Naruto Uzumaki: A ninja in the making
by gatsuuga
Summary: Kabuto finds Naruto training in the woods and decided to watch him, and then eventually help him train a bit. Watch as this changes things for Naruto. Will they be for better or worse? Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at writing a piece of fanfiction. This idea came to me this morning. Not sure if someone has already done it. I apologize beforehand if it looks like I stole anything from another writer. I assure you I didn't. Also I apologize now if I get anyone's name wrong at this point. I will go back in and fix it. All techniques will be in English except for the big ones like rasengan, chidori, etc..

My story will center around Naruto and Kabuto. Kabuto is going to seem a little nicer in this story than he would be in the canon or manga.

What if Kabuto found Naruto training one day and saw how much he put into his training and thought that Orochimaru should invest his time into this boy rather than Sasuke. This story will not follow the manga or the canon exactly but I will take ideas from it and give it my own spin.

So please read the story and hopefully you will like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Again this is my first attempt at writing so please bear with me until I find my groove.

"Normal speech"

'_thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**Demonic speech/summons speech**

Lastly I do not own Naruto.

"God damn it!" yelled Naruto. This was the second time he had failed the Genin exams. All because he couldn't do a damn bunshin. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't do it. He just had too much chakra. All the exercises he has done to help control his chakra just weren't enough. Naruto knew that he had one more shot at the Genin exam in a year. If he failed a third time he would be sent to a civilian school and that was something that Naruto would avoid at all costs.

(Training Ground by the School, late night)

Kabuto was on his way back from a mission when he was passing by the school when he heard what sounded like a log being hit.

'_Who is out here so late at night? I think I will go take a look'_ Kabuto thought to himself. As Kabuto approached the clearing he saw Naruto kicking and punching the log. Kabuto continued to watch the boy beat up the log and was amazed that he had so much stamina. As Kabuto watched more closely he could see that Naruto's hands had blood on them, but there was no cuts to speak of.

Curiosity got the better of Kabuto and he decided to jump down and talk to the boy. When Kabuto landed, Naruto instantly threw a kunai at him believing him to be a villager trying to kill him for "being the demon", whatever that meant.

Kabuto deflected the kunai with one of his own and said "Sorry for startling you, I was watching you train and I was amazed at your stamina and your healing ability it looks like."

'_Healing ability'_ thought Naruto. Naruto looked down at his hands and noticed that he didn't have any cuts on them, but they were covered in blood. Naruto having been alone all of his life and not having anyone to really teach him just figured that everyone healed as fast as he did.

"What do you mean my healing ability? Doesn't everyone always heal that quickly? I just assumed it was a trick all ninja could do." Naruto said looking towards the stranger to see what his response would be.

"Unfortunately no. Ninjas do not heal that fast normally unless they have great medical skills or have some sort of kekkai genkai. Seeing as you don't look like a medic, I am to assume it must be some sort of kekkai genkai." Kabuto said.

"Wait you mean you think I have a kekkai genkai? That's awesome! Now I can rub it into everyone's face at the school. They always call me a dobe and dead least because they think I can't do anything right, but now I can tell them I have a kekkai genkai and maybe finally someone will notice me." Naruto said, slightly embarrassed that he let the last part slip.

"Well I have definitely noticed you and you are very interesting to me. My name is Kabuto. Yours?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well Naruto it is nice to meet you. Mind telling me what it is you were doing out here training so late at night?"

"Umm.. promise not to laugh?"

"Of course Naruto."

"Well I kinda failed the Genin exam for the second time. I couldn't do a simple bunshin. I try and I try so hard but I can never get a simple bunshin."

'_Hmm. That's weird. Why would this child not be able to do a simple bunshin? It is one of the easiest jutsu to do.'_ "Naruto, do you mind molding chakra for me. I want to see if I can help you out."

Naruto put his hands into the ram sign and began to mold some chakra. Kabuto was amazed at how much chakra Naruto had. _'No wonder the boy couldn't do a simple bunshin. His chakra levels are that of a jonin. His control is most likely horrible for someone so young with so much chakra. How does he have this much chakra.'_

"Ok Naruto you can stop now. I think I have figured out what your problem is."

"Really?"

"Yes. To me it seems as though you have an abnormally large amount of chakra for someone your age. Now what type of chakra control exercises do you know?"

"I only know the Academy one."

"Ok well sticking leaves to yourself is good for someone with academy and low genin chakra levels, but for you we are going to need to get you to do more advanced ones."

"What? You mean it? I'm going to be so cool once I finish these exercises. Then I will for sure be able to graduated next time around. Can you show me the exercises now? Please Kabuto-sensei?"

'_Kabuto-sensei? Huh. I kind of like that sound of that. And why not showing him the tree climbing exercise won't be too bad. With his control issues he most likely will take a few months to get it.'_ Thought Kabuto. "Fine Naruto I will teach you some better chakra control exercises. Now the first one I am going to teach you is called tree climbing."

"I can already climb trees with my hands."

"This will involve only your feet" Kabuto said as he approached a tree and started walking right up the side of it.

"Wow. I must learn how to do that. My pranks will become so much better with this!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Calm down Naruto. Now listen up. Tree climbing will take a while for you to get used to so I only want you to train on using it for a few hours a day to allow your body to rest and get accustomed to the training understand?" Naruto nodded. "Now I will explain the principle behind tree climbing to you"

(Thirty Minutes later)

Kabuto sat there with a smile on his face while he watched Naruto attempt to climb up the trees. Kabuto wasn't sure why he was helping Naruto, but just something about him caused Kabuto to want to help him. Kabuto could tell that Naruto wasn't a normal child and that something about him was different. He would need to ask him master if he knew anything about Uzumaki's and their large chakra and healing abilities.

"Ok Naruto I think you should call it a night as it is pretty late. I am going to be heading home and I think you should too. Let your body rest from your training. I will try and periodically check in on you to see how you are progressing in the next few days. "

"Ok Kabuto-sensei. Thanks you're the best."

With that Kabuto leapt into the trees and went to report into his master.

(Underground base near the Valley of the End)

"Kabuto, what do I owe this pleasure so late at night? You weren't scheduled to meet me for another few days? Did you find someone I can experiment on?"

"Orochimaru-sensei, I believe I have found someone who can help us later on. He is a very interesting individual. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

A/N: So Kabuto has taken an interest in Naruto. What will this mean for Naruto? And will Orochimaru know who Naruto is? What will he plan for him? Please read and let me know what you think. I will be trying to update a few more chapters today. I will start introducing more characters next chapter. You will see how Naruto's training has come along and what Kabuto will decide to do.


	2. Chapter 2

This story will not be yaoi so you do not need to worry about that. Naruto will have a pairing I am just not sure who it will be at this moment in time and if it will be one or a harem. I am leaning more towards one girl. If you have any suggestions about who you think Naruto should be paired with let me know. I am more inclined to pair him with someone who he isn't always paired with. Im not against Sakura, Hinata, or Ino but I just don't want them as pairings.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will be trying to update as quickly as I can. I am still trying to map this story out in my head and figure out how far I want this story to go.

I do not own Naruto

It had been two days since Kabuto-sensei had shown him how to tree climb without his hands and Naruto still wasn't reaching the top of the tree. He had made some progress but he still couldn't get the amount of chakra right. Naruto was hoping that Kabuto-sensei would soon arrive to help him with this exercise so that his control would be better.

(Underground cave near the Valley of the End)

"Ku ku ku… Kabuto nicely done on bringing me the notes you have on Sasuke Uchiha. Our plan is still a year or two away from being acted upon but he is coming along nicely." Orochimaru said to his right hand man.

"Thank you master. I am here to help you. I was wondering if I may, could I ask you a question?

"What is it Kabuto?"

"Have you given anymore thought about also trying to get the Uzumaki boy I had told you about earlier this week to join us as well?"

At the mention of the name Uzumaki Orochimaru let loose some killer intent right at Kabuto, who found he was having trouble standing while in his presence. "What did I say before about that boy? We will not touch him as long as Sarutobi is alive. He is more important than the Uchiha is to that village and I cannot yet risk a full blown war with the leaf over him."

"I understand master. Forgive me for asking."

(Flashback)

"Naruto Uzumaki. That name sounds oddly familiar Kabuto. Tell me what he looks like." Orochimaru

"Well he is very short, looks malnourished, and has bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Has a set of three whisker marks on each cheek as well as endless amounts of energy it seems as well as Jonin level chakra and what I believe to be is a kekkai genkai that we have not come across before of advance healing."

'_Blonde hair…blue eyes… whisker marks… large chakra capacity at such a young age… advanced healing' _Orochimaru knew this boy sounded familiar and this description gave him all he needed to know. Naruto Uzumaki was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and also the Yondaime's son.

Orochimaru continued to think about trying to get Naruto into his ranks. In his mind if he was to somehow convince Naruto to come to him it would be disastrous for the Leaf Village. Not only would they lose their jinchuriki, but also the Yondaime's son. This could work in his favor and even possibly escalate the newly formed Hidden Sound Village to become one of the great villages. But he would need to be careful about getting to Naruto. Know that Sarutobi would not want to lose someone as special as Naruto, he knows that Sarutobi would send his best to get him back if something were to happen. For now Orochimaru would bide his time and see how Naruto develops and then approach him when the time is right.

"Kabuto we will not approach him until the time is right. He is very important to the village as well as Sarutobi. If we were to take him too soon we could be risking a full-fledge war with the Leaf and that is something I am not prepared for at the moment. Maybe in another year or two but not at this moment. I will have to try and make new plans for the boy."

"I understand Master, but wh-"

"No Kabuto! We will not try anything yet. I will need to think this over. I am not sure I will be able to get a curse mark onto him to control him."

"But how is that possible Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Sometimes I forget you were not always part of the Leaf. Now think back to what happened 11 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked."

Kabuto recalled hearing about the Kyuubi attacking the Konoha and how the Yondaime came to fight the Kyuubi and ultimately killed him.

"The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi did he not?" asked Kabuto, wondering about why Orochimaru would bring up the Kyuubi.

"No he did not. Minato sealed the Kyuubi into a child, Naruto Uzumaki."

Kabuto was dumbfounded. He had heard about jinchuriki in the past. He thought most were blood crazed monsters only seeking to kill and murder. This didn't sound like Naruto. If anything Naruto wanted friends and to be accepted. Not to kill.

"I will not go after the boy until after I have secured the Uchiha and I am sure we can get away taking him as well. This is the last I want to hear about it until I have made proper plans to get the boy."

"Understood Master" Kabuto slowly walked away from his master with a lot on his mind.

(Flashback end)

Kabuto stood in front of his master awaiting his next set of orders. The conversation from a few days ago still fresh in his mind.

"I know want you to go back into Konoha and act as you normally would while still trying to gather intel on Sasuke and the defenses of Konoha. Soon that village will burn for not making me the Yondaime."

"I understand Master." With that Kabuto sunk into the ground and left the cave.

(Training grounds by the school hours later)

Naruto was about two-thirds the way up the tree. He was so sure he had it that time. As soon as he was getting closer to the top he got excited in increased the chakra output and was expelled from the tree. Naruto luckily landed on his feet.

"I can see your getting better Naruto"

Naruto spun around so fast he thought he almost broke his neck. Somehow someone had gotten close to him without him realizing. He must have been focusing too much on the training.

"Kabuto-sensei! You're back. I was worried you wouldn't actually come back."

"Now why would I do that? I offered to train you did I not?" Kabuto wasn't sure how he felt now that he knew about Naruto's status as a jinchuriki. He could tell by looking at the boy he wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally. He wasn't sure why everyone was afraid of him.

"That's true Kabuto-sensei. So do you have any advice for me to help me with the training?"

"I guess I can give you a few pointers Naruto." Kabuto jumped into the clearing and walked toward a tree. "Now Naruto when tree climbing you must always have a constant output of chakra. The trick is to find the right amount. If you use to little you will fall off the tree, too much and you will break the bark and fly off like you did last time."

Naruto nodded as he was trying to grasp what was being told to him.

"Now Naruto please come here. I want you to getting a slight running start to the tree and apply chakra to your feet."

Naruto stood facing a tree and started jogging towards it. Right when he was about to step onto it he began applying a steady stream of chakra. He soon found himself about halfway, then three quarters of the way, then he found himself at the top. Naruto was shocked. When he was doing the tree climbing before he wouldn't apply the chakra constantly or he would apply too much and be expelled from the tree.

"Congratulations Naruto. It looks like you have it down. Now I will not teach you the next chakra control exercise until you can show me that you can stay on that tree for an hour."

"What? Are you serious Kabuto-sensei? I just got up here. I know how to d-AHHHH"

As Naruto was speaking he lost his grip on the tree and fell off. Kabuto looked on as Naruto hit the ground. Kabuto laughed a little to himself before going over to the crater that was Naruto Uzumaki and making sure he was ok.

"Ok, maybe I don't have it down fully Kabuto-sensei" Naruto said as he slowly got up off the ground and began to wipe himself off.

"Naruto I will stay with you for an hour while you continue this exercise. After the hour if you have stayed to the tree for the time I will teach you another exercise."

"I will get this done Kabuto-sensei! Believe it!"

(Clearing 1 hr later)

Kabuto looked on and had to admit he was impressed. Naruto had stayed stuck on the tree for an hour using only chakra. He was ready to move on to the next chakra control exercise.

"Ok Naruto come down here" Naruto landed in front of Kabuto with a huge grin on his face. "How was that Kabuto-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I was very impressed. Now I believe you are ready to move onto a more advanced exercise. Water walking."

"What! You are going to teach me to walk on water? Awesome! I can't wait to show everyone that I know how to do that."

"Now Naruto I don't think that would be a good idea to go around telling people what you can do. You must remember a ninja is all about deceiving your opponents. The less your opponent knows about you the better. Understand Naruto?"

"Yes sensei I understand. But I just don't see why I can't show them that I can climb trees without my hands and soon walk on water." Naruto said

"Think of it this way Naruto, if someone thinks you can't do those things they will view you as weak and eventually underestimate you and you can use that to your advantage. Being underestimated in a fight can help you win."

"Ok sensei I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"It's ok Naruto. Lets head to a pond so I can explain water walking to you.

(Timeskip)

A month had passed and Naruto had mastered water walking as well. It took him a bit longer than tree climbing, but once Kabuto-sensei had threatened to have him walk on the hot springs water Naruto soon mastered the exercise for fear of falling in the hot water.

"Kabuto-sensei now that I have been able to show you that I can walk on water as well as climb trees with just my chakra do you think I can make a clone now?"

"I am not sure Naruto. Lets try. I want you to only use a small amount of chakra and try to make three clones ok?"

"Ok sensei I will try my best!"

Naruto stood near the pond they were practing on and slowly started to gather chakra. He knew he didn't want to use a lot like he used to. He decided to cut the amount he would normally use in half. Naruto yelled out "**Bunshin no Jutsu"**.

Smoke appeared as well as 10 Narutos. Naruto looked around. He was ecstatic. He had actually made a clone. A full on clone. Not one of those sickly looking ones he used to make but an actual clone. Granted he made 7 more than he was supposed to but he figured he could work on that later.

Kabuto had to admit he was impressed. He didn't think Naruto had it in him to complete the exercise. As a bonus Kabuto decided he would train Naruto more. This would work out well in the end he concluded because if Orochimaru decided to get Naruto to come join them some of the training could be skipped over.

"Now Naruto I'm very proud of you. Granted I did ask only for three clones and not ten, but we can work on reducing the numbers later. As a treat for completing both chakra control exercises and the bunshin, I will have a little spar with you so when the academy starts up soon you will be able to at least hold your own."

"Really? You mean it sensei? You're the best" As Naruto was saying this he got into the stance he was taught at the academy.

"Naruto what is that stance? I have never seen a style like that."

"This is the style they showed me at the academy. Am I doing it wrong?"

'_The instructors are intentionally teaching him wrong. They must want him to die on his first mission. Well this must be corrected immediately. If Naruto is to be of any help to Orochimaru then he needs to have a workable taijutsu. I won't show him the hebi-style because I don't want them to recognize it. Hmm maybe I will teach him my personal style.'_

"Alright Naruto I decided that since you are my pupil I will teach you my personal style. Sound good?"

Naruto looked at Kabuto and was teary eyed. Naruto had never had anyone outside of the Hokage and old man Teuchi and Ayame be so nice to him. Naruto could only nod his head.

"Ok the style I want to teach you is called Desert style. This allows you to act defensively and also offensively. It works well for Earth types because the moves are more rigid. Once we get further along we can find a style better suited for you but for now Desert Style should work just fine."

(One week Later)

Kakashi was returning from a three month long ANBU mission. He was ordered to go Iwa and spy on the Village. Word had gotten out that one of their Jinchuriki had escaped and the Hokage wanted to see if it was true. Kakashi was able to find out that Han, the container of the five-tails had indeed escaped the village. Kakashi was also sent there to scope out Iwa's defense. As Kakashi was heading towards the Hokage's tower to give his report he noticed his favorite little blonde a top the water sparring a silver haired teenager with glasses. Kakashi decided to get closer and see if Naruto was in any trouble.

As Kakashi got closer he noticed the smiles the two boys had on their faces. They were just sparring. _'Where did Naruto learn to walk on water? And just who is this mysterious teenager. Are they friends? Well I am glad someone realizes Naruto isn't the Kyuubi._'

Kakashi was truly happy that someone had finally recognized Naruto for who he was, just a young boy who wanted to become a ninja, not the Kyuubi incarnate here to wreck the whole village. Kakashi could not wait to have all the villagers realize their mistake.

Kakashi arrived outside the Hokage's office as he waited for the meeting to conclude. Kakashi saw the door open and Danzo leave the Hokage's office. Danzo seemed pissed off about something so he wasn't sure what kind of mood the Hokage may be in.

"Ahh Dog-san please come in and give me your report" Sarotubi ordered.

"Hokage-sama. The mission was a success."

"Kakashi-san when it is just us in this room you know you can refer to me as Sarotubi-sama. Hokage-sama gets old."

"Very well Sarotubi-sama. I found that Han has indeed escaped Iwa and I found a few holes in their defenses as well. If we were to ever go to war with them again I am certain we would emerge victorious."

"I'm glad to hear that Kakashi-san. If there is nothing else you may leave and report back here tomorrow at 9 for another mission."

"Sarotubi-sama, there is one thing I would like to talk to you about if I may?"

"Of course Kakashi-san. You may speak freely."

"Very well Sarotubi-sama. I noticed on my way back here that Naruto was sparring with a young teenage boy who had silver hair and glasses. They were sparring on top of water as well. I was under the impression that Naruto had not passed this year's Genin exam from the intel I received when I was on my mission."

"Naruto did not pass this year. I know how much you want to train him next year when I am sure the council will force you to train Sasuke because of the Sharingan. This will require some looking into. Kakashi I want you to follow Naruto for the next few days and see what it is he does during the day. He only has about a month left until he starts back up again at the academy. I will put the mission for tomorrow on hold until this one is completed."

"Hai Sarutobi-sama. I will keep an eye on Naruto." With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and smoked more of his pipe. _'So Naruto finally made a friend it seems, and looks like he has been training hard after he failed this last time. I will have to keep an eye on him'_

A/N: So there is chapter two. I am going to be introducing more characters shortly and Naruto will be attending the academy next chapter.

Like I said before this will not be a yaoi story. If you have any ideas about who Naruto should be with let me know. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will try to post another one today or hopefully tomorrow. I will try to have the chapters be longer. If you feel I can improve on anything or you want to make a few suggestions I am all for it. Just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuubisage100: I was actually thinking along the same lines. She was someone I had in mind but I am still not 100% sure who it will be.

Basium1: Thanks

Devil Master 7: Do no worry this will not be yaoi.

So here is chapter three. In this chapter we will meet the students at the academy and also see how Naruto has been coming along with his training. Remember that not every character is going to be the same as they are in the manga and anime. Sasuke will still be Sasuke in the beginning but I am thinking of having him open and become friends with Naruto.

Also I am going to be using Jutsu in the chapter. I am going to be making them up in my head and most will be in English. I apologize now if one seems similar to one's own creation.

So now on to chapter three. I do not own Naruto.

(Pond near the village borders, 8am)

Kakashi had been following Naruto for the past few days as Sarutobi-sama had ordered. Needless to say Kakashi was impressed. He had seen how Naruto had been before he had left on his ANBU mission and he was ashamed at how little Naruto had known, but now with Kabuto's help Naruto had actually start to look like a ninja.

Kakashi watched as the two sparred each other on the water and on the land, randomly switching to and from both. Every now and then Kabuto would throw and Earth Jutsu had Naruto to test his reflexes. Kakashi was unsure if Naruto had started to learn elemental techniques as he had yet to show any.

"**Earth Style: Mud Bullet Barrage**" Yelled Kabuto as he shot out five mud bullets from his mouth at Naruto.

Naruto saw them coming and dove into the water to avoid the bullets. Naruto then resurfaced and looked at Kabuto who was smirking at him. Kabuto thought for sure he would have gotten him with that one. Naruto jumped out of the water and yelled "**Bunshin no Jutsu**". Six replicas of Naruto appeared and began to rush at Kabuto.

Kabuto looked at the clones and smirked. He knew he was in no danger because Naruto did not know any elemental clones or even the shadow clone. Kabuto sat back and let Naruto rush at him with all the clones. One by one all the clones phased through Kabuto until there was only one left that was standing atop the water. Kabuto lazily threw a shuriken at the clone and noticed the shuriken go right through the clone.

'_What! That wasn't supposed to be a clone? Where is he? How did I lose track of him?'_ Kabuto thought as he could feel a chakra source closing in behind him. He turned and kicked Naruto into a tree.

"That was a good move Naruto. I didn't think you would be able to fool me with just simple clones. Unfortunately you still need to conceal your chakra better as I felt you approaching from behind me."

'_I had my chakra concealed to level that allow me to fool most ANBU. Damn Kabuto-sensei is good. I'm glad he is my sensei'_ thought Naruto. "So how much better am I getting sensei?"

"You will definitely pass this year Naruto. Your taijutsu is mid genin level and you can do all three basic academy jutsu now."

"I can't wait to start the academy in a few months so I can show them how awesome I have become over the break and also maybe finally make some friends. Kabuto-sensei can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Naruto"

"Well you said once you were a medic-nin, what type of ninja do you think I can be?"

'_Hmm… I honestly didn't think he would ask me this type of question. I can use this in favor of Orochimaru-sensei. He would not want to have a weak Naruto when he tries to get him to join us.'_

"Well Naruto, with your large chakra reserves you could very well be a ninjustu specialist. Fuinjustu might be something to look into but that is an extremely hard concept. With your control genjutsu is out of the question. I would say focus on your taijutsu at the moment and then later on we can work on your ninjutsu and maybe even some other areas as well."

"Ok sensei, but what is Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Fuinjutsu is the study of seals, Naruto."

"What is so special about a seal sensei?"

"Well Naruto a seal masters can do amazing things with seal. Our Yondaime was a seal master was well as his sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Some who is good with seals can seal elements into them, make traps, hold supplies. Honestly the options with seals are limitless. The only thing that will hold you back is your imagination."

'_The Yondaime was a seal master? Maybe I should take up sealing. He is my idol after all_'

"I want to study fuinjutsu sensei." Naruto said.

"Unfortunately Naruto I am not good with seals, so I would not be a good teacher for you. I think you should wait until you become a genin or maybe even a chunin until you start on fuinjutsu because they can become very complex and difficult."

Naruto just nodded his head, somewhat sad and angry that his sensei wouldn't let him at least try and start work on fuinjustu.

"Well Naruto I must be getting to the Hokage tower as I have a mission with my team. I want you to continue working on your taijutsu and water walking exercise. I will try to think of more chakra control exercises for you while I am gone."

"Ok sensei I will see you when you get back"

With that Kabuto leapt into the trees and went towards the Hokage tower leaving Naruto to work on his taijutsu and chakra control.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi looked on at the interaction that had just taken place and agreed with Kabuto on a few things. Naruto would without make a great ninjutsu specialist because of his large chakra reserves. What Kakashi didn't agree on was the study of fuinjutsu. Kakashi knew exactly who Naruto was and who his parents were. They were both seal masters. It would only make sense to have their son be one as well. Kakashi decided he would try and help Naruto out as best he could.

Kakashi decided to report to the Hokage what he has found out and then see what he can do to help Naruto about learning Fuinjustu.

(Hokage's Office)

"Yo" Kakashi said as he appeared in Sarutobi's office.

"Ahh, Kakashi-san how has the recon mission on Naruto gone? What have you found out?"

"Sarutobi-sama I have found out that one of our own genin, Kabuto Yakushi, has been training Naruto for the past month or so it seems. He taught him the tree climbing and water walking chakra control exercises. It seems as though Naruto has finally been able to create a bunshin with his new found control. Naruto has recently begun to learn another taijutsu stance because it seems as though the academy teachers taught him the wrong one."

"What? The academy teachers taught him the wrong style! I will have to do something about this immediately. I will not have the teachers teaching Naruto wrong just because of what he holds. They should know that just because he holds the kyuubi does not actually make him the kyuubi!" Sarutobi was now standing and sending out killer intent. Kakashi being an ANBU captain and close to Kage level was not affected by his output of killer intent too much as he was used to this when bad things happened to Naruto.

"Sarutobi-sama please calm down. Naruto seems to be enjoying being trained by Kabuto and he is learning at a fast pace as well. Something else I found out is that Naruto has shown that he is interested in learning the art of fuinjutsu."

"Do you think that is the best idea at the moment Kakashi-san?"

"I believe it is sir. If Naruto is shown the art now he can hopefully start to grasp the beginning concepts quite easily and hopefully advance as fast as his parents did. You know how dangerous a seal master can be in the field."

"I suppose you are right. I will allow you to give him some of his parent's notes on sealing. Just make sure he does not see you give them to him."

"Of course sir" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(Naruto's apartment 8 pm)

Naruto had finally decided to come home and call it a day. He was getting bored out by the pond by himself. Naruto realized he would need to find other things to train in or find someone else to train with. As Naruto was walking to the door to his apartment he found the door slightly ajar. _'Not again. I haven't bothered anyone in a few weeks so why are the villagers messing me again. I have been training with Kabuto-sensei and not pulling any pranks'_

As Naruto opened the door slightly he noticed that nothing seemed out of place or damaged. He slowly took out a kunai in case the person was still in his apartment. As Naruto walked in he realized the window was open. As Naruto went to close the window he noticed a package left on the table. As Naruto reached for the package he realized it was wrapped and had a scroll on top of it. Naruto grabbed the scroll first and began reading.

_Naruto,_

_These are now yours. Read them carefully and please wait to try any of them until your handwriting has improved. These books are for beginners. These should last you until you become a genin._

Naruto looked for a signature but never found one. He assumed that Kabuto-sensei dropped these off for him. Naruto tore open the package and looked at the books. They were books on Fuinjutsu. Naruto had never been more excited in his life. He was going to study the same art that his idol the Yondaime studied. He wouldn't let Kabuto-sensei down. He would become the best he could with his sealing techniques.

Naruto instantly starting reading the first book and stayed up all night reading it.

(Time skip. 3 months. First day at the academy)

It had been three months since Naruto had received the books and sealing and he felt that his handwriting was now legible enough that he could begin to practice some beginner seals. Naruto had read the book through 3 times to make sure he didn't miss anything. Naruto took to the sealing arts like a fish took to water. Naruto wasn't sure what it was but he understand seals better than anything else. He made a mental note to ask the Hokage next time he saw him about it.

As Naruto was walking to the academy with his face in the book on sealing, he failed to notice a much taller man walking passed him with spiky grey hair and his face in an orange book. Kakashi had asked to become a normal jonin again so that he could take Naruto on as a student in a few months when they had the genin exams. Kakashi felt as though he owed to Minato-sensei to teach his son. Kakashi noticed that Naruto was too involved in the sealing book to even notice the people around him. _'Hmm.. I guess I was right to give Naruto that book on sealing. He will most likely start trying to recreate seals soon. That should be interesting for his pranks.' _thought Kakashi.

Naruto kept walking until he reached the academy where he was greeted with all of the other students and their families. Naruto always hated the first day at the academy because all of the children would be dropped off by their parents and this always reminded Naruto that he was an orphan.

Naruto made his way through the crowd all the while ignoring the glares from the parents. Some of the families such as the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka and Aburame families did not glare at the boy because they understood that he wasn't the demon. They just hoped that their kids would see that Naruto was just a boy who craved someone to acknowledge him.

'_Why are most of the families looking at the blonde kid with such hate' _wondered Shikamaru Nara. "Hey dad, why does everyone seem to hate that boy?"

Shikaku looked at his son and smiled knowing that his son would at least give the boy a chance, "well son some people like to let the past rule their lives and they cannot move on from it. That boy's name is Naruto and he happens to remind a lot of people about the past. I would advise talking to him. He seems like he is a nice child after all. You could also use more friends than just Choji."

"Why would he remind them of their past? That boy seems barely older than I am."

"That son is something that will come to you in due time. For now go enjoy the last year at the academy and try not to sleep all the time. Your mother is really getting on my case about you picking up my bad habits."

"But dad the academy classes are so boring. I know it all already so I have nothing better to do than to just sit there. There are no clouds in the classroom to stare at and the windows in the classroom do not give you a good view."

"Please son just try your hardest. I might even teach you a few new techniques to keep your mind busy."

"Fine I will try my. This whole academy thing is really troublesome you know that" Shikamaru said as he walked into the academy and headed towards the classroom.

Shikaku hoped that his son would become friends with Naruto and maybe then Naruto's limitless energy he seems to have will wear off onto his son.

(Inside the classroom)

Naruto was one of the first to arrive besides a few of the civilian children who just glared at him. Naruto decided to take a seat in the back so he could read his book in peace. As more and more students began coming into the classroom, Naruto noticed most tried to sit away from him. He had two seats open near him, one on each side. He could hear all the students talking amongst themselves and he could hear all the girls talking about where their Sasuke was.

Naruto heard someone pull out a seat next to him and he turned to look at the brave newcomer. Naruto almost burst out laughing because the kid who was trying to sit next to him had hair that was all black and the way it was tied up made it look like a pineapple.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked Shikamaru.

"No not at all. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shikamaru Nara. What are you reading Naruto?"

"It's a book on fuinjutsu. I am trying to learn from it because I want to become a seal master like the Yondaime."

'_Fuinjutsu is extremely hard. Father even has some trouble grasping the concepts. When I asked why he doesn't study more of it he said it was too troublesome to continue and that he knew enough. I wonder how he got interested in seals'_ Shikamaru wondered.

"How far along are you with the book?"

"I have read it a few times and I am going to start trying to recreate the seals they say are for beginners soon. I just have to make sure my handwriting is perfect first."

'_What kind of academy student take up fuinjutsu? He seems harmless to me. I don't know why everyone seemed to be afraid of him. I guess I will give him a chance like my father asked me to.'_

"Do you thi-" Shikamaru couldn't finish his sentence because right at that moment a fight at broken out between two girls over who had to move so that Sasuke would have a seat. The fight was between a blonde girl named Ino Yamanaka and a pink haired one name Sakura Haruno. The fight started right as Sasuke walked into the room.

Sasuke began frantically looking for a seat that was left open. He saw one at the top next to a boy he had never seen before. He ran as fast as he could and took a seat next to Naruto. Ino and Sakura turned around to start yelling at Naruto to move for them when they were interrupted by their instructor, Iruka Umino.

"Quiet down class. We are about to begin. Now everyone please take a seat. I would like to introduce myself to you all. My name is Iruka Umino and I am a chunin here in the village. I will be your instructor for the next 8 months. Ok I am now going to go through all the names. Please raise your hand when you are called so I know that you are here."

Naruto just continued reading because he knew he was going to be called at the end so he would pay attention again in a few minutes. Naruto heard his name called and raised his hand. When his name was called, it was a name that most of the students were not familiar with so they all turned to see who this new kid in their class was. Most of the girls hated him right now for being able to sit next to Sasuke and the boys didn't seem to mind him. Naruto felt happy and excited. Maybe this year he would be able to make some friends.

As Naruto looked around the room he turned to his other side and looked at the boy who ran up here to get away from the two fighting girls.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzuamki and this is Shikamaru Nara." As Naruto was saying this he looked to Shikamaru and found him to already be sleeping on his desk. "Uhh… sorry about that. I just met him and didn't realize he would do that."

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

'_So this is Sasuke Uchiha. I have heard a little about him. I heard his family got murdered by his older brother a few years back. He has no family just like me._' thought Naruto.

Naruto was about to continue trying to talk to Sasuke when Iruka began teaching and everyone turned to face him. While Naruto was listening to Iruka talk he just couldn't resist the urge to start trying to recreate some basic seals at his desk. As he pulled out a scroll and some ink he began trying to recreate a simple storage seal. Sasuke noticed that Naruto began to write something on a scroll and noticed it was not the notes that everyone else was writing down, but rather a seal design.

Sasuke had seen seals before when his clan was still around because his father and brother would usually have some scrolls or supplies that they would then seal into another scroll to carry around. Sasuke never imagined that an academy student would be working on seals. _'Just who are you Naruto Uzumaki?_'

(Timeskip – one month later)

"When are we going to learn anything useful? I could be outside training rather than learning about the Second Shinobi War." Naruto said out loud in the back row.

Shikamaru woke up from his nap and just looked at Naruto, "can you keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep here. Troublesome blonde.."

"Don't worry (munch) Naruto. Shika is just (munch) lazy and like to sleep all day." Naruto's new friend Choji Akamichi said. Naruto had met Choji through Shikamaru during the month and Choji had started to sit in the back with the boys.

"Dobe will you be quiet. I am trying to pay attention. Some of us are actually going to make it as a ninja" Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto wasn't sure why Sasuke kept sitting in the back with them. All of the girls fought over him but yet he still chose to sit in the back with them. Naruto thought it had to do with most of the class avoiding him like all the villagers do. Naruto was glad that when he was in class he knew he wouldn't be attacked by an angry or drunken villager.

"Shut it teme. I am going to be an awesome ninja. Just you wait. I bet I could beat you in a match any day. Believe it!"

"Hn. Whatever dobe."

Naruto ignored Sasuke and then turned back to his sealing notes. After working on them for a whole month Naruto was now able to create storage seals and he had started working on containment seals and even some low level trap seals. He figured that once he had the trap seals done he would be able to use them in his pranks. Naruto recalled the last prank he had pulled, it was on his teacher Iruka.

(Flashback)

Naruto showed up early for class today to get Iruka back for giving everyone a pop quiz yesterday. All because he couldn't answer a question about the material he had covered in class that day. It wasn't Naruto's fault he was so boring. Fuinjutsu was far more interesting to Naruto than what was being lectured about.

Naruto decided to place a can of orange paint attached to a thin nearly invisible wire to the eraser that was on the chalkboard. When the eraser was picked up the wire would break and the paint would fall all over whoever picked it up.

After Naruto was done he waited patiently for all the students to arrive and for Iruka to start class. Shikamaru could tell something was up because Naruto was never this quiet in the morning. He was always saying that he could be outside training or learning more about seals. Shikamaru decided to wait and see what Naruto had planned because he knew of Naruto's reputation as a prankster.

As Iruka finally got the class to settle down he went to grab the eraser and that is when it happened. The wire snapped and the orange paint can that Naruto had hidden above the chalkboard came crashing down onto Iruka.

The class burst out laughing with Naruto laughing the hardest. Iruka turned and used his infamous **Big-head Jutsu** which caused Naruto to laugh even harder and yell out "you look like a talking pumpkin. Stop Iruka-sensei you're killing me."

Iruka gave Naruto detention and excused himself to clean up.

(Flashback end)

Naruto could remember how angry Iruka was, but it was worth it. Once Naruto completed making a few more seals he would be able to pull even better pranks.

Naruto decided he would work on his seals today at the pond where he would train with Kabuto-sensei.

(Pond, after the academy)

Naruto had scrolls and ink all around him as he continued working on the seals. "I almost have this one. A few more hours and I will be able to complete it" Naruto said out loud. Naruto was so absorbed making the seals that he failed to notice that Sauske was watching him from behind some trees.

'_Why does he keep making seals? Doesn't he know that those won't save him. All they can do it store supplies in them.' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke had decided to follow Naruto the past week when he saw him complete one of his seals in class. He wanted to know what was so great about fuinjutsu that the dobe would devote all his time to it rather than pay attention in class. Sasuke let his curiousity finally get the better of him and walked towards Naruto.

"Teme? What are you doing here?"

"I was just walking by and I noticed you were toying with your seals like always. You're such a dobe. Why don't you actually train?"

"Shut it teme. I have trained already. I bet I am better than you right now."

"Please dobe. I am top of the class. You are dead last. You could never beat me. All you know how to do is draw seals on paper."

"Alright teme, that's it! We are going to fight right now!" Naruto yelled. Naruto wasn't sure why he just challenged Sasuke to a fight. Naruto was sick of how Sasuke kept putting down his seals and his abilities as a ninja. Well now Sasuke will see how good he actually is.

"Bring it on dobe. This will be over before you can even count to ten."

Naruto picked up his sealing supplies and sealed everything into a storage scroll he had made. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and both got into their stances. Sasuke with the style he had read in the Uchiha scrolls left behind in the library, and Naruto with his Desert Style taught to him by Kabuto-sensei.

'_What kind of style is that? How would the dobe know a style different from the academy one?'_ thought Sasuke.

"You ready dobe?"

"Let's go teme."

With that Naruto and Sasuke rushed at each other and began their spar.

A/N: So that is chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I am going to try and get another chapter out today but if not then hopefully tomorrow. Next chapter will detail the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. I know it might seem like odd that Sasuke is so willing to spy on Naruto, but remember I said that my characters will not be the same as they are portrayed in the manga or anime. Next chapter will also be the end of the academy and team placements. I think I am going to mix up the teams a bit. I was thinking of making an all girl team with Kurenai as their sensei but I don't think it will work out with what I have planned later on. The teams will definitely be changed up from what they normally are possibly even the senseis as well. Until next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

So I was going to upload a chapter this weekend but I had a lot going on so I hardly had any time to write a new chapter. I will try to update again by the end of the weekend or hopefully early next week. I hope people are enjoying the story thus far.

In this chapter I will have Naruto finish the academy and he will be placed onto a team. I am going to be changing up the Rookie 9 teams, and I will be changing their training as well. I don't like how all the clans only rely on clan techniques so I am going to be changing that slightly.

I think I am going to have Naruto be paired with Kurotschi. That is what I am thinking for now but the pairing won't happen until later.

So now onto Chapter 4. Also I don't own Naruto.

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Naruto began running at Sasuke and knew he needed to win to prove himself. Once Naruto was close enough to Sasuke he punched out with his left only to have Sasuke block it and follow up with a kick to Naruto's stomach.

"First hit dobe." Sasuke said as he ducked underneath another punch from Naruto.

"Don't worry teme, I will be getting the last hit in" Naruto said as he jumped back and formed a hand sign. "**Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto yelled out and 5 clones appeared around Naruto.

'_I thought he couldn't do a clone at all? When did he learn? He wasn't lying when he said he was training. It still won't be enough to beat me. They are only clones. I need to find the real one.' _

"Nice try dobe, clones won't help you out at all." Sasuke said as he began to run at the clones and punch them only to have his punches go through all of them. "What the –" Sasuke began as he heard movement behind him and ducked. As he ducked he kicked out his legs only to have Naruto jump over him and land in front of him.

"Nice trick dobe. I heard you couldn't even do a basic clone and you ended up fooling me with one you were able to produce. Maybe you aren't as much of a dobe as I thought"

"We will see who the dobe is after this match, teme!" Naruto yelled at him. Naruto pulled out a sealing scroll and unsealed two smokebombs. Naruto through a smoke bomb onto the ground and leapt into the trees. Naruto knew that if he could finish the trap seal that Sasuke had interrupted he would be able to end this quickly.

Sasuke swore as he saw the smoke bomb go off. He braced himself for an attack, but one never came. _'What is the dobe up to? I doubt he knows any jutsu outside of the 3 academy ones so what good was the smoke bomb? He is only delaying the inevitable.'_

Naruto landed on a nearby tree branch and quickly took out his sealing supplies. He only needed a little bit of time before his paralysis seal would be finished. He knew he didn't have a lot of time because Sasuke would start to look for him.

"Dobe where are you? Stop being scared and fight me" Sasuke yelled out.

"Don't worry teme, I'm not scared to fight you, I am just finishing something up and then this fight will be over." Naruto yelled back through the trees. Sasuke frantically searched for his voice.

'_It sounded like it came from up above, but how did Naruto get all the way up there that fast? There are no lower branches to grab onto. What is he up to? I know. I will just have to force him out._'

"Whatever dobe, you could never beat me."

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes teme."

There up in one of the trees, Sasuke was sure that was where Naruto was. His voice had given him away. Sasuke smirked as he went through some handsigns.

"If you're not going to come out and fight me then I will just have to force you out dobe. **Fire release: Grand Fireball Technique**!" Sasuke yelled out as he expelled a fireball from his mouth towards the trees.

'_Shit, this isn't good. I need a few more moments to work on my seal.' _Naruto thought as he saw the fireball coming towards him. Naruto leapt to another tree to avoid the fireball. _'Damn. I didn't know Sasuke-teme knew elemental jutsu. I need Kabuto-sensei to teach me one. This isn't going to be easy if Sasuke is sptting out fireballs everywhere.' _

Naruto began trying to finish the seal as fast as he could. _'I only need another minute it seems. This seal should hold him place long enough for me to knock him out_'.

Sasuke fired off another fireball into the tree and began to grow impatient with Naruto.

"Get down here dobe. I don't have all day for this."

"Relax teme, this will be over before you now it."

'_Finally I finished it. I hope this seal works. It said it was for low level opponents. I really need to begin the intermediate sealing soon._'

Naruto began running down the tree at Sasuke so that he could finish this fight.

'_How is Naruto staying attached to that tree?'_

Sasuke didn't have much time to think about it because Naruto was soon in front of him engaging him in a taijutsu battle. Sasuke dodged a punch from Naruto and then a kick shortly after. Sasuke didn't like being on the defensive so he decided to try and end this fight as soon as he could.

As Sasuke began to go on the offensive he landed a few punches on Naruto. He needed to end this. Sasuke kicked out with his right leg only to have Naruto catch it. Sasuke tried to grab his foot from Naruto but found that he couldn't get Naruto to release it. Naruto smirked and then decided to put his plan into action. He grabbed the seal he had on him and pushed it right into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke saw the piece of paper coming at him and began to panic. He knew Naruto loved to toy with seals and wasn't sure what he had created. Sasuke fell backwards as Naruto's hand slammed into him with the piece of paper. As soon as the seal was attached it began to glow and Sasuke could feel his body tense up and he began to lose all movement.

"Dobe what did you do to me. I can't move. Get this seal off of me!"

"Sorry teme, but it looks like I win this fight. That is just a low level paralysis seal. It will wear off in a few minutes. This was fun. We should do it again sometime teme, but for now I need to go finish some training."

With that Naruto left Sasuke there screaming about how he needed to get this seal off of him and let him go. Naruto chuckled to himself as he ran into the woods and toward his house to work on more seals.

'_How did the dobe beat me? I am the rookie of the year? He only got the upper hand because of the seals that he has. But how did he run down that tree. He should have fallen once he wasn't on a branch? How much are you hiding from everyone Naruto?' _ Sasuke thought as he could finally feel his body responding to his commands again.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi had been in the trees overlooking the spar that had just taken place and he had to admit he was impressed. Sasuke was indeed worthy of his title of rookie of the year, but he felt that Naruto should not have been dead last. He was going to have to talk with the Hokage about this and see why Naruto was doing so badly.

Kakashi was glad to see that Naruto was taking the time to learn sealing. Kakashi was sure that with enough time Naruto would surpass both his parents in the art. He had seen Naruto's creative pranks before and he knew the best seal masters were the ones with the greatest imaginations.

Kakashi was glad that Sasuke didn't end up winning the spar because it would be good to see that he wasn't the best and that he would need to work on things rather than have everything given to him. What surprised Kakashi the most was that Sasuke knew and elemental justu. Kakashi shouldn't have been too surprised as it had been a signature move of the Uchiha clan when they had been in existence.

After Kakashi saw that Sasuke had gotten movement back he decided to go to the Hokage and tell him abou what he had witnessed.

(With the Hokage)

Hiruzen Sarutobi had been enjoying some peace and quiet and a very rare moment of free time because his dreaded enemy of paperwork had been defeated for the day. This was one of the few times he could relax during the day and enjoy smoking his pipe and reading his books that he gets from his student Jiraiya.

As Sarutobi was reading the book, he felt a presence outside of his window and knew it could only be one of two people, Kakashi or Jiraiya, and with his student out of the village he knew it had to be Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san you can come in. You don't need to sit outside the window. "

"My apologies Hokage-sama for disturbing you but I wished to talk to you privately for a moment if that would be ok?"

"Of course Kakashi-san. ANBU leave us for a moment while I have a talk with Kakashi"

Once the ANBU had left the room Kakashi began to speak freely "Sarutobi-sama I recently ran across two of our academy students having a little spar and I believe you would be very interesting in what I have come across."

"Which two students were sparring? And why was there no one from the academy there to watch them?"

"This was after the academy had been let out and it was between Sasuke Uchich and Naruto Uzumaki sir."

When Sarutobi heard those two names he raised his eyebrows in surprise for a moment but quickly recovered from his shock. "What happened during the spar? Tell me all the details."

Sarutobi listenen to Kakashi tell him about the spar. "Hmm it would appear both of them are talented young students. I wonder though why Naruto has not been doing better in his classes."

"I wondered that as well Sarutobi-sama. I believe it might be because of his interest in seals. He seemed to have progressed through the beginner book quite fast. I believe I should leave him the next level of the book. He has shown that he can make a seal and knows how to apply them in proper situations. Perhaps we could bribe him with the book to get him to cut back on pranking."

"That could also lead to more complex pranks if he were to use the more difficult seals. He is a seal prodigy just like his parents were. It seems Naruto is either hiding his true skills from everyone or someone is hindering his learning at the academy. What do you think Kakashi-san?"

"I'm not sure Sarutobi-sama, the instructor this year is Iruka Umino and he does not appear to hold any ill-will towards the boy. I do not believe he is doing anything to hold Naruto back. I am aware that there has recently been another instructor added to this year's batch of academy students because of all the clan heirs."

"Ahh yes, Mizuki. He is a chunin similar to Iruka. I added him on this year because this class had so many clan heirs that I didn't want the civilian children to get left behind or not given enough attention to. Perhaps you should look into how Mizuki deals with Naruto when he is teaching."

"Hai sir. I was also wondering if you had considered what I had brought up previously in our last discussion about the academy students."

"Yes Kakashi-san I had. I do believe that this year might call for a change of how the teams are made up. I will grant you your wish to have Naruto on your team because it looks like he will continue to be the dead last and with you having the Sharingan the council will want you to teach Sasuke as well. I believe that having those two on the same team will make them both grow stronger because it appears that they already have somewhat of a rivalry appearing."

"What about our third member sir?"

"I have a few ideas in mind but nothing is set in stone Kakakshi-san."

"I understand sir. I will continue keeping tabs on Naruto as well as look into Mizuki."

As Kakashi was about to use the **Body Flicker** technique Sarutobi stopped him, "I will allow you to give him the next book on sealing, but if he uses the more advanced seals for pranking you will be the one to deal with them."

"Hai, understood sir."

With that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Sarutobi to get back to reading his book.

"Now where was I.. ahh yes, the part where they are found in the hot springs…"

(The Next Day- Academy)

Naruto was sitting in the back of the class and he was so involved in his new sealing book that he found left on his bed that he barely noticed that other kids in the class filing in.

Shikamaru, being the smartest of the academy students immediately noticed that Naruto had a new book. _'He must have finished with the beginners level. That was fast. My father said sealing techniques can be extremely difficult to learn and taxing on your chakra. I wonder how Naruto can handle learning those techniques. Naruto why are you so troublesome?'_

'_Damn the dobe has a new book on sealing. Where does he keep finding these things? I went to the library and they said they books on sealing were left to chunin level ninja or higher. How is Naruto getting these books?' _Sasuke thought as he took his seat next to Naruto.

"Hey teme, I see you're able to move around now"

"Hn. Shut it dobe. You got lucky yesterday. It won't happen again. How about a rematch after class today?"

"You're on teme."

'_What is going on with those two? They never talk this much to each other and they seem to be getting along somewhat? What happened yesterday? I'm going to have to do some investigating. Troublesome.'_

"Alright class listen up. We are going to be splitting into two sections today. One half of the class will be practicing taijutsu with me and the other will be practicing throwing shuriken and kunai with Mizuki-sensei. I want you all to count off. Odds will go with me and even numbers will go with Mizuki-sensei." Iruka said to the class once everyone had sat down.

Iruka could feel an ANBU in the back of the room watching in on the class. _'Hmm.. I wonder why there is an ANBU in the back watching over the room? Maybe the Hokage has sent someone to keep an eye on Naruto. I didn't think his last prank was too bad though. I will have to ask the Hokage after class.'_

Kakashi could tell that Iruka had noticed him. _'Hmm.. It seems as though Iruka is more talented than he lets on.'_

Luckily for Kakashi Naruto was given an even number so he would be able to observe how Mizuki acted around Naruto.

(Throwing grounds)

"Alright everyone listen up. Today we are going to see how many times you can hit your target with your weapons. The closer you get to the center the more points you will get. Now I want everyone to stand in front of a dummy and put about 15 yards between you and the dummy."

The students all began to line up and Naruto looked around and saw that he was placed with his friend Choji and a few of the other kids in the class who didn't seem to hate him.

There was a boy named Shino who was very quiet and would hardly ever talk. People would usually stay away from him, but Naruto wasn't sure why. He always wore an off green color jacket that hid most of his face as well as his glasses that didn't allow you to see his eyes.

Then there was a girl named Hinata. She had purple hair that was cut very short and she seemed to be extremely shy. She would always get red and look away when Naruto would look at her. Naruto was convinced she was sick and needed to go to the hospital. Her eyes would sometimes freak Naruto out when she would use her doujutsu and have the veins around her eyes bulge out. Naruto almost screamed out the first time it happened.

The rest of the students were all from civilian families and usually avoided talking to Naruto. Naruto took a spot in between Choji and Shino.

Mizuki explained to all the students how to see which hand was their dominant hand and how to throw the different projectiles. If a student was having trouble he would correct it for them.

Kakashi saw that Naruto seemed to be a righty and had the motion of throwing them down pretty well. Mizuki noticed that Naruto was getting the hang of throwing the shuriken and kunai down so he decided to intervene.

"Hey Mizuki-sensei. Am I doing something wrong? You keep looking over at me?"

"No not at all Naruto. I just want to fix your stance and also make sure you are doing it right. Try it more like this." Mizuki said as he made Naruto switch to his left hand as well as hold the shuriken and kunai wrong.

'_What is Mizuki doing? Naruto was doing fine before? He must be trying to sabotage Naruto.'_ Kakashi thought. '_I will need to inform the Hokage of this' _and with that Kakashi left to inform the Hokage of his findings on Mizuki.

Once everyone was done throwing the shuriken and kunai they went inside and had the other group come out so that they could now practice.

(Hokage's Office)

"Hokage-sama?" the secretary, Akira, a newly promoted chunin, said as she entered the Hokage's office.

"Yes? What is it?

"It seems as though Kakashi Hatake would like to speak with you."

"Send him in please."

"ANBU you may have a short break as I speak with Kakashi in private" the Hokage said and with that the four ANBU hidden in the room disappeared.

"Sarutobi-sama I have just come back from observing Naruto in the academy interacting with Mizuki."

"Kakashi, the academy ended an hour ago. I may be old but I do remember when the academy gets out. So what is your excuse this time?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. He should have known that Sarutobi would know when the academy would get out. He used to drop and pick Naruto up when he was younger. "Ah.. well you see there was this old lady and she was attack by a dragon and I-"

"Kakashi-san that is enough. Just get on with your report."

"Ahh yes. So as I was saying. I observed how Mizuki interacted with Naruto today –"

As Kakashi was about to finish his sentence there was a knock on the door.

"What is it Akira? I am in a meeting at the moment?

"Apologies Hokage-sama. Iruka Umino is here to see you. It is about Naruto."

"I think it would be best if Iruka were here as well Saru.. Hokage-sama. This will pertain to him as well."

The Hokage thought about it, and decided to let Iruka in on the conversation. "Alright send him in."

As Iruka walked in he was surprised to see that there was already someone in the room. He also couldn't sense anyone else in the room. _'There aren't any ANBU in this room. His presence seems familiar. But where have I met him?'_

"Iruka-san please come in. This Kakashi Hatake. He was just about to tell me about the academy today. It seems as though something interesting has happened."

'_He was the ANBU I sensed in the academy today. Why would the Hokage send an ANBU level ninja, especially the famed Copy-cat Kakashi to my class room?'_

"I was unaware there was an incident today Hokage-sama."

"Do not worry Iruka, it did not involve you, but rather one of the other instructors and a student. I believe you might have been coming to talk to me about this particular student, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes Hokage-sama. I sensed an ANBU in the room earlier this morning and I was not sure if it was because Naruto had pulled another prank or not. I know he has started to show in interest in fuuinjustu so I was not sure if he somehow had gotten himself into trouble again."

"I am impressed Iruka-san not many people could sense an ANBU level ninja hiding in the class room. How did you know he was there?" Kakashi asked

"Thank you Kakashi-san. I am somewhat proficient with barrier techniques and I have one set up in the classroom to help protect from intruders and I also have some skill in sensing people."

"Iruka-san you do not need to be modest. You are very good with your barriers, and your ability to sense people is well beyond your rank of Chunin. I have told you many times I believe you would make a fine jonin but you still refuse to take the test." The Hokage said as Iruka somewhat embarrassed being praised from the Hokage. "Iruka was placed in charge of this batch of academy students because of his abilities that he has. His sensory abilities are close to those of a jonin Inuzaka. He is one of the only ones who can find Naruto after all."

"Very impressive Iruka-san. I am glad you are here at the moment because I was here to talk about Naruto and it pertains to you as well. I noticed today that while Naruto was training with throwing weapons with Mizuki he was doing quite well on his own, but once Mizuki noticed this he made Naruto switch throwing hands and have him change his stance, ultimately messing Naruto up."

Upon hearing this the Hokage immediately began releasing some of his killer intent, while Kakashi was used to this level of killer intent, Iruka was not and he began to sweat under the pressure of it.

"Hokage-sama. Please calm down." Kakashi said. He was just as angry as the Hokage was, but he knew that if he released killing intent as well Iruka might pass out from not being used to it.

"Mi-mizuki? Why would he do that to Naruto?" Iruka said while trying to regain his composure.

"Iruka-san I believe you know the answer to that already. It is because of what Naruto holds. Mizuki, it seems, is trying to sabotage his learning and get him killed as soon as he becomes a ninja." The Hokage said.

"Mizuki always seemed so nice and seemed to enjoy working with the other student. I had no idea."

"Sar- Hokage-sama. Perhaps we should switch Mizuki to another class and possibly have another chunin take over for him for the time being."

"I suppose you are right Kakashi-san. I will still have ANBU keep an eye on Mizuki for a while to see if he tries to harm Naruto in any way. Now Iruka do you know of any other instructors who would be able to help you teach?"

"Unfortunately no, Hokage-sama. I believe that most of the other teachers might hinder Naruto's learning. I am not sure what we should do."

"That is troubling indeed Iruka. For now I want you to continue teaching the class as best you can and I will try to find a replacement for Mizuki." The Hokage said. "Kakashi, for now I want you to tail Mizuki and see how he acts when he is moved. Iruka if you have any other problems or concerns please come to me right away. If that is all you are both dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi and Iruka both said as they both began to walk out.

(In the hallway with Iruka and Kakashi)

"Iruka-san I am glad to see that you treat Naruto as you would any other student."

"Of course Kakashi-san. I know that Naruto is not the demon. Though the demon killed my parents I can hate the demon without hating Naruto. I know that Naruto holds the demon at bay and I trust in the Yondaime-sama's sealing abilities."

Kakashi was glad to hear that Iruka saw Naruto for Naruto and not the demon. Kakashi decided to help Iruka out.

"Iruka I am extremely curious about your sensing abilities as well as your barrier abilities. I myself have never been one for barriers, though I do find them extremely useful. Perhaps you would like to spar a little bit and possible trade some ideas?"

Iruka was shocked. Here was an elite jonin, the famed Copy-cat ninja, Sharingan Kakashi asking him, a lowly chunin academy teacher to spar and swap ideas with him.

"Uhh I am not sure I would have much to teach you Kakashi-san. You are one of the best in the village next to the Hokage and the Sannin."

"Non-sense Iruka-san. You can always improve. So how about it? A nice friendly spar on training ground 7 in about 30 min?"

"Sure I mean I have a few hours before I need to grade the papers from today."

Little did Iruka know that he would be waiting for Kakashi for those few hours he had to spare.

(Academy- time skip 1 month to graduation)

Iruka was exhausted. He had had another training session last night with Kakashi. Man was he good. Iruka could now land a few hits on him, but when Kakashi took it serious, Iruka was extremely outmatched. Iruka had grown leaps and bounds with his knowledge on ninjutsu and genjutsu, two areas where he was slacking slightly. Now that he had been training with Kakashi he had picked up a few tricks from him as well as created some of his own with Kakashi's help.

Iruka couldn't help but think that it was all due to Naruto that he was getting stronger. If he wasn't so concerned with Naruto's well being he never would have run into Kakashi. Iruka decided he was going to take the Jonin Exams this time around and he was sure he would pass with flying colors. Once Iruka passed the exams he would be able to take harder missions and maybe even a genin squad.

Iruka was so tired from training that he had failied to notice a seal that was placed on his chair as he was sitting down. When he sat down he was suddenly covered in glue and feathers. "NARUTO!" Iruka yelled as the class burst out laughing. Iruka glared at Naruto who just sat there with a big smile on his face. "Naruto you have detention after class today and we will be talking to the Hokage after detention."

Iruka excused himself for a moment to get cleaned up and had his assistant, Izumo, step in to help with the class.

"Izumo please start todays lesson while I go get cleaned up"

Izumo and Kotetsu, the two chunin gate guards had rotated shifts working at the academy while Mizuki was stuck doing gate duty for the past few months. The kids had grown to like their two new assistant professors as they were very funny and had even helped Naruto pull a few pranks after class. Izumo and Kotetsu began to stress the importance of teamwork to the academy students and told them stories about how their teamwork helped them take down people far better than they.

Most of the students were in awe while they would listen to the stories that they would tell. Almost all of the students began to understand the importance of teamwork. The only student that still seemed skeptical was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke believed he wouldn't need anyone else to help him fulfill his life goal. He believed that if his hatred for his brother grew enough he would be strong enough. Sasuke had slowly started opening up to Naruto as they had become sparring partners after classes at the academy. Sasuke would win the majority of the time but Naruto would always think up crazy strategies to help him win. Sasuke wouldn't admit it but Naruto was his closest friend and vice versa. Sasuke still didn't talk to most of the other students but he found that he had fun when he would spar with Naruto over the past few months and he had become stronger. He still didn't understand why Naruto hid his strength during class because he was easily the second strongest boy in the class.

Sasuke had learned from Naruto as Naruto had learned from Sasuke. Over the course of the few months Sasuke learned to become unpredictable in his strategies and to think outside of the box more, while Naruto learned a little more about planning ahead and what a good strategy can do for you. Naruto also learned the **Great Fire Ball Technique** from Sasuke and Sasuke learned a little on seals. Sasuke was still learning from the beginners book because he didn't have the natural talent that Naruto had had at it.

"Alright class now that I am back from getting the glue and feathers off of me we can begin our taijutsu portion of the class" Iruka said as he walked back into the room. The students couldn't not wait until the month was over and they had their own genin exams and became fully fledged ninjas.

(One Month Later- Graduation Day)

Today was the Genin Exam for the academy students and they were all excited. Most of them knew they would be able to pass. Naruto was excited because now he would finally be able to become a ninja. No more academy.

Naruto waited to hear his name called as he had to perform the three standard academy justu for the instructors. When Naruto's turn finally came he couldn't have been more happy. He was finally going to show them that he wasn't the dead last they thought he was.

Naruto performed the **Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin Techniques** flawlessly and was given his headband by Iruka who had a proud smile on his face. Naruto couldn't help but start tearing up. He had finally done it. He had become a ninja.

After everyone had gone through the test, they told everyone to come back tomorrow to get placed into their teams. Naruto was so excited. He wondered who was going to be placed onto his team. He hoped people that he would like.

(The Next Day-Academy)

Finally team placements had arrived. Naruto was on the edge of his seat waiting for Iruka-sensei to come in and given him his team placement.

Iruka walked in with a list in his hand.

"Quiet down everyone. Here I have the team placements. I want to say congratulations to the twenty seven of you who passed the genin exam. You will all make fine ninja one day. I am going to start with Team 1 …. Team2…. Team 3….. Team4…"

Naruto wondered when he would hear his name. He could barely contain himself. He wanted to meet his new sensei and teammates.

"Team 7 will be led by Kakashi Hatake and it will be made up of Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki,.."

Finally Naruto's name was called. He couldn't have been more happy. He was also on a team with Sasuke-teme, but over the past few months they had sparred and shared some moves with each other so they had become somewhat of friends. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded to Naruto acknowledging that he was fine with having Naruto on his team."

"Naruto pay attention. This concerns your team" Iruka yelled.

"As I was saying the final member of Team 7 is Shikamaru Nara."

A/N: So I switched up Team 7 and the other teams will be slightly switched around as well. Sorry this took me so long to write. I will try to update again in a few days.

I know some of you might be wondering why Naruto and Sasuke would train together after the academy but like I said my story will have Sasuke be slightly different than how he is in the rest of the anime or manga. I will explain this next chapter as well when I show a flashback.

Also I feel as though Iruka definitely has a lot of hidden skills. He used to find Naruto constantly and he was the only one who would be able to. That is why I made him a good sensor. Also we know Iruka is good with barriers so I am going to include that later on as well. Iruka will be playing more of a role in this story later on. Also Iruka practicing with Kakashi was something I wanted to toy around with and I will do a flashback to some of their training when the time comes so you can see how Iruka has grown. I feel as though Iruka doesn't get used as much as he should have.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think of the chapter and what I could possibly change or maybe incorporate later on down the line.

Next chapter you will get to know what the other teams are and you will get to see the Bell Test as well as the new training I have thought up for the genin. The rookies won't be overpowered but they won't be as weak either. Hope you guys liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

So I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4. I will reveal the other teams in this chapter as well as show Team 7's bell test. I will show some of the training that they will receive. Kakashi will not be as lazy this time around. I would think a good jonin sensei would have their genin try all the different areas of the ninja world to see what they were best cut out for so that way by the time they made it to chunin they would already know what they would specialize in. So with that said, I will be trying to have the genin find the area they want to specialize in and I was thinking of possibly giving each of the genin on Team 7 a weapon to use. We already know Sasuke uses a sword later on but I think I want Naruto and Shikamaru to have some sort of weapons as well.

So now onto the chapter. I do not own Naruto.

(Academy)

"Shikamaru? He is the last member of our squad? He is so lazy; we won't ever get anything done"

"Naruto these team placements were made by myself and the Hokage and cannot be changed. Now quiet down so I can get on to the rest of the group. Now Team 8 will be led by Kurenai Yuuhi and will have Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka, and Sakura Haruno."

This announcement was met with mixed feelings. Hinata was sad she wasn't on Naruto's team, Sakura was upset she was not placed with her love Sasuke, and Kiba was ecstatic because he was on a team with three girls.

"Team 9 is currently still being used by last year's genin. Team 10 will be led by Asuma Sarutobi and it will be Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Now that all the teams have been called please wait here for your respective sensei's to pick you up."

Iruka packed up his papers and then exited the classroom, leaving the new genin to wait for their senseis. Iruka went back to his office to grab his things and head home to a training ground to practice some of his new moves he had been trying to master. As he was leaving the building he felt a presence up in the tree that overlooked the classroom all the new genin were waiting in.

"So how long are you going to make them wait, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka couldn't remember when he started to refer to Kakashi as sensei but he felt it was only right because he had helped him advance so much in his training.

"Ehh... I was thinking maybe 2 maybe 3 hours. I want to see how Naruto will handle the wait. He always amuses me when he starts to get impatient and starts to pull a prank."

"I would be wary of his pranks now. Since he has been advancing in sealing his pranks have gotten far more intense and thought out. He is a true prankster."

'_Just like his mother'_ Kakashi thought. "Do not worry, I have dealt with someone similar to him before. I can handle myself. Have you mastered that new move we have been working on?"

"I am trying, but I have been having trouble to get the lightning shield to form once I have the stone pillars up. The pillars can't handle the lightning and they break apart almost instantly."

"Hmm.. I will think about how we can fix it because with that technique along with your barriers you will for sure make Jonin when the exams come up. "

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I am on my way to a training ground now to actually try and work out that problem. Don't make them wait too long. I don't want Naruto to put too many seals around my classroom for future pranks."

Iruka walked away as Kakashi still observed the remaining genin who were waiting.

(2 hrs later. Academy Classroom)

"Where is our sensei? He better have a good reason for being late. I want to start training to become stronger."

"Hn. Dobe I am sure he has a good reason for being late."

"Troublesome. Why don't you two enjoy the time we have and take a nap."

"I have a better idea. I am going to set up some traps for him being late."

Naruto began to take out his sealing supplies and work on a few of his unfinished seals. Kakashi saw this and figured he would rather not be on the receiving end of one of Naruto's pranks at this moment. So he figured he would make his appearance known.

Kakashi used the **Body Flicker **technique to appear right outside the doorway of the classroom. He figured if he walked in now he would avoid one of Naruto's pranks.

"Yo"

All three genin turned to their new sensei and looked at him. Sasuke snorted, Shikamaru yawned and went back to sleep while Naruto was upset he didn't get to finish his prank.

"My impression of the three of you is that I hate you" Kakashi said. "Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes"

Kakashi disappeared in smoke and left the three genin confused.

"Let's go guys. We have to make it to the roof." Naruto said as he jumped up and began to exit the door and turn right.

"You're going the wrong way dobe. The stairs are to the left"

"I knew that teme I just wanted to make sure you guys knew."

(4 minutes and 58 seconds later)

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto all appeared on the roof with two seconds to spare. _'Hmm. Maybe these three won't be all that bad to train. They seem to understand to take their time. That also might be because dragging Shikamaru up here took the most time. He doesn't seem that motivated'_

"Alright you three sit down. I want you to introduce yourselves and tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, you know that sort of stuff."

"Can you go first sensei? You know, to show us" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have likes, I have dislikes, I do not have hobbies, and I do not have any dreams for the future."

'_We only learned his name'_ all three genin thought.

"You next lazy"

"My name is Shikamaru Nara and the rest is too troublesome to tell you."

'_I think I am going to like Shikamaru the best.' _"Ok broody, you're next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes and training. I dislike dobes. My hobbies are to train. My dream is to kill a certain person and avenge my clan."

'_I'm going to need to break him out of that mindset. Hopefully Naruto will be able to help him as well.'_

"Ok blondie you're up."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and training with my seals. I dislike how long it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are pulling pranks and working on my seals. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage there is and also a seal master like the Fourth."

"Alright, well know that we all know each other I want you all to meet me tomorrow at 8 am for a little test. Meet me at training ground 7. I would advise not eating breakfast tomorrow because you might throw it up."

"What kind of test is it going to be sensei?" Shikamaru asked. Shikamaru was now listening very intently because he was sure whatever the answer was he was going to need it to figure out what he should do.

"It is going to be a little survival test. Now don't think too much about it. Don't forget you need to meet at the training ground 7 at 8 a.m." and with that Kakashi disappeared in puff of smoke.

'_Weird. He tells us we are going to have a survival test but advises us not to eat because we might throw up? Shouldn't we eat so we have energy to spare for the test? Man this is so troublesome'_

"Well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow at 8. I'm off to sleep."

"Hn. Whatever lazy."

"Later Shika."

Shikamaru turned and left the roof, leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind.

"So Sauske-teme what do you think about all of this?"

"Well as much as I hate to admit it I could have gotten worse teammates it. I could have had Ino or Sakura on my squad. At least with you I know you won't hold me back too much, and Shikamaru won't over exert himself if he doesn't need to."

"Yea I know. I think I am going to go prepare some seal for tomorrow's test. I'll see you later teme"

"Whatever dobe."

Naruto began to run down the stairs leaving Sasuke to walk slowly behind him. Naruto wanted to work on a few more trap seals and possibly try lengthening the time the person caught in them is stuck. Sasuke figured he would try working on some of his storage seals that he was trying to finish now that he had the rest of the day off.

(Next Day- 8 am Training Ground 7)

"Where is Kakashi-sensei? He said to meet here at 8? He needs to hurry up. I am starving. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday at dinner. I need my daily fill of ramen for breakfast!" Naruto screamed out to Sasuke and Shikamaru who were all waiting for their sensei to arrive.

'_Hmm… so I think I was the only one who ate. I knew something was up when Kakashi advised us not to eat. He never ordered us not to eat, but just suggested it. Why would he tell us not to eat before a survival test? We would need our strength for it. I can already feel this test is going to be troublesome.'_ Shikamaru thought.

Kakashi was in one of the trees overlooking the training ground and smirked to himself. '_I wonder how long I should make them wait. It could be dangerous if I wait too long, because Naruto could start putting down seals all over the place.'_

Kakashi watched the three genin for two more hours before finally making himself known to them.

"Yo"

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed out.

"Naruto, quiet down. Some of us were enjoying a nice nap. Troublesome blonde"

"Hn. Dobe shut it. I am sure he has a good excuse."

"I was on my way here when a little old lady needed help with her groceries so I walked her home" Kakashi said to his team. Not one of them believing him.

'_I can't believe this is a jonin'_ they all thought.

"And besides, I never said I would be here at 8, I just told you to be here at 8. I am glad you all showed up. Now we can start the true Genin test."

"What? True Genin test? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"The Genin test you were given in the academy was not the real test. This survival test against me is the real test. These tests have a failure rate of 66%. So out of the 27 of you that graduated only 9 of you will become Genin for the village."

"What? That's crazy! No one is going to stop me from becoming a ninja! I will pass this test. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

'_I knew this test was going to be troublesome. If I don't pass this test I know my mom will never let me hear the end of it.'_

'_I need to pass this test. I need to get stronger. If I don't get stronger I will never be able to kill my brother and avenge my clan.'_

"The rules of this test are simple. Here in my hand I have two bells. Those of you who acquire a bell will pass and be made Genin."

"But there are only two bells sensei" Shikamaru said, he brain already trying to figure out a plan of what to do.

"Exactly. Only two of you will become Genin and be on my squad, while the other will get sent back to the academy."

The three genin hopefuls were shocked. None of them wanted to go back to the Academy.

"Now if you want any chance of passing I would suggest you come at me with the intent to kill. You have until noon to get a bell from me. Whichever one does not get a bell will not be fed with the lunches I brought. With that being said lets have this test begin."

With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. As Sasuke and Naruto began to run away they found that they could not move from where they were. Looking down both boys saw that their shadow was attached to Shikamaru's.

"Shikamaru release me right now. I need to get a bell from Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said.

"Damn it Shika let me go" Naruto said.

"Listen to me for a minute. This test doesn't make sense to me. Why would only two of us being able to pass. He said that we needed to get a bell, but have you ever seen a two man genin squad? I have never heard of one. In Konoha we always have a three man genin squad."

"So what are you saying Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"I am saying that this bell test is another test to see if we can work together. It doesn't make sense to have us fight for only two bells. I think Kakashi sensei is trying to see if we will fall apart and fight amongst ourselves. I believe that the point of this test is to show we can work as a team. I already know that you and Naruto have sparred and trained a little together, and I believe that I can come up with a plan for all three of us so that we can capture Kakashi."

"What if you are wrong Shikamaru?" Naruto asked

"If I am wrong, which I doubt, then I will give you my bell and you and Sasuke will become a squad without me."

'_Shikamaru figure out the meaning of the test. I guess the Nara genius wasn't wasted on him. I will have to take this slightly more serious now' _Kakashi thought from his hiding spot in the trees.

"Ok so how do you plan on us getting these bells?" Naruto asked

"Come closer because I do not want Kakashi-sensei to hear if he is hidden around the area."

(Twenty minutes later)

Kakashi decided he would show himself to see if the three genin could work together. Kakashi jumped through the trees until he found Naruto working on a few seals. _'This could be bad. He could have already placed seals all throughout this clearing. I am going to have to be cautious'_

"You can come out Kakashi-sensei. I know you are there. I already felt you trigger my perimeter seal. Let's start this test."

"Well no use in hiding anymore is there Naruto. Where are the other two?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto ran at Kakashi with speeds that were above the average genin, and began to engage Kakashi in a Taijutsu battle. Naruto sent a flurry of kicks at Kakashi who blocked them all only to have Kakashi send out a kick of his own and hit Naruto in his stomach. Naruto was sent flying into a tree, but instead of crashing into the tree, Naruto used the momentum to turn in the air and attach himself to the tree with his feet. Naruto took out his kunai and began running up the tree. While he was running up the tree he began to cut the ninja wires he had set up that held his traps.

Kakashi didn't have much time to think about it as kunai and shuriken began to rain down from there hidden positions above the clearing. Naruto reach a branch and through a flash bomb onto the ground. Kakashi saw the bomb leave his hand and knew immediately what he was up to. Kakashi leapt into the air and landed on a tree branch as the flash bomb went off. Once the light died down Kakashi looked to his left and saw Sasuke smirking with this hands flying through some seals. Kakashi looked to his right and saw Naruto mimicking Sasuke. They both finished at the same time and yelled "**Katon: Great Fire Ball Technique"**. A fireball was shot from each of their mouths toward Kakashi who tried to leap away but found himself stuck to the branch.

'_Why can't I move? I know I avoided Shikamaru's shadow and he shouldn't be able to reach me up here yet. His control shouldn't be that good.'_

Kakashi looked down and saw a seal glowing. '_Damn it. I landed on one of Naruto's trap seals. This one isn't too strong. I just need to overload it with chakra. I don't have much time. I need to use a substitution.'_

Kakashi overloaded the trap seal with his chakra and quickly used a log nearby to change places with. The two fireballs collided and burnt the area around the impact. As the smoke died down Naruto and Sasuke saw a log burning and both smirked. The plan was working perfectly.

"That was a good combination Naruto. I had no idea you could use elemental ninjutsu, and that trap seal was unexpected as well. Too bad my sensei was the Yondaime so I know how to fight a seal master."

"Think again Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he held up a hand sign and seals began to glow around the ground where Kakashi was standing.

'_A barrier seal! That isn't until the end of the book I gave him. How did he progress this fast? I just need to overload this one as well'_

As Kakashi went to move his hand into the ram sign to gather chakra he found he couldn't move. _'I don't see a paralysis seal anywhere, and I can move my head.'_ As Kakashi looked down he saw his shadow attached to Shikamaru's who was kneeled down smirking at Kakashi.

"Looks like it is over Kakashi-sensei"

Sasuke took advantage of Kakashi being controlled to throw a kunai at the bells. Believing they had won the Genin all smirked. Just as the kunai was going to hit the bells, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What? What happened? How did he get out of that barrier? The seals are still in place so he didn't overload it with chakra." Naruto said.

"This is troublesome. I thought for sure this plan would have worked. We had him there. He couldn't move because of my shadow and he wouldn't have had time to escape the barrier as well. It is like he just disappeared all together."

Kakashi was up in the trees. He looked down impressed with his three genin. No other team he had tested had ever worked together so well. Shikamaru thought of everything except for the use of shadow clones. Shikamaru wasn't to blame though because he most likely didn't know about the existence of shadow clones yet. Kakashi decided he would make his presence known and tell them how they did.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he appeared in the clearing, scaring all three genin.

"How did you escape my barrier? It is still up so I know you did not overload it with chakra." Naruto said.

"I will get to that in a moment, but first I want to tell you the results of the test. I have seen enough from the three of you that we no longer need to continue the test. I have to admit I was very impressed that you seem to already know the tree climbing exercise Naruto and the fact that you are already onto barrier seals is even more impressive. I am glad to see that you can use elemental jutsu, but I noticed it was not as strong as Sasuke's so that makes me believe you do not have a fire affinity.

Sasuke I was impressed you were able to hide so well from me and to perform the **Great Fireball Technique** is not easy at your age. It seems as though you also know how to use the tree climbing exercise.

Shikamaru you seemed to plan out every move and could account for almost everything that would happen. You are clearly a lot smarter than the academy gave you credit for."

All three genin were glad that Kakashi sensei was praising their abilities.

"With that being said, if I hadn't used a shadow clone while fighting you most surely would have gotten a bell. You understand the true meaning of the test was teamwork, and showed me you three could work together as a team. I am happy to say that you three all pass."

"YES! I knew we wouldn't fail. I am so awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smirked, while Shikamaru groaned. Becoming a genin would mean more missions and more work. He would never have time to watch clouds now.

"Kakashi-sensei what's a shadow clone?" Shikamaru asked. His interest was piqued because of the word shadow. He had never heard of technique before and he had read his families jutsu list before.

"It is a jonin level clone technique that is taught to those with enough chakra. We can discuss techniques later on. Right now I have to go report in to the Hokage and let him know that you guys all passed. I want you to meet here again tomorrow at 8 am. We will begin your training as genin." With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We did it! Now we are full-fledged ninjas. When do you think our first mission will be? I bet is will be saving a princess or even stopping a crime boss." Naruto said, excited that he had finally become a ninja.

"I doubt it. They wouldn't give those missions to new ninja. This test was tiring so I am going to take a nap. I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Hn. I am leaving to train more as well. I need to work on a few techniques." Sasuke said.

"Wait, does anyone want to get ramen with me?" Naruto asked, but Shikamaru and Sasuke had already left the clearing. _'Well more ramen for me then'_

(3 hours later- Hokage's Office)

"How much longer are we going to wait for Kakashi-sensei to show?" Iruka asked the Hokage.

"He will be here shortly. Why don't we start the meeting without him so we can get on it" the Hokage said. "I want all of the Jonin sensei's to stand and then tell me if there teams passed or not. Let's start with team 1."

"Team 1 failed."…."Team 5 failed."

Iruka was beginning to sweat. 5 straight teams had failed. Was this going to reflect badly on him? He was there teacher after all.

"Team 6 failed."

"Let's hear from team 8 because Kakashi has yet to show."

"Team 8 passed."

"Team 10 passed ."

Iruka was glad that two teams had passed. Now he needed to see how Kakashi's squad would do. He had heard that Kakashi's test was the hardest to pass. Iruka hoped Naruto was going to be able to pass.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into a black cat so I needed to take the long way" Kakashi said as he appeared in the room.

"Kakashi, nice of you to finally join us. Please let us know how your team did."

"Very well Hokage-sama. Team 7…passed" The whole room was silent as Kakashi finished his statement. All the jonin-senseis were shocked. Kakashi had never passed a team before, and for him to pass this team, meant they must have been good. "What did no one think I would pass my genin?"

Everyone in the room nodded except for the Hokage. The Hokage cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "It seems as though Teams 7,8, and 10 have all passed. Congratulations. Stop by the Hokage Office tomorrow afternoon for your first missions. I would like the Jonin senseis of those teams to stay behind for a minute, everyone else is free to leave."

The room was filled with little puffs of smoke and some swirling leaves as the Jonin and Iruka exited the room leaving only the Hokage, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"So tell me about your teams please. How do you think they will work out?" The Hokage stated looking at the three standing before him.

Asuma spoke first, "While I do not agree with Kakashi getting Shikamaru, Shino will fit in nicely with Ino and Choji. Shino seems to be the smartest of the three and the main tactician on the team. Ino needs to begin to take her training seriously or else she will get herself and her team injured. Choji is the main force of power on our team, but once I work on his speed he will be a tough genin to beat. I believe my team will surpass all my expectations."

The others nodded and then Kurenai spoke up "As you know I have a somewhat introverted team with two females and one male. I believe this will be a blessing and a curse at the same time. Sakura is without a doubt the smartest kunoichi of her year and earned her spot at the top with her book smarts, but not with her abilities. I plan on beating out the fan girl from her and making her a respectable kunoichi. Hinata is still as shy as ever but I believe having another girl on the team, and especially one as loud as Sakura will help her break out of her shell. She has so much potential, but she just doesn't use it. Kiba is a little brash, but he means well. He doesn't think his plans through, but I believe having Sakura on the squad will help him because she will outsmart him and Kiba will not want to lose to a girl. Also Kiba will soon learn some manners because Sakura has already beaten him to the ground for making lewd suggestions to her. I believe with a little work I can have them giving veteran genin teams a run for their money."

Kakashi looked at the other two Jonin senseis and smiled to himself. He knew he had the best squad out of the three. "Well my team as you know is all male. Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. I believe that Naruto has hid his true skills from everyone as he already knows how to climb trees and he has picked up a fire elemental jutsu I believe from Sasuke. His knowledge on seals could give most chunin and low jonin some trouble. Sasuke from what I could tell also knew the tree climbing exercise and he of course knew the signature Uchiha technique, **Great Fireball**. His teamwork with Naruto was very good for new genin. The most surprising one out of all of them was Shikamaru. If he wasn't so lazy he could have graduated years ago and most likely have been made chunin by now. His ability to think ahead is amazing. Shikamaru immediately saw through the bell test and got Sasuke and Naruto to work with him. With their teamwork they were able to trap one of my shadow clones in a barrier that Naruto had set up. Once inside the barrier, Shikamaru trapped my clone with his shadow while Sasuke threw a kunai to take the bells. They would have succeeded if I hadn't dispelled the clone before the kunai hit. These three worked together perfectly."

Needless to say Kurenai and Asuma were shocked. Kakashi had never passed a team during his genin exam and most chunin couldn't trap him if they tried. For three genin to do it was insane. These three must have been good.

"Hokage-sama I know that we don't usually allow genin to learn their elements but Sasuke and Naruto know some elemental jutsu so I was hoping I could teach some to Shikamaru as well and possibly some more to Naruto and Sasuke. I would only teach up to C-rank jutsu until they have proven that they have mastery over what they already know."

Kurenai and Asuma were shocked. The genin had just graduated and Kakashi wanted to teach them elemental jutsu almost right away. This was crazy. They both thought the Hokage would say no.

Hiruzen Sarutobi leaned back in his chair as he listened to the three before him tell him of their teams. He was quite happy that all the clan heirs had passed as well as Naruto and Sakura. He knew those two did not receive clan training like the rest had. Granted Sasuke did not have a clan at the moment, but he had access to his family's scrolls. Sarutobi listened to Kakashi's request about teaching his genin about the elements. For years the Hidden Leaf Village had strayed away from teaching new genin about their elements. They usually waited until they were genin for a year or two or until at least until the Chunin Exams. Sarutobi had thought about changing up the training that the genin would receive but most jonin had been fine with how things have been done.

"Kakashi are you sure about this? Wouldn't this put your squad ahead of the other rookie squads?"

"Hokage-sama I believe my genin could take on the other squads at this moment and beat both of them. Shikamaru is by far the smartest genin I have ever met. He will surpass his father with his genius and Sasuke and Naruto seem to work together perfectly."

The Hokage grabbed the bridge of his nose and knew this would cause problems if one squad was to begin elemental training while the others worked on their teamwork. He knew the council would throw a fit if Naruto was getting training that the clan heirs were not.

"I think I have a solution for everyone. I have been thinking about possibly changing how the genin are trained recently and I would like to try it with this year's genin if you three would agree to it."

"What kind of changes would it be?" Kurenai asked

"Well I would like for all of the genin to be shown the different aspects of being a ninja before they make chunin so that way they can already have a foundation for when they make chunin."

"Are you suggesting that we have our genin train other under Jonin?" Kakashi asked

"Yes and no. I would like the three of you and most likely Gai's squad to each teach the genin your respectful fields. Kurenai with her genjutsu, Gai with his taijutsu, Asuma will teach ninjutsu and kenjutsu as well as some other weapons, and you Kakashi would teach them ninjutsu and tactics."

The three Jonin stood in front of the Hokage and were dumbfounded. This was something that had never been done before. They were not sure on how to react. This system could be beneficial to the genin because it would show them other areas as well as make them more well rounded ninja.

"What about the clan heirs?" Asuma asked. "Most rely on their family ninjutsu. Won't the clan heads be upset that they will be learning other ninjutsu?"

"I will deal with the clan heads if the three of you agree to this training."

Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma all looked at each other and nodded. "I will agree to this training" Kurenai said. "Me too" Asuma said. "I agree as well Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

"Alright I will work out the details with Gai and the clan heads. It may take some time to convince them. I would think that the earliest we could start doing this would be next month. For now I want you to train each of your genin and build up their reserves and begin to teach them the tree climbing exercise and the water walking exercise. This new training will be hard on them so I want them to be ready for it. Start conditioning them and getting them ready. Kurenai and Asuma you two are dismissed. I would like to talk with Kakashi for a bit alone"

"Hai Hokage-sama" They both said and both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi and said "How was Naruto?"

"Naruto was at least high genin level. In a few weeks I could have him mid chunin maybe higher. He is taking to sealing techniques better than both of his parents and his creativity with them will only continue to grow. I believe that placing him and Sasuke on the same team is good because it seems as though they are somewhat friendly with each other already. I am going to try and break Sasuke out of his revenge and I think Naruto will be the perfect on to help me."

"I understand Kakashi. What kind of training do you have planned for them?"

"It looks as though Shikamaru is the only one who needs to learn tree climbing so I will teach him that soon and I will begin to refine their taijutsu and perfect their teamwork. If this training program works out I believe all the genin could be chunin level within the next year."

"As do I Kakashi. It is unheard of for all seven clan heirs to be in the same class, eight if you include Naruto as the heir of the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan. I believe these kids are going to show us great things. I will discuss with the council and the clan heads about allow their children to learn the other ninja arts. I can imagine them putting up a fight but I will win in the end.

Kakashi I want you to train your squad as well as you can. Jiraiya has been sending me some information on Orochimaru and we believe he is planning something against the village. The more prepared our genin are the better off we will be. We cannot afford to lose any of the clan heirs to that man."

"I understand Hokage-sama. I will train them as best as I can."

"Good. You are dismissed. Also I believe Iruka wanted to see you. He mentioned something about working on a technique you guys were working on."

"Hai Hokage-sama. I will find him." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Ahh now I can relax and get back to reading my book._' Sarutobi thought as he pulled out an orange book and leaned back into his chair.

(3 hrs later- Ichiraku Ramen Stand)

"Ah old man that ramen hit the spot. I don't know what I would do without you. Ramen is the stuff of gods." Naruto said to the owner, Teuchi.

Naruto was sitting down at the ramen stand after training on his own for a bit. He had worked a bit on his seals and decided he should reward himself with some ramen. Naruto had just finished his tenth bowl and decided he should head back to finish training a bit before he called it a night.

(Training ground 7)

Naruto was working on his newest seal. It was one of the last ones in the intermediate level book. For some reason sealing came naturally to Naruto. Naruto decided he was going to have to ask either Kakashi-sensei or Kabuto-sensei about it when he saw them next.

As Naruto was training an ANBU dropped in front of him. "Ninja-san we are requesting that everyone under chunin level return back to the village and turn in for the night."

'_What is an ANBU doing here? Why does everyone need to turn in for the night?'_

"Why do I need to leave ANBU-san?"

"You do not need to worry about such things young ninja-san. It is not safe fo-" the ANBU was never able to finish his sentence because a kunai came out of the woods and impaled his throat. Killing him.

Naruto was shocked. He hadn't even sensed anyone in the area. "Show yourself you coward. Come out and fight me" Naruto yelled. Though he tried to act confident he was shaking on the inside. Someone who was good enough to take out an ANBU would surely be good enough to take him out.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Someone left the _demon_ outside all alone to train. They even let you be a ninja. What is this pathetic village coming to?"

Naruto was sure he had recognized that voice. He had heard it before. He couldn't seem to pinpoint the location of the voice.

"Getting scared little _demon_?" The voice taunted Naruto.

"I'm not scared. Show yourself" Naruto demanded.

The figure landed in the clearing and looked at Naruto. The figure was a few inches taller than Iruka placing him at around 5'7 or so but Naruto couldn't see his face as the figure had on a black cloak. The cloaked figure had a giant scroll attached to his back as well.

"That ANBU was pathetic. The ninja's in this village are all weak and do not know what real power is. Once I return this scroll that I stole from the Hokage I will be rewarded from my master."

'_This guy means business. He killed that ANBU pretty easily and I doubt I could even survive against him.'_

"I think my master will reward me if I get this scroll to him and kill the _demon child _as well."

"I will not allow you to pass any further. As a ninja of this village it is my duty to protect those in the village. I will not allow you to steal from the Hokage and get away with." Naruto throw a handful of shuriken and kunai at the cloaked figure who dodged them with ease.

"Is that all you got _demon_?" the cloaked figure asked Naruto.

"Stop calling me a demon. I have never done anything to anyone!"

"Do you want to know why you are called a _demon_ around the village and most people seem to avoid you Naruto?"

'_How does he know my name? Where have I met him before? I need to get that scroll off his back and return it to the Hokage. If I can get him close to me I can place a seal on him'_

"I don't want to hear it" and with that Naruto rushed at the cloaked figure who just sat there and let Naruto rush him. He knew Naruto wouldn't be able to hurt him.

As Naruto got closer to the mask figure he reached into his pouch and pulled out a flash bomb and a piece of paper with a seal on it. When Naruto was with striking range of the figure he threw a punch that was blocked and then tried to follow up with a kick only have to that blocked as well.

"You are too weak to win against me."

"That's what you think" and with that Naruto threw his flash bomb on the ground surprising the figure. The figure put his arms up to protect his eyes but it was too late. The flash had temporarily blinded him and allowed for Naruto to hit in the stomach. The figure fell to the ground from the hit and that is when Naruto grabbed the scroll and threw his seal onto him. Naruto activated the seal and watched it begin to glow.

Naruto grabbed the scroll and ran into the woods to get away from the attacker. The hooded figure struggled to break free of the paralysis seal that Naruto had placed on him. _'Damn that demon child. I should have killed him when I had the chance. Now I have lost the scroll to him. I need to get it back before anyone finds him.'_

The figure finally broke free of the seal and stood up. If he was going to get the scroll back he was going to have to deal with Naruto differently. The figure took the cloak off to show that he was in a standard leaf chunin outfit. He threw the cloak to the side and was about to take off into the woods when someone entered the clearing.

"Mizuki-san what happened here?" Iruka said as he jumped into the clearing.

"Iruka-san I am glad you have arrived. I came across the culprit who stole the scroll of sealing. I found Naruto Uzumaki here looking at it while this ANBU was already murdered. I think the boy has finally given in to what is inside of him and lost control."

'_There is no way Naruto would have done this. I can't believe Naruto would do such a thing' _"Where is Naruto now Mizuki-san?"

"He ran into the woods there. We need to find him fast before he learns anything from the scroll. Let's go find him."

Mizuki was not happy that Iruka had arrived but Mizuki was sure that he could take Iruka out when the time called for it because Iruka had not been that strong of an academy teacher. Mizuki and Iruka leapt into the trees and began to look for Naruto.

A/N:

So there you go. Chapter 5. That took me a while to write. I hope you guys enjoyed the bell test. I am going to work on writing my fight scenes. I hope you guys like my idea about the new training that the rookies will receive. I always like when they get training from the other senseis. Next chapter will show how Mizuki tries to deal with Iruka and Naruto and if he is able to get the scroll back from Naruto. Also Kabuto will be back next chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think. What you like about it/ what you don't like about it. Maybe things I can change or possibly add. I am going to try to get another chapter out before Friday afternoon, but I am leaving for a 10 day vacation with my family so I am not sure how much writing I will get done with them but I will try to update soon.

H


	6. Chapter 6

As I said at the end of the last chapter I am going to be away for a little over a week so I am going to try to update as much as I can during that time. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. This is my first time writing a story like this so I hope I am doing a good job. I know I need to work on adding details and work on the fight scenes and I plan on doing that.

Kabuto will appear again this chapter and we will get a glance at the new training the genin will receive as well. Also Naruto will learn the shadow clone. He wouldn't be Naruto without it, but he will not spam them like he does in the manga and anime. Also I think I am going to have Naruto learn two other moves from the scroll, but I will not reveal them until later on in the story. I am not going to do the joint training with all the other teams until possibly next chapter or the one after. I want to cover some other things first.

Now onto chapter 6. I do not own Naruto.

(Woods right outside Konoha's walls)

'_Where is that bastard Mizuki? Orochimaru-sensei will not be happy if he can't complete this mission. I do not want to report this as a failure. Last time I reported a mission was a failure Orochimaru-sensei nearly killed all the men I was with in rage'_ Kabuto thought as he was perched in a tree waiting to meet with Mizuki to deliver the package he had stolen from the Hokage.

Kabuto was tasked with waiting for Mizuki and ultimately killing him once he received the package that Mizuki had stolen for Orochimaru. Orochimaru had no need for Mizuki once the package was delivered and would not grant him more power because in Orochimaru's eyes Mizuki was only useful for this one mission.

'_It shouldn't have taken this long to get here. He must have run into some trouble._' Kabuto thought.

(Woods around Training ground 7)

'_I hope I am far enough away from that cloaked man. I got myself a five minute head start so hopefully I can hide long enough to get this scroll back to Hokage-jiji'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto had been running through the trees after he taken the scroll and placed that seal on the cloaked figure. Naruto found a little clearing and began to set up a few barrier and trap seals around the area to buy him some more time. Naruto believed that the figure would be after him but Naruto wanted to give him as much trouble as possible.

After Naruto was done making the perimeter safe he looked at the scroll he had taken. _'What is so important about this scroll?'_ Naruto thought as he turned the scroll over to look at the title of the scroll, The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Naruto's eyes grew wide when he read the title. _'A giant scroll with forbidden seals in here? I can see why someone was trying to steal this. I wonder what kind of seals are located in this scroll. With these seals I bet I could become better than the Yondaime'_

Naruto began to inspect the scroll more closely. _'How would anyone know if I opened it and took a peak at what was in it? I mean I did save the scroll from the attacker so it is only fitting that I get a reward right?'_ Naruto thought to himself. He still wasn't sure if he should open it because he didn't want to make his surrogate grandfather, the Hokage, mad at him for opening one of his scrolls.

Naruto was having an internal debate about what to do with this scroll, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to open it. _'I can take a quick peek inside. If anyone is approaching I will feel my seals go off and then I can pack up and run again'_

Naruto laid the scroll down and began to open it. He stared at the scroll wide eyed and in disbelieve. This scroll had A and S rank justu and seals located in it. Naruto was drooling at the prospect of learning one of the techniques from the scroll. Naruto needed to decide which one to learn. Naruto began read a few of the techniques until he found one that piqued his interest.

_The Shadow Clone Technique – A rank Kinjutsu_

_This clone technique makes a solid copy of the person using the technique. The clone will take orders from the original as well as be able to think independently. The clone has chakra of its own and is able to use said chakra for justu. When a clone is hit hard enough it will disperse and the unused chakra will return to the user as well as the memories of the clone. The user can dispel a clone at anytime if they wish._

_This technique is a dangerous one to use. Your chakra will be split evenly throughout the clones you make. This technique is reserved for ninja's Jonin level and above._

'_Wow. If I could make solid clones of me then I could use them in a fight as well as with my pranks. What I don't understand is how a clone would have memories?' _Naruto thought. Naruto read on and found two other techniques that he found interesting

Naruto copied down the information for them so that he could practice them later on when he had time. Naruto finished copying down the information on the three techniques when he felt his seals go off.

'_Shit, someone is in the area. I wonder if it is the thief.'_

"Naruto, what are you doing with that scroll?" Iruka said as he landed a few feet away from Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei! I caught the thief trying to steal this and I got it from him. I was hiding from him so he wouldn't find me and get the scroll back"

"Naruto, come here and give me the scroll. I will bring it back to the Hokage and everything will be alright."

Naruto began walking toward Iruka when suddenly another Iruka jumped out of the trees. "Naruto don't give him that scroll. He is an intruder. He isn't the real Iruka. I am. Get away from him."

Naruto was shocked. Now there were two Iruka's and he couldn't tell them apart. "I don't know which one to believe."

Naruto panicked and activated one of his many seals in the area. The seal was located right on a branch above Naruto and dropped two pellets on the ground. The first was a flash bomb that lit the whole area up. The two Irukas were blinded by the sudden flash bomb. The second pellet hit the ground and suddenly the area was filled with smoke, allowing Naruto to escape. On his way out he decided to activate more of his seals and suddenly the two Irukas could feel kunai and shuriken flying by them.

Once the smoke cleared, the fake Iruka's disguise had faded.

"Mizuki, why did you steal the scroll? Why did you betray the village?"

"This village is weak. It should have killed that child long ago. Now they have gone and let him become a ninja. He will be the end of all us. I now serve a new village. The Hidden Sound Village. Once I return that scroll to my new master I will be rewarded and be granted power that you could only dream to match."

As Mizuki finished his statement he charged at Iruka and began a taijutsu battle. Mizuki began to assault Iruka with a combination of kicks and punches, but Iruka was able to block or evade all of them.

'_Iruka was never this good before. How did he get so fast.'_

Iruka dodged a left hook from Mizuki and decided to go on the offensive. Iruka kicked out with his left foot and connected with Mizuki's right knee, forcing Mizuki to fall to one knee. Once Mizuki fell to his knee Iruka followed up with his right knee and shot it right into Mizuki's face.

Mizuki went flying back and crashed into a tree. Mizuki slowly stood up and wiped away the blood from his broken nose. "I'm surprised Iruka. You must have been practicing these past few months. Who knew you were this good. I was always better than you at taijutsu. Why don't we take this fight up a notch."

As Mizuki finished talking his hands began to fly through seals, as did Iruka.

"**Katon: Great Fireball" **Mizuki yelled out as an enormous fireball escaped his mouth and headed right for Iruka.

"**Doton: Earth Wall**" Iruka yelled out as a giant wall of earth burst from the ground and stopped the fireball from hitting Iruka. Iruka quickly used his earth manipulation and disappeared underground before Mizuki could attack again.

Mizuki jumped on the wall and threw down two kunai hoping to catch Iruka off guard, but was surprised to see that Iruka was nowhere to be found. Mizuki didn't have time to look for Iruka as he suddenly began to sink into the earth wall.

Iruka had appeared a few meters away with his hand in a sign exclaiming "**Doton: Stone Prison**".

As Mizuki was sinking into the earth wall, more pieces of the ground began to rise up and form a prison around Mizuki.

"You cannot escape Mizuki."

"That's what you think Iruka" Iruka turned and could see Mizuki behind him with a kunai about to pierce his skull. Iruka rolled out of the way.

"How did you escape my prison?" Iruka asked. He quickly turned to see the Mizuki in the prison melt away and turn into mud. _'A mud clone! He must have made it when I went underground. I need to end this soon.'_

"Iruka it is pointless. You might have gotten a little better but you will never be able to beat me. Just give up now and let me finish off that little _demon_ and get my scroll back."

"Don't refer to Naruto as a demon!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Iruka you know you hate the boy just as much as everyone else. He is the reason you are an orphan. He killed your parents. He has the nine tailed demon fox sealed within him. He is the Kyuubi!" Mizuki yelled back

Naruto who was hiding close by, had heard the whole conversation between Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto could feel the tears streaming down his face as Mizuki spoke. _'I have a demon sealed inside of me? Is that why everyone always ignored me and wouldn't let me buy food or clothes? Does Iruka really hate me?'_

"I could never hate Naruto. He is not the reason my parents died. The Kyuubi is! Naruto is not the Kyuubi, he is just the jailor. Naruto is a ninja and one of my favorite students. He has never done anything even remotely demon related. Mizuki you broke the Third's Law and you know what the price of breaking that law is. I cannot let you leave this clearing. Only one of us can walk away from this battle."

"Do you think you have what it takes to take me on Iruka? I have been going easy on you thus far."

"Don't make me laugh Mizuki, I could tell you were going all out from the beginning. If this is the best you have then you might as well give up now because I have been holding back the entire time."

'_He's been holding back?' _

Mizuki didn't have time to think too much as suddenly he was forced to dodge a giant lightning bolt from Iruka.

"**Katon: Phoenix Fire blast**" Mizuki yelled as he let loose a giant flame from his mouth that formed into a phoenix and headed right toward Iruka.

Iruka saw it coming and disappeared underground, and reappeared a few meters away while finishing up hand seals.

"**Doton: Rock Confinement**" Rocks began to shoot out from the ground and surround Mizuki. Mizuki looked around and realized he was surrounded on all sides by these rocks. He glanced upwards and saw that Iruka had even placed rocks above him as well. Mizuki knew it would be hard to escape this. Mizuki started making hand signs, but Iruka finished before he did.

"**Raiton: Static Containment Field**". Suddenly the rocks began glowing and Mizuki could see lightning going between each of the rocks, blocking him in. Even if he could maneuver through the rocks, the lightning would get him.

"Give up Mizuki. You cannot escape. This Jutsu is one of my own creations and you cannot escape. You are surrounded on all sides. The lightning is even coursing underneath you as well. You are trapped inside."

"Iruka this will not be able to hold me. **Katon: Fire Bomb Technique.**" Mizuki shot out a concentrated ball of fire at rocks and lightning and watched the fire ball explode. Mizuki waited for the smoke to clear only to see that the rocks and the lightning were still there.

"How is this possible? That was one of my strongest attacks"

"I told you to give up Mizuki. I am stronger than you. The lightning going through the rocks helps strengthen. You will not be getting out of this."

Iruka could sense three figures approaching quickly. Three figures jumped into the clearing and looked at all the damage done to the trees and the ground.

"Iruka what is going on here? Why is Mizuki trapped inside your technique?"

"Kakashi-sensei! I am glad that it is you. Mizuki was the one who stole the scroll from the Hokage. Naruto found him and got the scroll from him, but Mizuki tried to trick him into giving back the scroll. Naruto panicked and ran off into the woods. I engaged Mizuki in a battle and this is the result."

"Good work Iruka-san. The Hokage is on his way here now. The battle you guys caused us all to be alerted to this location. Now where is Naruto?"

Naruto listened in on the conversation going on. _'Iruka doesn't hate me, but I wonder if everyone still does.'_

"Hold on let me see if I can locate him" Iruka said. Iruka concentrated quickly and then said "Naruto you can come out. I can sense you hiding in the trees."

Naruto came out of his hiding spot and approached the clearing with the scroll attached. Naruto was unsure how to act. He knew Iruka did not hate him, but after learning of him holding the Kyuubi inside of him, Naruto was weary on how to act around everyone. He did not want them to think he was the demon that he holds.

"Naruto it is ok you can come closer. The Hokage is on his way now and I am sure he would like to congratulate you." Kakashi said as he stepped a little closer to Naruto. Kakashi could see that the boy was visibly shaken. _'What did Mizuki do to him?'_

Suddenly the Hokage appeared with three of his ANBU with him. Everyone in the clearing looked toward the Hokage. "Hokage-sama. I caught the traitor Mizuki. He was the one who broke into the Hokage Tower and stole the scroll. He also broke your law." Everyone tensed at the mention of this. Naruto put his head down because he did not want to draw attention to himself.

"Cat, Dove take Mizuki to Ibiki. Tell him he has no restrictions while interrogating him."

"Hai Hokage-sama" the two ANBU said. Iruka deactivated his technique and let the ANBU take Mizuki into custody and bring him to Ibiki.

"Iruka I would like you, Naruto and Kakashi to come to my office immediately" and with that Hokage leapt into the trees and back to his office.

"Naruto please hand over the scroll to Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto did as Iruka asked. "Lets get going to the Hokage's Office. We don't want to keep him waiting." Kakashi said.

Iruka almost laughed out loud thinking about what Kakashi had just said.

(Hokage's office- 20 min later)

Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto had arrived in the Hokage's office about 15 minutes ago and had told the Hokage the details of the night. Kakashi was unsure why he was here, as he did not have anything to do with capturing Mizuki.

Naruto explained how he got the scroll from Mizuki and how he had set up the traps, but he failed to mention how he opened the scroll and wrote down three justu from it. Iruka then explained his part in the capturing of Mizuki to the Hokage.

After the Hokage had heard the whole story the Hokage turned to Naruto. "Now Naruto, from what Iruka tells me you were close by in the woods after the fight. Did you happen to hear the conversation going on between Iruka and Mizuki?"

Naruto looked down at the ground and nodded.

The Hokage was angry. When he got his hands on Mizuki he will have wished he was never born. He did not want Naruto to find out like this. He was going to wait until he was a little older and more mature.

"Naruto I need you to know that you are not the Kyuubi, but its jailor. I have never thought of you as the Kyuubi and no one in this room has either. To me you are still Naruto." The Hokage said.

Naruto raised his head at this and tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Do you mean it Hokage-jiji?" The Hokage nodded. Naruto ran to the Hokage and gave him a big hug. "Hokage-jiji, why do we learn that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, if he is sealed inside my stomach?"

"Naruto I want you to sit down. We are going to have to explain a few things to you."

Naruto sat down and the Hokage began explaining how the first had all the bijuu under his command but gave each of the other countries some of them as a sign of good faith, but never kept one for himself. The Hokage explained how the other countries sealed their bijuu into children to create jinchuriki, but Konoha did not believe in that. Sarutobi then explained that there is no known way to kill a bijuu, so the Fourth was forced to make a jinchuriki even though he did not want to make any child go through that.

After hearing all about the bijuu from the Hokage, Naruto was in a slightly better mood. _'So there are others like me? I wonder if they have had it as bad as I had.'_

"Naruto do you understand that you are not the Kyuubi, but rather its jailor?" The Hokage asked

"Of course I do Hokage-jiji. I understand that the seal on me is used to hold the Kyuubi in place."

"Good now Naruto I want you to go with Iruka and he will bring you back to your place." Naruto nodded and started to walk away with Iruka.

"Rest up Naruto, we are going to be having a lot of training tomorrow." Kakashi said

"Don't be late this time Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.

'_Glad to see he can still be his old lively self after learning of his burden' _the Hokage thought.

Once Iruka and Naruto were gone the Hokage spoke, "So what do you make of all this Kakashi-san?"

"I am glad that Naruto took the news so well, I do not know what we could have done if he lost it. Naruto seems to be maturing fast. I am amazed at his sealing skills."

"As am I. What do you make of Iruka-san's improvement?"

"Well as you know I have been helping him train as of late and I am glad to see he worked out the kinks of his combination justu. That jutsu will be hard to get out of once you're trapped in it. I believe Iruka is ready to take the Jonin exam. When we have sparred lately he has forced me to use my sharingan, a feat only a handful of chunin could hope to achieve. I believe he is ready to become a jonin."

"I believe so as well. I will suggest it to him and see how he takes to the idea of taking the Jonin exam. Now if you excuse me, I have to go see our little thief and have a little talk with him."

Kakashi winced at the thought of having "a little talk" with the Hokage right now. He knows that Mizuki will be begging for mercy in no time. Kakashi excused himself and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(With Naruto and Iruka)

Naruto and Iruka were walking down the street. Neither had yet to say anything. Iruka decided to break the silence between the two.

"Naruto I was very proud of you tonight. It took guts to stand up to an unknown foe and outsmart him. I am very proud that you were once my student."

"Did you really mean what you said about not hating me for what I hold?"

"Of course Naruto. Most of the Chunin and Jonin can see that you are not the demon, but rather just a child given a horrible burden. Most ninja recognized a seal kunai. You should know as well as anyone that just because something is sealed inside and object, that object does not take on what is sealed within it."

"I know sensei, but now everything makes sense. I understand why people avoid me and why they say hateful things and why they are always trying to beat on me. I want to change their opinions of me. I want to show them that I can be a serious ninja and I would give my life for this village."

Iruka looked down at Naruto and could not help but smile. _'Even after all he has been through he still has love for the people of the village. You are going to make a great Hokage one day Naruto.'_

"Naruto tomorrow after your training come find me and I want to bring you out to celebrate. Maybe I will even show you a few of my own moves."

"You mean it Iruka-sensei? That move you beat Mizuki with was amazing. I want to learn that." Naruto said excitedly

Iruka laughed a bit and said, "Well Naruto that move might be a little advanced for you at the moment. It took me a while to develop it with Kakashi-sensei, but I will show you some of my other moves. I will be at the academy until 6 so come find me after your training Naruto."

Iruka and Naruto had finally reached Naruto's apartment. "Be safe Naruto."

"Night sensei" _'Maybe Kakashi-sensei will help me learn some awesome moves like he did with Iruka.'_ Naruto thought as he entered his apartment building.

(Forest outside of Konoha)

'_Damn it. That bastard Mizuki must have gotten caught. I do not want to have to report this to Orochimaru-sensei. He will not take this news well. Maybe I can have someone else deliver the message to him. I don't want to feel his wrath.' _ Kabuto thought as he was waiting for Mizuki to arrive.

Kabuto knew he had to return to his master tonight or he would think something was up. Orochimaru had begun to plan his invasion of Konoha, but he was being very tightlipped about the plans around Kabuto. Kabuto felt as though Orochimaru still did not trust him one hundred percent. Kabuto had been Orochimaru's right hand man for years, but was never given any recognition for what he had accomplished.

Kabuto's last mission was to the Land of Water, where he had to abduct a certain white haired boy for Orochimaru's experiments. Kabuto barely made it out of the Land of Water alive and then was forced to come here almost immediately to meet Mizuki.

'_Well at least if Mizuki was captured he will most likely be killed. Saves me the time of disposing of his body'_ Kabuto thought as he turned to head back to report this mission as a failure.

(Next day Training ground 7)

Naruto arrived at training ground 7 right before 8 am. When he arrived he saw Sasuke already standing there waiting for him.

"Dobe"

"Teme. Where is Shikamaru?"

"Beats me, he was probably too lazy to get out of bed this morning."

'_How can Shikamaru pass up training. I can't wait to start training. I don't ever want to feel like I did last night when Mizuki was attacking. I need to get stronger.'_

(2 hours later, Training Ground 7)

"Where the hell are those two? If they got a cool mission without us I am going to be so mad" Naruto said as he was getting impatient waiting for Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei to show up. As Naruto was talking Shikamaru walked into the training grounds.

"Shikamaru where have you been? We were supposed to meet at 8."

"Well I asked my father about Kakashi-sensei and he said he was habitually late for everything under an A-class mission. So I figured I had some time to sleep in and it looks like I was correct. Kakashi-sensei is nowhere to be found." Right as Shikamaru finished speaking there was a puff of smoke in the training ground, leaving Kakashi standing there.

"Yo."

"You're late sensei. I told you last night not to be late" Naruto said to his sensei.

'_Why was Naruto with Kakashi last night? Did it have something to do with that incident last night? Dad was out for a while searching for something.'_

"I was on my way when suddenly I saw a cat stuck in a tree so I had to help rescue it"

"Lame excuse sensei" Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed. "Well now that we are all here I would like to start our training. First we are going to work on your stamina and speed and then move onto chakra control."

"How do you expect that to make me stronger? I need to get stronger now so I can fulfill my goal" Sasuke said.

'_I'm going to have to break him of that attitude fast.' _Kakashi thought. "Well Sasuke, if you have good stamina you can last longer in a fight and if you are fast enough you will be able to dodge anything your opponent throws at you. The better chakra control you have will mean that you will use your chakra more efficiently so you will use less of it for your jutsu and have more to spare. We will also be working on building your reserves. We have a few weeks to get all this done before we will change up our training a bit and start working on elemental jutsu. For now I want you to all put these on." Kakashi pulled out three sets of weights.

"For these to work you need to put them on each of your legs and each of your arms. Channel a little chakra into it until you see them change to green. That will make each weight 10 lbs. You will wear these at all times except for when you sleep because I want you to get accustomed to wearing them. After you get used to 10lbs we will up it."

All three genin eyed the weights. Shikamaru knew this wasn't going to be easy. He would have to actually push himself. If his mother found out that he slacked off during training he would never hear the end of it.

After the genin put their weights on and channeled the right amount of chakra into each Kakashi said "Alright I know want you to run 50 laps around the training ground. You might have a little trouble at first getting adjusted to wearing the weights but after a few days you will be fine. Now get going"

Kakashi smirked as he took out his book as he watched his squad struggle to start running with the extra weight. _'Watching them struggle is going to be even better than messing with Gai.'_

(1 week later)

One week had passed since Kakashi had started training his genin. When they weren't out doing mindless D-rank missions for the village they were hard at work training. They had worked on their stamina and chakra control and even began to work on increasing their reserves, though Naruto had the most chakra out of all of them.

Shikamaru had grown accustomed to the training he was receiving and told Kakashi it would be too troublesome to change and go back to his old self because he would lose everything he had worked for. Shikamaru had learned tree walking and had started on water walking. Sasuke had already finished water walking and was now working on his speed of his hand seals as well as working on his sealing knowledge. Though Sasuke was not a natural like Naruto, Sasuke still knew a bit about seals and could identify and create most beginner ones. Given a few more weeks and he could move onto the intermediate level.

Naruto had finished the intermediate level but Kakashi would not let him go on to the next level until after he completed more of his training. Naruto began working on other chakra control exercises because he wanted to be able to use one of the techniques he picked up from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Naruto had let Kakashi know that he knew the **Shadow Clone Technique** a few days before.

(Flashback)

"Kakashi-sensei can I have you help me with something?" Naruto asked one day after the training was done.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi was proud that Naruto would come to him to for help working on something

"I need more chakra control exercises so I can have better control."

"Naruto you have already mastered tree climbing and water walking. You don't need to work on your control right now."

"I understand that Kakashi-sensei but I have the most chakra on the team and with the seal filtering in more of the Kyuubi's chakra as time goes on I am going to need to constantly work on my control."

"I understand Naruto. It will be hard to work on it by yourself after all the other training you have going on. I don't want you to push yourself to the brink of exhaustion every day. That is not good for you."

"Kakashi-sensei what if I could work on everything and not be exhausted, would you help me then?"

"I suppose I could, but how do you propose you are going to be able to work on everything at once?"

"**Shadow Clone Technique**" Naruto yelled out and three clones popped into existence.

Kakashi was shocked. _'Where did he learn this technique. I know Iruka would not have taught him that. Iruka only said they had worked on Taijutsu. Did he learn it that night?'_

"Naruto where did you learn that technique from?"

"Don't be mad Kakashi-sensei, but I learned it from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. I know it is an A-rank technique meant for jonins, but I figured I had more than enough chakra for it and I never feel tired after making some clones."

"Naruto, I am very disappointed in you for opening the scroll and learning a technique from it without the Hokage's permission." Naruto looked down in shame from that comment. He didn't want to disappoint Kakashi, one of the few people that Naruto was close to. "But I am also very proud of you as well. That technique is not an easy technique and you seem to be able to use it very well. When did you first learn it?"

"I finished working on it yesterday. I didn't want to tell anyone yet because I was hoping to save it as a surprise"

"Alright Naruto I will help you, but I do not want you using this technique all the time. The memories from a clone might be too much if you use too many at a time."

(Flashback end)

Kakashi was sure that in a few weeks his team would be ready to learn elemental training and then they would begin training with all the other genin teams as well.

(2 weeks later)

Kakashi was proud of his genin squad. They had increased their weights to about 30 lbs each for each weight. Soon Kakashi was going to have to opt for resistance or gravity seals like he wore. Now that all of his genin had mastered the two required chakra control exercises and raised their stamina and chakra capacity he was going to begin a new part of their training.

Kakashi took out three pieces of paper and told all of his genin to come here.

"What are you going to give us a paper cut Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked while he smirked at Kakashi.

"Very funny Naruto. These papers I have in my hand will tell you what element you are. If the paper becomes wet you have a water affinity, if it burns you have a fire affinity, if it crinkles then you have a lightning affinity, if it turns to dust then you have an earth affinity, and finally if it gets cut in half then you have a wind affinity."

"I already know my affinity. All Uchiha's have a fire affinity."

"Yes that is true, but sometimes people can have two affinities. Most Jonin have two or even three that they can use proficiently, though chances are you three will only have one each. Now here is a paper for each of you. I want you all to channel some chakra into the paper."

Each of the genin took a piece of paper from Kakashi and channeled chakra into. Kakashi was surprised with the results. Sasuke's paper not only burned, but half of it crinkled as well, Naruto's paper was cut in half and then become soggy, and Shikamaru's paper crinkled as well.

'_Well it seems both Naruto and Sasuke have two elements and they are perfect opposites of each other. Shikamaru being a lightning element was a surprise though. I believe most Nara are usually earth elements.'_

"Alright it looks like Naruto and Sasuke each have two elements while Shikamaru only has one."

"It would be too troublesome to have two elements at this time" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto wind is a very rare element and I only know a handful of wind ninjutsu and they are all low level techniques, but do not worry I know someone who is the only other wind type in Konoha that we know of. I also have a very good library of water techniques I can show you. Shikamaru and Sasuke, you guys are in luck because I am one of the best lightning users in Konoha. I can also help you with your fire element Sasuke.

We will only work on the first phase of elemental manipulation. Naruto and Sasuke you will only work on one element at a time. I do not want you to tire yourselves out right now. We will work on your elements tomorrow. We have done enough for today. I want you all to head home and get a good night sleep because tomorrow we are going to take our training up a notch and have one-on-one spars."

All three genin groaned. This training was already hard enough as it was. If they took it up a notch they weren't sure if they would survive.

"Meet here tomorrow at 8 am" Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the three genin alone.

"See you guys at 10 tomorrow" Naruto said smirking. They had all stopped coming at 8 after the first day. Kakashi always showed up a little after 10 so they figured they would not need to be on time either. With that all three boys departed and went on their own ways.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know I skipped ahead a lot on their training, but the first few weeks was just strength training and chakra control. I am going to get into the training of all the teams soon and you will be able to see how each team is so far.

Kabuto will meet up with Naruto next chapter and they will have a spar so Kabuto can see how far along Naruto has come. Iruka will also be tested for Jonin soon. Please let me know what you think. I am open to ideas about the story if you have any. I am going to start progressing the story in the next few chapters. I am going to try and update over the next week but it is going to be extremely hard because I am going away with my family. If I can't update next week then I will update as soon as I get back on the 28th or 29th.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright so here is chapter 7. Sorry it took so long for the update. I was away with my family and then I had to deal with Hurricane Irene. Just a few things about this chapter. Kabuto makes an appearance and we get to see the council as well. Team 9 is introduced in this chapter. In my story Lee will still have his chakra disease, but in mine Lee will be able to use it inside of his body, but just not use it for any jutsu. In the anime and manga he walks on water when his team fights Kisame so he must be able to use the tree climbing and water walking exercises.

I do not own Naruto.

(Training Ground 7)

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto all lay on the ground exhausted. Kakashi-sensei had been pushing them hard over this past week. They have had one-on-one spars with each other all week while wearing weights and without them so they could get used to the difference. By the end of the week Kakashi had let them start to use ninjutsu as well. Though they had just begun elemental manipulation they could still use a few lower level techniques from their respected elements.

"Alright team I am very proud at how hard you have all been working. You definitely don't seem as though you graduated from the academy a month ago" Kakashi said as he looked on at his three genin who were all nearly passed out on the ground.

"Alright we will take an hour break so you can eat and rest up then I want you guys to continue working on your elemental manipulation."

The three boys groaned as they tried to get up to eat their lunches that they had packed.

After the hour had passed the boys felt they were ready to begin finishing the first steps of their training.

Naruto and Sasuke each grabbed a leaf while Shikamaru had a light bulb in his hand. Naruto had been trying to cut the leaf in half using only his wind chakra but so far he only had a small cut on it. Sasuke was told he needed to turn the leaf to ash, but so far he had only made little burn marks along the edge. Shikamaru was the furthest along in his first stage of manipulation and it bothered Naruto and Sasuke because Shikamaru was the laziest among them.

Shikamaru had a light bulb and had to have it light up using his chakra alone for two minutes and he was already at forty five seconds. Kakashi was shocked that he was progressing this fast. Kakashi was sure that Shikamaru would take the longest with his lazy attitude.

Shikamaru figured the faster he got this training done, the more time he would have do to his own thing. It also doesn't hurt when you are a genius. Shikamaru decided to go to the library after learning of his lightning element and read up on all the books on elemental training. Shikamaru figured that in a week he would have the first part down and he could move onto the second.

"How is Shikamaru doing this better than any of us? He is the laziest person I know." Naruto asked the group.

Sasuke just looked at him and turned back to working on his own training. _'I need to get this completed. Itachi is out there getting stronger while I am here working on this training. I need to progress faster.'_

'_Hmm, I am surprised that Shikamaru is doing the best. He keeps surprising me the most. His genius seems to know no bounds. Naruto is having trouble with his control. I will have to have Asuma work on that with him when we start the joint training tomorrow. Sasuke seems to be distracted. He is letting his anger get the best of him. I will need to speak with him again.' _Kakashi thought as he looked on at his genin.

Kakashi read his book as the boys worked on their exercises for the next few hours. "Alright you guys that is enough training for today. Tomorrow we are going to start a new kind of training. I want you all to meet me at Training Ground 1."

"Why are we starting a new kind of training? We just started working on our elements." Naruto said

"The Hokage has ordered a new kind of training for this year's batch of genin. We will also be working with last year's genin as well. Hokage-sama believes that this will be beneficial and help all of our genin grow stronger."

'_Why would the Hokage start a new training regime now? The one we had in place before seems to have been working? There must be more to the situation' _Shikamaru thought.

"I want you all at Training Ground 1 by 8 tomorrow. I will be there as well so do not worry about me being late. The Hokage has ordered me not to be late for this one. You guys are free to go. Sasuke can I speak with you for a second"

Naruto and Shikamaru walked away from their training ground and left Sasuke with Kakashi.

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sasuke, I wanted to ask you what has been on your mind lately. You seem to be distracted while training. I can see the anger in your eyes."

Sasuke just looked at his sensei. Sasuke didn't want to speak with him about his past, but Sasuke was sure that Kakashi already knew about it.

"Sasuke, I know about your past and I know you are driven by your rage and want for revenge bu-"

"What would you know about it?" Sasuke yelled out. He was starting to get upset by talking about this.

"Sasuke calm down. I know about revenge and what it can do to you better than most. I witnessed one of my teammates die in front of my eyes during the Third Shinobi War and I was driven by the revenge until the point where it lost me my other teammate and almost consumed me. I know you may not want to hear this, but if you want to become stronger, hatred and anger are not the ways. True strength comes from the heart Sasuke"

With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and left Sasuke to think about his life.

(2 Hours later. Clearing near a pond)

Naruto currently had three clones next to him working on the leaf cutting exercise. Kakashi had asked him not to work with so many clones, because he wasn't sure how Naruto would be able to handle the mental backlash with his training.

"Why is this so damn hard?" Naruto asked out loud. "What am I doing wrong?" Naruto looked down at the leaf he had in his hand and noticed that he had yet to cut any deeper.

"Maybe you should ask for some help Naruto." Naruto whipped his head around and through a kunai in the direction of the voice.

"Show yourself" Naruto said to the unknown watcher.

"You almost had me Naruto with that kunai; it seems you have been training while I have been gone." The man said as he dropped to the ground.

"Kabuto-sensei! What are you doing here? I knew someone was watching me when my seal went off but I figured it was ANBU checking in on me"

'_His work in sealing is progressing fast. I will need to notify Orochimaru about this'_

"I was on my way back from a mission and I decided to check our old training spot to see if you were here, and lucky me you were."

Kabuto looked at Naruto and noticed that his clones were holding leaves as well. _'Are those solid clones? Did he somehow learn the shadow clone?'_

"Naruto what clone technique is that?"

"Oh, this is the **Shadow Clone Technique**. I learned it recently. Only you and my sensei know about it."

"How did you learn the technique? It is a jonin level technique that requires a lot of chakra"

"Well a month ago there was a break in at Hokage-jiji's office and I caught the man who was trying to steal from him and I learned the move from the scroll he was carrying."

'_Naruto was the reason Mizuki never made it to the meeting spot?'_

"You took out the thief all by yourself? I'm impressed Naruto."

"Uh well you see I wasn't the one who defeated the thief, it was Iruka-sensei. He beat up Mizuki-teme and made sure he couldn't escape."

'_Iruka? The academy teacher? Mizuki said he was weak. I guess Mizuki underestimated him and he paid the price for it.'_

"Naruto how about a little spar to see how much you have grown over the past few days."

"Ok, Kabuto-sensei but don't underestimate me. I am better than I was last time we fought."

"I believe it Naruto. Let's begin on the count of three. Three…. Two… one, begin!"

Naruto took out two kunai, one in each hand and his clones followed suit. Naruto decided to try and surround Kabuto. Kabuto saw the four Naruto's begin to advance on him and he knew he had to take out the clones before he could engage Naruto.

Kabuto threw some shuriken at the clones, but they either dodged or blocked with their own kunai. Kabuto then rushed the nearest clone and engaged the clone in a taijutsu battle.

Kabuto easily took out the first clone with a feint to his right and then followed up with a quick jab from his left. As the clone dispelled, Kabuto could hear one of the clones coming up from behind. Kabuto quickly crouched down low and swung his leg out to take out the advancing clone. As Kabuto finished his leg sweep, he jumped back and began a series of handseals before exclaiming "**Doton: Mud Bullet Barrage**". Kabuto shot out four mud bullets, two at each Naruto.

As Naruto watched his clones being taken out, he was getting the information back and was coming up with a plan on how to defeat Kabuto. As Kabuto jumped up and began going through seals, Naruto decided to go through his own. As Naruto heard Kabuto say his technique, Naruto finished his own "**Futon: Wind Bullet Barrage**". Naruto spit out four bullets, as well as his clone. As the two techniques collided, four wind bullets made it through and went straight for Kabuto.

Kabuto was not expecting Naruto to know an elemental attack so he was caught off guard and was only able to dodge three of the four bullets. The fourth bullet hit Kabuto square in the center of his stomach and forced him to crash into a tree. Right as Kabuto was about to hit the tree, he was replaced with a log.

Naruto looked around the clearing and began searching the trees for Kabuto. Naruto felt the ground below him begin to shake and noticed the ground had begun to turn into mud. Naruto quickly jumped away and landed on the water.

"That was good Naruto. You're reaction time has definitely improved. I was not expecting that wind technique. You surprised me with that one" Kabuto said as he landed in the clearing.

"I told you not to underestimate Kabuto-sensei. I'm a lot stronger than I once was."

"How about we stick to taijutsu for now. We can always include ninjutsu another time. I am curious to see how you have progressed with your taijutsu."

Naruto decided to run straight at Kabuto and engage him in a taijutsu battle. Naruto threw a left kick followed by a right punch, but Kabuto was too fast for him, and blocked each hit.

'_Why is there so much force behind his hits? He never hit this hard before. What kind of training has he been doing?'_

As Kabuto blocked Naruto's latest punch, Kabuto decided to go on the offensive. Kabuto attacked Naruto with a quick right jab followed up with a quick left knee to Naruto's stomach causing him to double over. Kabuto took advantage of this and decided to hit Naruto with his right elbow right in the middle of his back, causing Naruto to hit the ground.

Kabuto backed up a bit allowing Naruto to breathe and get up.

"You're speed has improved but you still have too many openings Naruto. You need to work on tightening your stance."

"Don't worry sensei, I was just checking your strength and speed. Now I will start getting serious." Naruto said as he was slowly getting up and began to grab his ankles and wrists. Naruto unlocked his weights and allowed them to hit the ground.

Kabuto watched in awe as Naruto released his weights. When the weights hit the ground there was a little cloud of smoke. _'How heavy were his weights'_ Kabuto didn't get a chance to think too much of it as Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind him kicking him right in the back. As Kabuto was kicked forward he began to twist his body so that he would land on his feet.

"Well Naruto it seems I have underestimated you. Who would have thought you were wearing weights. You're speed has increased to at least mid chunin now. I am impressed."

'_I need to end this because I can't let Naruto know of my true skills. He might begin to wonder if I show him how strong I really am.'_

The two fighters rushed right at each with matching speeds and soon were in a stalemate when it came to their taijutsu. Whenever Naruto would punch, Kabuto would block and follow up with his own, only to have Naruto block that. As the two fighters jumped away from each other to get a minute to breathe, Kabuto spoke "Damn, Naruto. You sure have grown. Before you could have never lasted this long against me. Now you are keeping up with me quite well. I say we call this a night, as I still need to report to the Hokage and you most likely need to get up early for training."

"Alright Kabuto-sensei, but don't think you are going to get out of finishing this fight. I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. And you are right I do have training early tomorrow. I should probably go prepare. See you sensei."

With that Naruto picked up his weights and jumped away into the trees, leaving Kabuto to his thoughts. _'He is far stronger than I thought. I will need to let my master know about this. Hopefully he will see my way and ask Naruto to join him as well. Having him with us will be beneficial to our plans.'_

(Hokage's office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office with four jonin in front of him. Sarutobi sighed and leaned back in his chair. This was one of those nights that he actually felt his age. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep doing this. He needed to find a replacement soon. Next time Jiraiya was in town he would speak with him again about taking up the position. Sarutobi looked at the four jonin in front of him and smiled. _'These four are some of our best and will lead the new generation into greatness.'_

"Hokage-sama, are we all cleared for the group training tomorrow? I wasn't sure how the council and the clan heads would take the new training idea" Kurenai asked, while the other three all thought the same thing.

"Yes the council has agreed though I had to fight them a little bit over it, but in the end they did decide to allow the clan heirs to participate in this training. I believe that most of them have seen that they rely too heavily on their clan techniques and will need a back-up plan in case someone can counter than clan techniques."

All four jonin present, Kurenai Yuuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Gai Maito, all nodded in agreement. These four jonin did not come from clans that relied on clan techniques and were some of the strongest in all of Konoha. Kakashi and Gai were the two strongest outside of the Hokage and the Sannin.

"Hokage-sama what are we limited to in teaching the genin?" Kakashi asked

"I want you all to go over your areas of expertise and start to introduce them to their respective elements. I do not want them going beyond the second stage of elemental training until after the chunin exams. It was hard enough to get the council to agree to allow this training. I do not want to push it with what we are teaching them. I will also have a few of the other jonins and special jonins come and teach them a few things as well.

Like I said before, Gai you will be teaching them taijutsu and making sure they well versed in their own form as well as make sure they have enough stamina. Kurenai I want you to train them in genjutsu, not only in detecting it, but also in casting it if they are skilled enough. Kakashi you are to show them ninjutsu from their elements as well as work on strategy with the genin. Asuma you are to work on ninjutsu as well, because Kakashi has informed me that Naruto has a wind affinity like you. I also want you to work on some kenjutsu."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" all four jonin said.

"What other jonin are coming to help strengthening these young genin's youth?" Gai asked the Hokage.

"I am going to ask Hayate and Anko. I might have Izumo and Kotetsu because of their teamwork. I know they are not jonin, but they are well above the average chunin level. I might also ask Iruka."

"Iruka? As in the academy teacher?" Gai asked

"Yes, that is the one. He has recently been training with Kakashi-san here and he is jonin level, but just has yet to be tested. His barrier and sensing skills are something to take note of. I believe he could help show the kids a few of his tricks and he is the most familiar with them."

Gai nodded. He would trust in the Hokage's decision.

"Gai I would also like you to introduce some weapons to the genin. I want them to be familiar with them. They do not need to choose one to wield if they do not want to, but if one of them is drawn towards a weapon then I want them to try and learn how to use it."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"I want you all to report to Training Ground 1 at 8. This includes you Kakashi. I will be there as well to talk with the genin about this new training. I will not accept you being late for this meeting."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will be on time for tomorrow."

The other jonin present were shocked. Kakashi had actually agreed to show up on time.

"That is all I have for this meeting. You are dismissed. I will see you all tomorrow"

With that the four jonin left in various ways leaving the Hokage alone. Sarutobi pulled out his favorite book and lit up his tobacco pipe. Sarutobi opened to wear he left off as he leaned back and started to giggle a bit.

(The next morning, Training Ground 1, minutes before 8am)

"I bet Kakashi-sensei will still be late today even though he said he would be here on time" Naruto said to Sasuke and Shikamaru as they walked towards the training ground.

"Who knows, he seemed like he was serious. I think he will be here on time" Shikamaru said.

As the boys approached the training ground, they were surprised to see the other kids they graduated with. There was also one team that they had never seen before but they distanced themselves from the others.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Naruto said as he ran up and greeted the other genin.

"Our sensei told us to meet them here at 8, I am assuming that yours did as well?" Shino asked.

"Yea Kakashi-sensei told us to be here at 8. What time is –" Naruto could never finish his sentence as suddenly five people body flickered into the training ground.

Naruto turned to the five and said "Hokage-jiji! What are you doing here? Kakashi-sensei you are actually on time, what gives? Man this is already one weird training session and we haven't even started."

Everyone who wasn't used to Naruto's antics was shocked. How could he talk to the Hokage and his sensei like that?

"Naruto if you quiet down I will explain what everyone is doing here today" the Hokage began. "I have recently decided that it would be best if our genin became more versed in the ninja arts before they become chunin so that way they will have a better understanding. With the help of some of our more experienced ninja, you twelve genin will be the first ones to undergo this new training and we will gauge the results from there.

I will have Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma each be teaching you as well as a few of my other jonin and special jonin. From them you will learn the different arts of being a ninja and hopefully be able to choose your own path from there. Do you guys have any questions?"

All of the genin looked at each other and around to their senseis and the Hokage. None of them had anything to say.

'_This new training is going to be troublesome'_

'_With this training I will definitely get stronger'_

'_After this training I am going to be one step closer to being Hokage'_

All of the genin had mixed feelings about the training. Sakura and Ino didn't want to embarrass themselves in front of their "Sasuke-kun" and Hinata wasn't sure she was strong enough to make it through the training.

"Alright seeing as none of you have any questions we can begin the training. For this first day I want each Jonin-sensei to rotate about the squads and assess their skills of each genin in their respective fields. Rock Lee, you will be excused from the genjutsu and ninjutsu portions because of your disease."

"Hai Hokage-sama, I understand."

The Jonin senseis began going around to each group of genin and testing them in their own respective fields. Kurenai found that Sakura, Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru would be great at genjutsu. Kakashi found that Shikamaru was way ahead of everyone in strategy, but Shino, Neji, Sasuke, and surprisingly Naruto were very good as well. Sakura was the best out of the girls. Asuma found that Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten were the most suited for swords, while Gai found some other weapons that might fit the other genin if they so chose to have a weapon. Gai found the genin all had an adequate knowledge of their taijutsu for how long they have been out of the academy.

The jonin senseis let the genin have an hour break to eat lunch and to talk with the other genin.

"Who do you think that other squad is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he sat down to begin eating his instant ramen that he had brought.

"Well I have never seen any of them before and they appear to be older than we are. Also one of them appears to be a Hyuuga, so I think he must be related to Hinata. If I had to guess I would say they graduated a year ahead of us. They must be Team 9, because Iruka had said Team 9 was still in circulation."

"I'm going to go introduce myself to them." Naruto said as he got up and approached the other squad.

As Naruto began to approach Team 9, all the genin watched him to see what he was doing. They were curious as to what Naruto was going to do. The ones that had had class with him thought he might be pulling a prank or trying to test out a new seal.

"Hey guys, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with his hand extended towards the team.

"What a youthful gesture! My name is Rock Lee. I can see that your flames of youth burn brightly" Lee exclaimed.

'_What is with this guy?'_ all the genin present who did not know Lee thought.

"Uh, calm down bushy brows, I was just saying hi."

"I am Tenten" the lone female member said as she stood to shake Naruto's hand.

"I am Neji Hyuuga. Please leave us alone as we are trying to eat."

"I was just trying to be nice. I don't know why you have to be a dick about it." Naruto responded.

"You are weak, I can tell by just looking at you. I am only here because my sensei told me I needed to be. You are nothing compared to me. I do not have time to waste here talking with you. Let's go guys." Neji said as he turned to his team and began to walk away to eat their lunch in peace.

Tenten and Lee turned around and looked like they wanted to say sorry to Naruto, but just put their heads down and walked away following Neji.

Naruto returned to his squad and began finishing his lunch. "What the hell was that? I was only trying to be nice."

"Maybe he realized you were a dobe?"

"Shut it teme"

"I have heard about Neji Hyuuga. He was last year's rookie of the year and is rumored to be the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. I believe he is from the Branch house though, so that may be where is animosity comes from" Shikamaru said.

"Animosity? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Anger, Naruto." Shikamaru said. Sometimes he forgot Naruto didn't read as much as the other kids did.

The genin ate the rest of their lunch and talked amongst themselves for the rest of the hour. Once the hour was up the Jonin sensei's all reappeared.

"Alright everyone, now that lunch is over we are going to begin the real training. Now it seems that I am the only sensei who has tested my genin for their elements so I want all of you to take a piece of this paper and channel some chakra into it. From there we will be able to tell your elements.

If the paper becomes soggy you have a water element, if it becomes crinkled you have a lightning element, if it becomes dust you have an earth element, if it gets cut you have a wind element and if it becomes ash you have a fire element. Now here everyone take a piece."

"Kakashi-sensei, Hyuuga's are not allowed to learn ninjutsu outside of the three required for the academy" Neji said.

"Usually you are correct Neji, but the Hokage has talked with Hiashi-sama and he has allowed you and Hinata to learn elemental ninjutsu as long as you maintain your studies in the Hyuuga style. This goes for all the clan heirs. You will all be able to learn elemental manipulation as long as you keep up with your clan techniques."

Kakashi handed all the genin a piece of paper for them to take. Kakashi even handed one to Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

"Now I want all of you to channel a bit of chakra into it. Don't be surprised if you have two elements. Sasuke and Naruto here both have two elements."

"But Kakashi-sensei, what about me? I cannot use my chakra." Lee asked.

"Well Lee, I figured you would be concerned, but your disease does not limit you having chakra, just using it outside of your body. You are able to use the tree walking and water walking exercise correct?"

Lee nodded.

"Then channel a little bit of chakra as if you were going to use the tree walking exercise but channel it to your hand."

"I will try Kakashi-sensei"

All the remaining genin began to channel their chakra into the pieces of paper they had. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were all water types. Tenten and Kiba were fire types. Lee and Neji were both lightning types. Choji was an earth type. Shino surprisingly had two elements, fire and earth. Akamaru was a wind type.

"Well it looks like we have a few of every type here. I am surprised that you have two affinities Shino, and even a fire one at that. I don't think I have ever heard of an Aburame having a fire element before. Akamaru being a wind type was a surprise. Kiba if you and Akamaru somehow incorporate those elements into you could deal some major damage.

Now that everyone knows their elements we are going to spend a little bit of time going over how each element is used and what their weaknesses are and what their strengths are. We will also being showing you the first stage to elemental manipulation. We will work on elemental training every day when as we rotate among groups. Each day you will spend a little bit of time working with each of the jonin present to help hone your skills. "

The genin listened intently to Kakashi and the other jonin explain the pros and cons of each element and how each could be incorporate into different areas of the ninja arts. By the end of the day all the genin were tired from being lectured about elements and thought they had somehow been brought back to a boring academy lecture.

"That will cover everything for today. Tomorrow we will be working with you all individually and start working on your weaknesses in each area. I want all of you back here tomorrow at 8. We will train until 2 and then you will do team training and missions with your teams at that time." Asuma said to the genin.

The genin got up and began to disperse and go their separate ways.

"Well that wasn't too bad. I was expecting different. I am surprised that all the girls minus Tenten are water elements. Shino having a fire and an earth element was shocking as well." Kurenai said.

"Indeed, the flames of youth burn brightly in that one" Gai said.

'_Shino barely said anything all day'_ the other jonin thought.

"Let's head back to the Hokage's office, we don't want to keep him waiting" Asuma said. With that all four jonin disappeared as they raced to the Hokage's office.

(Hokage's office)

The Hokage was sitting in his office patiently waiting for Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai to return from training the genin. He was curious as to how the day went and how they felt the training would go. He had to make weekly reports to the council on the new training regime to see if it was something to be incorporated for future genin. As the Hokage was leaning back in his chair he could feel a presence outside of his window and another quickly approaching.

"Ah Hokage-sama it appears I was the first to arrive. How youthful." Gai said as he appeared in front of the Hokage, quickly followed by Kurenai and Asuma appearing together

"Actually Gai you were the second to arrive. Kakashi you can come out now. I can sense you outside the window."

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, how did you beat me here?"

"Huh, you say something Gai?" Kakashi said as he climbed through the window putting his book away.

'_Damn him and his hip attitude.'_

"Kakashi, Gai, leave your rivalry until after this meeting. I would like to know about the new genin and the training program"

The Hokage sat and listened to each of the Jonin tell him how the genin ranged in their fields and what they needed to work on. He was glad that the genin were willing to undergo this new training. He was surprised to hear that three of them had two elements. For ones so young to have two elements was unusual unless they had a bloodline, but none of them had elemental bloodlines.

"Hokage-sama I was wondering how you got the clans to agree to let us teach the clan heirs elemental jutsu. They have never before, they always relied on clan techniques." Kakashi asked.

"Well Kakashi, it was not easy and I was met with a lot of trouble, but eventually I won out and the clans decided to agree. I was very shocked with who I had support from though."

(Flashback, Council Meeting 2 weeks prior)

"Why have you called this council meeting, _Hokage-sama?_" Danzo, one of Sarutobi's advisors asked. Danzo was not a fan of Sarutobi, having beaten him for the title of Hokage. Danzo had made sure to stand in Sarutobi's way as much as he could without it hurting the village.

"I'm glad you asked Danzo-sama. I have called this meeting because I wish to start a new training program with our current genin."

Suddenly the council chambers were a live with all the clan heads trying to speak at once and the elders being shocked that the Hokage would try to change the genin's training regime.

"What is wrong with the system we have now?" Homaru asked the Hokage.

"The system we have now is not enough. We are not preparing our genin enough for their duties once they become chunin. I believe that once a ninja has reach chunin level he should have a good understanding of most of the ninja arts and be ready to choose his path. For the past few years our chunin have had to choose their path and learn more of the ninja arts once they have become chunin. I believe if we spend more time with them as genin learning the basics of each art then by the time they make chunin we will have more well rounded chunin."

Many of the clan heads nodded. They could see why the Hokage would want to have the genin become more well rounded earlier on. It was easier to learn things as a genin because you had more time and the missions weren't as demanding.

"What type of arts would the genin be learning?" Tsume Inuzaka asked

"I am glad you asked Tsume-san. I will have the Jonin of Teams 7,8,9 and 10 all teach their respective genin along with the other teams' genin. They will rotate being senseis and each be able to teach the genin what they want. This would include taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, hijutsu (medical jutsu), strategy, and possibly even fuuinjutsu if the genin were interested."

"You want our genin to learn elemental techniques? What about their clan techniques?" Koharu asked

"I would have them be learning both. I have felt that the clans have relied too heavily on their clan techniques. Sooner or later our ninja will run into someone who can counter their clan techniques and then what would happen? They would surely lose against that opponent. I do not want that to happen. If we allow our genin know to start incorporating elemental ninjutsu into their library of jutsu they will be better. They will also still be required to learn all of their clan techniques."

The clan heads were split on the idea. Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka all were for teaching their kids elemental jutsu. Tsume Inuzaka and Chouza Akimichi were both against it at this point. The only one who had not decided anything yet was Hiashi Hyuuga. The council members were split on the issue. Danzo and Homaru were against the idea, while Koharu was for the idea.

The council argued for over ten minutes on the pros and cons of having the genin learn elemental jutsu on top of the clan techniques that they would learn. Some felt it would be too much for the genin to handle, while others thought the clans did rely too heavily on techniques and maybe adding elemental jutsu would help strengthen the techniques they knew know.

"This arguing is not getting us anywhere. I want to vote on this issue."

The Hokage was not allowed to vote so he hoped that the clan heads saw that this would ultimately help their clans.

As the vote went around the room, it came down to Hiashi Hyuuga who had the last and final vote. Right now it was tied at 4-4. Hiashi was the deciding vote.

"Hiashi-sama what is your vote?" The Hokage asked. The Hokage knew he was going to be shot down because it was known far and wide that the Hyuuga only relied on their family taijutsu.

Hiashi looked around the room closed his eyes for a moment. _'Brother I wish you were here right now. You always knew what to do concerning the clan. Do I allow Neji and Hinata to learn elemental ninjutsu? I know that is something you had wanted. I knew you had worked on elemental jutsu privately for years. I even guess that you included it into your fighting. Do I go against what the clan elders will want?'_

"Hiashi-sama? Are you ok?" the Hokage asked

"Forgive me Hokage-sama. I was just thinking about something. I am sorry for the delay. On this matter of allowing our children to learn elemental jutsu on top of their clan techniques, my vote is yes."

The other clan heads were shocked. The ones who voted no thought for sure that Hiashi would side with them and the ones who voted yes were even more shocked because they knew how strict the Hyuuga clan was.

"Hiashi-sama are you sure?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I am. I owe this to my brother. He always said he felt we relied too heavily on our jyuuken and we needed to branch out. I am beginning to think he was right. I will allow Hinata and Neji to participate in this new training"

Once the clan heads who had said no heard that Hiashi was going to allow Hinata and Neji to participate in the training, their minds eased a bit. If Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga clan was going to allow his daughter and nephew to participate then they would as well. The Hyuuga clan was known for being the most strict, and they did not want to be the ones to take on that title.

"With that vote it is decided that this new training will take place. I am going to implement the training in about 2 weeks time. This way the new genin will have time to get accustomed to their team and have some time to train with them. I will have the jonin senseis give me weekly reports from the group training and we can gauge the results from those."

With that Sarutobi ended the meeting and allowed everyone to process the new information.

(Flashback end)

"Wow. I am surprised that it was Hiashi-sama who was the deciding vote. I thought for sure he would have not wanted this" Kurenai said to those in the room

The others all nodded, knowing the reputation that preceded the Hyuuga Clan Head.

"I want you all to continue working with the genin for the next week and we will assess the results at the end of the week. You four are dismissed" The Hokage said to his four jonin who all disappeared from his sight.

"You can come out now Jiraiya, I know you are there" The Hokage said into the air.

Jiraiya suddenly materialized in the room after dropping his **Chameleon Jutsu**.

"We need to talk sensei. I have found out some news about Orochimaru"

A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I just couldn't help it. Hope you guys like the chapter. I will try to update again this week before school starts back up. If you have any ideas on what could be added please let me know. Next chapter Naruto and his team will be going on a mission outside of the village and it will not be the wave mission. It will be one of my own creations. Until then.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 7.

I do not own Naruto

"Jiraiya what news have you found out." The Hokage said getting worried. News about his wayward student was never good. Orochimaru was always up to something, and it usually spelt trouble for the Leaf Village.

"One of my spies within his ranks has informed me that he is amassing an army. He plans on invading the village. My contact has said it will be during a major event for Konoha within the next year. He wasn't able to say more because Orochimaru is not telling all his subordinates."

"This is indeed disturbing news" the Hokage began. He was not shocked to learn that Orochimaru was planning an attack against the Leaf. Orochimaru had always sworn his revenge against the village ever since Sarutobi found him doing experiments and forced him out.

"How much time do you think we have to prepare ourselves for an invasion?" the Hokage asked

"Well the only thing I can think of would be the Chunin Exams in about five months. That is the only major event happening in the next year for our village."

"The Chunin Exams? Do you really think that Orochimaru would attack during the exams when there is sure to be another Kage present?"

"I would not put it past him. You know how he is. He would most likely stage it to make it seem like we were trying to attack the other Kage or something along those lines. He wants this village to burn and he will go about it any way possible."

"What should we do?"

"I think you need to tell all ninja chunin level and above to step up their training and start withdrawing your men from our outposts that we have stationed around the Fire Country. If he does plan on attacking we will need our forces here to help protect the village."

"I will need to discuss this with the council" the Hokage said as he began taking in all the information in front of him.

"I do not believe that is a good idea sensei. I have come to belief that we have a mole within our ranks. I believe Orochimaru has a guy on the inside and he might possibly be on the council. I also believe he may have a few ninja within our ranks posing as our own."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair and sighed. _'I am getting far too old for this job. I will need to start training myself if I am to be battle ready for Orochimaru. Chances are he is going to try and take me out.'_

"Jiraiya I want you to find out as much as you can about this invasion. In the meantime I will meet with Shikaku Nara and begin to form a plan. I want this kept a secret until we can find out more."

"Understood sensei. I will meet with my contacts again and see what they can find. I will be back in a month. Oh before I leave, how is Naruto doing?" Jiraiya was mad at himself for not being there for Naruto when he was younger, but he swore that he was going to make it up to him. He was his godfather after all.

The Hokage smiled at hearing Jiraiya ask this. He knew that Jiraiya wanted nothing more than to just be with the boy and help raise him. Naruto was like a grandson to Jiraiya because of who Naruto's father was.

"Naruto is doing quite well. He managed to pass his genin exam this time around and has been placed on a team with the last Uchiha and the Nara heir. Their sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Jiraiya laughed a little to himself, "So Kakashi finally passed a team did he? Well I am sure he was forced to pass the team because of the last Uchiha being on it and Kakashi is the only one with a Sharingan in this village."

"Well that was originally what the council wanted, but the three boys managed to take out Kakashi's shadow clone with their teamwork. The Nara heir is quite the genius. He will surpass his father in a few years I am sure. Also Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha have formed a friendship and rivalry it seems though neither would admit they are friends. Also it seems as though Naruto is just as talented at fuuinjutsu as his parents were."

Jiraiya smiled at knowing his godson was making great progress. Once Jiraiya once done with this mission he was going to ask for some training time with Naruto. Jiraiya had twelve years to make up for.

"I'm glad to hear that. Minato and Kushina were better at fuuinjutsu than I was. It seems as though Naruto is living up to his Uzumaki name. When I get back in a month I would like to meet Naruto and possibly begin to train him if that is ok?"

"I do not see any problem with that, and I am sure Kakashi would not mind either."

"I will send a messenger toad along in a few days once I get some more information. I will see you around sensei, I have some research I need to get done" and with that Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage knew that Jiraiya was going to cause him more paperwork tomorrow for his habits, but right now he had more on his mind.

(The next day Training Ground 1)

All the genin were gathered around and were waiting for their sensei's to arrive.

"Sasuke-kun how are you? You sure seem a lot stronger than when we were in the academy." Sakura said as she began to swoon over Sasuke.

"Forehead get away from my Sasuke-kun. He isn't interested in you. He wants someone like me who has beauty as well as brains, not just brains billboard brow!" Ino yelled at Sakura as the two girls began to stare at each other.

'_Hn. I hate when they do this'_

Luckily Sasuke was saved from the torture of Sakura and Ino when the Jonin sensei's showed up.

"Alright everyone today we will begin our training. To begin training we are going to have everyone run 5 laps around the training ground. After that we will split off into groups and begin training. We will each be taking a different team to begin training them. Now get running. The first team to complete this will be rewarded later on" Kurenai said.

As soon as the words left her mouth the teams took off running. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each and then to Shikamaru who shook his head. Shikamaru knew what Naruto and Sasuke were thinking. They had wanted to take their weights off to finish faster, but Shikamaru didn't want to give away one of their secrets to the other teams.

Team 9 finished first followed by Team 7. Team 8 and 10 finished a few moments later.

"Alright Gai will be taking Team 10, I will be taking Team 9, Asuma will be taking Team 8, and Kurenai  
>will be taking Team 7." Kakashi said. The genin broke off into their teams and followed each of the jonin.<p>

(With Kurenai and Team 7)

"Alright as you know I am Team 8's jonin-sensei. I am known as the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. When you are training with me we will be working on your genjutsu skills. We will be going over how to detect and get rid of genjutsu and possibly casting them as well depending on how skilled you are with the art."

Naruto began to groan. Genjutsu was his worst subject. He had way too much chakra and not enough control. Sasuke was smirking. Once he activated his Sharingan he would be able to see through genjutsu and use them with ease. Shikamaru just yawned.

"Alright I will begin by going over the principles of genjutsu and how to detect them. Later we will work on having you release a genjutsu when it has been cast. Now pay attention you three"

Kurenai talked about the principles of genjutsu for close to the 2 hours they had with her. By the end Naruto was more confused than ever, Sasuke was eagerly anticipating awakening his Sharingan, and Shikamaru was asleep.

'_Shikamaru and Sasuke are the two in this group that will be able to use genjutsu. Naruto has too much chakra for the art and not enough control. I will need to work with him on detecting and releasing genjutsu much more than I would the others'_

"Alright, that pretty much takes up the time I have with you for today. Tomorrow we will begin by having you detect various low level genjutsu I have. You guys are to report over to Gai now for your taijutsu."

The three boys got up and began walking over to where Gai was. When they go there they saw Team 10 laying down on the ground looking beat up and exhausted.

"What youthful students. I want you to head on over to Kakashi now because the next team is here"

Team 10 slowly got themselves off the ground and began to head over to Kakashi.

"Damn this must be hard training if Ino didn't have enough energy to fawn over your Sasuke-teme"

"Shut it dobe."

As Shikamaru Naruto and Sasuke approached Gai they were a bit skeptical. They had heard rumors about this man's intense training methods and how he tended to overdo things.

"Ah, Team 7. Kakashi's youthful students. He takes a lot of pride in you three. I hope you have enough youth to impress me. Kakashi has told me you three are pretty proficient in your respective taijutsu at the moment. I decided that for you three I would offer you the chance to choose a weapon to yield. I am very proficient in a wide variety of our village's weapons, and anything I am not proficient in I am sure Tenten can help you. She is going to be our village's weapon mistress when she is older."

Gai took out a scroll and unfolded it and suddenly a larger scroll popped out. Gai unrolled this one and suddenly the scroll was filled with various weapons for the trio to choose from. The weapons ranged from blades to blunt items to chained weapons.

The three boys each looked over the weapons and tried to imagine themselves wielding the weapons set before them. Naruto began to reach for a pair of nunchaku and Gai's face lit up because he was a master of using nunchaku, but Naruto decided against it. Naruto was more of a brawler so he wanted something he could wield with both hands but have them free to fight with.

"Gai-sensei if I was going to have a weapon I would want it so that it allowed my hands to be free so that I can still make handseals and fight up close. I am a close range fighter."

Gai began to think about what weapon would be best for Naruto. _'What if I gave him brass knuckles? Those aren't really meant for ninja. Maybe trench knives like Asuma? He is a wind user as well so Asuma would be able to help him'_

"Naruto I want you to try these on. They are called trench knives. Asuma Sarutobi uses them as his main weapon to fight with. He is also a wind element." Gai reached down and grabbed the pair of all black trench knives and gave them to Naruto. Naruto tried them on and they felt right.

"These feel great Gai-sensei! I can still make handseals with them and I can use these up close. Thanks sensei" Naruto said after putting the trench knives on.

"Have you two made a choice about what weapon you would like to use? You do not need to choose one if you don't want to."

Sasuke looked over all the weapons in front of him, but his eyes kept going towards the swords. Sasuke felt drawn toward the swords. Sasuke had read in some of his clan scrolls some of the kenjutsu moves that they had managed to copy.

"Gai-sensei, I would like a sword, but I do not know that much about them. What do you think would work best for me?"

'_A swordsman? We don't have many here in Konoha. If he chooses to study with the sword Kakashi will have to show him what he knows and eventually enlist some of the ANBU to help as well.'_

"Well Sasuke, I myself am not too familiar with swords. Why don't you try to hold a few and see how you feel with them."

As Sasuke approached the weapons he began to pick up and swing around one sword at a time until he got the feel for it.

"So Shikamaru would you like to choose a weapon? As I said before you do not need to choose a weapon. Many ninja only use kunai and shuriken."

Shikamaru had been looking at the weapons intensely from the beginning. Shikamaru knew that having a weapon would give him an edge over some opponents. Shikamaru was a long range fighter, but wanted a weapon that could be both long range and close range.

"Gai-sensei what is this weapon?" Shikamaru said as he picked up a sickle attached to a chain. The chain was about 15 ft long and had a weight on the end. The weapon was a dark gray with the chain and weight being all black.

"That Shikamaru is a kusarigama. That is a very dangerous weapon. You can upgrade to have duel sickles or leave it as it is now. You would throw the sickle at your opponent after swinging it a bit to gain momentum. You can also you the weighted end to trap opponents rather than cutting them"

Shikamaru held the kusarigama in his hand and swung the sickle a little. _'Hmm. I could work with this. I can use this to extend the reach of my shadow more and this will help me defend up close as well.'_

"I will take this weapon. Thanks Gai-sensei" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke any luck with a sword?"

"Yes I would like this one." Sasuke held in his hand a two foot long sword that had a black and red handle and an all white blade.

"That Sasuke is a chokuto. A very fine choice. Now that you have all chosen your weapons I want you to take some time to become familiar with them and get used to having them on you. I will train Shikamaru in the use of his weapon and Naruto I want you to speak with Asuma about your trench knives. Sasuke I have a friend that owes me a favor so I will have to recruit them to help train you in kenjutsu."

All three boys nodded. They began to inspect their own weapons and get the feel for them.

"Naruto how good are you with containment seals?" Shikamaru asked

"I am pretty good. Why what are you thinking Shikamaru?"

"Well I think it would be best if they other teams didn't know we chose these weapons. It will help give us an edge over them. I was thinking you could create containment seals for us and we can hide our weapons in the containment seals. Have you progress far enough along to apply the seals to our bodies?"

Naruto hadn't even thought of using the containment seals like that. If he had his weapons hidden on him then he could bring them out when he needed them and wouldn't need to worry about concealing them from his opponents.

"I think so Shikamaru. Let me work on some tonight and I will let you know tomorrow."

'_These three are going to be hard to beat. I will need to step up my team's training when we are alone.'_

Gai let Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke get used to their items and talk amongst themselves for the rest of the first hour. Once the second hours started Gai decided it was time to work on speed and reflexes with the team. After the hour was up Gai was impressed with Team 7. They were faster and had better reflexes than Team 10. They still have a long way to go to catch up to his team though.

"Alright our time together is over for now. You guys are to head over to Asuma now and work on some ninjutsu as well as some weapons training. "

(With Asuma)

'_So Team 7 chose weapons? I wonder what ones they chose to wield.'_ Asuma thought as he saw Team 7 approach him.

"Alright boys. When you are training with me we will be covering some ninjutsu as well as working with your weapons if you have one. We will also touch upon some strategy from time to time. Why don't you show me what weapons you have chosen if you chose one from Gai."

Each of the three boys held out their weapons. Asuma was shocked to see that Naruto had chosen trench knives. Asuma was the only one in the village who used trench knives to fight. Asuma was not surprised that Sasuke had chosen a sword. Asuma had known a few Uchiha before the massacre who were well versed in kenjutsu. For Shikamaru to wield a kusarigama made sense to Asuma. All Nara's were long range types and they usually were in trouble if someone was able to fight them in close combat. By wielding the weapon Shikamaru would be able to fight from long range as well as protect himself if he were to be engaged in close combat.

"Alright you three I want to test your strategic abilities with a game of shogi. I will be playing all three of you at once. I have three boards set up right over here. Follow me."

"Asuma-sensei, how do you plan on facing all of us at the same time?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple Sasuke. **Shadow Clone Technique**" Asuma yelled and two copies of Asuma appeared.

"Aren't those just simple clones? What will they do." Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke the **Shadow Clone Technique **is an A-rank technique that allows you to create solid copies of themselves. The copies have chakra and can perform techniques of their own. Also once the clone is dispelled the information it has gained will be sent back to the original user. It is a very advanced technique" Naruto said, shocking everyone present.

'_How does Naruto know about this technique'_ all three others wondered.

"That is correct Naruto. Now I want all you to go sit at a board and read over the rules quickly. It should only take about 5-10 min. I will be seated across from you and we will play until someone wins."

The boys all went and chose a shogi board. Naruto and Sasuke picked up the instructions and began to read. Shikamaru was already familiar with the game so he waited patiently for Asuma to begin playing against him. Once Naruto and Sasuke were done reading they began their games.

(10 minutes later)

Asuma was shocked. He had never lost a game of Shogi so fast. Shikamaru was definitely not letting on about his true genius. Asuma was going to have to agree with Kakashi that Shikamaru was hiding his smarts. Asuma lost the game to Shikamaru in a little under 10 minutes. Asuma had beaten Sasuke after 7 min and Naruto closer to 9. Naruto came up with crazy strategies that no sane person would think of.

"Well I have to say I am impressed with the three of you. The only other ones so far that forced me to take that long was Sakura, Shino, and Neji. None of them beat me though, so congratulation Shikamaru.

I want to work on your elemental training a bit and then I will have a light spar with you and your weapons. Now I was told you already have started your elemental training. I want you to continue with that and I will throw in some pointers when I can."

Asuma watched for the next hour as Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru struggled to complete the first phase of elemental training. Asuma gave Naruto and Sasuke some pointers on their elements because Asuma had a wind element and a fire element. Asuma told Shikamaru what Kakashi had told him about lightning manipulation to help him along as well. After the hour was up Asuma had them each face off against a clone so he could see how they handled their weapons.

"Naruto you want to turn your hand a little to the left so when you punch the blade will be pointing out so that way even if they try and dodge you still might catch them with the blade."

"Sasuke good job with the sword, thought you only just got it today you can tell your body is built for the sword."

"Shikamaru you are catching on quickly with you kusarigama."

Asuma continued sparring against the three for the remainder of the time they had together. Asuma had promised to show them how to channel chakra into their weapons if they became good enough with their elemental training. Asuma also informed them that they would need to purchase weapons that were made of chakra conducting metal if they wanted that to happen.

As the second hour came to a close Asuma dismissed Team 7 and told them to head over to Kakashi. At this point in the day they would regroup with their sensei, eat lunch, and head to the tower for a mission and then some team training.

(2 week later)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk with a smile on his face. He had finally finished his paperwork for the day so know he could enjoy some time to himself. He hadn't had much time to himself recently with the new training program that he had implanted for the genin. The council wanted constant updates to see how the genin were coming along.

"Hokage-sama" said a small toad that suddenly appeared on the Hokage's desk. The Hokage nearly fell out of his chair from being caught off guard but was able to compose himself.

"Yes messenger-san"

"I have a message from Master Jiraiya. I will await your replay"

The Hokage took the scroll from the toad and began reading it immediately.

_Sensei,_

_ Orochimaru has been amassing an army. I have found out that he has started his own hidden village. The Hidden Sound Village. It is located in the Land of Rice. I am not sure how the Daimyo allowed him to start a village but you know he has a way of getting what he wants. My contacts have told me he has been working on his curse seal and making it stronger. I have heard rumors about some of his men being able to go to a "Level 2" of the curse seal. He must have advanced it ever since Anko was marked years ago. I have stepped up my research on getting the curse mark off of people. I am going to follow another lead, but will be back in the village in two weeks. Hope Naruto is safe. I will send a toad along if something goes wrong. _

_Jiraiya_

Sarutobi reread the scroll just to make sure he had read it all. This was indeed troubling. If Orochimaru was creating an army with the curse seal then Konoha could be in trouble. Sarutobi wasn't sure what to think at this point. He would need to call in Shikaku Nara and discuss the plans with him.

As Sarutobi was thinking over what to do, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi all appeared in his office.

"Hokage-sama we are here to report about the genin training." Kurenai said as they all bowed in respect quickly.

"Alright, please continue Kurenai."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I have found that Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, and of course Sasuke once he awakens his Sharingan would all be very good with genjutsu. As you know Sakura is on my squad to begin with so I have already begun to teach her some genjutsu and she takes to the art very fast. She is quite skilled at genjutsu. I believe in a few years we could have another genjutsu mistress on our hands as long as she gets the fan girl tendencies out of her system." All the guys in the room shuddered at the thoughts of fan girls. They all knew how crazy they could be.

Asuma stepped up next and began to tell his father "I have found that Team 7 is quite talented at strategy, with Shikarmaru being by far the best. I have tested his IQ and found that he has one over 200. Ino, Shino, Neji, Sakura, and Hinata are all very good at strategy as well. I work on some manipulation with them all the genin as well as sparring with them if they chose weapons."

Kakashi stepped forward next and began talking. "After testing all of the genin's elements I have had them working on the first stage of elemental manipulation. I have shown each of them a few low level jutsu from their respective elements. The only one I cannot help is Rock Lee because of his disease. I have found that he can use chakra within his body, but he cannot mold it enough for ninjutsu or genjutsu. I have noticed that he can do the tree climbing and water walking exercises so I believe he might be able to use his lightning element to enhance his reflexes. All the other genin are coming along nicely with their first stage of elemental manipulation. I have shown them the principle of each element and told them to work on them in their own time. In a few months time I believe that they might have the first stage down. I have also worked with all of them in strategy as well."

Gai walked forward and began his report, "Hokage-sama I have all of the genin working on their stamina and speed. I have begun to increase their reserves as well. I have given all the genin a choice of choosing weapons if they wanted to. Not all of them chose a weapon but those that did I have vowed to help them learn how to wield them. I have found something a little odd though. I noticed that young Hinata is not as fluent with her jyuuken as Neji is. I was hoping you could tell me why."

"Hokage-sama if I may" Kurenai began as she looked over to the Hokage who nodded in understanding. "Hinata has a confidence problem that has been caused because of her clan. They see her as weak and unable to hold the heiress title. This has done a lot of damage to her self esteem and she has barely any confidence in herself. I have been trying to work with her on her confidence and having Sakura on the team has helped a little because she has shown Hinata that she can be strong as well."

Gai nodded understand the situation at hand. "I might have a solution to our problem. Hinata's flexibility is almost unheard from a Hyuuga. I believe it might be because of her element being water. Water is very fluid and constantly changing and most water specialist are quite flexible. Hokage-sama with your permission I would like to have Hinata attend extra training sessions with me and Lee so I can help her design her own variation of the jyuuken."

The Hokage was speechless. There was only one Hyuuga who was known to not use the Jyuuken that all other Hyuuga's used, it was Hitomi Hyuuga, Hinata's mother. Hitomi was not born into the Hyuuga clan so her style of taijutsu was much for fluid and flexible than the jyuuken which was very rigid.

"Gai I will need to talk with Hiashi-sama first before I can agree to anything like that. Hiashi might not want his daughter to learn a new style outside of the jyuuken. I will call for him and Hinata to come to my office for tomorrow at 9 am and I would like you be present as well."

"Hai- Hokage-sama."

"Do any of you have anything else to report?" All four jonin shook their head. "Alright you four are dismissed for now. Gai report back here tomorrow at 9 am."

"Hai Hokage-sama." With that four jonin left the room.

Sarutobi leaned forward and sighed while grabbing the bridge of his nose. _'Tomorrow is going to be a long day'_

(9 am, Hokage's Office)

"Hokage-sama Hiashi Hyuuga and his daughter are here."

"Thank you, can you send in Gai as well."

Once all three were gathered in the room Hiashi spoke, "Hokage-sama may I ask why I have been called here with my daughter and my nephew's sensei?"

"Hiashi-sama I have called you here to discuss Hinata's training with you". When Hinata had heard they were here to discuss her training she began to panic. _'Father is going to think I am a failure again if he has been called here because of me.'_

"What about Hinata's training?" Hiashi asked. The Hokage looked toward Gai to begin explaining.

"Hiashi-sama I am sure you are aware of the new training regime for the genin. I have been the one placed in charge of instructing the genin in the way of taijutsu. I have found that with Hinata's natural flexibility she may not be best suited to use your family style of jyuuken. I was hoping you would allow me to create a new style for Hinata to use that would still rely on the same principles of the Jyuuken that you use, but it would be less rigid."

Hiashi was extremely quiet during while Gai was speaking. After he had finished Hiashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Hitomi what would you have me do? If I allow this the elders would surely try and brand Hinata with a seal and place her in the branch house. It seems as though she was made for the style of jyuuken you were trying to incorporate into our clan. You were trying to mix your water style taijutsu with our clan's rigid jyuuken one. Maybe Hinata can complete it?'_

Hiashi opened his eyes and looked down at his daughter. Hinata returned his gaze and for the first time did not see him stare at her in a stern way but rather in a caring way. "Hinata what element are you? I know that you were test for you element recently"

"I have a water element father" Hinata said as she looked downwards and began to look away almost scared of her father's response. Hinata knew that almost all Hyuuga were earth types because there taijutsu was heavily earth based.

Hiashi was expecting this response. He took a deep breath again and made his decision. "Hinata you now that your mother was not from our clan correct, but rather from a minor ninja clan?" Hinata nodded. "Well she also was a water type and she was one of the best in the village. She also had your natural flexibility. It seems as though you did not just inherit her looks."

Hinata was shocked. She had never heard her father talk this much about her mother. She had known she was not from the clan, but she never knew she was a ninja. She had always assumed she was a civilian. The council did not like when other ninja married into the main house.

"I will allow you to create a new style for the jyuuken only if Hinata agrees that is what she wants."

Hinata was shocked. Her father was actually going to let her try and create a different variation of the jyuuken. Hinata wasn't sure what to say. If she chose to create a new style she would be able to show everyone she wasn't weak.

"Hai, father I would like to try" Gai and the Hokage smiled as Hiashi showed some pride in his eyes. His daughter would create her own path, not one the council wanted. It seems she had inherited something from his after all.

"Well then it seems as though this matter is all set. Hinata you will meet with Gai after your team training every day and you will work with him on developing your new style. Now if you all would excuse me I have a meeting with the elders I must attend."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Gai, Hiashi, and Hinata all said.

After the three of them left, Sarutobi got up and began walking to his meeting with the elders.

(2 weeks later)

Training ground 1 was now filled with twelve panting genin and one dog and four smiling jonin. The jonin had decided to take on the genin in a taijutsu match. Ninjutsu and genjutsu were banned as well as weapons other than kunai and shuriken.

Once the match was over all the genin were laying heavily beaten on the ground. Gai was seen smiling, "That was extremely youthful of all you. I am glad you gave it your all. You all still need some work on teamwork."

"Gai is correct. Tougher opponents can be brought down through teamwork alone. You all have your teams to help you." Kakashi said, hoping that one genin was catching onto the hint that he was trying to get across.

"We are all very proud of the twelve of you. You have come far in the last month. You guys are stronger than you were a month ago so you should all be happy." Kurenai said.

"I agree with the other three. You twelve are going to be the future of this village. Keep working hard and you will surpass us in no time. We have some slight news for the twelve of you. We are going to take a two week break from group training so that we can do some missions for the village. We have spoken to the Hokage and he has agreed that the new genin are ready for C-rank missions. Team 9 has already gone on a few C-rank missions."

The genin were shocked. Being able to take on C-rank missions only two months after graduation was a huge accomplishment. Most genin didn't a C-rank until at least 5 or 6 months out of the academy.

"We will meet again will all the teams in two weeks. Like Asuma said we will be doing missions and working on your training more as a team. We don't want your teamwork to suffer. During those two weeks we still want everyone to work on their skills. Sometimes you will not have someone to teach you. It would be good to maybe train with one another and bounce ideas off each other." Kakashi said.

"You guys are all dismissed for the day. We will meet our teams tomorrow at our normal training ground at our normal times." Kurenai said.

With that the jonin disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving the genin to get themselves off the ground once they had enough strength.

"Anyone want to get some ramen?" Naruto said as he was the first to recover. Everyone else just looked at him. Most of them could barely move.

(Next day at training ground 7)

"Hey guys" Naruto said as he came strolling up to the training grounds. Shikamaru and Sasuke were already there waiting for him.

"Kakashi-sensei still not here yet?" Both other boys nodded.

"Hey Naruto, after our mission do you think you could help me with some of my seals. I have been getting stuck lately" Sasuke asked. Sasuke had begun to open up to them a little more over the past few weeks. Sasuke would actually talk to them rather than grunting and ignoring them like he used to. For Sasuke to ask Naruto for help was a huge step.

"Of course teme. I wanted your help with one of the lower level fire techniques you tried showing me the other day, so this way we can help each other out."

Shikamaru just stood there as those two were talking. Shikamaru had contemplated trying to study fuuinjutsu like Sasuke and Naruto, but he found it too troublesome. Shikamaru had been trying to incorporate his new weapon into his style of fighting and he was coming along nicely with it. He father was teaching him how to channel his chakra into his weapon so he could trap others with it.

"Hey Naruto have you figured out how to expand the containment seals we have on us so we can fit more in them?" Shikamaru asked

"I have been working on them, I think I will have it completed in the next few days."

All three boys had placed containment seals on themselves so that they could have their weapons hidden and bring them out when they needed them most. As the three boys were talking Kakashi appeared at the training ground.

"Yo. We have been given a C-rank mission. I want you to report to the Hokage's office in 20 min. He wants to discuss the mission with us" after finishing talking to the boys Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Finally a C-rank mission. I wonder what it will be like." Naruto said as all three boys began to make their way to the Hokage's office.

(Hokage's office, 20 min later)

"Team 7 reporting for their first C-rank mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said

"Ahh yes Team 7. I have a C-rank mission here for you. I have a letter for the leader of Kusagakure that I need for you to deliver. After delivering it you will wait for his response before coming back here. The Hidden Grass village is one of our allies so you will not be met with any trouble. Kakashi please be wary of and Hidden Rock ninja that might be in the area."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Here is the letter. I want you to leave in two hours."

"Hai"

"Team 7, go pack your things for a 5 day mission. It will take two days to travel there, we will spend one day in the village, and then another two to get back. Meet me at the front gate in two hours time."

All three genin nodded and exited the room. Kakashi turned to the Hokage. "Sarutobi-sama do you believe that any Hidden Rock ninja will be in Kusagakure?"

"The Hidden Grass village might be our ally but they still trade with Iwa. If you see any Hidden Rock ninja's in the area stay away from them. We do not need them attacking us."

"Understood Hokage-sama. Any word from Master Jiraiya?"

"Yes, he will be back by the time you return. He has requested to meet your team and train Naruto a bit."

"Understood. I was wondering when Master Jiraiya would begin to take an interest in Naruto's training."

"I will have him meet you at your Training grounds when you return"

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama." Kakashi said and then poofed out of the office.

(Front gate two hours later)

Kakashi arrived at the gate to find his team waiting for him with their bags packed.

"Alright team Kusagakure is a day away. If we make good time maybe we can get some training in before we get there. Now follow me." With that Kakashi leapt into the trees and the three genin followed suit.

A/N: Chapter 8 is done. I will go into more detail of the mission they received next chapter and Naruto will meet Kurotsuchi next time as well. So I know having Lee train in his element might seem out of place but if he can learn tree climbing and water walking he must be able to use some chakra. Lee will not be learning elemental attacks, but I want to have him use the lightning element to quicken his reflexes. Also Lee is going to have a weapon but that will come into play later on. Lee cannot solely rely on taijutsu. Team 7 was not the only team to get weapons. Not all the genin will have weapons but a few of them will have chosen one. I am not 100% sure who will get weapons but it will only be a few of them and it will not make them powerhouses.

About Hinata learning a new style. I think that deep down Hiashi does care for Hinata but he does not want to go against the elders for fear of her being placed into the branch house. I am going to expand more about Hiashi and Hinata later on. Hinata will go to her father for help on working on her new style. I hope people don't mind that I made HInata's mother from outside of the Hyuuga clan, but that will come into play later on.

Hopefully I will update again soon. School is starting up this week so I am unsure how much time I will have but I will try to get a chapter out as soon as I can. Also I am going to start introducing more instructors for the genin soon. Let me know what you guys think. Please review. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is Chapter 9. Sorry it took so long. I was busy with school starting up and trying to find some time to write this and do my work. I do not own Naruto. I make up a character in this chapter to lead the village, but he will not be an important character. It was just easier for the story.

Team 7 had arrived in Kusagakure in under a day. After Kakashi had spoken with the gate guards, the team was brought to their local hotel.

"Alright team we have two rooms. I will be taking one, while you three will share the other. We will meet up at 10 tomorrow so I will give you a chance to sleep in." Kakashi said as he handed the keys to the three boys.

"We will be heading to see the village leader tomorrow and hopefully be able to get some training in. I want you all to rest up tonight. We have a long day tomorrow."

Kakashi waved to the three boys and disappeared into his room, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to head to their own respective room.

(The next day)

The next morning found Team 7 refreshed and ready to begin their mission. Kakashi led them to the village leader's office where they had to wait to drop off the letter.

"Kakashi-sensei how much longer is this going to take? I want to start training" Naruto said.

"Naruto be patient. The village leader is a very important and busy man. He will see us when he has the time"

Team 7 waited fifteen more minutes before the door to the office opened.

"Cho-sama will see you now" the secretary said as she opened the door.

Team 7 walked into the office and all bowed.

"Cho-sama it is a pleasure to see you again" Kakashi said as he was bowing.

"Kakashi? Is that you? My how you have grown. I haven't seen you in a few years. I think the last time I saw you was when you were here on a diplomatic mission with the fourth."

Kakashi nodded while also looking a bit saddened at hearing his old sensei being brought up.

"That is correct Cho-sama. It has been sometime. I am glad to see you are still in office, but we will have time to catch up later. I am here along with my team to bring you a letter from our Hokage."

Kakashi unsealed the scroll and handed it to Cho. Cho took the scroll and began reading.

"Kakashi-san I will need some time to discuss this scroll with my council. I will need you to return tomorrow afternoon so we can discuss the reply."

"Understood Cho-sama. If it isn't too much to ask, would my team and I be able to utilize one of your training grounds for a bit?"

Cho looked at Team 7 and looked each member over. _'The last Uchiha it seems, as well as a Nara too. That hairstyle is a dead giveaway. Who is this last member? Blonde hair, blue eyes, it couldn't be..'_

Cho stared at Naruto a little longer than the rest but eventually nodded.

"I do not have a problem with that. There is a training ground right outside the gates that is a little bit off the path. It is located near a pond and has plenty of space for your training. I will have the guards show you where it is."

"Thank you very much Cho-sama." Kakashi said as he and his team all bowed.

(Out in the training ground)

"What are we going to be working on Kakashi-sensei? Are you going to show us some of your super cool moves?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately no Naruto. Before we begin today's training I want you to tell me where you think your strengths and weaknesses lie. Sasuke you first."

"Well I have been working on my sealing and I believe I am ready for the intermediate level. My knowledge of fire ninjutsu though quite low is still more than most genin our age. My stamina is above genin level, as well as my speed thanks to our weights. My kenjutsu is coming along slowly, and I am skilled in strategy as well. I need to become more well rounded. Possibly learn some genjutsu and work on my kenjutsu more.

Kakashi nodded. He thought it was a fair assessment of his own skills. Sasuke had begun to loosen up around Naruto and Shikamaru and knew he could not be the best at everything. He still had his arrogance about him, but it was slowly going away.

"I agree Sasuke. For today I will be working with you on your strategy and your fire ninjutsu. If you do well I may teach you a jutsu. Now Shikamaru you are up next."

Shikamaru yawned as he began talking, "Well I am the best at strategy. My stamina, endurance and chakra reserves could be worked on as well as my hand seal speed. My reaction time is well above genin level. I could learn a few more lightning jutsu as well. I have become proficient with my weapon recently and have begun trying to use it in conjunction with my shadow."

Kakashi nodded again. Shikamaru was by far the best strategist of the genin. He was probably better than most chunin right now as well. His chakra reserves would be something that he would need to work on if he wanted to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Understood Shikamaru. I will be working with you on hand seal speed and getting your chakra reserves up. Alright Naruto you're up"

"I am extremely good at being stealthy when I want to be as well as thinking on my feet. I have large reserves but not enough control over them. I could use a few more wind jutsu. I have started to channel my wind chakra into my trench knives but I am nowhere near Asuma-sensei's level. I am almost finished with the intermediate level of sealing and will be ready to move on in a few weeks."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled underneath his mask. Naruto was just like his parents in sealing. He somehow was able to absorb it like it was nothing. Sealing was a hard art to master, but Naruto was well on his way to becoming a sealing expert.

"Naruto we will be working on your chakra control as well as working with your weapons. I am going to be working with all three of you individually for this training exercise because though you are a team, you still need to be able to function on your own. I also want each of you to start thinking of your own moves. A good ninja can master moves he already knows, but a great ninja can create his own. Now let's get to work."

With that Kakashi put his hands into a symbol and suddenly three other Kakashi's popped into existence next to him. "Now each of you will go with one of my clones. I am going to stay here and work on my own training for a bit and then I will join each of you in time."

Each boy paired up with one of Kakashi's clones and went to their own part of the training ground.

(With Naruto)

"Naruto how many **Shadow Clones** can you make?" Kakashi sensei asked when he and Naruto were far enough away.

"I'm not sure Kakashi-sensei. I try to stick with the 3 that you told me so that I don't overwhelm myself, but when I make them I don't even feel a difference in my chakra. I believe I can make a lot more if I needed to."

"Naruto do you know enough about barrier seals to place one so that they cannot see in on our training? I still don't want Shikamaru and Sasuke to know about your use of **Shadow Clones**."

"I am not sure sensei. I can try. I haven't done too much work on those types of barriers. Do you want me to add anything else to the barrier seal?"

"No the barrier should be fine for now"

Naruto worked on setting up a an appropriate barrier seal for five minutes.

'_Naruto is a natural at sealing. Jiraiya is going to be pleased when he begins to train him. Naruto will without a doubt surpass Jiraiya and his parents in sealing.'_

"Kakashi-sensei I believe that this should work. Let me apply these seals to the area."

Naruto spread out the seals he was working on around the area and then made his way back to where Kakashi was standing. Naruto placed his hands into a seal and activated the barrier. Slowly a barrier began to construct itself around the seals.

"It seems as though you were successful Naruto. Now I want to see how many clones you can make, and then we will dispel them in small groups so as not to get a massive mental backlash."

Naruto placed his hands into the seal for the clones and yelled out "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**". After the smoke cleared Kakashi's eye went wide and his mouth dropped. The clearing they were working in was filled with at least one thousand clones.

"Amazing. I have never heard of this many clones being made. Naruto how are you feeling?"

Kakashi looked at the original Naruto who wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"I feel great Kakashi sensei. So what do you want to work on now?"

"I want you to dispel your clones in groups of fives and then leave about twenty behind. I am going to have your clones work on chakra control while I help you with your weapon use."

Naruto began dispelling his clones as he got his trench knives ready for his weapon training.

(With Sasuke)

"Alright Sasuke this is far enough. Today we will be working on your strategy as well as your fire ninjutsu. As you know all Uchiha are fire elements, while you are both a fire element and a lightning element. This will give you an edge later on. The lightning jutsu you acquire later on will be much stronger once you complete your lightning manipulation. Before we work on any jutsu I want to work on your strategy first.

I am going to playing Shogi against you as well as giving you different battle scenarios. I want you to tell me what you would do in each situation."

Kakashi sat down and motioned for Sasuke to sit down as well, before Kakashi opened a scroll and a game of Shogi appeared.

"We will be playing a few games before we work on your ninjutsu."

Sasuke just nodded and sat down.

(With Shikamaru)

"Alright Shikamaru to work on your reserves we are going to be draining them so that when they refill they will become larger. I want you to run up and down this tree using your chakra while also running through all the hand seals for the jutsu you know."

Shikamaru groaned as he walked in front of a tree. "This is so troublesome" Shikamaru said as he began running to the tree.

(3 hrs later)

Kakashi had Team 7 gathered in the center of the training ground. He had allowed them a little break so they could eat lunch before continuing on with their respective training. Shikamaru was sleeping on the ground as he was the most tired, having run up and down the tree more times than he would like to count so that he could drain his reserves. Naruto was sitting on the ground in a meditation position sorting through the memories of his clones, while Sasuke was going over various strategies in his head while they waited for Kakashi to arrive with lunch.

"Alright here you three go. You all worked hard today and deserve this. You have forty five minutes to relax and eat. After that we will continue training." Kakashi threw the boys three lunches and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I bet he is going somewhere to read his perveted book" Naruto grumbled as he opened his lunch bag. "Fruits and veggies. Gross. Where is the ramen?"

"Eating ramen every meal isn't good for you dobe, but I forgot you wouldn't realize that."

"Shut it teme."

"Let's just enjoy our meal in peace please" Shikamaru said as he was suddenly awake now that the food was here.

The boys ate their meals in silence for a few minutes before Naruto finally allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. "So what did Kakashi-sensei have you guys working on?"

"I played him in Shogi and then he would ask me different battle scenarios from time to time, and then we eventually worked on my fire jutsu." Sasuke said in between bites of his sandwich.

"Sensei had me run up and down a tree while using my chakra and going through my hand seals as fast as I could until my chakra was gone, and then I would do it again once I got it back." Shikamaru said in between yawns and eating his sandwich.

"Kakashi-sensei had me working on chakra control and working with my trench knives."

Shikamaru and Sasuke just nodded.

"Shika, have you ever thought of getting into seals like me and Sasuke? With your brain power you definitely would be good with seals. You are the smartest kid I know."

Shikamaru sighed. He had thought of learning some sealing techniques. He had seen firsthand how useful they were when used correctly from Naruto, but Shikamaru didn't want to put the effort into learning it at this moment. "It would be too troublesome right now. I don't have the endless energy like you do Naruto."

Naruto just shrugged at Shikamaru's comment and continued eating. "Naruto how is it you have so much energy? You hardly ever get winded during training and when you do it takes a lot." Shikamaru asked as his curiosity was suddenly peaked thinking about how Naruto seemed to have endless amounts of energy.

'_Shit, I can't tell them about the fox just yet. I don't know if I can trust them.'_ Naruto thought as he heard the question. Naruto began to sweat a little as he thought up of an answer. "I'm not sure Shika, I just always have energy. Maybe it is from all the ramen I eat."

Shikamaru just shrugged as Naruto gave him his answer. _'Hmm.. Naruto is hiding something from the two of us'_

"Hey Shika have you ever thought of using your shadows for other things rather than just binding? I mean if I could manipulate shadows I will try to hide myself in them so no one could see me."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and was dumbfounded. Naruto had actually come up with a good idea for his jutsu. "Naruto, my father hasn't taught me much of our family jutsu yet. He is waiting for me to become stronger. I have never heard of a Nara being able to use his shadow like that though. I will need to ask my father."

Shikamaru began to wonder if somehow Naruto's crazy idea could work. If Shikamaru was able to use shadows as a means to move and hide in them, then his fighting strategies would increase and he would be far more dangerous to his opponents.

Sasuke just sat there and listened to Naruto and Shikamaru talk. _'The dobe does have a few good ideas. If Shikamaru could use his shadow to hide in then he would be hard to detect. I wonder if I would be able to copy something like that with my eyes once they activate. I still need to get stronger.'_

As the forty five minutes came to an end Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Alright now that you guys have rested up a bit and gotten some food in you we are going to resume our training. Each of you will go with my clones again and work on more of what you were earlier." As Kakashi finished speaking he put his hands into a sign and three clones popped into existence.

"I will be right here training on my own when you guys are done. Once the clone dispels come here and we will be finished for the day." Kakashi said as the clones all paired up with one of the boys and went back to where they had been training.

(Cave outside the village)

Kabuto was quickly reading over a scroll given to him by his master. Orochimaru wanted Kabuto to abduct the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. His granddaughter was known to have the lava release and Orochimaru had been trying to get his hands on that bloodline for some time.

Kabuto knew that failure on this mission was not an option. Orochimaru had told him that the Tsuchikage's granddaughter would be passing by this way in a few hours on her way back from a mission. Kabuto was going to take this time to set a trap to capture her. She was only a chunin level ninja so capturing her should not prove to be too hard for Kabuto. Kabuto's information had told him that she was currently on her way back to Iwa with a squad of chunin. _'I need to separate her from the rest of the chunin if I want to capture her. I will need to plan this carefully'_.

Kabuto rolled up the scroll he currently had and began organizing his plan to capture his target for Orochimaru.

(Later that night)

"Man, Kakashi's training today was intense. I feel so exhausted." Naruto said as he was in a room with Sasuke and Shikamaru. _'I need them to go to bed soon so I can sneak out and work on my training again without anyone watching. I have almost completed one of the other moves from the Scroll of Sealing.' _

"This training is almost over, and besides we will be heading home to Konoha soon once the village leader talks with Kakashi tomorrow." Shikamaru said as he began to yawn and lay on the bed.

Sasuke just sat on his bed listening to his two teammates. _'With this training I can feel myself getting stronger. Was Kakashi right about leaving revenge in the past? He was rumored to be as strong as my brother and he isn't fueled by revenge. I need to think about this some more'_

Each of the boys took turns using the shower and getting ready for bed, with Naruto offering to take his last knowing that Shikamaru and Sasuke would most likely be sleeping when he was done. Once Naruto got into the bathroom he created a clone to take his place, and Naruto jumped out the window and headed to the training ground where they had been all day.

'_I wonder where Naruto is sneaking off to this late at night. I better follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.'_ Kakashi thought as he saw Naruto jump from roof to roof. Kakashi was on his way back from making sure the building was secure when he saw Naruto jump through the window and head towards the training ground they had been using.

(2 hours later, training ground)

Naruto was smirking to himself. He had finally gotten this move down. He was extremely proud of himself. He had another A-rank move for his arsenal at his disposal. The chakra the move used was a bit more than he would have liked, but he would ask Kakashi sensei for more chakra control exercises.

'_Naruto never ceases to amaze me. That is a very hard move to pull off. I have trouble with that move. His large reserves definitely help him with being able to use it so much, and in conjunction with his shadow clones, he is going to be tough to beat for most genin and most likely most chunin. I wonder what else he is keeping hidden from us. I will need to investigate fur-'_

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when both he and Naruto heard a female scream "**Yoton: Lava lake**"

"What was that?" Naruto said out loud as Kakashi thought the same thing from his hiding spot in the trees. Naruto began to jump through the trees to where the voice came from.

'_Naruto you shouldn't run into a situation where you have no idea what is going on. If someone is using Lava release then things could difficult.'_ Kakashi jumped through the trees as well to catch up with Naruto.

(Clearing in the woods)

Kurotsuchi was panting. Whoever was attacking her was good. The figure was masked so she could not see their face and she could not see their headband. They had ambushed her and her squad and forced them to separate. _'I need to hold out for my team. He is too strong for me to take on alone. I wish my team would hurry up and deal with the trap he laid for them.'_

Kurotsuchi was forced to duck as Kabuto slashed at her with a kunai. As Kurotsuchi ducked under the kunai, she suddenly disappeared into the ground.

'_Where could she be? I knew she was talented with earth manipulation but I didn't think she was this good. I can see why Orochimaru-sensei wants her. I need to capture her soon before her team arrives.'_

Kabuto suddenly felt the earth he was standing on to start to move and begin to get hot. Kabuto looked down and saw that the spot he was standing on was beginning to expand. Kabuto jumped away and right as he was jumping away a lava column exploded from the spot.

"That was a close one. You almost had me with that. I won't fall for that again mind you. Now why don't you come out and be a nice little girl and come with me. I don't want to have to hurt you" Kabuto said out loud, unsure of where the young girl was.

Suddenly three Kurotsuchi's appeared from the ground and began rushing at Kabuto. Kabuto wasn't sure which one was the real one, or if any of them were. Kabuto flipped through a few handseals when his hands started to glow a faint green. He ducked under a kick from one of the clones and grabbed onto her thigh, cutting the tendons in her leg. As Kabuto cut the tendons, the clone suddenly exploded into water. _'Shit. She can use the water element as well'_. Kabuto was forced to jump away as the other two clones began to throw kunai at where he once was.

As Kabuto landed a few feet away he began flipping through hand signs and then yelled out "**Doton: Stone spear jutsu!**" suddenly six stone spears appeared from the ground and began grinding into the ground all around the area. Kabuto was trying to force the girl out of hiding. One of the spears hit one of Kurotsuchi's advancing clones and the clone turned into mud. _'Two down one to go'_ Kabuto thought. Kabuto pushed a little more chakra into the technique and forced all six spears to head toward the girl. As the spears collided into the girl, the spears suddenly began melting and Kabuto noticed that the girl began to melt and turn into lava. _' A Lava Clone!'_.

Kabuto suddenly jumped to a tree as Kurotsuchi's hands appeared from the ground trying to pull him under. As Kurotsuchi appeared above the ground she appeared winded and was breathing heavily. Staying underground for that long and creating those three clones had drained her reserves a bit more than she would have liked. She would need to use her lava techniques a bit more sparingly if she wished to survive.

"Don't be foolish. Now that you are out in the open you cannot win. Come with me and you will not be harmed." Kabuto said.

"Like hell I am going to go with you. I would rather die than be captured by you."

As the two combatants began flipping through handseals getting ready to unleash their next attacks, a orange blur burst onto the scene and began firing kunai at the masked individual. "Leave the girl alone. She said she doesn't want to go with you" Naruto said he threw some kunai and began going through his own set of handseals.

Kurotsuchi and Kabuto were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Naruto, especially Kabuto. _'If Naruto is here, then that means that his genin squad is as well. Kakashi could be close by. I need to finish this quickly and grab the girl'_

"**Futon: Wind Bullet Barrage**" Naruto exclaimed as he fired four wind bullets from his mouth at the masked attacker.

Kurotsuchi snapped out of her daze and finished her handseals and shouted "**Katon: Grand fireball Technique**" and shot an enormous fireball from her mouth.

The speed of the fireball caught up with the wind bullets and engulfed the four bullets causing the fireball to grow in size.

Kabuto quickly yelled out **"Doton: Mud wall**" and shot mud out of his mouth and erected a wall to protect him from the incoming fireball. The fireball hit the mud wall and was starting to break through, but Kabuto had already ducked underground and appeared behind Naruto.

Kabuto took out a kunai and turned it around so that the blunt end was facing Naruto and went to hit him in the back of the head to knock him out. As Kabuto connected with the kunai, Naruto did not get knocked out, but rather began to glow a bright white. Kabuto had a feeling this was bad so he quickly used a replacement with a log nearby. As soon as he used the replacement technique Naruto exploded.

'_That was a close one. I had no idea Naruto knew the exploding clone technique. That is an A-rank technique. I wonder what else he has been hiding. He is turning out to be far more interesting than I ever could have thought. He almost had me for a second there.'_

Kabuto was suddenly dragged from his thoughts as he felt a presence behind him and he grabbed the person and threw them into the clearing. As the person was thrown they flipped mid-air and landed on their feet facing Kabuto. Kabuto looked up and saw Naruto staring back at him. _'Good thing I have a mask on. I wouldn't want to have to explain myself to him. Naruto might catch onto my style. I might need to abandon this mission'_

"Leave this girl alone or else you will need to go through me. I won't let you take her."

"You don't even know this girl"

"That doesn't matter. I saw that she was in trouble and I vowed to myself I would help protect her. Leave now before it is too late." Naruto said as he began to take out a few special kunai he had been working on. These kunai had seals on them that would create a barrier around the person that would hold them in place for a period of time.

Kabuto watched Naruto pull out a few kunai from his holder, but realized that they were not typical kunai, they had seals on them. The sealing paper Naruto had used could be seen through the clearing. Kabuto was unsure how far Naruto had advanced in his study of sealing, and wasn't sure know was the time to figure out. Kabuto looked at both Naruto and Kurotsuchi and noticed the two were ready to fight him. Kabuto was sure he could take them on given the right circumstances, but he had gone through a good portion of his chakra fighting already and Naruto had a nearly endless supply.

"You win for now, but don't think this will be the last time I will come for the girl. It is only a matter of time before my master gets her." Kabuto said as he disappeared into the ground.

Kurotsuchi suddenly dropped to the ground and used a jutsu to sense where Kabuto was.

"He is gone." She said as she stood back up. She had taken out a kunai and looked at the figure who had saved her. "Who are you? Why did you help me?"

"Naruto chuckled as he turned around. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and like I said I helped you because you looked as though you needed help. I wasn't going to let that man get a pretty girl like yourself." Naruto suddenly looked away embarrassed that he had called this girl pretty.

Kurotsuchi suddenly blushed at the boys compliment. As Kurotsuchi got a better a look at Naruto her face dropped. _'He looks just like the Yondaime. He even has a Konoha headband. How is this possible? But his last name is different. What is going on?'_

Kurotsuchi wanted to get more information out of Naruto before her team arrived. "Nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Kurotsuchi. I am the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. Thank you for helping me out. I wasn't sure how much longer I could have lasted against that man. I am grateful for your help."

"It wasn't a problem at all. I was in the area training and I heard you yell out some jutsu. I came over to see what was going on and that was when I saw him attacking you. I am just glad I was able to help you escape."

Kurotsuchi studied Naruto as he was talking. '_Everyone always said that Konoha was full of horrible people and that they would slaughter us at any chance they got, but this ninja from Konoha just helped save my life. I will need to speak with gramps about this when I get back home'_

"Naruto, though I do appreciate you saving me, let me return the favor by telling you that my team will be approaching shortly and they might not take too kindly to having a Konoha ninja around. It would be best if you left. I will not inform my team of your presence as a way of saying thanks."

Naruto looked at Kurotsuchi again and noticed her Iwa head band. _'Shit. She is from Iwa. I am surprised she didn't jump at me and try to kill me right away. I better leave before her team shows up.'_

"Thank you Kurotsuchi-chan. I will not forget this. Maybe one day we will meet again."

'_Kurotsuchi-chan?'_ Kurotsuchi was caught off guard by Naruto. "I am not sure that would be the best idea Naruto. Our villages are not on the best of terms with each other. I suggest you leave now before it is too late."

Naruto took the hint and disappeared into the trees back toward the village. Kakashi who had witnessed the whole interaction sweatdropped. _'That girl was lucky Naruto arrived when he did. She was getting low on chakra. I am not sure Naruto understands the repercussions that this could cause. I will need to speak with him tomorrow about this.'_ Kakashi thought as he too sped back to the village.

Kurotsuchi watched as Naruto disappeared into the trees and sighed, _'Hmm.. maybe all Konoha ninja aren't bad. And he definitely was cute for his age.'_ Kurotsuchi thought to herself.

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke up to find that Sauske and Shikamaru had already woken up and headed down to breakfast. As Naruto was getting his things together, Kakashi came into his room.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Whats going on?"

"Naruto we need to talk about what happened last night."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said as he tried to lie to Kakashi's face.

"Naruto if you are going to lie at least please try better than that. Listen I know you snuck out last night and did some more training. I must say I am disappointed that you snuck out, but I am very impressed with you that you learned yet another A-rank technique. I was unaware you knew the principles behind that move. Few ninja use that move as it takes up more chakra than they would like. I also witnessed the fight between the Iwa kunoichi and that masked figure. I am proud of you for helping out the girl. She would have been taken otherwise."

Naruto wasn't sure how to react. Kakashi had caught him sneaking out to train, was upset that he had, but was impressed that he learned another technique and had helped rescue Kurotsuchi.

"Naruto we will speak about this further when we get back to the village because I can sense Sasuke and Shikamaru on their way back and we also need to go meet with Cho-sama."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

(2 days later- Konoha village gates)

As Team 7 was approaching the gates, the team was excited. They had just completed their first C-rank mission and it went off without any problems. Well for Sasuke and Shikamaru that is. The team was tired and just wanted to be back in the village. As Team 7 approached the gate, they were greeted by Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Team 7 reporting in from their C-rank mission"

"Alright. I will mark it down. Also Kakashi the Hokage said he would like to see you, along with Naruto." Kotetsu said.

"Ahh man. I haven't even been here in five days and I am still getting in trouble" Naruto groaned out as the rest of the group smirked.

"Don't worry dobe maybe you are getting sent back to the academy"

"Shut it teme. I can whoop your ass anytime"

"This is too troublesome. I am leaving. See you guys tomorrow"

"Yea I'm with Shikamaru on this one. I am leaving as well. Dobe find me after if you want to get your ass beat." Sasuke said to Naruto

Naruto was about to respond but Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go Naruto we don't want to keep the Hokage waiting" and with that disappeared with Naruto in a puff of smoke.

(Hokage's office)

"When will they be arriving back sensei?" Jiraiya asked the Hokage.

"They should be here soon. It is about time for them to be arriving. I also want you here when I speak with Naruto about his interaction with that Iwa kunoichi."

Jiraiya nodded, but his mind was suddenly filled a new story line for a book. He was going to have it be one of forbidden romance between two ninjas from villages that hated each other. Jiraiya was beginning to like Naruto because he was the source of this idea and he hadn't even met him yet.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared holding onto Naruto who was barely standing up straight.

"Warn me next time you are going to do something like that Kakashi-sensei. I nearly fell over. I wasn't expecting it" Naruto said. Naruto suddenly looked around at where he was and realized he was in the Hokage office. "Who is this guy Hokage-jiji?" Naruto said pointing to Jiraiya.

"I am the great and gallant toad sage Jiraiya. I am one of the three sannin of Konoha –"

"Wait are you the same Jiraiya that writes those orange books that Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-jiji read?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Yes one and the same. I am also a great writer along with being a great ninja."

"Yea whatever Ero-sennin. You're a pervert for writing those books."

Kakashi and the Hokage just laughed to themselves. Leave it to Naruto to insult one of the strongest ninja in the world.

"Listen you brat. I am not just a pervert I am a super pervert!" Jiraiya exclaimed at Naruto.

'_Those two are going to fight just like Kushina and Jiraiya did._' "Jiraiya, Naruto that is enough. We have more important business to be taking care of." The Hokage said.

"Sorry" both Naruto and Jiraiya said.

"First things first. Kakashi how did the mission go?"

"Perfect. Cho-sama read your letter and agreed to almost everything. There were a few things that we needed to work out, but everything is all set. I am sure you will be satisfied with the result." Kakashi said as he handed a scroll the the Hokage.

Sarutobi opened the scroll and quickly read through it. "Yes this will suffice. Congrats on completing your first C-rank mission with your team. Now onto another order of business. Jiraiya here has requested that he was hoping to work with a few students on fuuinjutsu and maybe help out with the group training exercises. Now Naruto as you seem to be taking to fuuinjutsu like a sponge you would be working with Jiraiya the most as he is our resident seal master."

"Why am I always stuck with perverts…"

"Why am I always stuck with blonde brats…"

"Anyways, the training sessions will resume in a few days once all the other squads are back from their missions and Jiraiya will be there to help the current genin."

Kakashi nodded. He knew Jiraiya eventually planned to take Naruto on as his own apprentice like he had with his father.

"Now the last thing I would like to talk about is a letter that I had received yesterday while you were away. I have received a letter from the Tsuchikage telling me about a certain incident involving his granddaughter and young Naruto here. Naruto do you care to explain what happened?"

Naruto suddenly felt nervous. _'Will I get in trouble if I tell him about the exploding clone technique I mastered?'_

"Naruto I want you to tell me the whole story. Do not worry you are not in trouble. I just want to know the whole story."

Naruto sighed and began retelling his account of the story. Naruto didn't leave out a single detail. He told the Hokage about how he has known the **Shadow Clone Technique** since the Mizuki incident and that he copied the **Exploding Clone Technique** as well. Once Naruto finished telling the story he looked around the room. Jiraiya was smiling at him, Kakashi had his same bored expression, but Naruto was sure he could sense that Kakashi was proud of him for helping out a kunoichi in need, and the Hokage sighed and looked down at Naruto.

"Naruto, I must say I am impressed that you managed to learn to A-rank techniques from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, but I wish you had told us you had known them. Those techniques are Jonin level techniques and should not be taken lightly. With that said, I am very proud of you for rescuing the Tsuchikage's granddaughter from that attacker. He sends his gratitude along."

Naruto was relieved. He thought for sure he was going to get into trouble.

"Naruto for not telling us you learned two techniques from the scroll you will be given 10 extra d-ranks to do by yourself, and you will not be able to use clones to help you. Now if you will excuse us Naruto I need to speak with Kakashi and Jiraiya alone."

Naruto bowed and then left the office. _'10 extra D-ranks to do by myself! Man that is so unfair'_.

Once Naruto left the room Sarutobi signaled for his ANBU to leave the room, then Jiraiya set up a silencing seal.

"Sarutobi-sama was there more in the letter?" Kakashi asked, but he knew the answer already from the ANBU being told to leave, and he had a good idea about what it was about too.

"Yes. The Tsuchikage has informed me that he will be sending a team of genin to the chunin exams this year. It is my belief that they will be chunin level ninja sent to get to the finals so that he has an excuse to come and view Naruto on his own. I believe he may suspect that he is Minato's son. The village is too blind with hate for the Kyuubi that they can't see it, but the Tsuchikage would be able to see it instantly."

"What are you planning on doing sensei?" Jiraiya asked

"I'm not sure. I can't deny his genin entrance into the exam and if they make it to the final, he is invited to come and watch as part of the agreement between the villages for the Chunin exams."

"This just means we will need to make sure our genin are better than what he plans on sending." Jiraiya said.

"That could be worked on Jiraiya-sama. This year's batch of genin is full of clan heirs, and they are all full of potential to surpass their parents." Kakashi said.

"I want the training regime for the genin increased, and I want all the genin to be chunin level in skills by the time they enter for that exam. I will tell Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai tomorrow." The Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama are you sure that that is a good idea? Most of these genin just graduated a little while ago." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi you don't need to worry about the genin, with me training them I will personally whip them all into shape. I have some plans for the genin. I have been going over their files and I know just what each one needs to do. With me their helping them I bet I can have your squad closer to jonin when I am done with them. You seemed to have lucked out this year and gotten some talented kids." Jiraiya said.

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto is as unpredictable as his mother and as strong as his father. He is better than both of them with his seals and his creativity is something most would be jealous of. Shikamaru is by far the smartest genin I have ever come across, I believe he will be smarter than his father. He is lazy like most Nara, but he doesn't want to be left behind by Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke is still driven by revenge, but Naruto is slowly bringing him out of that. I believe we might have a chance to save him. Also Sasuke is showing he is more of a lightning type rather than a fire type like most of his family were. I believe these three could be very beneficial for the village in a few years once they have some experience.

Jiraiya and the Hokage nodded. With the right training and guidance those three would become a great team and would become a great asset to Konoha.

"That is all for today Kakashi. Report back in a few days and we will inform the other Jonin senseis about the change in the training regime."

"Hai Sarutobi-sama" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya turned to his sensei and said, "So what do you think the Tsuchikage is up to with sending genin to the exams this year?"

"I honestly don't know. I just hope it doesn't spell disaster for Konoha. We can't afford to go to war with Iwa right now."

Jiraiya nodded. "I will have my spies see if they have heard anything and hopefully we can get to the bottom of this mess." With that Jiraiya also left the Hokage's office. As Jiraiya left, Sarutobi sighed and opened his top drawer and pulled out his pipe and his favorite book and began to lean back in his chair.

Alright so that is the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I have been extremely busy with school and I have had barely any time to write this story. I am hoping to update again soon. Please review and let me know what you think. I am going to do the Wave mission next chapter, but it will be different than before. Hopefully I can get a chapter out next weekend during the long weekend. Until then.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright so here is Chapter 10. I want to know people's thoughts on what they think I should do with the wave mission. Should I let Zabuza and Haku live? The wave mission will be next chapter.

'_I wonder what gramps wants with me? He already yelled at me for almost being captured. Luckily that blonde ninja was there or else I am not sure I would have made it' _Kurotsuchi thought as she was walking to her grandfather's office. She awoke this to an ANBU telling her she needed to meet him in his office in 15 minutes.

Kurotsuchi entered the Tsuchikage's building and began going up the stairs. Kurotsuchi was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice the genin team that was coming down the stairs and bumped right into them. "Sorry about that I wasn't paying attention" she admitted as the genin were grumbling about being knocked over.

As Kurotsuchi approached the receptionist's desk she waved and entered the door. Kurotsuchi entered the office and looked around for her grandfather. He wasn't anywhere in sight, but she could sense that he was in the room.

"Gramps are you here?" she called out into the seemingly empty room.

"Yes, Kurotsuchi I am here. I had just dropped a piece of paper and had to get it." The Tsuchikage said as he jumped back into his chair.

'_I think he is getting smaller and smaller by the day. I couldn't even tell he was walking by the desk. Maybe we should lower the desk again'_ Kurotsuchi thought as she was laughing silently to herself at what had just happened.

"I am glad you came here on time. I have a new mission for you. This one will be an A-rank mission." The Tsuchikage said. Kurotsuchi was shocked. She had just completed a B-rank and was nearly kidnapped, she didn't think she would be given an important mission so soon.

"This mission will require you to pose as a genin and attend the upcoming chunin exams in a few months that will be going on in Konoha. I have already informed their village that we will be having a team participate. You along with your two teammates will pose as genin and make it to the finals. I have no doubt that you will make it to the finals."

Kurotsuchi could not understand why her grandfather would want her to pose as a genin and go to the exams in Konoha.

"But gramps, what about the tension between the two villages? I will be targeted right away when I get there. "

"Do not worry. Most of those participating will be genin level. You have been a chunin for over a year and you are one of our best. You are far beyond their level. Also your team will be with you. I also believe that they will not try to harm you because they know you are my granddaughter."

Kurotsuchi wasn't so sure about this mission. "You still haven't told me why I am doing this mission?"

The Tsuchikage sighed, "The young blonde boy who saved you may very well be Minato's boy. I need to see him for myself before we think of what to do."

"So you want me to get to the finals so you can come to Konoha and spy on that blonde boy?"

"Exactly. I trust you will do well in the exams. You will not need to worry. You are already a chunin so I am sure you can handle whatever genin are in the exams. Now I want you to go find Roshi and train with him in your Yoton. You will leave in a few months and I want to make sure you are ready"

Kurotsuchi nodded as she turned to leave. _'Maybe I will be able to fight Naruto and see which one of us is stronger. If he really is the Yellow Flashes son then I can pay him back for all of Iwa!_'

(Training ground 7)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru waited at their usual training ground for Kakashi to show up. The three of them were each doing their own thing while they waited for their sensei. Naruto had his sealing materials out, Sasuke was going through various punches and kicks for his taijutsu and Shikamaru was reading over a scroll while laying on the ground.

"Hey Shika, what are you reading?" Naruto asked as he looked up and was surprised to see Shikamaru doing something other than sleeping.

"This scroll here is from my family's jutsu library. I began thinking about your idea about using my shadows to hide in and I wanted to see if we had any notes about it in our library." Shikamaru said as he continued reading.

"Any luck?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhat. My grandfather theorized we may possibly be able to do it, but he was too lazy to ever attempt it and so was my father. He thought it was too troublesome to try and create it, and I am beginning to believe they may have been right. Creating jutsu is too troublesome"

At this point Sasuke had stopped going through his moves and was listening to Naruto and Shikamaru. '_Maybe these two aren't all that bad. Naruto did come up with an interesting idea for a jutsu. If Shikamaru was able to create it he would definitely pose more of a threat. Maybe I can get Naruto to help me create a jutsu. Having jutsu that Itachi has never seen before will definitely give me an edge because he will not know how to counter it.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey dobe, if you had to come up with a jutsu for all of us what would it be?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shot Sasuke a glare before smirking. "Well, I have been trying to come up with a few ideas for wind jutsu myself, but I can't seem to get the form down. I think I need to finish the leaf cutting exercise first."

"What kind of jutsu are they?" Sasuke asked, intrigued that Naruto had been trying to create his own jutsu.

"Well seeing as how I am more of a close range fighter, I ha-"

Naruto never got the chance to finish his sentence as two people suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the three boys.

"Sorry I am late, I was hunting down your other teacher today" Kakashi said, proud of him actually giving them the true excuse for once.

"Hey you interrupted my very important research and probably have delayed my next book" Jiraiya said.

Kakashi looked mortified not fully understanding the effects his having forced Jiraiya to come here early would mean for him and his books.

"Kakashi-sensei who is this man?" Shikamaru had asked as he began to get off the ground.

"I am the great and gallant Toad Sage. I am one of the three Sannin of Konoha. I am Jiraiya" Jiraiya said as he did his little dance and struck a pose to impress the three genin.

"He is a big pervert. He writes those perveted books Kakashi-sensei is always reading." Naruto said.

"Shut it brat"

"Make me pervy sage."

"Alright you two. Jiraiya is here to help with your training. He will also be helping us once we resume group training as well with the other genin teams. Jiraiya is going to be working with you on your training and helping you refine your techniques."

"That is correct. Now I decided I am going to work with you on your individual skills first and see what we can work on and then I will have a match against the three of you. Before we begin why don't you guys drop the restriction seals you have on. I have something much better than that."

'_How did he know about the seals? Did Kakashi-sensei tell him?'_ all three boys thought as they released their seals.

Jiraiya suddenly pulled out four pieces of paper for Team 7. "These here are gravity seals. They were created by the Fourth Hokage and was one of his prize creations. I am going to apply these seals to all four of you, yes Kakashi even you as well, and this will help your training."

'_We get to use a seal created by the Fourth? This seal must be something else. I can't wait to start making my own seals' _Naruto thought.

Jiraiya first got rid of the restriction seals placed onto each of the boys and then put the gravity seal on all the members of the team. He instructed them to apply a little chakra into the seal to activate it, and informed them that to release the seal was the same as releasing the restriction seal.

"Alright now that that is over I want each of you to follow one of my clones and we will begin your training." As Jiraiya finished talking he created three shadow clones and waited for the boys to begin moving.

Naruto being the most excited off all of them began to try and run after the clone only to find out that his body was a lot heavier than before. Shikamaru and Sasuke soon realized this as well as they went to move and found it a lot harder than before. They assumed it was the work of the seal. Jiraiya smirked as he watched the three boys begin to struggle to keep up with his clones.

"Don't worry you will get used to it eventually, and once you begin to get used to it apply a little more chakra to it to increase the effect again." Jiraiya said as the three boys slowly made their way to separate parts of the training ground.

"Alright Kakashi, I want you to unactivate your seal. I want to see how much you have improved in the years that I have been gone. Sarutobi-sensei has informed me I am to help you and the other Jonin-sensei's in your training as well. If Orochimaru is planning something then we need everyone ready." Jiraiya said as he slid into his stance for his Toad Style of ninjutsu.

Kakashi knew he didn't stand a chance against Jiraiya if he was going all out, but he was sure Jiraiya just wanted to gauge his abilities for now, but that didn't mean that Kakashi was going to take it easy on Jiraiya. "I guess I better take this serious right away then, huh?" Kakashi said as he lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye to Jiraiya.

(With Jiraiya and Shikamaru)

'_Man this is even more troublesome than before. I can barely move. I just want to sleep. This Jiraiya is going to make my life a living hell.'_

As soon as they reach far enough away Jiraiya went through a few handsigns and then slammed his hands on the ground. A barrier was erected in a 50yd radius around the two.

"This barrier I just activated will allow us to train in privacy. I am going to be working with each of you on your own personal skills. You will still be working on your teamwork, but we want you guys to be able to handle opponents on your own as well. Now I know you are a Nara, and have mostly likely mastered a few techniques from your father, and we will cover those later, but for right now I want to test your knowledge." Jiraiya said as suddenly a shogi board appeared in between Shikamaru and Jiraiya who took a seat.

Shikamaru smirked. _'Maybe this training won't be all bad.'_

(With Sasuke and Jiraiya)

'_I can't believe he is one of the Sannin. If I can get trained by him, then I can definitely become stronger. I know Itachi was never trained by any of the Sannin. I will need to pay close attention'_

Sasuke watched as Jiraiya went through a few seals and then slammed his hands on the ground. "I have placed a barrier around us so we will not be disturbed or have anyone watching us. You can never be too cautious out there. Now Kakashi has informed me that you have two elements. That is quite and accomplishment for a genin. He has also told me that you seem to be more of a lightning user rather than a fire type like most of your family were."

Sasuke listened to Jiraiya and nodded. _'Maybe he has worked with Itachi before and will be able to tell me something about him. I need to know his weaknesses'_

"I have worked with many Uchiha over the years, and I have noticed one downfall in almost all of them besides Itachi."

Sasuke was furious. _'What weakness did the Uchiha have, but Itachi didn't? I need to know so that I don't have that weakness as well.'_

"What weakness would that be?" Sasuke said.

"Arrogance. They became too accustomed to using their eyes, that they never honed their other ninja skills. When they met a ninja who could match their eyes, they couldn't keep up. You cannot only rely on your eyes. They are a ninja tool only to be used when needed. Once you unlock your sharingan if you become too reliant on it, then you will suffer the same weakness and it could cost you your life. The only Uchiha I have ever known to not rely solely on his eyes was your brother Itachi."

Sasuke stared at Jiraiya. Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to kill the man yet. He had insulted his family and told him they were weak for relying on their eyes too much.

"Now I am sure you are pissed at me" Jiraiya could feel the hatred pouring off the boy, "but I am only trying to help you. If anyone relies too heavily on one skill, then they will not prepared when they meet someone who can match them."

Sasuke was torn. He wanted to defend his family, but he could see some truth in what Jiraiya was saying. If he only relied on using the Sharingan in battle once he unlocked it, then his other skills would suffer. He had read in his families scrolls that even having the Sharingan did not allow the user to predict everything, because their opponent could be moving too fast to follow. Sasuke vowed he would not succumb to the weakness of the Uchiha clan. When Sasuke resurrected his clan, he would make sure they would be feared once again, and would be well versed in all the ninja arts.

"Kakashi has told me that you have a slight interest in seals that you picked up from your teammate Naruto. Kakashi also said you have begun working on kenjutsu. If you keep up the way you are going then I believe you will not suffer from the weakness of the Uchiha clan. You will need to work on being more open with your team though, because when times get tough you are going to want them to fall back on. There is always someone out there who is stronger than you, and you would do well to remember that."

Jiraiya looked at the young Uchiha in front of him. _'Why did I have to get stuck with this punk. He is barely listening to anything I am saying and is just brooding over all the things I said about his family. If he ever wants any chance of defeating Itachi he needs to learn quickly the value of friendship and teamwork. His teammates could very well safe his life one day.'_

"Alright I am going to help you with your seals as well as your stealth and fire jutsu, but first I want to see how good you really are. Feel free to use all your jutsu in this spar, as I will not be going easy on you" With that Jiraiya threw a kunai at Sasuke and watched him barely avoid it.

"Also you will need to keep your gravity seal on the whole time" Jiraiya smirked as Sasuke's face was filled with anger. Sasuke started flipping through handseals and the spar had begun

(With Naruto and Jiraiya)

"Why are all my sensei's perverts?" Naruto asked as he finally caught up with Jiraiya.

"Shut it brat. Stand still for a second as I activate this barrier." Jiraiya went through a few seals and put his hands on the ground. A barrier was suddenly constructed that allowed the two to train in peace.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"This barrier is so that I can train you and make sure no one is watching us. I do not want others to see what we are doing."

Naruto nodded. He wasn't sure who would be watching him train. He would need to ask Jiraiya how to do this barrier so he could train in peace.

"Alright Kakashi has told me you have taken a liking to seals and are very proficient with them. That is rare for someone so young. Most ninja don't ever learn the art and those that do wait until they are chunin or even jonin." Jiraiya said. _'His skills with seals was definitely passed down from his parents. They were both seal masters that surpassed me'_

"I have already done the beginners book and the intermediate level. I was hoping to move onto the next level soon but I wasn't sure. " Naruto said.

Jiraiya was debating with himself whether or not he should give him the books he had from his parents on sealing. Those books held pretty advance seals and he wasn't sure Naruto could handle them. He would need to check Naruto's skills to see if he could handle them.

"Alright Naruto we are going to be working on a few different things. I am going to show you a new taijutsu style, help with your chakra control, and work on your sealing. If I deem you are ready I may even teach you a few jutsu."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a huge grin. _'With all that I will definitely be stronger than Sasuke-teme'_

"Alright what are we waiting for. Let's get to training."

'_Definitely Kushina's kid. He is full of energy and addicted to training'_ "Alright first I want you to make ten shadow clones for right now. Five will work on chakra control and the other five will be working on your seals. I am going to teach you my personal taijutsu style."

Naruto immediately put his hand into the position needed and yelled out "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" and ten clones suddenly popped into existence.

Jiraiya split the group up and had five of them work on creating new seals from scratch and told the other five to space themselves out from each other and begin to meditate and try to stay as still as possible.

"Ero-sennin, why are my clones meditating? How is that helping with their control?"

"I would have explained that if you let me know brat. When you meditate you can feel your chakra through your body and you become better acquainted with it. This way you will be able to feel it more freely and access it better. With that you can gain better control on how much you will use when you use jutsu and this will be good training for you to learn how to sit still." Jiraiya said. _'Plus if I can get you to learn how to sit still now it will be a lot easier later on when I take you on that training trip.'_

"Alright if you say so Ero-sennin. What taijutsu style are you going to be teaching me?"

"It's my personal style known as Toad Style. Now watch closely as I run through the different moves. We will practice it after."

Jiraiya got into his first stance and soon Naruto mimicked him.

(10 minutes later with Jiraiya and Kakashi)

"Alright Kakashi that was a good work out. I haven't been pushed that far in a while" Jiraiya said as he was panting a bit, but Kakashi was nearly exhausted. Kakashi knew he wasn't as strong as Jiraiya but he never imagined he was this strong.

"Sarutobi wants me to help you with your training and make sure you are ready in case my bastard of an teammate tries to attack. Now what have you been working on lately? Maybe I can help."

Kakashi sighed. "Well I have recently gotten my father's blade repaired and I have been practicing with that. I am still having a little trouble unlocking the white chakra my father use to use. I am also trying to get my endurance up because once I begin to use my sharingan I quickly become drained."

"Alright well I am not one for weapons, but I will help you as much as I can. I will also if I can maybe create a seal that will help with your endurance. Minato and Kushina left notes on a lot of unfinished designs. I plan on giving them to Naruto once he is ready."

Kakashi nodded. Talking about his sensei was still hard for him to do.

"For now let's have you rest a bit to gather your chakra back. Now tell me more about what you want to accomplish with your team" Jiraiya said as he and Kakashi sat on the ground to gather their chakra back before continuing to train.

(Training ground 9)

Gai had given his team a day off after completing their latest mission. He was proud of his team and the progress they were making. Gai was currently in his team's training ground working with another Hyuuga who was not on his team. Hinata Hyuuga. Gai had been working with Hinata recently, with the approval of her father, on finishing her mother's taijutsu style she had begun to work on. Gai was impressed. The style relied more on the flexibility of the user rather the than the rigid style of the Hyuuga.

Currently Hinata was panting as she was going through the various moves of her new style. Hinata wanted nothing more than to complete this style because it belonged to her mother. The style suited her more than the Gentle Fist style of her family. The style was incomplete, and Hinata planned on finishing it and naming it.

"Alright Hinata let's take a break for a minute" Gai said

"Yes Gai-sensei" Hinata said as she began to catch her breath.

"Hinata you are making great strides in your training. I am sure you're father would be proud. I believe you will have this style down in no time. Have you begun thinking of a name for it yet?"

Hinata shook her head. Everything she had thought of just didn't feel right. She knew the name would come to her but she just wasn't sure when.

"Do not fret young one, you will think of a name I am sure. It is most youthful of you to even try and finish this style so early on, I am sure you mother would be proud you are finishing her work."

Hinata nodded. "U-uh Gai-sensei, do you think t-that it is possible to use my element with my taijutsu?"

Gai looked on at Hinata shocked. He knew one of the weaknesses of the Hyuuga was that they relied too heavily on their taijutsu and did not learn ninjutsu to back them up. If they were able to incorporate ninjutsu and their elements into their taijutsu they would become ever more feard. "I am unsure Hinata, but I believe with a some hardwork anything is possible. I am sure you can find a way to incorporate your element into your techniques. Does your mother have any notes on it?"

Hinata nodded. She was currently trying to master the water whip that was in the scroll so that she could bind opponents and then strike them with her jyuuken to disable them, but she was having trouble maintaining the whip.

"There a-are a few notes in the s-scroll" Hinata said.

"When we resume group training, I believe you should ask Kakashi for some help on the water techniques. I am sure he has copied a fair amount."

"Hai sensei I will." Hinata said.

As Gai and Hinata were talking a branch member from the Hyuuga clan came to the training ground.

"My apologies for interrupting your training sessions, but Hiashi-sama wishes to see Hinata after your training. I came to pass along the message." Hinata looked nervous after hearing that her father wanted to see her. When ever he wanted to see her it usually meant she had done something to disappoint him. She hoped this was not the case this time around.

"Thank you Ko-san. I will report to my father once I am done here." Hinata said as she gave the branch member a smile.

Ko looked at Hinata and nodded before returning to the compound. _'I hope Hiashi-sama isn't angry with her, Hinata means well with´_ Ko thought as he was returning. Hinata was the only main branch member who treated everyone in the family the same, no matter what branch they were in.

"Hinata let us run though the stances a few more times and have a light spar before you return to your compound" Gai said as he got up.

"H-hai Gai-sensei"

(Back with Jiraiya and Shikamaru)

Jiraiya was impressed with the boy. He had beaten Jiraiya in every match of shogi. Jiraiya had heard about Shikamaru being smart, but he never knew he was this smart. With a little motivation, there was no telling what this kid could to. Jiraiya was currently watching Shikamaru run through some chakra control exercises. Jiraiya had wanted to raise Shikamaru's reserves a bit as he was currently had the lowest reserves on his team.

"Alright that is enough I want you to take a quick break as I explain the next part of your training."

Shikamaru was thankful for the break. He knew his stamina and chakra capacity needed work, but he nearly exhausted and needed a nap if he was going to continue this.

"Alright now listen up, I am going to be covering some low stealth techniques, and one of my own creation that is used by our current ANBU. These are great for espionage and stealth. Now the first technique I am going to show you is my very own creation and one of my personal favorites, I call it the **Chameleon Jutsu**."

(With Sasuke and Jiraiya)

Jiraiya was impressed with Sasuke's taijutsu. Of the three genin, his was most likely the best. It was clear he was training from an early age. He was sure Sasuke could have been made a chunin already with his skill set, but now he just needed the mind of a chunin.

"Alright I am impressed with your taijutsu. You seem to be coming along well. Was that your family style that you were using?" Sasuke nodded. "Does it not require the sharingan to be efficient?" Sasuke nodded again. "Have you ever thought of using another style? It would be good to have a few different styles to fall back on. The more well rounded you are the better off you will be"

Sasuke nodded again digesting what Jiraiya was saying. _'The Uchiha style has been feared by many, but maybe he is right about having a different style up my sleeve, especially until I unlock my sharingan.'_

"Now how about we get to work on some seals, from what I understand you are still working at the beginner level. That is quite good for a genin, though I hear your teammate, the blonde one is ahead of you in that art."

Jiraiya smirked and laughed as he saw Sasuke's face twist into one of rage at him mention that Naruto was better than he was at seals.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke said, but sounded as if he was demanding an answer.

"Well for starters, you seem to have already succumbed to the Uchiha's weakness. You got mad when I said that your teammate was better than you at seals, even though I praised you before for doing well in them. Sasuke you need to realize something if you want to make it far in this world. There is always going to be someone stronger than you. It is just the way the world is. No one is unbeatable. If you are having trouble with an opponent, sometimes the best way to beat them is through teamwork and reliance on your friends."

'_What is with everyone stressing teamwork and friends. How will having them help me beat Itachi. I need to do it myself. Itachi is my responsibility.'_

"Sasuke let me tell you about how I was given the title as one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha along with my two teammates."

Sasuke was suddenly dragged into Jiraiya's retelling of his fight with the legendary Hanzo of the Salamder.

(With Naruto and Jiraiya)

Jiraiya was impressed. Naruto's skills in sealing were far beyond what he had thought. Jiraiya would admit that Naruto was close to move onto the next level, but Naruto need to create a few original seals of his own before he deemed him ready to move onto to the advance section.

"Alright brat dispel your clones for a minute. I want to talk with you." Naruto nodded and dispelled his clones. Naruto sorted through all the information that was given back to him and could already tell he was getting stronger.

"Now I want you to practice that taijutsu style on your own for a while until you are familiar with the moves. Don't use it yet as you have yet to become good with it. Also continue working on your chakra control, as I am sure you have noticed you are going to constantly need to keep working on it courtesy of your little friend there."

"Wait you know about the Fox?" Naruto said. Naruto wasn't sure how Jiraiya viewed him now.

"Of course I know about the Fox, I was there the night the Fourth defeated it. I also wanted to check on your seal to make sure nothing has happened to it. Don't worry Naruto I know you are not the Fox. Anyone who has met you can easily tell you that."

Naruto smiled at that statement, he was glad Jiraiya accepted him even though he held the Fox. Naruto knew that he was only the prison that held the demon, and not the actual demon himself, but he wasn't sure what others would say.

"Have you told your teammates about your tenant?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't want them to be afraid of me." Naruto said.

"Naruto I am sure they will not think you are the demon. Sasuke as well as you is familiar with the workings of seals, and Shikamaru is rumored to be extremely smart. I am sure they will accept you, but it is up to you on when to tell them."

Naruto nodded again. He knew he would need to tell them, but he wasn't sure when. He didn't want to create any problems with his team.

Jiraiya could see that talking about the demon was getting Naruto concerned about how his team would view him so Jiraiya thought he could distract him with training.

"How about I teach you one of my personal jutsu?"

Naruto's head shot up and he had a wide smile on his face.

"Bring it on Ero-sennin. I will master it in no time."

Jiraiya got a slight tick above his eye when Naruto called him that. "Don't call me that brat."

"Then stop being a pervert"

"Not going to happen"

"Then not going to stop"

Jiraiya could tell this wasn't going anywhere. "Alright well we can discuss that later. Now onto the jutsu I want to teach you. It is one I created, I call it **Needle Jizo**. What it does is cause your hair to grow and spread around you and creates a defense around your body. Now pay attention as I go through the details"

(2 Hours later)

Jiraiya was standing with all of Team 7 and they were all exhausted. Jiraiya had worked them to the bone the past few hours. "Alright you guys, that was a god training session. I want you to keep practicing with the seal on you and also keep practicing everything I have taught you. I will be working with you and the other teams next time you all meet for a group training. I hope you have all improved when the time comes." As Jiraiya was saying this the genin on the team looked exhausted and Shikamaru was barely awake. Shikamaru looked as if he was about to fall asleep standing up.

"Thank you Master Jiraiya for training with us. I am sure all three have learned a great deal and look forward to training with you again." Kakashi said. All three of them nodded, too tired to even speak.

"Well I believe that we will depart for today and let your bodies take a rest. We will meet back up tomorrow at our normal time. Be safe until then." With that Jiraiya and Kakashi both disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the three genin. All three genin groaned and then hit the ground after they left.

(1 week later)

Team 7 had been training all week with the gravity seals on them and they were slowly getting used to them. Naruto and Shikamaru both had learned and mastered the move Jiraiya had taught them. Sasuke was annoyed that Jiraiya had not shown him a move like he had with his teammates, and Sasuke was going to make it a point to ask him next time he saw them.

Kakashi was glad at how his team was beginning to come together. Naruto's new taijutsu seemed to fit him better than his old style and he was getting better at it every day. Shikamaru was progressing with his chakra capacity and his taijutsu as well. Sasuke was the one who was surprising Kakashi the most. Sasuke had being to try and use a different taijutsu style other than his family's one and he was beginning to open up a lot more to his teammates. He would still insult Naruto, but Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was beginning to see both of his teammates as friends. Kakashi wasn't sure what Jiraiya had said to him, but he believed some of it had gotten through.

"Alright you guys that's enough training for this morning. Let's head to the Hokage Tower and get a mission for today"

"It's about time Kakashi-sensei. Let's hope it's a good one. If we have to chase that damn cat around again it might not live to see another day" Naruto said. Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. He could remember chasing the Daimyo wife's cat when he was a genin. He wasn't sure why but every Daimyo's wife had a cat that always needed catching, but Kakashi was sure glad he wasn't a genin trying to capture Tora because it was by far the meanest of the cats he had seen.

"I will try and make sure it is something other than that, but are you telling me that you can't handle a little cat Naruto?" Kakashi said, just trying to get Naruto riled up. Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked, knowing what Kakashi was trying to do.

"I never said that. I can catch that cat all by myself." Naruto said.

"Perfect, looks like he will do his own mission, while we do another one. Let's go guys" Kakashi said as he put his hands on Shikamaru and Sauske and disappeared.

"What I don't want to do that!" Naruto said, but he realized it was too late. "Why did I fall for that again?" Naruto asked himself as he began running to the Hokage's Tower.

(2 weeks later Hokage's Office)

Jiraiya had met with every genin team individually and gotten to see what they each need to work on. He was surprised at how much potential they all had. If they worked hard enough, Konoha would be a force to be reckoned with in a few years.

Jiraiya was currently with the Hokage and the four jonin sensei in Sarutobi's office. "So as I was saying, I believe in a few months when the Chunin exams roll around, all your teams will be ready. I can't remember the last time I heard of rookie genin squads competing."

All four jonin sensei's seemed to smile at that. They were raising Konoha's next generation of ninja and they were proud of how they were shaping up.

"I have to leave on a mission for a bit, but I will be back in time for the chunin exams and then I will meet with everyone again and we can see how everyone has progressed." Jiraiya said.

"Thank you Jiraiya. The four of you are dismissed." The Hokage said to Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. All four nodded and said "Hai" and then all left in their own way. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai all disappeared in **Leaf Shunshins **while Gai raced out the door in a green blur.

"So any more word on Orochimaru?" The Hokage asked as the jonin all left.

"I haven't heard of much, but I have heard a few things about a new hidden village. The Hidden Sound Village. It is located out in the Land of Rice. I have a few spies currently checking into it for me." Jiraiya said.

"That is good to hear. I have been thinking lately and I believe that if Orochimaru is planning something we need all of our strength close to home. I think it is time for Tsunade to come home."

Jiraiya was shocked. He never thought his sensei would try and bring Tsunade back. He knew she wanted nothing to do with this place. "Sensei, I doubt she will come back. You know how she feels about this place."

"I know, but if Orochimaru is planning something, then our villagers will be hurt, and we will need her medical expertise here. I need you to find her and bring her back as soon as you can. I have a few leads on where she is currently, as I am sure you do as well."

Jiraiya nodded. He had kept tabs on both of his teammates when they had left the village. "I believe I know where she will be next. There is a poker tournament soon in the Land of Honey, and I believe she will be going to it. I will bring her back sensei, I promise." Jiraiya said as he began to head toward the window.

"Jiraiya be careful out there."

"Always am sensei" Jiraiya said as he jumped out of the window and began his mission.

Sarutobi took out his pipe from his desk and began to light it. _'I hope Jiraiya can convince Tsunade to come back. We will need all our shinobi here to deal with Orochimaru. If he does attack, I will not hesitate to end his life this time.'_

(Cave in the Land of Rice)

Orochimaru was currently sitting in his throne room with Kabuto and his sound four. It had recently been the sound five, but his best member Kimimaro suddenly got sick and the disease was killing quicker than expected. Kabuto had tried to cure it, but he was unable to. It was beyond his skills. Orochimaru had briefly thought of disposing of Kabuto for his recent failure of not obtaining the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, but he knew Kabuto was one of his most loyal followers, and his experiments would not be nearly as fruitful without the young medic. The boy was without a doubt good in his field, but there was still one who was better. His old teammate Tsunade.

Orochimaru had gotten it into his head that if his best medic could not cure Kimimaro, then he would need the best medic in the world. Kimimaro was going to be his next vessel and he needed him well for it. "Kabuto I want you to go and find my old teammate Tsunade. She is the worlds best medic, and I believe she will be able to cure Kimimaro. With any luck we can _convince_ her to stay. Kukuku.."

Kabuto nodded. He knew he could not fail this mission. Orochimaru was not happy when he had failed his last mission, and Kabuto did not want to be on the receiving end of that anger again.

"Yes my lord. I will bring her back. Do you have any idea where she is currently?"

Orochimaru nodded. Jiraiya was not the only one who had kept tabs on his old teammates. Orochimaru had as well in case he ever need to dispose of them. "I believe she is heading to the Land of Honey for a poker tournament there. I want you to go and disguise yourself as a contestant and convince her to help you cure your cousin. Do not take no for an answer. You know her weakness if you need to use it."

Kabuto nodded. When he had learned of Tsunade's weakness he couldn't believe it. For a medic ninja to be afraid of blood was unheard of. Though he could see why Tsunade was afraid of blood. Kabuto was beginning to form a plan in his head on how to go about this mission. "Master, what if she refuses to help?"

Orochimaru took a second to think. Though he would love to get rid of Tsunade, she could be of great value, though he could not afford letting her return to Konoha. "If she refuses, then dispose of her. I am sure she has let her skills slip over the past few years and with her weakness you should be more than able to get rid of her."

Kabuto nodded. He had always wondered how he stood up to the Legendary Sannin. He knew he was no match for his master, but the other two he was not sure about. He was sure Jiraiya could kill him, but Tsunade seemed to be the one who was the weakest of the three and would be the easiest to take down.

"I understand my lord. I will leave now to find her" Kabuto said as he got up and began walking out of the throne room. _'I will not let Master Orochimaru down this time. I cannot afford another failure'_

**Alright so that concludes chapter 10. Sorry it took so long getting it out. I have been busy with school and I have been trying to write it in my down time. Please let me know what you think. Things are obviously not following the manga, but they will still follow some of it. I am going to start to stray away more from the manga. I am going to have Team 7 do the Wave mission next and we will get to see the beginning of what is going to happen with Tsunade and Kabuto. Will Jiraiya get there in time? What will Tsunade say? Please review and let me know what you think and also what you think I could add. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11. This chapter will begin the wave mission. It will conclude in the next chapter. We also get to see if Jiraiya can get to Tsunade before Kabuto can. I don't own Naruto.**

"Is your sensei always this late?" asked Tazuna as he was drinking from a bottle of alcohol while waiting at the gate with the genin of Team 7.

"He will be here shortly and probably with some lame excuse as well" Shikamaru said.

It had been a few days since Jiraiya had left and Team 7 had someone been given another C-rank mission. It was most likely cause Naruto caused a scene in front of the Hokage, but the three genin were glad to be getting out of the village. Their client was a bridge builder from Wave country that came seeking protection against thugs and bandits on his return trip. The team was instructed to stay with him until he finished the bridge as well.

"I wonder how long we will be gone on this mission. I hope we can get some training in while we are there. I have been trying to work on a few things Ero-sennin showed me" Naruto said.

Sasuke was still wondering why Jiraiya had not shown in a jutsu, but showed the other two. Granted Jiraiya had left him some fuuinjutsu books so that he could study, but he felt a jutsu would have been more beneficial. Sasuke had really begun opening up to his teammates more and would consider Naruto and Shikamaru his first and only friends at this moment. Sasuke would never admit that to them though, especially Naruto.

As each boy was wondering about the mission, Kakashi suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke right outside the gate. "Sorry I am late, I was speaking with the Hokage about a few things." Kakashi said telling the truth about being late for once.

Each boy thought about it and then shrugged. It wasn't the worst excuse they had heard, and it might have been true.

"Have you guys packed everything?" Kakashi said.

"We have everything we need in these" Naruto said as he held up a few scrolls. "I sealed up all of our equipment in these scrolls"

"Very good Naruto. Well if that is all, let's get a move on. It will take us a few days to reach Wave Country" Kakashi said as he began walking outside the village gate and onto the road leading away from the village.

(Land of Honey)

Jiraiya had arrived in the town where the Poker tournament was being held, but he couldn't locate Tsunade anywhere. Jiraiya was refused access to the tournament because he arrived a day late. While the tournament would last a few more days, Jiraiya had to think of a way to get in to see if Tsunade was in fact there. Jiraiya figured he could sneak into the tournament later, but first he would get some "research" done.

(At the Tournament)

Tsuande was very happy at the moment. She was doing pretty well and she was sure she could make it to the final table. Tsunade was trying to keep a low profile in case any of her debt collectors were in the area. The last thing she needed was for them to show up and ruin her chances of playing.

"Excuse miss, you look somewhat familiar." An old man said to Tsunade after one of the rounds was over.

Tsunade looked at the old man and gave him a slight smile, "I'm sorry I am not sure we have met. I must just have one of those faces." Tsunade studied the old man for any hint of him being a ninja. She noticed that the man was most likely well into his seventies. He was an average height and build and his face was lightly scarred. His hair was all gray and his hands were covered in gloves. He wore a blue kimono and his eyes held a look that told Tsunade that this man had been through a lot.

The old man coughed and said "I know who you are and I will not say anything, but after this tournament I have a job request if you would like. I have a very sick grandson and he needs a doctor to look after him. Price is no option. I will give you until the end of the tournament to decide."

Tsunade just looked at the old man. "I will consider your offer. You seem to know who I am, but I have yet to learn your name."

"Ah, where have my manners gone. You can call me Hiro. I must be going, but let's continue this conversation later on." The old man got up and began walking away, soon disappearing around a corner of the room.

Tsunade was left to her thoughts, '_I could always use the extra money after this tournament, and something about that old man is a bit off. I will need to keep an eye on him.'_

(Outside the tournament)

Hiro turned around a corner where he was met with two Oto ninja. "Kabuto-sama how did the meeting go? Has she agreed to help us?"

"Do not worry, Tsunade will help us in the end. I am sure of it. For now I need to keep up my part. We cannot afford another failure."

The two Oto ninja nodded. One of them spoke up, "Kabuto-sama a message has arrived for you at the base while you have been gone"

"Is it from Lord Orochimaru?"

"No, it is from Guren-sama."

Kabuto paled. That was the last person he was expecting to hear from, especially how she had tried to kill him last time they saw each other.

"Very well I will deal with it when we get back to the base. Let's go now before someone notices us."

With that the three Oto ninja disappeared.

(With Team 7)

It had been a few hours since they had left the village and Team 7 was beginning to hate travelling by foot. They had been so used to using the trees as a means to travel, but they were unable to do that currently with Tazuna for his lack of ninja training. They would have to walk to the pier they were using to get to the Land of Waves.

As Team 7 was walking down the path the three boys chatted amongst themselves while Kakashi was reading one of his books. Kakashi noticed that a few yards ahead was a puddle on the ground. _'It hasn't rained in a few days so there shouldn't be any puddles. It must be a trap, but it might not be for us. If it is I want to see how my team handles it'_

Shikamaru being the smartest genin on the team saw the puddle and was thinking along the same lines as Kakashi. _'Why is there a puddle in the middle of the trail. It hasn't rained in a few days. It must be a trap. I better warn the other two.'_

Shikamaru moved so that he was not in view of the puddle and began extending his shadow until his was attached to Sasuke's and Naruto's. Once attached he began using sign language to inform them about the puddle. Once the plan was settled Shikamaru detached his shadow and watched as Naruto wiped something off his shoulder and Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, showing that they understood the plan.

Kakashi smirked as this was going on. He was proud that his team had seen through the disguise ahead and he was ready to allow them to show what they could do.

As the team approached the puddle, Naruto began to reach for kunai pouch he had located on his back. Naruto kept the kunai with his special tags located on the pouch on his back and he currently grabbed one he saw fit for this situation.

Once they were close enough threw a kunai at the puddle. Whoever was in the puddle saw the kunai coming and suddenly jumped from the puddle. Naruto was surprised to see two ninjas jump from the puddle. As the kunai landed it began to glow and then blew up. As the smoke cleared there was two logs in place of the two ninjas.

"Naruto protect the client" Shikamaru said. Naruto retreated back and took out his trench knives as he and Kakashi surrounded Tazuna to protect him. Sasuke and Shikamaru braced themselves for the attacks that were imminent.

Sasuke withdrew his sword as he sensed a presence coming in on his left and saw that the two ninja were charging at him and had matching gauntlets with a dangerous looking chaining going between it. Sasuke knew he couldn't get hit by that. He charged at them and began to send chakra to his feet and to his sword. When Sasuke was close enough he leapt into the air and sliced at the chain, severing it and separating the two attackers. As Sasuke landed one of the attacker turned and began to engage him in a taijutsu battle.

Shikamaru ran forward and began to engage the other member in a taijutsu battle while taking out his kusarigama and began to attack.

Kakashi smiled as he watched his students engage the two attackers. Kakashi recognized the two as The Demon brothers from the Hidden Mist Village. Alone they were C-rank, but together they were B-rank. If things got too much for his genin he would step in. As Kakashi was watching the battle, Naruto had begun to throw a few kunai. The kunai he was throwing were not thrown at the attackers, but rather around them. _'Ahh, I see what they are planning. Very good plan Shikamaru.'_

Sasuke dodged a swipe from the gauntlet and retaliated with a right hook. As he connected he could see a small black object come out of the attackers mouth, but figured he must have knocked a tooth out. Sasuke was forced to dodge a kick and leapt back. He knew Naruto needed another few moments before he could finish this.

Shikamaru was slowly making his attacker back up with his weapon. The one Shikamaru was facing hadn't been able to get close because Shikamaru would swing his weapon and keep him at bay. Shikamaru knew he couldn't keep it up for long because sooner or later the guy would overpower him, they needed to finish this soon. Shikamaru just hoped that Naruto was ready.

"All set guys" Naruto yelled from his position a few yards away.

After hearing that the trap was good to go, Sasuke kicked his opponent in the stomach and watched him land in the range of the kunai. Shikamaru began to step up his attack and soon forced his opponent to where his partner lay.

"Naruto now!" Shikamaru screamed.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he held up a hand sign and the kunai he had been throwing around suddenly began to glow and a barrier was erected around the two assailants, trapping them.

"Very well done you three. I am impressed. These two are chunin missing nin from the Hidden Mist Village, The Demon Brothers."

Kakashi approached the barrier and looked at the two missing nin. "Alright Gozu and Meizu, want to tell us who you were after?"

Neither said anything but Kakashi noticed that their eyes quickly went to Tazuna and back to him. "If you don't want to tell us that is fine, we will just leave you here while I send a message to our ANBU to come pick you up."

As Kakashi was talking he was going through handsigns and then suddenly the two brothers were knocked unconscious.

"Sensei what did you do to them?" Sasuke asked

"I used a simple sleep genjutsu. Naruto I need a few seals to keep them out."

"On it sensei" Naruto searched his pouch and took out a few seals.

"Here this should do the trick. I have a few chakra suppression seals and some paralysis ones. They should hold them until the ANBU get here."

Naruto handed Kakashi the seals and lowered the barrier. As Kakashi walked to place the seals on the two brothers, they suddenly turned to water. _'Water clones? When did they do that?'_

"Help me!" Tazuna said.

The squad turned to see both brothers standing there with Tazuna trapped. "Don't just stand there, help me. They are going to kill me"

Everyone tensed except for Naruto and began to draw out their weapons. Kakashi knew they could kill Tazuna at any moment. They would need to proceed with caution.

Naruto smirked and looked at Tazuna who winked at Naruto. Suddenly Tazuna began to glow and then he exploded, knocking out the two brothers.

"Naruto when did you switch out Tazuna with one of your exploding clones and where is the real Tazuna?"

"I switched him out when you put the demon brothers in a genjutsu. I wanted to make sure they were definitely down. Also Tazuna is with a few of my clones. I will have them bring him back now."

Kakashi was impressed. If Naruto hadn't thought of that, then Tazuna would most likely be dead. Naruto definitely was the most surprising ninja he knew. Kakashi went through a few handsigns and summoned one of his ninja hounds and sent it to Konoha to request an ANBU team.

"Alright Tazuna you have some explaining to do." Kakashi said as Naruto's clones and Tazuna appeared.

Tazuna began to worry. If he told them the real reason he hired them, they might not continue the job. Tazuna eventually confessed the real reason behind his hiring and waited for them to decide if they were going to continue the mission.

"Well this certainly makes things a bit more complicated. The mission is easily a B-rank, if not and A-rank. I am not sure if you three are ready for an A-rank mission. There could be jonin level ninja around or more missing nin if those two were any indication."

"A future Hokage can never give up. I say we continue the mission. We can take on anything they throw at us." Naruto yelled out.

After Naruto's outburst Kakashi could see Sasuke and Shikamaru get more confidence. "I agree with the dobe. If we don't continue the mission, then the people of Wave will only suffer further." Sasuke said.

'_Hmm, it seems that Sasuke is definitely changing for the better. He actually cares about the others around him. He may not want others to grow up like him.'_

"It would be too troublesome to turn around now as we have already started this mission" Shikamaru said.

"Alright we will continue with this mission, but from here on out make sure you three are ready because we don't know who else Gato has hired."

The genin all nodded.

(Land of Honey)

Jiraiya had just finished up some of his research and figured he should try and get access into the poker tournament.

As Jiraiya approached the building where the poker tournament was being held he began to scout for possible entrances that he could use if he could not talk his way into the building.

Jiraiya approached one of the guards at the door. "Excuse me guard-san, I was wondering if I would be able to be granted access into the building to view the remainder of the tournament. I am a very big poker fan."

The guard looked at him and shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but we cannot allow anyone in who isn't participating in the tournament. Those were are orders."

Jiraiya shrugged and walked away. He could have easily overpowered the man, but he did not want to cause a scene. Jiraiya knew that the tournament would last for a few more days, and he still needed to confirm that Tsunade was here. He would need to scope out the building a bit more before he broke in and tried to find Tsunade, but first he would head over to the more shady part of the village and go to the red light district. The tournament will still be here tomorrow.

(With Team 7)

A few hours had passed since the battle with the Demon Brothers and Team 7 along with Tazuna were currently aboard a tiny ship bringing them to Tazuna's homeland. They had yet to run into any other ninja, but that didn't rule out that there wasn't any more lying in wait for them.

The boat finally hit land and they began to travel down the dirt road. Naruto sensed a presence in a nearby bush and threw one of his kunai into the bush. The bush began to move and a white bunny suddenly hopped out and began to hop away.

"Nice going dobe, you almost killed an innocent rabbit."

"Shut it teme, I thought it was an enemy"

Kakashi looked at the bunny and found something was off, but before he could voice his concerns Shikamaru beat him to it.

"Sensei, why would there be a white bunny in this area, shouldn't its fur have changed back to brown. There isn't any snow around here."

Kakashi was thinking the same thing. There were a few different reasons why this could be so, but Kakashi knew it was used for a substitution. Before he could think any more on it, he could hear a whizzing sound behind him.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Tazuna and threw him to the ground.

As soon as everyone ducked a massive sword came flying past their heads and got stuck a tree.

"I'm impressed you managed to dodge that" a voice suddenly said. When the team looked up they saw a foreign ninja standing next to the sword, his hand already reaching for the sword hilt.

"Everyone stay back, this ninja is out of your league. I will deal with him on my own. You three are to protect the client." Kakashi said standing up and moving his headband from his eye, revealing his lone sharingan eye to the attacker.

"I must say I am flattered that you would use your eye so soon against me, Kakashi Hatake. I finally get to see what the sharingan can do."

'_Sharingan? What is this man talking about? How does Kakashi have one?' _All three genin thought.

"Well I am in the middle of a mission and I don't have time to fool around now do I, Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"I suppose not, but this will be your last battle. I am not leaving without the bridge builders head."

As Zabuza finished he began to make a few hand signs and then said "**Hidden Mist Technique**"

The area was suddenly filled with a thick mist. Team 7 could barely see a few inches in front of them.

'_This isn't good. Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique. I need to end this quickly.'_

"Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" Zabuza said, his voice echoing throughout the whole jutsu. As Zabuza was speaking he began releasing some of his Killer Intent on the genin, hoping to make them easier to pick off.

"You call that Killer Intent, I've felt worse from genin. I'm sick of this mist. Guys prep yourselves. **Futon: Great Breakthrough Technique**" Naruto said as he thrust his hands forward and released a wave of air to push back the mist.

'_Damn that brat. I am going to need to take him out first.' _Zabuza thought.

As the mist began to disperse Kakashi began to search for Zabuza. He sensed him going for Tazuna and his team so he rushed forward. As Zabuza was about to strike with his sword, he was stop when Kakashi's own tanto appeared in his hands blocking his path.

"Who would have thought Sharingan no Kakashi could handle a sword. I figured you would rely solely on ninjutsu. This fight definitely got more interesting." Zabuza said as he began to turn into water. _'Shit water clone.'_

Kakashi turned around and began to search for Zabuza. "Team get ready. I want you to protect the client at all costs."

Sasuke and Shikamaru grabbed their weapons while Naruto took out some of his special kunai he had, if they were going down they were going down fighting.

Zabuza appeared a few feet away and Kakashi rushed forward to engage him in a battle.

As Kakashi ran forward two water clones appeared near Team 7 and Naruto and Sasuke ran forward to engage them, leaving Shikamaru to guard the client.

Kakashi ducked underneath a swing from Zabuza's massive sword only to receive a kick to the face. As Kakashi was getting up he put his sword back and began forming signs just like Zabuza was. They both finished and screamed "**Suiton: Water Dragon Technique"** Two enormous dragons rose from the water nearby and began to battle for dominance. Kakashi wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He could see that Zabuza was losing chakra just as rapidly as he was.

As the two dragons battled for dominance, the two water clones began to attack the genin. Sasuke used his sword to try and parry the blows from Zabuza, but soon found out that that was not a good idea. Zabuza was a lot faster and stronger than he was. Sasuke suddenly decided to release his seals, and felt a lot lighter. His speed was now of a high chunin. Sasuke shot forward surprising the clone and nearly finished it, but the clone blocked with its sword.

"That was a nice little trick you did right there, but you will need more to beat me and I am only a water clone. You wouldn't last two seconds against the real me."

Naruto wasn't having much luck with his either. Having already given away that he knew wind techniques, the clone was wary to get close enough for him to use wind chakra in his kunai. Naruto was throwing a few kunai at him and watching them explode, but the clone kept dodging. Naruto was about to release his gravity seal like Sasuke had until he heard Shikamaru say "**Shadow Binding Technique**"

Naruto saw the two clones stop in their movements. Naruto and Sasuke glanced down at the shadows of the clones and saw that they were attached to Shikamaru's own. Shikamaru had captured them while they were distracted with Naruto and Sasuke. " Now you two, finish off his clones" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke and Naruto did not need to be told twice as they rushed forward and each using their own weapons stabbed the clones in the chest, forcing them to dispel. Zabuza saw his clones disperse and smirked, "Those are some genin you have Hatake. I am surprised they took out my clones."

"I am extremely proud of them; they are some of our finest genin. You will do well not to underestimate them." Kakashi said as he pushed a bit more chakra into his technique and watched as the two dragons exploded into each other.

Kakashi and Zabuza stared at each other and then Zabuza grabbed his sword and placed it in front of him in the ground, obscuring Kakashi's view of his hands as he went through some seals. "This ends here Hatake." Zabuza said as he finished and said **"Suiton: Great Tidal Wave Technique"** as water began to rise up from behind Zabuza and began rushing toward Team 7.

"Jump to the trees" Kakashi said. As Team 7 leapt into the trees to avoid being hit by the technique, Zabuza began going through more handsigns and yelled **"Suiton: Water Whip"**. Suddenly four whips made of water began to form and came at Team 7. Luckily Shikamaru was closes to the trees and made it was Tazuna to a safe distance. Naruto threw one of his kunai and watched it explode and force the whip to disappearing. Kakashi avoided the whip, but Sasuke was not as lucky.

Sasuke could not avoid the water whip and was dragged back down. As he landed on the water, he began to channel chakra into his body so he would not drown. Sasuke looked up and saw Zabuza rushing at him with his sword in his hand. Sasuke began to panic. He need to get the water whip off of him and needed to get out of here or else he would be dead. Sasuke began to send chakra throughout his whole body hoping to override the water whip. Once the whip was broken Sasuke realized he might not be able to move in time and began to fear he was going to die.

As Sasuke began to move he noticed that Zabuza seemed to be moving a little slower before and it was almost as if Sasuke could see where he was going to be next. Sasuke could sense that Zabuza was going to strike out at his left leg so Sasuke shifted it and watched as Zabuza's sword narrowly missed his leg. Sasuke was about to kick out at Zabuza, but was stopped when he was suddenly pulled back and saw Kakashi standing there kicking Zabuza first.

As Zabuza skid across the water he began, "That was a nice move your brat had. I didn't think he would dodge my sword. He won't be lucky enough next time."

"There won't be a next time Zabuza. Going after my genin has sealed your fate." Kakashi began to blaze through hand signs, but stopped when Zabuza was hit with senbon and suddenly began to fall into the water.

As Zabuza began to fall a masked ninja jumped from the trees and landed there to catch Zabuza as he fell.

"Thank you for helping me capture him. I have been hunting him for a while" the masked ninja said.

Kakashi looked at the ninja and realized that he was a Hunter Nin for The Hidden Mist Village.

"I'm glad we could help Hunter-san. I do not wish for any more trouble"

"I understand, and I pose you no threat. I am here only to grab Zabuza. Please excuse me as I get rid of the body." With that the Hunter-nin and Zabuza disappeared in a swirl of water.

After the Hunter- nin vanished Kakashi pulled his headband down to cover his eye. If he had gone through with that last technique he would have suffered some chakra exhaustion.

Kakashi turned to his team. "I am proud of all of you for the way you handled that situation, and congratulation Sasuke on finally unlocking your Sharingan."

Sasuke was shocked, he hadn't even realized he had unlocked it. _'That is how I must have been able to see where he was going to strike. I am going to have to step up my training even more know'_

"Thank you sensei" Sasuke said.

"Kakashi sensei I believe we may have been tricked." Shikamaru said.

"Why do you say that Shikamaru?"

"Well from what I know of Hunter-nin they are supposed to dispose of the body on the spot regardless of who is around to see. That Hunter-nin also used senbon which rarely delivers a killing blow. I believe Zabuza may have had an accomplice."

Kakashi thought it over. It did make sense. Senbon were used to paralyze or stun opponents, not kill them.

"I believe you may be right Shikamaru. I would surmise we have about a week until Zabuza is back at full strength. We should use that time wisely to train. Tazuna is your house close?"

"Yes it is only a little further up ahead."

"Alright lets head there and we will begin to make a plan." Kakashi said as he began heading in the direction Tazuna had said, his team following.

(Land of Honey)

Tsunade was very happy. She had just won her table and would be moving onto the winners table. Tsunade was running a little late for meeting Shizune, but she had won her round so she had decided to celebrate a bit with a bottle or three of sake.

As Tsunade entered the hotel she was staying at, she suddenly felt a presence she hadn't felt in years. _'Why is he here? It cannot be just a coincidence. If he ruins my chances at this tournament then I will kill him'_

Tsunade knew he was following her, but she allowed it because she was sure he had something he needed to talk to her about. As Tsunade got to her room and entered it she heard Shizune "Master is that you? Why are you back so late? Have you been drinking?"

"Shizune-san, I won the round so I celebrated a little bit, it isn't illegal or anything. Also Jiraiya-baka you can come out now. I know you have been following me."

"Master Jiraiya is here as well?" Shizune asked, shocked that her Master's teammate was here.

"Well it is nice to see you too Tsu-hime. I am sorry this isn't a personal visit, but rather a mission from sensei."

"What does he want? You know I refuse to go back to the village."

"Tsunade this is serious. I have information that Orochimaru plans on attacking the village."

Tsunade was not surprised to hear this. Her other teammate had grown to despise the village more than she had, but she would never attack the village. It was her home after all.

"What does this have to do with me Jiraiya?"

"Sensei asked me to come find you and ask you to return. He wishes for your help. He knows that if Orochimaru attacks a lot of innocent people will be hurt. He needs you, the village needs you. Also if Orochimaru knows that we are both there along with sensei, I doubt he will attack. Orochimaru is not match for all three of us."

Tsunade listened to Jiraiya and could understand why sensei wanted her to come back. "I don't know Jiraiya. I don't know if I can step foot back into the village. It holds too many bad memories."

"Tsunade, I know this is hard for you, but you still have family left. Kushina and Minato's boy is alive."

Tsunade's head snapped up "AND YOU ARE JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW! WHY WAS I NOT TOLD OF THIS BEFORE! IT HAS BEEN NEARLY 13 YEARS. I COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM WITH ME!"

"Tsunade please calm down. We both know that neither one of us could have taken him with us. You were so consumed in sadness and I was needed to be out of the village that we could not look after him. And what kind of life is that for a young boy. If you want to be a part of his life, then return home. He could use someone like you in his life."

Tsunade was furious that she had not known about Kushina's son being alive. "What is his name? Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why is he not Naruto Namikaze like his father?" Shizune asked

"Sensei did not want others to learn that Minato had a son for fear of other nations attacking him. He is also a lot more like his mother than you would think" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade knew instantly what he was talking about. "How could sensei allow something like that? He was only a baby."

"It was not up to sensei, Minato did it before he died. Kushina had already passed away due to a problem during the birth and Minato was left no choice for fear of the village being crushed."

"What are you talking about Master Jiraiya? Why would the village be crushed?" Shizune asked.

"Shizune because you are a jonin level ninja you have clearance for this information, but I must warn you that everything we have talked about thus far is S-class secret. Naruto is the container of Kyuubi. Also the information about Naruto's parents is a SS-class secret. You are not to tell anyone."

Shizune let the information she had heard sink in. _'From what they had said, it sounds like Kushina was the container before. I know that Tsunade's grandmother was the first container because she told me. I wonder why only Uzumaki's are used'_

Shizune nodded and tried to process the information.

"Tsunade you should see him, he has Minato's looks, but Kushina's spirit. If I didn't know beforehand I would never guess he had a demon sealed within him. Minato sure did a great job with the seal."

Tsunade smiled, but it was a sad smile. She was glad she had some family left, but she wasn't sure she could return back to Konoha.

"Jiraiya I need some time to think about this. How about we go get a drink and you can tell me all about Naruto. I want to know what he is like."

Jiraiya could see that Tsunade was beginning to open up to the idea of returning. Jiraiya knew he could convince her if given enough time.

"I would love to Tsu-hime. I found a place nearby that would be good"

Shizune watched as Tsunade and Jiraiya left the room and went to catch up. _'I wonder when they will realize it'_ she thought to herself.

(With Team 7)

It had been a few hours since they had arrived at Tazuna's house and they were preparing for dinner. Tazuna's daughter Tsunami was preparing dinner while the others waited around the table.

"Kakashi-sensei if we have a week until Zabuza will attack again, what will be doing until then?" Naruto asked

"I am going to be training each of you. Naruto we will be working on some water ninjutsu for you as well as some sealing. Shikamaru I am going to give you a few more lightning jutsu as well as work on your taijutsu. Sasuke now that you have unlocked your sharingan we will train using that. We will not start training until tomorrow. We should all get some rest tonight and enjoy our meal being made."

They all agreed and eagerly waited for the meal to be done.

(The next day)

Kakashi and Team 7 were walking to a clearing in the woods. "Alright you three we are going to separate during this training session" Kakashi said as he formed a hand sign and two copies of him appeared. "Naruto you come with me" The clone of the left said, "Shikamaru you come with me" the clone of the right said.

Each boy went their separate ways, leaving Sasuke alone with Kakashi.

"I guess you are wondering how I got my Sharingan huh?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I am. I have never heard of a non Uchiha having one."

"I believe I may be the only one. Sit down. I want to tell you about my old team" Kakashi said as he took a seat, Sasuke followed suit.

(With Naruto)

"Alright Naruto this should be far enough" Kakashi said as they reach another clearing. "I want you to make ten clones. Five are going to be working on the jutsu I am going to be showing you, while I want the other five to create a few seals."

"What kind of seals did you have in mind sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Are you far enough along to create seals that can contain or absorb jutsu?"

"I haven't created any yet, but Ero-sennin gave me a few books. I am sure I can create some."

"Alright I have a few ideas I want you to work on, but first let me go over the water jutsu I am going to teach you"

(With Shikamaru)

"Alright Shikamaru, this should be far enough. I am going to be teaching you a few of the lightning jutsu I have acquired. And we will be sparring so you can work on your taijutsu."

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled something that Kakashi could have sworn sounded like troublesome.

"Alright Shikamaru, the jutsu we are going to be going over is a low level one call **Raiton: Lightning Shock Jutsu. ** Once you get that I will teach you the next level of the jutsu, **Raiton: Lightning Pulse Jutsu**. But before be begin, let us have a little spar. Feel free to use your weapon." Kakashi said as he got into his taijutsu stance and waited for Shikamaru to get his weapon out.

"This is going to be a troublesome week isn't it?" Shikamaru said, not expecting an answer as he already knew the answer.

(Few Days Later with Tsunade)

It was the last day of the tournament and Tsunade was at the winners table. She was amazed she had made it this far. She was glad that while she was at the tournament, Jiraiya could not bug her about returning to the Leaf. Though she missed her home village, she was unsure if she could ever return for good. The place held too many painful memories for her.

"It's your bet" Hiro said, also having made it to the winner's table. Hiro had asked again if Tsunade would agree to look after his grandson after the tournament, and Tsunade wasn't sure if she was going to. She could use the money to pay off some debts. She had decided to see how the rest of the tournament went.

Tsunade put her money in and waited for the hand to end. Surprisingly she had won. _'Ever since Jiraiya has gotten here I have had an unprecedented amount of good luck. This can't be good'_

After a few more hands, Tsunade and Hiro were the only two left at the table. "I am surprised I have made it this far" Hiro said. Tsunade felt the same about herself, but did not voice it.

"Have you come to a decision about the job I have offered you? My grandson is extremely sick, and only someone of your caliber will be able to heal him. I have asked other doctors to look at him and they have yet to cure him. If it is a matter of money that will not be a problem"

Tsunade listened to Hiro speak, but she wasn't sure what to do. One on hand she was sure she could cure his grandson relatively easily. She was not considered the greatest medic for nothing, but on the other hand she wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"How about we make the next hand interesting? Winner takes all next hand. If you win, you get all the money here and get to leave without me bothering you again, but if I win I get all the money and you agree to help heal my grandson."

Tsunade looked up at Hiro. She wasn't sure what she should do. She wasn't sure what she wanted. When she won, she usually had something horrible happen to her after. She began thinking that if she won, she would be forced to go back with Jiraiya to the Leaf Village. If she lost she would be able to make some money back by helping heal Hiro's grandson.

"Alright I am in. The next hand will decide everything."

The dealer dealt out the cards and waited for the two contestants to reveal what they had. Tsunade didn't even look at her cards. She didn't want to see what they were.

Hiro flipped his over. "I have a flush" Hiro smiled as he laid his cards down. Tsunade would be hard pressed to beat his hand.

Tsunade was somewhat glad Hiro had a flush because she doubted her hand would beat that. Tsunade decided she would go with Hiro because she would rather heal an ailing young boy than head back to her home village at the moment.

Tsunade flipped over cards. "Royal Straight Flush." The dealer said. Everyone was speechless, none more so than Tsunade. She had won the tournament. She glanced at Hiro and noticed that his face became one of sadness.

"Congratulations. I will honor our bet and not bother you any longer."

Tsunade knew she needed to get out of here and soon. Anytime she won something big something bad usually happened. Her winning streak really picked up when Jiraiya came around so she figured she should get far away from his as possible.

"Hiro-san wait. I will still look at your grandson. I am in a good mood after winning. Meet me at the gates in 30 min. I need to get my apprentice and grab my things." Tsunade said as she collected her winnings and hurried to her hotel.

(30 min later)

Tsunade showed up at the gate with Shizune in tow. Shizune wasn't sure why her master was in such a rush. They didn't even tell Jiraiya that they were leaving. Shizune didn't agree with her master but she didn't want to go against her. She was sure that Jiraiya would follow them and hopefully Jiraiya can convince Tsunade to go back to the Village.

"Well now that everyone is here let's head out. My house isn't too far from here. Should only take a few hours"

(With Jiraiya two hours later)

Jiraiya was at the door of Tsunade's hotel room and was knocking on the door. "Tsunade please let me in. I heard you won the tournament and I wanted to celebrate. I have some sake from Gamabunta here"

Tsunade had never been one to pass on sake from the toads. Jiraiya knocked again and then tried the door. _'Hmm. I will have to go in through the window'_

A few minutes later Jiraiya entered through the window and found the room empty.

'_Where did she go? Did she panic and run after winning the tournament? She couldn't have gotten far.' _Jiraiya thought as he jumped through the window and began to try and catch Tsunade's trail.

(With Tsunade)

They had arrived at Hiro's house and were allowed to place their bags in a room. Once they settled in Tsunade went to Hiro's grandson's room to check on him.

When Tsunade entered the room she saw a young boy who was in his late teens with shoulder length white hair parted in the middle.

"Ah Tsunade, this is my grandson Kimimaro. Please take care of him. I will get out of your way."

Hiro left the room and let Tsunade get to work. '_It's only a matter of time before Kimimaro is healed'_

Tsunade ran a few diagnostics and wanted to take a blood sample. Tsunade found something odd, but she knew she would need a bit of time to work it out. "Kimimaro, I believe I may have found the disease, but I need to look at the blood sample to make sure. Please excuse me, I will be back shortly."

Tsunade made her way back to her room. She saw Shizune there going over a few medical books. "Shizune I want you to examine this with me. I have a weird feeling about this"

As Tsunade and Shizune began looking over the blood they noticed a few odd things. One was that Kimimaro had a Kekkai Genkai. The second was that he had a rare disease in his bones. She could cure it no problem. The last odd thing she noticed was that it seemed as if someone's else chakra was in his system.

"Shizune do you notice it as well?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama. I wasn't sure at first, but now I am sure. He has another chakra presence in his system. It feels familiar."

"I know. I thought that as well. I didn't notice any markings on his body when I ran a scan."

Tsunade began searching her medical books that she had. After a few moments she found it. "I don't believe it. Shizune look at this"

Shizune joined her master and read over the part of the text she was pointing at. It was the section on Curse Seals. Tsunade had researched them after Jiraiya had discovered that their traitorous ex-teammate had developed it.

"That young man has a curse mark. It must be hidden under a very well disguised genjutsu. If he is working for Orochimaru, then I assume that Hiro is not who is says he is either."

"Master, what are you going to do? Are you still going to heal him? He is a patient in need. I did not become a medical ninja to let others die. I know we don't like his master, but that doesn't mean he should suffer because of it."

Tsunade thought about it. One on hand she could let the disease run its course and it would ultimately weaken Orochimaru's forces, but she did feel a duty as a medic to help cure him. She suddenly had an idea come to her.

"Don't worry Shizune I am going to heal him, though I may not like it. Maybe I can convince him to abandon Orochimaru."

Shizune was glad that he master would help out the sick Kimimaro.

(With Kabuto)

Kabuto smirked as he watched the camera that he had hidden in Tsunade's room. He was sure that she would heal Kimimaro, but he was surprised that she had found out about him working for Orochimaru. This complicated things, but he had prepared for the chance of her finding out. When she went to heal Kimimaro, he would put his plan into action. Kabuto get up and decided to get the things he needed.

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade entered Kimimaro's room. "Hello Kimimaro. I have looked at everything and I have found out what is making you sick. You seem to have a rare bone disease that is causing the sickness. I can cure you. It will just take a few moments."

As Tsunade went to the bed, she looked around. "Kimimaro, this cure might cause your body to react and cause you to thrash about. I would like put you in a sleep state for a few minutes just until the cure is done."

Kimimaro nodded. He knew she would not kill him. Tsunade walked up to the bed and began to put him in a sleep state. "Don't try anything Tsunade-sama" someone said from the door way.

Tsunade suddenly turned to the door and saw Hiro standing there with an unconscious Shizune in her arms.

"What are you doing with Shizune. Let her go or I will not heal this boy!"

Hiro laughed, "If you do not heal Kimimaro, then I will kill your assistant. It is as simple as that."

Tsunade knew that he wasn't lying. "How do I know that you will not kill her after I heal Kimimaro?"

"You don't, but I give you my word I will not kill her, not that you will believe me."

Tsunade knew she had no choice. If she did not heal Kimimaro then she would Shizune forever. Shizune had been with her since she left the Leaf Village. She wasn't sure if she could go on without her. "Fine I will heal Kimimaro, but once I do you need to let her go." Hiro nodded.

Tsunade stood over Kimimaro and began healing him. After a few minutes she was done. She looked up to see Hiro standing there with the still unconscious Shizune.

"There I am done. Now please release Shizune."

"All in due time. Now please step away from Kimimaro." Tsunade did as she was told and stepped away while Hiro motioned to someone outside in the hall and two Oto ninja appeared and began to unhook Kimimaro and take him away. Once they detached him from the machines and got him safely out of the room Hiro smirked.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. Master Orochimaru sends his regards as well as his thanks. He would have been very upset if he lost Kimimaro. Now as I agreed here is Shizune."

Hiro threw Shizune to Tsunade who caught her eagerly and began checking her to make sure she was ok. She was only knocked out and would wake on her own shortly. Tsunade stood only to see Hiro closing the door and locking it.

"Do you think that that the door will hold me. Do you know who I am? I am known for my medical expertise as well as my strength. I can move mountains. One door will not hold me."

Tsunade rushed forward and took a swing at the door, only to have nothing happen. _'What the hell was that. Why didn't it work?'_

"Probably wondering why your strength isn't working. Why don't you look around the room."

Tsunade looked around the room and saw a few things light up. _'Chakra suppression seals. The room is filled with them. He must have activated them when he left. He waited for me to heal that boy. This was his plan all along.'_

"I am sure by now you realize what those are. You are helpless in there. Also I was told by my master that once you had finished I was to dispose of you so you wouldn't get in the way of our plans. It is a shame to have to kill you, but with you out of the way things will be a lot easier later on. It would have been an honor to work beside you Tsunade-sama, but maybe in another lifetime. I will tell my master you say hello." By this point Kabuto had removed his disguise because he knew Tsunade could not see him. He could hear Tsunade cursing him and trying to knock the door down.

Kabuto turned and began walking away. _'It's such a shame a ninja of her caliber is going to be killed in such a way. Well it can't be helped. Orochimaru wants her out of the way.'_

As Kabuto finally exited the house took out a kunai with an explosive note on it. Kabuto had the house rigged with explosive notes the night before so he could kill Tsunade. Kabuto put enough chakra into the explosive to set off the ones in the wall. Kabuto through the kunai and began traveling through the trees.

Fifteen seconds later Kabuto was far enough away and he activated the tag. Kabuto smirked as he heard the explosion in the distance and could begin to see the smoke rise above the trees.

(15 seconds earlier with Tsunade)

Tsunade pounded away at the door as hard as she could. She was out of luck. She tried to activate the seal on her head, but found that even the chakra from that was gone. She looked at her hands and saw that she had reverted to her true self. She knew this was the end. She went to Shizune and began to try and wake her.

As she was trying to wake her she suddenly felt a chakra spike and then heard an explosion. Tsunade felt the room shake and then heard more explosions. Tsunade closed her eyes and let the tears fall from them, waiting for the explosions to overtake her. _'Dan, Nawaki I will be seeing you sooner than I thought'_ Tsunade grabbed onto Shizune as the explosions got closer to the room.

**So that ends chapter 11. Hope you guys liked it. What will happen to Tsunade. Will Jiraiya make it in time to save them? What did Tsunade do to Kimimaro? **

**Please read and review. Let me know what you think. I will finish the Wave mission next chapter. Hopefully I can get the chapter out soon. I have been busy with school, but I am going to try and work on it this week. Until next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who put it on their Story Alert. So I will conclude Wave mission and we get to see if Tsunade will live. Also as I am sure you can tell the mission is not canon, and it is going to have some similar aspects of the canon, but will have new parts as well. I do not own Naruto. Now onto chapter 12**

(With Team 7, this is happening as Tsunade is being locked in the room)

Team 7 was enjoying some down time and eating lunch while they rested. Over the past few days Kakashi had been really stepping up their training, and they could all feel themselves getting stronger. As Naruto was eating with his two teammates, he suddenly stopped and stared off into space.

"What's wrong dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, two of my clones got into a fight and one ended up punching the other causing it to dispel." Naruto said as he made a hand sign and another clone appeared. "Go into the woods and finish working on the seals. Make sure none of the other clones get dispelled" Naruto said to his clone.

Shikamaru watched the interaction and had and began thinking. "Hey Naruto, how hard is it to learn the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**?"

Naruto smirked and rubbed the back of his head, "Well it is an A-rank technique meant to be used by Jonin level ninja. It is a huge drain on your chakra so most don't use them like I do."

Before Shikamaru could ask his other question, Sasuke beat him to it. "Can you teach us that move?"

"The technique is meant to be taught to Jonin, and I am not sure if you two have the chakra required to use it. You're telling me you didn't copy it with your Sharingan yet?" Naruto said, trying to take a jab at Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe, you know what Kakashi-sensei said."

(Flashback. Kakashi talking to Sasuke)

_Kakashi had finished telling Sasuke about how he had gotten his sharingan from his fallen best friend and teammate Obito Uchiha. Sasuke could not believe that an Uchiha would give up his eye to his teammate. Sasuke wasn't sure he would do the same. Also Sasuke found it hard to believe that Obito sounded more like how Naruto acted. _

"_Sasuke now that you have unlocked your sharingan, you are going to want to use it often. This might be the worst thing you can do. If you begin to rely on using your sharingan you will become over dependent on it and your other skills will suffer."_

_Sasuke nodded. That is the same thing Jiraiya had said to him. _

"_We will practice with your sharingan, but many people disliked your clan for the fact that whenever they fought they would immediately begin copying their moves. The sharingan is just another ninja tool. It can be beat and there are ways around it. I don't want you to become reliant on using it Sasuke. You should use it as a last resort. If you can defeat an opponent without, just think how much stronger you will be when you finally do use it. I know you may not want to hear this, but your brother was a prodigy for that reason. He didn't let his eyes rule him, and only used them when necessary. He worked on his other ninja skills and would only resort to copying techniques from enemies and if comrades allowed it."_

_Sasuke didn't like hearing about his brother, but he knew deep down Kakashi was right. Itachi was good even without the sharingan. _

"_I understand sensei. I will try not to become dependent on my eyes, and use them only when necessary."_

_Kakashi smiled under his mask. 'I'm proud of you Sasuke.'_

_(Flashback end)_

"I told sensei I would only use my eyes when necessary. I told both of you I wouldn't copy moves from you unless you allowed me to. Just because I copy the move, doesn't mean I will be able to use it right away."

Shikamaru and Naruto smiled. They had figured that once Sasuke activated his eyes he would be copying their moves immediately. It was good to know he would only copy it if they allowed it.

"Well I guess I can try and teach you guys the technique, but just so you know the chakra drain alone may cause you to have chakra exhaustion. I would suggest working on your reserves before trying to make them. I know your reserves are well above Genin level, and most likely average to high chunin because of our training."

"Thank's Naruto. If we knew how to do the technique, I can make more strategies and we will have an ace in the hole against the other teams. They won't see it coming." Shikamaru said.

Naruto took out two scrolls and began scribbling down all his knowledge on the technique for them. Once he finished he tossed each one a scroll. "Here you go, if you have any questions let me know. I should get back to finishing up these seals for Kakashi. I am working on a few seals for us too. Hopefully they will be done in a few days. I will see you guys at dinner." Naruto said as he got up and ran into the woods.

"Do you think we will be able to get the technique down?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"It sounds like it is going to be hard to master, and I am sure we will never be able to use it like Naruto does. I have no idea how he has so much chakra, but I am sure we will be able to make some progress on it. I am going to go work on a few things before Kakashi returns." Shikamaru said as he too got up and went back to his training spot.

Sasuke opened up the scroll and activated his eyes, reading the scroll and memorizing it so he would be able to practice it later on.

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade was crying as she heard the explosions around her. She knew this was the end. She had so many regrets, and she would never get to see Naruto.

Tsunade heard the last of the explosions go off, but she didn't feel the explosion or feel any debris. She looked up and suddenly saw what looked like a giant mouth surrounding the room.

"Hey there princess. Glad to see me?" Jiraiya said as looked at the crying Tsunade. Jiraiya was crouched down with his hands on the ground. He had arrived at the last moment to use his **Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind** on the room and save Tsunade and Shizune from death.

"Jiraiya how did you get here?" Tsunade said as he tried to collect herself.

"Once I figured out you skipped town, I knew you couldn't be far. You forget that I found you in the Land of Honey, so a few hours lead was nothing for me. I stumbled upon this house and could feel presences inside. Once I was here, I searched, but I must have missed your attacker."

Tsunade was never so happy to see her teammate. Tsunade wiped her eyes and stood up. She walked forward and hugged Jiraiya. "Thank you Jiraiya. Thank you." Tsunade sobbed as he hugged Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew she was grateful and was going to keep his mouth shut about her being this close to him because he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"What happened that left you in this mess." Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade told Jiraiya about Hiro and his sick "grandson" and about the curse seal.

"So you are telling me you cured one of Orochi-teme's subordinates?"

"Jiraiya you know I am a medic and can't not in good faith leave a patient to die. Do not worry though. I may have healed him, but I also made it so that he cannot use the curse seal any longer."

Jiraiya was surprised. He didn't think Tsunade had it in her to do something like that. "How did you do that?"

"Well when I was coming up with the cure, I made it so that if he tries to use Orochimaru's chakra, his own chakra will start to react against it and he will be incapacitated. Orochimaru won't be able to use him for his experiments any longer."

Tsunade turned to Shizune and noticed that she was stirring and beginning to wake. "Uh.. what happened? Last thing I remember was starting to pack up our belongings and then I was attacked from behind. Jiraiya-sama what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Shizune I will explain everything later."

"Jiraiya how did you use your summons, there are chakra suppression seals on the walls." Tsunade asked

"Well you see those seals only affect this room, but I used the summons in the hallway after knocking down the door, therefore I was not affected. Also the chakra used in this summons is natural chakra so it is harder to suppress."

'_Natural Chaka?'_ Shizune thought.

"Well in any case, let's get out of here. I doubt the attackers have stayed around long enough for us to get to them." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, I think it will be best to head to Konoha. Orochimaru believes you now to be dead. We can use this to our advantage."

Though Tsunade didn't want to head back to Konoha, but she felt as though now it was her best option. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I am staying there for good."

"Of course Tsu-hime. Let's get out of here." Jiraiya said as the three began to gather themselves.

(Two days later with Team 7)

Team 7 sat at the table after a long day of training. All of them were exhausted. Kakashi had been running them into the ground. He had a bad feeling about the next few days and he wanted to make sure his team could handle it.

"Tomorrow I am going to go to the bridge with Tazuna and scope out the area. You guys have tomorrow to train on your own. I am sure you know what you need to work on. If you want to train together that is your choice. You may be able to learn better from each other." As Kakashi finished talking, Inari, Tazuna's grandson walked in.

(Skipping scene with Inari. Same thing happens)

Naruto stormed out and went into the woods to vent his frustration. "I will go speak with Inari. Will you to make sure Naruto is ok?" Kakashi asked as he got up.

Sasuke and Shikamaru gathered some food and went after Naruto.

(With Naruto)

"That damn brat. Doesn't know what he is talking about." Naruto said as he punched a nearby tree. Naruto noticed that the punch was a bit more than he was expecting. _'I need to get my emotions under control. Ero-sennin said that I may subconsciously channel some of the foxes chakra if I let my anger get the better of me.'_

Naruto tried to calm himself down when he sensed two people approaching. As he turned around Shikamaru and Sasuke landed in the clearing.

"Here you go dobe. You left without grabbing anything to eat." Sasuke said throwing some food.

"Thanks teme. That brat just made me so mad. I had to leave."

"Naruto did you cause this damage to the tree?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at the nearby tree.

Naruto turned to the tree and laughed nervously, "Uh yeah I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

'_He most likely still has his weights on and still caused that much damage. Just how strong are you Naruto?'_ both Sasuke and Shikamaru thought.

"Naruto I know you are upset but you need to keep your emotions in check. Getting angry and running off on your own can jeopardize our mission. And besides it is too troublesome to chase after you." Shikamaru said.

"Sorry guys. I just needed to get away."

"I'm going to head back and rest if you guys don't mind. I haven't been able to sleep as much as I want to since this mission." Shikamaru said as he turned back and began to jumping through the trees back to Tazuna's.

"What you aren't going to leave too?" Naruto asked.

"If you want I can stay out here with you for a bit. Maybe bounce some training ideas off of each other."

Naruto nodded. He knew what Sasuke was doing. Though neither would admit it, they were best friends. Naruto and Sasuke began talking about the past few days and the different training they had gone through. After a few hours had passed and the two had come up with a few ideas for new things to work on Naruto stood, "Well I am getting tired. We should probably head back."

Sasuke was about to agree, but then had another idea. "Actually I think I am going to stay out here for a bit longer. I want to practice a few things on my own. I'm close to finishing a move. Naruto can you leave a few sensor seals here so I can know if anyone is approaching?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering what he wanted to practice, but figured if he wanted to tell him he would. "Sure thing teme. Just don't use them all. I don't have many left. I need to make some more." Naruto said as he through Sasuke a few seals. Naruto then turned and headed back to Tazuna's house, leaving Sasuke to practice on his own.

'_Alright now that I am alone I can practice the __**Shadow Clone Jutsu**__ in peace._' Sasuke thought as he began to mold his chakra and make the hand seals Naruto had instructed.

(Two Hours Later)

Sasuke was sure he almost had it. He figured if he didn't get it after this try he would head back and go to bed. Sasuke began to mold the chakra like it said in the scroll and pictured another copy of himself appearing. He could feel his chakra being split in two as he shouted "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**".

There was a puff of smoke and a perfect clone appeared next to Sasuke. "It worked" Sasuke said as he looked at the clone. _'I think I may have overdone it' _as he began to feel lightheaded and sleepy. One second Sasuke was looking at a copy of himself and then he saw blackness.

Sasuke had passed out from exhaustion and began to fall to the ground. The clone went to reach for him, but was dispelled because Sasuke was passed out. Sasuke landed on the ground and laid there for the night.

(Next day)

"Hello. Are you alright?" Sasuke heard a voice around him as he was coming to. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and saw that is was daytime. _'I must have passed out last night after making that clone'_

"Are you alright?" The voice asked again. Sasuke looked around and noticed he was no longer alone. A few feet away from him was a young girl who looked to be about sixteen. Sasuke saw her and began to blush. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"I am fine. I must have passed out during my training. I guess I overdid it."

"Oh, are you a ninja?" The stranger asked, noticing the headband that Sasuke was wearing. Though the stranger would not admit it, she recognized Sasuke as one of the genin that Zabuza had tried to kill.

"Yes I am. My name is Sasuke. What about you?" Sasuke said as he stood up and began to hit the grass and dirt off of himself.

"My name is Haku. Were you training all night?"

"I was training a bit last night, but I must have passed out when I took it too far. How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked, realizing that this person could be a threat.

"Not long, you awoke moments after I entered the clearing. I came here to gather some herbs for a friend." Haku said.

Sasuke nodded. "Is your friend sick? I can help you gather some herbs if you want." Sasuke figured that the girl that was standing in front of him was not a threat and he might as well help her while he was here.

"My friend is just injured slightly, nothing a few herbs will not heal, and if you wouldn't mind helping me I would appreciate it."

Sasuke nodded and walked over to where Haku was picking up some herbs.

"So you must be pretty strong if you are out here by yourself training yourself to exhaustion." Haku said.

"I'm nowhere near as strong as I need to be."

"Why is that Sasuke-kun?" Haku asked.

"I need to be stronger to avenge my family" was all Sasuke said. Sasuke was thrown off the by –kun comment.

Haku could sense the hatred and some rage in his voice when he mentioned his family. Haku wasn't sure what happened, but she knew Sasuke held whoever had wronged his family with deep hatred.

"Sasuke-kun I can hear the rage and hatred in your voice. Surely that is not that path you seek to become stronger?" Haku said.

Sasuke thought about it. In the past he was driven by rage and hatred, but lately he had begun to let it go and get stronger to protect those close to him, few they may be.

"Do you want to know what makes a person truly strong Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What makes a person truly strong is when they are protecting those they care for. Someone's true strength comes when they are fighting for someone they love. Hatred and rage will not help you get stronger."

Sasuke stared at Haku. _'That is what Jiraiya and Kakashi have been saying. Is this really the case? Itachi told me to hate him and get stronger off that. Was he lying?'_

Sasuke picked up a few more herbs, and realized he should probably get back to Tazuna's house.

"Haku I am sorry, but I need to get back to my team. I hope your friend gets better."

"Thank you for your help Sasuke-kun. I believe I have enough herbs now." Haku said as she stood.

"Good-bye Haku-chan." Sasuke, but paused before delivering the –chan part. He did not want to freak her out.

"Good-bye Sasuke-kun. Oh and by the way, I'm a boy" Haku said as he began walking away through the woods.

'_That was a boy? No way? I can't believe it.'_ Sasuke thought. He was stunned. He had thought she or rather he was pretty. _'I need to get back and stop thinking about this'_ Sasuke thought as he jumped into the air and began heading back to Tazuna's house.

(The Next Day, Tazuna's House)

Kakashi stood in front of his team. He believed that today was the day that Zabuza would attack the bridge. It had been a week since his last encounter and that should have given him enough time to recover.

"Alright team, we are all going to the bridge today. Naruto you know what to do." Naruto suddenly made his favorite hand seal and then 20 copies of him appeared. Two of the clones changed into Inari and Tsunami.

"Alright Naruto leave your clones here in case Gato's thugs come here. They should be more than enough to take them out. Have 'Inari' and 'Tsunami' play their roles like we talked about. The real ones are safely at a friend's. Now let's go."

"Hai sensei" The three genin said as they followed Kakashi toward the bridge. Tazuna was with them and just prayed silently hoping that he would survive the day.

(At the bridge)

Team 7 stood watch over the bridge while Tazuna and his few remaining men worked on the bridge. While they were working a thick fog began to roll in. Some of the workers seeing this began to run for their houses, while Tazuna stayed where he was. He knew he was safer with the Konoha team rather than running away.

"Team get ready. Get into position like we talked about." Kakashi said. Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru began to circle around Tazuna.

"Well it looks like we meet again Kakashi Hatake, but this will be your last battle. I do not plan on losing like last time."

"Oh and why is that Zabuza? I am sure my three genin could beat you." Kakashi said trying to get a rise out of Zabuza and give away his position.

"Over this past week I had time to reflect on our last match and I know your weakness." _'He knows Kakashi-sensei is a pervert?'_ all three genin thought. "I know the weakness to your sharingan" Kakashi and Sasuke both began getting nervous at this comment.

As Zabuza was talking he began to emerge from the mist along with the Hunter-nin that had incapacitated from before.

"Zabuza-san do we need to do this?"

"You're too soft. Now go deal with the genin while I take out Kakashi."

Zabuza's accomplice **shunshined **away and appeared in front of Team 7. "Please hand over the bridge builder. I do not wish to hurt any of you." _'This person feels familiar'_ Sasuke thought.

"I get this one since you guys got the demon brothers" Naruto said as he ran forward to engage the masked ninja in battle.

(With Kakashi and Zabuza)

"Is it wise to let your accomplice try and fight my three genin? They may be genin but they are easily chunin level. When they work together they force me to go all out." Kakashi said. Though he was lying slightly, Zabuza did not need to know that.

"I am sure Haku is more than enough to handle your genin. I personally trained him." As Zabuza finished speaking more mist began filling the bridge. Kakashi was soon covered in the mist. _'I can't sense where Zabuza is hiding. I don't want to use the seals just yet, I will need to wait'_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi didn't have long to wait until Zabuza attacked. Kakashi was forced to duck as he heard Zabuza's sword coming straight at him ready to slice him in half. "That was a good dodge. Did you use your eye to help you?" Zabuza taunted.

Kakashi, though he had his sharingan out did not use it, not because he didn't want to, but rather it wasn't helping him. The mist was laced with chakra so he couldn't see through it. He was forced to rely on his other senses. Good thing too or else he would not have heard the sword coming for him.

Kakashi struck out with a kick as he dodged the blade, but the attacker turned into water. Kakashi rolled forward through instincts and heard another sword land right where he just was. _'This isn't going to be easy is it?'_ Kakashi asked himself.

(With Naruto and Haku)

Naruto was currently engaging Haku in a taijutsu match and was realizing he was outclassed at the moment. Haku was just too fast for him. "Give up. It is futile. I am too fast for you at this moment." Haku said.

"That may be true, but it is just like you said. You are too fast for me at this moment, but what about when I release my seals" Naruto said as he released his gravity seals. After releasing them, Naruto felt a hundred times lighter.

Naruto suddenly sped forward and hit Haku right in the face, cracking his mask. _'His speed nearly tripled after that. What kind of seals where those. I am going to need to end this soon'_ Haku thought.

Haku recovered from the hit and began going through hand signs. "**Hyoton: Thousand Needles of death**" Haku said as water from the lake rose and began to form ice shaped senbon. They all sped at Naruto.

'_Ice? What the hell? I need to dodge'_ Naruto waited for the senbon to get close and sent a surge of chakra to his legs and dropped a smoke bomb as he leapt into the air. The needles went into smoke and Haku believed that he had gotten Naruto before the was able to dodge the needles. As the smoke began clearing away Haku saw that Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Haku looked up to see Naruto going through a few hand signs "**Futon: Air Bullet Barrage**" Naruto yelled as he began shooting compressed air bullets from his mouth. Haku was forced to dodge the incoming air bullets.

Naruto landed on the bridge and began to run at Haku to engage him in a taijutsu battle.

(With Sasuke and Shikamaru)

"Was that ice?" Shikamaru asked.

"From the looks of it, yes. I tried to copy it with my sharingan but I got nothing. It must be her kekkai genkai. I didn't think there were any Ice users left."

"That ninja must be the last of their clan. Do you think we should help Naruto? He might not be able to handle that ninja alone."

"I agree, but let's wait cause he will be mad if we jump in and we aren't needed." _'Don't die dobe'_

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi had cleared away some of the mist with a low level wind jutsu, but the mist kept reforming.

"Is that the best you have Kakashi? I expected more out of one of the Leaf's elite." Zabuza taunted from somewhere inside the mist.

"Things are only just beginning" Kakashi said as he took out a scroll he had stored in his vest. Kakashi poured some chakra into the scroll and then held it in front of him. "**Futon Scroll Release: Great Breakthrough Technique**" Kakashi said as wind suddenly began to escape from the scroll.

The mist around Kakashi disappeared and the bridge was cleared. Kakashi could see Zabuza about 10 yards away from. Zabuza began going through hand seals as Kakashi took out another scroll.

"**Suiton: Water Dragon Technique**" Zabuza exclaimed as a dragon of water formed and began rushing at Kakashi.

Kakashi had anticipated Zabuza using a water attack and he was prepared for it. Kakashi held another scroll out in front of him and let the dragon hit him. As the dragon began to hit him, it suddenly started to become absorbed into the scroll.

Zabuza was shocked. "How did you do that?"

"One of my students is very talented with seals. I had him create scrolls I could seal some of your more powerful techniques into. Thanks for that by the way." Zabuza didn't have time to respond as Kakashi exclaimed "**Suiton Scroll Release: Water Dragon Technique**" and sent Zabuza's own dragon back at him.

'_Shit I need to dodge'_ Zabuza thought as he saw the dragon approaching dangerously fast. Zabuza jumped high into the air and landed on top of the dragon and then jumped off as the dragon crashed into the bridge.

"That was impressive Kakashi. I guess I will just end this with my sword."

"It took you long enough." Kakashi said as he too took out his own sword and ran to engage Zabuza in a kenjutsu battle.

(With Naruto)

Though Naruto had the speed advantage, Haku had more experience and it was helping Haku dodge Naruto's attacks. Naruto was close to getting hits on Haku, but every time he would come close, Haku would dodge. Naruto through a left hook at Haku, only to have Haku grab his hand.

"You are tougher than I first thought. I am sorry but I cannot afford to continue to play around. I need to finish you and your other teammates off." Haku said.

"Too bad you can't do much with only one hand" Naruto said as he began reaching for one of his trench knives.

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Haku said as he began flying through one handed hand signs.

'_He can do one handed ninjutsu!' _All three genin thought at the same time.

"**Hyoton Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors.**" Haku and Naruto were suddenly surrounded by mirrors made of ice. Haku took advantage of Naruto's bewilderment and kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him back a few meters. Haku walked into one of the mirrors.

"You should give up now. You cannot hurt me while I am in these mirrors. You will not win."

"We shall see about that. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto said as a clone appeared next to him. They both began going through hand seals

"**Katon: Great Fireball Technique/Futon :Great Breakthrough Technique**" Naruto and his clone yelled. The two attacks shot toward the mirror and combined into one giant fireball. Haku watched as the fireball hit the mirror and nothing happened.

"I'm impressed, but that kind of attack will not work. Sorry but I cannot afford to waste time here. **Hyoton: Thousand Needles of Death**" Haku said as more ice senbon appeared and it seemed as though Haku was present in every mirror. Naruto knew he could not dodge them all.

Haku let the technique go and watch as Naruto tried but failed to dodge all the senbon. Naruto was struck with a few and he could feel his body going numb. "No, I can't lose. I ne-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly hit the ground.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were shocked. They just witnessed their teammate go down. Full of rage at seeing his best friend being killed in front of him, Sasuke began rushing forward. "I'm going in." Sasuke yelled as he released his own gravity seals and replaced himself with Naruto.

"How brave of you. Trying to save your friend, but it is doubtful that he will wake. I will finish you just as I finished him. I will not spare you"

Sasuke didn't give Haku time to finish as he suddenly began through kunai at all the mirrors and watched as they all exploded as they hit the mirror. As the smoke cleared Sasuke yelled "**Raiton: Thunderbolt Technique**" and began firing off thunderbolts at the mirrors. Sasuke had hoped that with the explosive notes and the lightning attack that the mirrors would be damaged.

'_These genin are stronger than I thought. I cannot hold this technique much longer. If this continues he will break my mirrors.'_ Haku thought.

Sasuke continued to bombard the mirrors with explosive kunai and some fire jutsu. He saw that Haku was going between the mirrors, but he was still moving so fast that he wasn't able to hit him. He wanted to avenge Naruto, but then he remembered what Haku had said to him a few days ago. Sasuke knew that Naruto would want him to protect the rest of the team rather than avenge him.

As Sasuke thought about that, he began to calm down and his demeanor changed. He began flipping through a few seals. _'His body isn't as tense anymore. He isn't driven by rage any longer.' _

"I will not forgive you for harming my friend, but I will be damned if I let you take out the rest of my team. I know Naruto wouldn't have wanted it." As Sasuke finished his hand seals and began to release his technique, something felt different to him, almost as if the technique was stronger than ever.

"**Katon: Great Fireball Technique**" Sasuke exclaimed as the fireball escaped his mouth. As it left Sasuke noticed it seemed to be a darker shade and that it was the biggest one he had ever produced.

As the fireball hit the mirror, the mirror began to crack under the intense heat. Sasuke watched as the mirror and fireball began to fight for dominance, with the fireball eventually winning. As the mirror melted.

(With Shikamaru few moments earlier)

Shikamaru was tending to the needles that were stuck in Naruto. Once he removed all of them, he noticed that some of the holes had already healed. When he checked his pulse he noticed that his pulse had returned. _'He must have been put into a false death state similar to Zabuza, but how are the wounds already healed'_ Shikamaru wondered as he took out a small stick and cracked it and began to wave it under Naruto's nose.

Naruto stirred slowly, "What the heck happened? Why are you standing over me Shika?"

"The masked ninja hit you with those needles and put you in a near death state, and then Sasuke thought you had died and began fighting the ninja in your place. I took the needles out and woke you up with this when I noticed you had a pulse. How did your wounds heal so quickly?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto knew know wasn't the time to go into the story about the fox. "I have always healed quickly. How is Sasuke doing?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

As Naruto finished speaking they saw a massive fireball go for the mirrors and eventually one of the mirrors melting from the fireball.

Naruto stood up and cheered. "Go teme, take that bastard out!"

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was glad he got rid of one mirror, now he could escape and then the ninja would be forced to release this jutsu. As Sasuke was planning his next move he heard a familiar voice "Go teme, take that bastard out!" _'Naruto, but I thought he was dead' _ Sasuke turned to the voice and saw that Naruto was cheering him on.

Haku took advantage of Sasuke's moment of distraction and through a few senbon right into Sasuke's neck.

Naruto saw this happen and immediately become enraged, forgetting about the near death state and suddenly was filled with rage. Naruto stepped forward and red chakra began to leak off of him. Naruto rushed forward faster than he had ever moved before. _'What the hell is that red chakra. Where did that come from? How did he move so fast'_ Shikamaru thought.

As Sasuke was falling to the ground he saw the red chakra around Naruto and he thought it looked like a fox shape was being formed behind him. '_What is that red chakra'_ Sasuke thought as he landed on the ground. Sasuke was trying his hardest to fight the senbon in his system. Sasuke reached up and grabbed the senbon from his neck. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness but he fought it as best he could.

Naruto reach Haku within less than a second and shattered the mirror that Haku was in. Naruto grabbed Haku and punched him in the face. Naruto did not notice that he was beginning to look more feral. His nails grew as if they were claws, and his whisker marks became more defined. His eyes even began to have a tint of red to them.

'_Where did that chakra come from? How was he able to wake so fast. I have failed Zabuza. I will not be able to win this battle._' Haku thought to himself as he fought to pick himself up from the ground. The hit from Naruto broke his mask and it was in pieces on the ground.

Sasuke was still fighting to remain conscious and immediately recognized the now unmasked ninja. "Haku" he whispered.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi tried to dodge a slash from Zabuza but managed to get a slight cut on him. Kakashi was about to attack when he felt it. _'Is the seal breaking? No it can't be. I need to end this now'_ Kakashi thought as he felt the chakra from the Kyuubi leaking out. Zabuza felt it too, and recognized it.

"So Konoha does have a tailed beast in their possession. I always wondered if you did."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi said as he sent a kick at Zabuza.

"I was one of Yagura's personal guards, who had complete control of his tailed beast, and when you are around one long enough you begin to recognize the feeling of another one when its chakra is being used. So which of your brats has the beast within him?" Zabuza asked

"You will not be alive long enough to find out" Kakashi said as he leapt back and bit his finger and began flipping through hand signs. "**Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique**" Kakashi said as he spread out a scroll on the ground and placed his hands on it. Suddenly four dogs appeared and disappeared in the bridge.

Zabuza saw this and immediately began using the **Hidden Mist Technique**. Zabuza was going to try and finish Kakashi off with this last move. As Zabuza began to move to strike Kakashi, the four dogs that were summoned suddenly appeared from beneath him and latched onto, not allowing him to move any longer.

Zabuza knew this was the end. He couldn't escape this technique. "How did your mutts find me?" As Zabuza said this the dogs bit down harder letting him know they didn't appreciate being called mutts.

"With your last attack you managed to cut me slightly and my dogs used the scent of my blood to track you." Kakashi said as the mist was beginning to fade.

"Zabuza you're time on this earth is over. You were a very tough opponent, but I cannot allow you to live any longer." Kakashi said as he began flipping through a few hand signs and lightning appeared on his right hand encasing his whole hand. Kakashi began running toward Zabuza intending to finish the fight right here and now.

(With Naruto)

As the mask fell off Naruto stared at the ninja's face. He could see the will to live was no longer in his eyes. "Please kill me. I am no longer useful to Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

Naruto looked at him. His features were still being intensified by the nine tails chakra. Naruto was letting the rage get to him and he began to pull back his arm.

"Naruto don't!" Sasuke yelled, causing Naruto to hesitate. Naruto looked back and saw that Sasuke was alive and his rage began to lessen. Naruto's features began to revert back to normal and his grip on Haku lessened.

Haku could feel it in his bones that Zabuza was in trouble. He needed to be there to save him. Haku took advantage of Naruto's hesitance and knocked away his hand. "Sorry but I must serve my purpose" Haku said as he began to **Shunshin** away.

(With Haku)

As Haku was approaching Zabuza he could that Kakashi had him trapped by his dogs and that he was almost there with his lightning attack. _'I'm not going to make it. I need to stop him.' _

Haku tried to speed up but knew he wasn't going to reach his master in time. Haku flashed through signs faster than he ever thought possible. "**Hyoton: Ice Wall Technique"** Haku said as he passed out and landed on the bridge a few feet away from Kakashi.

As Kakashi was about to pierce Zabuza's heart, a wall of ice suddenly appeared. Kakashi could not stop his attack and ran his hand through the wall. The wall had done its job of stopping Kakashi from delivering the killing blow, but Kakashi managed to break through the wall and nick a portion of Zabuza's chest.

"Well well well, what do we have here? It seems the great Demon of the Hidden Mist isn't so great after all. He has been beaten by a man with one-eye no less." Gato said as he appeared on the bridge with close to one hundred thugs behind him. "Kill them all. I am sick of dealing with them."

"Gato you bastard! You never planned on paying me did you?" Zabuza growled out.

"Of course not. I was going to kill you in the end regardless. It looks like I should just let this ninja here finish the job for me."

"Kakashi, I am no longer your enemy. I have no reason to kill the bridge builder any longer. Please release me so I can kill Gato myself." Zabuza said as his rage was building.

Kakashi agreed that since Gato was betraying Zabuza that he did not need to worry about Zabuza attacking them any longer. Kakashi released his technique and watched as Zabuza reached down for his sword.

As this was all going on the rest of Team 7 arrived at the spot. Naruto was carrying Sasuke over his shoulder as Sasuke had finally passed out. Shikamaru was still guarding Tazuna. Kakashi went over to check on Haku and felt that he had a pulse, but it was a faint one.

"Your partner is still alive, but he is barely hanging on. He must have nearly drained himself of chakra with that last attack. We need to finish this quickly and get him help." Kakashi said.

"I couldn't agree more." Zabuza said as he swing his sword menacingly toward the thugs that Gato had brought with him.

"**Shadow Possession Technique** successful" Shikamaru said. "Zabuza-sama, I have trapped all of them in my shadow. I am not sure how long I can hold them. Please hurry and end this" Shikamaru had activated his jutsu as Kakashi and Zabuza were talking. They had heard what Gato had said when they were on their way over. They were not going to let Gato get away with it.

"Thanks brat." Zabuza said as he began to run toward Gato and his men, killing them mercilessly. None of them could move because of Shikamaru's technique and they were sitting ducks. Team 7 and Tazuna could hear the thugs screaming for their lives. After a minute there was only Gato left.

Gato was in shock. He was shaking and he was covered in his men's blood. While Zabuza had been slaughtering his men in front of his eyes, he had gone into a state of shock.

"Gato for your treachery and trying to double cross me you are going to be paying for it with your life." Zabuza said as he swung his sword down upon Gato.

As Zabuza was swinging his sword Gato suddenly snapped out of it and tried to speak "Wa-", but that was all he could get out before Zabuza's sword sliced him right down the middle.

Kakashi had seen bloody kills before, him being the cause for a majority of them, but his team and Tazuna were not ready for it and they all emptied their stomachs on the bridge.

As Kakashi walked over to his team to check on them, Zabuza picked up Haku and began walking over to Team 7.

"Get away from Gramps!" was suddenly heard from the other end of the bridge. As everyone turned to look they could see Inari standing in front of all the villagers. Inari was waving a cross bow. "We will not let you harm us any longer"

"Inari wait. Gato is dead. This man here helped us. We do not need to fight any longer. Our nation is freed." Tazuna said.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but I need to get Haku some medical treatment." Zabuza said.

"Tazuna can we use your house to treat this boy?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna nodded.

"Team you are to stay here and clean up and make sure no thugs got away. I will bring Zabuza to Tazuna's to help him treat Haku. Meet me back there later."

(4 Hours Later)

Team 7 had just arrived back with Tazuna and his family. They had told everyone about the battle on the bridge and how Zabuza had helped them get rid of Gato. By this point Sasuke had awoken, but he was still moving a little slower than he would have liked. The villagers were grateful for everything that had occurred.

Team 7 along with Zabuza and Haku were currently in one of the bedrooms upstairs. "So what is going to happen with Zabuza and Haku?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"I do not know Naruto. Zabuza is a missing-nin, and I have no record of Haku anywhere in the bingo book."

"Haku is not a registered ninja. He was an orphan that I had found when I was travelling. I raised him since he was young. He has no affiliation with any Hidden Villages." Zabuza said.

"Kakashi-sensei is it possible to have Zabuza join our village?" Naruto said.

Kakashi thought about it. Allowing missing-nin from other villages into your own could spell trouble. It could create a war with the Hidden Village the ninja was originally from.

"I am not sure that is a good idea Naruto. If the Hidden Mist Village got word that we allowed one of their missing-nin in then that is ground for a war." Shikamaru said.

"Normally I would agree, but at this moment the Hidden Mist Village is currently in the midst of a civil war. Yagura started bloodline purges and has split the village in two. I tried to assassinate Yagura and had to flee when it failed. The village is currently too busy to hunt down its missing-nin. I am hoping that the Rebels win soon so that I can return home." Zabuza said as he thought back to someone in particular that was still within the village.

"What if we set something up where Zabuza would be a part-time member of the village, free to return to his village once the rebels win?" Naruto said. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he was beginning to like Zabuza. Maybe it was the fact that he helped them defeat Gato or it may be that fact that he cared for Haku more than he let on. Naruto could feel deep down that Zabuza was a good person, he was just a little rough around the edges.

"Naruto that has never been done before, and Zabuza and the Hokage would need to agree to it." Kakashi said. "Zabuza would you be willing to discuss something like that with our Hokage?"

Zabuza was shocked by this turn of events. He had tried to kill this group of ninja, but here they were asking if he wanted to join their village. "I need time to think about this. It would be good for Haku to settle down and hone his skills inside a village, but I am not sure if I can accept. I do not want war to break out because I joined another village even temporarily as it may be."

"I understand Zabuza. We will let you be for now. I wish to speak with my team for a bit, and it is getting late. We will see you tomorrow." Kakashi said as he began walking out and motioned for his team to follow him.

(With Team 7)

Kakashi led them outside of the house where they sat in a clearing. Kakashi looked at his team with pride. Each of them had shown great skill today. Naruto and Sasuke had gone toe to toe with a ninja that was close to jonin level, and Shikamaru had managed to hold close to one hundred thugs still with his technique.

"I am very proud of you three. I know what happened during your battle and I am extremely proud of all of you."

Naruto wasn't as happy as the other two. He knew he did more fighting than Shikamaru, but Naruto had let his rage get the better of him and he had accidently tapped into the fox. He knows his teammates saw him use that chakra and he knew he would need to tell them about his secret.

(_Flashback- 3 hours before_)

_The trio of genin had just gotten back to the house and they were exhausted. They had stayed and helped make sure the bridge was safe and the thugs were gone. Today had taken a lot out of all of them. While Shikamaru and Sasuke were helping clean everything up they had discussed the strange red chakra they had seen and knew they needed to ask Naruto about it. They both had a few ideas on what it could be, but they weren't entirely sure. _

"_Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Shikmaru began. Naruto nodded. "When you were fighting Haku you began emitting a strange red chakra. What was that?" _

"_I was wondering that as well. When I looked at it with my sharingan it looked almost as if a fox shape was beginning to form around you" Sasuke said._

_Naruto began to sweat. He didn't want to tell them of his secret yet because he wasn't sure how they would react. "I'm sorry guys I can't tell you yet. At least not right now. I need to go find Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he took off, leaving Shikamaru and Sasuke wondering what had just happened._

_Naruto found Kakashi-sensei and asked him to speak to him privately. Once Naruto put up a few seals so they could not be overheard he told Kakashi about the fight with Haku and how he had tapped into the fox's power when he was angry and how Shikamaru and Sasuke had seen it. _

"_Naruto I know you may not want to tell them, but I believe now may be the best time. They know who you are and they will understand that you are not the fox. Sasuke knows about seals and Shikamaru is the one of the smartest in the village. Those two know the difference between a seal and the kunai sealed within it. I believe you should tell them" Kakashi said as he looked down at his student. He could see Naruto was debating with himself. _

_After a few minutes Naruto looked up "Alright I will tell them. I don't want to keep a secret from them. Especially one that could hurt us later on."_

_Kakashi smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair a bit. "Good. I'm proud of you Naruto" 'I know you're parents would be as well' Kakashi thought. _

_(Flashback end)_

"Naruto what's wrong?" Shikamaru said as he noticed Naruto didn't seem like his happy self.

"I need to tell you two something. Kakashi already knows, but I need you two to promise me that you will not tell anyone this. This is an S-class village secret." Naruto said. Naruto also placed a few seals on the ground to stop anyone from listening in.

"What are those seals for? Is this secret that big that we need the barrier and silencing seals?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes it is. What I am about to tell you has to do with the red chakra you both witnessed earlier. Like I said it is an S-class village secret. If you tell anyone the secret, then it is punishable by death" Naruto explained.

"Wait how are you able to tell us then?" Shikamaru asked. His brain was racing. He was curious to know about this red chakra and also to know what this S-class secret was.

"Well you see I can talk about it, because it has to do with me. I am allowed to tell others without getting into trouble. Do you guys remember the story of how the Yondaime fought against the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru and Sasuke both nodded. They remembered that day in the academy pretty well because that was the day Naruto told everyone he was going to be like his hero, the Fourth Hokage, and that he would become the greatest Hokage this village had ever seen.

"Well you can't kill a tailed beast and the only other option is to seal the beast into an object or a living human being, preferably a baby." Naruto said.

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other and then back at Naruto. They were beginning to put it together.

"I was the baby that was chosen to house the Kyuubi. I am the jailer of the Kyuubi." Naruto said as he lifted his shirt to show them the seal on his stomach.

**So there you go. Chapter 12. I was surprised I got this one finished as fast I did. I will try to get another chapter out in a few days. I will have some down time over the Thanksgiving break. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I am still unsure what to do about Zabuza. Haku is going to be joining the village because I have plans for him later on, but Zabuza might not be joining. I am still undecided at the moment. **

**Tsunade will come back next chapter and we will get to see what Guren wanted with Kabuto as well. The chunin exams will be coming up. Not sure if it will be next chapter or the one after, but they are coming. **

**So again please let me know what you think. Let me know of anything you think I should change or maybe add to the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all of those who read and reviewed Chapter 12. I have realized that I have not focused a lot on Naruto and Kabuto, but they will be interacting more before the Chunin Exams and during them. Naruto also learns about his parents this chapter. He needs to know more about them for later on during the Chunin exams. **

"I was the baby that was chosen to house the Kyuubi. I am the jailer of the Kyuubi." Naruto said as he lifted his shirt to show them the seal on his stomach.

After a few moments Naruto began to panic because neither Sasuke nor Shilkamaru had said anything. When Naruto was about to speak, Sasuke beat him to it, "So you are expecting us to believe that you have the strongest demon housed in your stomach, but you are still the weakest one of all of us? I can live with that." Sasuke said as he had a smirk on his face.

"What did you say teme? I can beat your ass any day of the week!" Naruto yelled back, not yet fully realizing that Sasuke was telling him that he didn't care that he was the container for the Kyuubi.

"Naruto relax, Sasuke was saying he doesn't care, nor do I. You are still Naruto to us. You are still the same knuckle-headed ninja you always were. Now we just know your darkest secret. We both know the difference between a scroll and a kunai. We understand you are not the Kyuubi. It's just not every day you find out one of your best friends houses the Kyuubi." Shikamaru said to calm Naruto down.

Naruto had begun to cry a bit as Shikamaru was talking. "You guys really don't care? I thought everyone hated me for it"

"Why would we care? Like you said you are the container of the demon. I wouldn't want that burden." Sasuke said. Shikamaru nodded along.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Naruto, I am proud of you for telling them your secret. It takes a lot to trust your team with your darkest secret." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a smile. "Naruto, will you go check on Haku and Zabuza for me. I want to speak with Sasuke and Shikamaru quickly. You three can all talk later." Kakashi said.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he began walking back to the house.

Once Naruto was gone Shikamaru spoke up, "Why did you send him back to the house?"

"I wanted to speak with the two of you alone. Like I said to Naruto, I am proud of him, but I am also proud of the both of you. Not many of the villagers can see that Naruto is not the demon. Many still hate him for holding it. They are naïve and are still angry about what happened so they take it out on Naruto."

Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded. They had witnessed Naruto being shunned by most of the village. There were only a few people in the village who actually accepted Naruto for who he was.

"Now that you know the secret, you must not tell anyone or talk to anyone about it, unless they know of it already. All Jonin know and some of the higher Chunin do as well. Most shinobi can see that he is not the demon, but there are still some that harbor ill feelings toward him and the civilians do not know any better. I want you two to protect him now that you know."

"Kakashi-sensei, has Naruto ever used the chakra like he has before?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not that I am aware of. I believe it was because he was so angry that he tapped into the chakra. I am going to need to work on his emotional training so he can better control his emotions."

"What are the chances of the Kyuubi breaking out of the seal?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to get a better look at the seal but he would need to ask Naruto about it later.

"The Yondaime designed it so that eventually Naruto will drain the Kyuubi of all of its chakra and the demon will cease to exist, but as we saw today it appears that in times of great anger the Kyuubi can influence Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei we need to get stronger, if Naruto is suddenly overcome with anger and the Kyuubi takes over, Shikamaru and I need to be strong enough to handle him so others don't get hurt" Sasuke said.

'_Sasuke is finally seeing what makes someone truly strong. Fighting for those close to him. I believe it may be time.'_ "I agree. You two are going to need to get stronger, but for right now let's go check on Naruto and the others." Kakashi said as he began to turn.

"Kakashi-sensei wait a moment" Shikamaru said. Sasuke went on ahead leaving Shikamaru alone.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

"There is more to the story isn't there? Why was Naruto chosen?" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry. I don't know. I better get back to the house" Kakashi said. _'I will need to warn the Hokage that Shikamaru suspects there is more to the story. We can't let Naruto's heritage out before it is necessary'_

(Few days later. Tazuna's House)

Kakashi had just gotten back in from training his three genin and went to the room where Haku and Zabuza were staying. Kakashi had found that his teams teamwork seemed to have gotten better as of recently. Kakashi had been forced to use his sharingan a few times during team sparring. His genin were getting along great and it was like the secret was never told to them because they treated Naruto the same as before.

"Zabuza-san how is Haku doing?" Kakashi asked as he entered the room.

"Haku is doing well. He should be ready to move in a day or two." Zabuza said. Haku was currently sleeping at the moment.

"I'm glad to hear it. Have you thought anymore on our offer?"

"I have. I also spoke with Haku about it when he has been conscious. I believe he is eager to try living in a village and making friends. I am still hesitant about it. Won't this cause a problem with Kiri?"

"It may, but like you have said Kiri is currently in the middle of a civil war. They don't have the man power to be sending out after you."

Zabuza sat and thought about his choices. He could go with them and try to join the Leaf Village, but then he would need to give up his chance of helping out Kiri. If he didn't go he most likely would still not be able to help Kiri too much because he would be hunted if he got near.

"I want to go with you to Konoha and talk to the Hokage." Zabuza said.

Kakashi smiled. "I'm glad to hair it. I will send a hawk to the Hokage letting him know of our return in a few days"

(In Konoha)

Sarutobi was beginning to worry about Jiraiya and Tsunade. He hadn't heard anything from Jiraiya in a few days. The last letter he had received had told him that he had found the last Senju, but was not able to convince her to come back. _'I hope Jiraiya returns soon and Tsunade is with him'_ Sarutobi thought.

Sarutobi looked at the never ending pile of paper work on his desk and sighed. The old Hokage began to reach for the pile when there was a knock on his door.

"Hokage-sama, I have just been informed that Lord Jiraiya has returned and he has brought Lady Tsunade with him. They are on their way here now." The secretary said as she disappeared back behind the door.

Sarutobi got up and went to the window. _'So Jiraiya was actually able to do it. Hopefully we can convince Tsunade to stay. The village needs her more than ever.'_

Sarutobi only had to wait a few more moments until his office door opened and he turned to see two of his loyal students standing there.

"Tsunade, I'm so glad you have returned" Sarutobi began as he started to walk forward to hug his only female student, but he was stopped by Tsunade.

"_Sensei_ we need to talk." Tsunade spit out. She was still upset about not being told about Naruto being alive. "Why was I not told that Kushina's child survived the incident? And he was made the container of the beast no less."

Sarutobi was caught off guard. He was not expecting this right away from Tsuande. "Tsunade, please let me explain. You were not here when the beast attacked. You had left a few weeks before to gather yourself after the death of Dan, and we were not sure where to find you. Once the fox broke free from Kushina, Minato was left with no choice but to seal it into his son. We sent ANBU to inform you of what had happened, but they always came back saying they could not find you. This was not done deliberately."

"I don't want to hear it. You could have sent Jiraiya to find me and tell me. I would have returned if I had known I still had some family left. Kushina was my cousin and like a little sister to me." Tsunade yelled back to Sarutobi. She was upset, but she was beginning to get mad at herself for allowing herself to be so consumed with sadness that she wasn't her for her cousin.

"Tsunade, I am deeply sorry that we never told you but –" Sarutobi began, but Jiraiya cut him off.

"Tsu-hime you should be mad at me as well. I could have told you, but like you I was so filled with sadness after losing Minato, that I kept to myself for a few years refusing to believe that he was gone. I saw that boy as a son I never had. If it wasn't for the toads kicking my ass back into gear I would probably stuck in my sadness still." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looked back and forth between her sensei and her teammate. She was mad at both of them, and also herself.

"Where is Naruto? I want to see him? Does he know anything about his parents?"

"He is currently on a mission with his team and will be returning in a day. They ran into a few complications. Do not worry. They are fine, and we may have two new ninjas to add to our roster after the mission, but that is something else entirely. Naruto knows about the fox, but he does not know about his parents. Minato wanted to keep him safe and didn't want him to know until he was at least a Jonin level ninja or 18. Whichever came first."

"Sarutobi, I know you don't want to go against Minato's wishes, but I am going to. When Naruto returns I am going to tell him about his family, well at least his mother. He needs to know." Tsunade said.

"Sensei I agree. The boy is nothing short of amazing. He has his parents talents for seals and he has his father's ability to grasp ninjutsu easily as well as his mothers imagination when it comes to using them. He is going to be Jonin level soon enough. If we tell him know we can began to train him for what is to come" Jiraiya said. He didn't want to mention about the organization he had begun hearing about in front of Tsunade just yet.

Sarutobi picked up on what Jiraiya was saying. Sighing he said "I cannot stop you if you both want to tell him. You are his god parents and have a right to tell him, but please let me be there as well so I can explain why it was kept hidden from him." Both Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded.

"Well now that that is out of the way, we have something we need to discuss with you sensei. Orochimaru tried to kill Tsunade, and nearly succeeded, but luckily I arrived and saved her." Jiraiya said.

Sarutobi was shocked. "I need you to tell me everything. Let's take a seat as I have a feeling we will be up for a while"

"Sensei do you still keep that sake stashed in here?" Tsunade asked

"Of course I do" Sarutobi said as he pulled out a bottle and began pouring three glasses. Tonight was going to be a long night.

(Next day)

"Tazuna thank you for your kindness in allowing us to heal Haku here." Kakashi said.

"It was the least I could do. You saved us from Gato and his men and we were able to complete the bridge. Our land will no longer be under his tyranny and people will visit our land again." Tazuna said.

"See you later old man" Naruto said as he was sealing everything up into scrolls as they were saying good bye. "Come visit Konoha sometime"

Tazuna laughed. "You have some good kids there Kakashi. I expect great things from them"

'_You and I both_' Thought Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and turned to his team who was accompanied by Haku and Zabuza.

"Alright we should make it back to the village in a few hours. With all of us being ninja we can move much faster. Haku are you sure you are able to travel so freely?"

"Thank you for your concern Kakashi-san, but I am fine. I have mostly healed and I will be able to keep up with you. Let us head out so we do not delay any longer"

"Alright team, you heard him. Let's go" Kakashi said as all six ninja disappeared into the trees.

(Right outside Konoha)

It had only taken a few hours for them to get close to the village. During that time Naruto began talking with Haku and found a new friend in him. They could relate to each other and Haku had told Naruto he accepted for who he was, demon and all. Haku was able to put it together from what he had seen as well as what Zabuza had told him before about Yagura.

"Alright guys we are going to stop here because the Hokage said he would meet us here." He should be here any moment.

"I'm surprised you aren't late Kakashi-san." The Hokage said as he dropped down from the trees with Jiraiya behind him.

"Gramps, what is Ero-sennin doing here?" Naruto asked, surprised to see the pervert here.

"Shut it brat. I am here to bring you three back to the village while sensei talks with Zabuza here, also I wanted to show you three a few things"

Team 7 was surprised that Jiraiya was willing to train them again.

"Come on you three follow me" Jiraiya said as he jumped toward the village with Team 7 following him.

"Hokage-sama" Both Haku and Zabuza said as they bowed to the leader of the Leaf Village in front of them.

"That is unnecessary." Sarutobi said waving his hand. "Now let us get down to business. Kakashi tell me about the mission and then we can discuss these two becoming members of our village."

(With Naruto)

Each member of Team 7 was with a shadow clone of Jiraiya. Naruto was currently telling him about the mission and all about how his fight with Haku.

"So you tapped into the Kyuubi during the fight?"

"I didn't even know I had. I was just so angry that I lost it."

"Naruto I understand. When you think one of your friends has been killed in front of you, you can lose it. No one blames you for getting angry, the only thing you can do is try to control your emotions better."

"Will it happen everytime I get angry?" Naruto asked

"I'm not sure. I will need to examine the seal closer, but it may. Knowing Minato he most likely wanted you to be able to access the chakra if you needed it."

"I'm not sure I want to use it again. When I was using it, the only thing I wanted to do was to kill Haku. It was horrible. I was just driven by the fact that I wanted his blood on my hands." Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto. We will train so that you get strong enough not to need the chakra" Jiraiya said, knowing that he was lying somewhat because he believed he would need to use the chakra eventually especially if what his contacts told him was true. Naruto was going to have to face some tough opponents later on.

"For now let's train a bit. After that I have someone that wants to meet you"

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry you will see later on. For now show me the seals you developed during the mission."

(3 hrs later)

Sarutobi was sitting in his office filling out paper work. That C-rank mission had been upgraded to an A-rank mission and he was filling out paper work for Haku and Zabuza to join the ranks of the village. Haku and Zabuza would be temporary ninjas in the village for the time being. They would need to undergo a probation period first until they could become full ninjas of the village and also undergo psych evaluations from Ibiki.

Zabuza had told him about the civil war in Kiri and how Zabuza was in support of the rebels. Sarutobi assured him that though the Mist may be angry at the Leaf for taking him in, they would not start a war with them. Villages had taken in others missing nins before. It was not common, but it did happen.

Sarutobi was finishing up the paperwork when he felt a presence behind him. "How is Naruto doing?"

"He is fine. We talked about the fox incident and I believe it happened because he let his rage get the better of him. I also told him we had someone who wanted to meet him." Jiraiya said as he was perched on the windowsill.

"Are you sure this is a good idea telling him about his parents so soon? Minato wanted us to wait until he was strong enough to handle any attackers."

"I believe that he will be fine. He is already chunin level and if he is with his team, then I believe they could take down most jonins. He is also going to be getting trained by me. I will whip him into shape in no time."

Sarutobi sighed. If Jiraiya and Tsunade wanted to tell Naruto about his parents, he could not stop them. They were his godparents after all.

"Is Tsunade in the Senju compound?"

"Yes. I told Naruto we would pick him up on the way. Kakashi is going to be coming as well. I believe he should be there when he is told so he has someone familiar with him."

"I agree. Let's get going" Sarutobi said.

(Outside Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto was currently eating some ramen at his dining room table when he heard a knock on the door.

"Be right there." Naruto yelled as he quickly began trying to clean up, knowing that Jiraiya was here to get him. Once Naruto was done he opened the door and saw two others with Jiraiya. "Kakashi-sensei and Hokage-jiji what are you two doing here?"

"Naruto we were asked to come by Jiraiya. We are all going to meet this person with you. Now if you will come with us we can get moving" The Hokage said.

Naruto followed them out the door and locked his apartment through a series of seals. "Hey Old Man, what ended up happening with Haku and Zabuza?" Naruto asked as they exited the building and began walking to the Senju compound.

"They have both agreed to become ninjas of the village and will be on probabtion for the time being until we can make sure they are loyal and they have done their psych tests. Zabuza will be given Jonin status and Haku will be a chunin. Naruto how would you feel about sharing the building with them? They are going to be needing a place to stay and I figured you would want some friends close by."

"Of course I would want them to stay. It is only me that lives in the building anyway." Naruto said.

The Hokage smiled. He knew that Naruto would want them to live there, and he had already taken the liberty of given them an apartment in the building.

"So where are we going anyways? I have never been to this part of the village." Naruto said.

Naruto looked around and noticed that this part of the village looked extremely worn down, almost as if no one had lived there in years.

"This part of the village is where the Senju compound is. The Senju used to live here when they were a big clan." Jiraiya said.

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked.

"Almost all of them have been wiped out. There is only one Senju left. We are on our way to meet her right now." The Hokage said.

"Ahh here we are." Jiraiya said as they stood in front of the largest house in the compound. Jiraiya knocked on the door and then heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Master Jiraiya, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-kun. Please come in. And this must be young Naruto. Nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Shizune." Shizune said as she opened the door. She was surprised to see Kakashi there, but she hid it well.

The four of them followed Shizune into the living room where Tsunade was seated. Tsunade was looking at old family photos and trying to hold back her tears.

"Tsunade-sama, they are all here" Shizune said as her master turned around.

As Tsunade turned around Naruto gazed at her. Naruto was shocked to see a woman who only looked to be in her mid twenties with such a huge chest. Naruto tried not to stare too long because he had seen what happened to Jiraiya when he was caught being perveted.

"It's about time you got here. I was about to crack open some sake if you took any longer." Tsunade said as she mentioned for them to sit down.

"Well now that we are all here, we can get down to business. Don't worry Shizune has been filled in on everything so she can stay" Tsunade said noticing the look the Hokage was giving Shizune. The Hokage nodded at that statement.

"Now Naruto let me introduce myself. I am Tsunade Senju, one of the Legendary Three along with Jiraiya."

"So you are saying you are Jiraiya's teammate?" Tsunade nodded. "Then how come you look so young?" Naruto asked.

Everyone else in the room tried to hold back their laughter. Naruto had no idea about Tsunade's rage when asked about her age and appearance. Tsunade looked at Naruto and a tick mark began to form on her head. "Though it is none of your business, I have a **henge** up to hide my true appearance."

"Are you-" Naruto was cut off as Jiraiya put his hand over his mouth and glared at him. Naruto knew not to mention it again.

"As I was saying, I am one of the Three Sannin of the village and the best medic nin of the elemental nations. I was also very close with your parents."

"You knew my parents?" Naruto asked. Tsunade had his undivided attention now.

"We all knew your parents Naruto."

"Why was this kept from me?" Naruto said. The other occupants of the room could hear the anger in his voice.

"Naruto, please let us explain before you get upset." The Hokage said in a grandfatherly fashion.

"You mean to tell me you knew this whole time and never told me. Whenever I asked you if you knew them you said no. Why did you lie to me?" Naruto said. By now he was standing up and they could feel the anger rolling off of him.

"Naruto please calm down. We did not tell you because it was what your father wanted. He had made many enemies over his career, as well as your mother. He wanted to keep you safe until you were strong enough to fight on your own." The Hokage said.

Naruto was trying to take in what was being said, but he was beyond angry. He had been lied to his whole life. He remembered going to the Hokage many times and asking him about his parents, but he always got the same answer. "No, Naruto I am sorry. I do not know anything about your parents". And now here he was sitting in a room being told that these people knew his parents and it was kept from him.

"Who were they?" Naruto spat out.

"Naruto you were not just a random orphan chosen to carry the fox, you were chosen because Minato could not ask anyone else to do something he wasn't willing to do." Jiraiya said.

'_Minato? That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?'_ Naruto thought as he was trying to process the information he was being told.

"Naruto your father was the Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked around the room. He was in shock. _'I'm the fourth's son? Why was I treated like trash all my life?'_

Naruto began to cry "Why was I treated like trash my whole life if I am the Fourth's son? Why was no one there for me when I needed them? Why!" Naruto yelled. Tears were pouring down his face and he was standing up now shaking with rage.

"Naruto, please calm down." Tsunade said.

"NO! Who are you to tell me to calm down. You can't just come in here and tell me who my father is after 13 years of not knowing and expect me to be fine with it." Naruto yelled back.

"I need some space" Naruto said as he made a hand seal and there was a flash and then a breeze was felt throughout the room.

It took a few moments for everyone to regain their sight. "What was that?" Shizune asked.

"It looks like he had a flashbomb sealed on him and then let that go off and used a **shunshin** to escape." Jiraiya said.

"This is all my fault. If we had waited for a better time" Tsunade began.

"Tsunade, do not beat yourself up. I should have taken more responsibility as Hokage and told him when he asked. I should have trusted Naruto with that information. I just hope he doesn't grow to hate us because of it."

"Where do you think he has gone to?" Shizune asked.

"I believe I may know. Naruto always used to go there after begin chased around by the ANBU for one of his pranks. It has a great view of the village, and I am sure he wants to speak with his father." Kakashi said.

"You don't mean the-" Tsunade began.

"Yes Tsunade, the same place you used to go when you were upset when you were younger. The Hokage Monument"

(With Naruto)

Naruto was sitting on top of his father's and he was crying lightly. _'Why didn't they trust me enough to know who my parents were? Did they think I was going to go running around telling everyone?'_ As Naruto thought more about it, he figured if he had known when he was younger he may have tried to brag about it in the academy so that people would have taken notice of him. Now, however he had people who acknowledged him and he knew the dangers of being known in the ninja world.

"What do you want" Naruto suddenly said as he saw his seal go off.

'_This kid is good' _Tsunade thought. "Naruto, I just came to talk. I wanted to talk to you further."

"What is there to talk about? Everyone I thought was close to me lied to me, and then you showed up and just told me my father was the man who sealed the kyuubi into me."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and her heart broke. "Naruto, I am truly sorry I was never there for you when you were growing up. I was never told that you were alive. If I had known I would have returned for you. I never knew I still had family left."

"You were related to my father?" Naruto asked, his interest was now piqued.

"I was related to your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. She and I were cousins." Tsunade said. "We are family Naruto."

'_Kushina Uzumaki. So I have my mother's last name._' "Why was I never told any of this?"

"I do not know Naruto, but I believe they did it to look out for you. Your parents were very powerful ninja, and if word had gotten out that you were their son, many people would have tried to hurt you. I do not blame you for being mad and upset, but please try to see that your heritage was hidden to protect you."

Naruto looked away from Tsunade and out over the village. Naruto looked at all houses and lights that were in the village. _'I don't ever want to see this destroyed. Tsunade-sama is right. If it was known I am the son of the Fourth then other villages may have attacked.'_

"I understand why I wasn't told, but I should have been trusted with the information. All I ever wanted was to know who my family was."

"Naruto, you have me know. We are family. We are all each other has left. If you would allow I would like to be part of your life. You can even move into the Senju compound with me. It is far too big for me to live in alone."

Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He had just met Tsunade and found out she was related to him. He now had someone he could call family.

"Naruto you don't need to decide right now, but know that you are always welcome to move into the Senju compound with me."

Naruto nodded. "Can you tell me about them? I have heard stories about the Fourth, but only about his battles, and I have never heard much about my mother before. Can you tell me what you remember of them?" Naruto said as he turned and looked at Tsunade.

"Of course I will" Tsunade said as she took a seat next to Naruto.

As the two blondes began talking on top of the Fourth's head, the few that were watching them smiled.

"I believe everything will be alright. It seems as though Naruto has calmed down." The Hokage said.

"I believe you are right. Hopefully he will not stay mad too long." Jiraiya said.

"I doubt it. He is very forgiving, but I am going to be on alert the next few days." Kakashi said. The Hokage shuddered and agreed.

"Why's that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto's pranks make his mom's look like child's play in comparison. And I have a feeling that he will be getting us back for lying to him for so long. I guess we do deserve it though. I just hope he doesn't do anything too drastic." The Hokage said. Knowing that his pranks were going to cause more paperwork for him later on.

When Jiraiya heard this, he too shuddered. He would still have nightmares of Kushina's pranks that she would pull on him. If that they said was true and Naruto was worse than he had better prepare himself.

"Let's leave these two to talk. If you would both come to my office, I would like to talk to you guys about some of the plans I have for dealing with Orochimaru" The Hokage said.

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded and all three disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

(A few hours later with Tsunade and Naruto)

" and that prank had caused Jiraiya to flinch anytime he saw a cat for three weeks" Tsunade said.

Naruto was laughing at hearing about how his mom was a prankster as well. Over the past few hours Naruto had gone back to his cheerful self. Learning about his parents had been great for him. He knew he got his pranks from his mom as well as the absurd amount of chakra. Apparently it was an Uzumaki family trait. He had gotten his looks from his dad as well as his creativity. Both of his parents were seal masters and Tsunade said he would surpass both in no time.

Naruto enjoyed talking with Tsunade about his family. He finally knew about his parents. He understood why it was kept a secret, but that didn't mean Naruto wasn't going to get those back for keeping it from him for so long.

"Naruto it is getting late. We should probably head back." Tsunade said. She had enjoyed talking just as much as Naruto had. She had missed the village more than she had realized, and reminiscing had made it realize she made the right choice in coming back. Especially now that she had someone she could call family again. Naruto reminded her so much of Nawaki, her little brother, that she was sure it was him reincarnate.

"I think you are right. Thanks for telling me about my parents. It meant a lot." Naruto said as he stood up. Tsunade stood up as well and gave him a hug. "Naruto, I am always here for you now. We are each other's only family."

Naruto returned the embrace from Tsunade and wondered if this is what having a motherly figure was like. As the hug ended Naruto looked up at her and said "Thanks Tsunade-baachan" with a huge wide grin on his face.

Naruto never saw the punch coming as he was launched off the Hokage Monument and went sailing towards his apartment building.

"Stupid brat calling me grandma. Who does he think he is?" Tsunade said as she got her anger under control, though deep down she liked the thought of him already considering her his grandmother.

Tsunade wiped off her pants and then left in a swirl of leaves.

(The next morning)

Naruto woke up on the floor of his apartment. "What the heck happened?" Naruto asked himself as he picked himself up. He could see pieces of his wall on the floor and then he saw that there was a huge hole in the wall. That triggered Naruto's memory.

The last thing Naruto had remembered was calling Tsunade grandma and then being hit off the Hokage Monument. He must have landed right in his own apartment. _'For an old lady she sure can punch. She was great aim too. I better patch this up so no one breaks in'_ Naruto thought.

After Naruto had patched up his apartment wall and cleaned up the mess he got himself ready for the day when he heard a knock on his door. Checking on who it was he saw it was an ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage requests your presence" the dolphin masked ANBU said as Naruto opened the door.

"Thank you ANBU-san. I will be along shortly."

Naruto wasn't sure how he was going to react upon seeing everyone who had lied to him for the first time. He knew it was for the best, but it still hurt. He wasn't still mad, but that didn't mean he couldn't get them back for lying to him.

(At the Hokage's Office)

Inside the Hokage's office sat four individuals. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi, all waiting on Naruto to arrive. They were eager to see how he was doing after learning about his parents the night before.

The secretary knocked on the door and said "Hokage-sama, Naruto is here."

"Send him in please"

Naruto walked through the door and looked at everyone. "What don't tell me you have another secret you have been hiding from me now?" He asked while he laughed a little bit.

Everyone in the room chuckled a bit. "No Naruto, do not worry. We are not keeping anything from you any longer. We realize we were wrong to have hid it from you this long. You are mature enough to know who your parents are. We brought you here for another reason." The Hokage said.

"Now that you have been told about your parents, we have to discuss a few things. The first being is do you want to take your father's name? You do not need to answer right now. You also will be given access to his house as well as all of his possessions."

Naruto didn't know what to say at first. By taking his father's name, he would have it be known that he was related to the Fourth. Getting access to his father's possessions was great too. He would be able to see all of his notes on different techniques and his sealing notes.

"We are also going to be giving you access to all of the Uzumaki clan scrolls we have as well. They have been in storage in my compound." Tsunade said.

"If word gets out that you are the son of the Yellow Flash, then enemies are going to be gunning for you, so we are stepping up all the training for our genin to be prepared." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled. Not only would he be getting his father's possessions, but also his mothers. He was also going to be receiving more intense training so he could better defend himself when the time came.

"Thank you" Naruto said. He had started to tear up a bit. "I was thinking about it on the way over here, and I would like to keep my heritage a secret for now. I see how everyone treats Sasuke because of his name, and I don't want that. I want people to respect me for me, not my father's name. When I want to tell the village I will let you know"

Everyone in the room smiled. Naruto was more mature and intelligent than he let on.

"Alright Naruto. We will have it arranged so that you will be given the key to your father's house in a few days. If that is all, I believe Kakashi wanted to bring you to team training this morning." The Hokage said.

Kakashi stood and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Are you ready" he asked. Naruto nodded and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well he is taking it better than I would have thought." Jiraiya said. As Jiraiya finished his sentence a clone of Naruto appeared inside the room.

"I may have forgive you all, but don't think I am not getting you back for lying to me for all those years." The clone smirked and then poofed away.

Jiraiya and the Hokage paled. Tsunade began laughing. "I wouldn't want to be the three of you right now. That kid is going to get you good." She said as she laughed even hard thinking about what Naruto might do to them.

(With Team 7)

Naruto smirked as he got the memories from the clone he had sent back to the Hokage's office. _'That'll teach them'_

"Kakashi sensei why are you on time? And why did you and Naruto show up together?" Shikmaru asked curiously.

'_Do they really think I can never show up on time?'_ Kakashi thought. "We were meeting with the Hokage and then came straight to training". Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at Naruto for confirmation and he nodded.

"Alright team, so let's start with some warm ups and then get onto to taijutsu practice and then ninjutsu practice. If you guys impress me maybe I will show you some genjutsu."

(3 hours later)

Team 7 lay exhausted on the ground. Kakashi had trained them to the bone. He had increased their gravity seals up a level and also had them show them all the jutsu they had mastered. At the end he put them through a few of his tougher genjutsu. Sasuke had surprised him the most when he didn't activate his sharingan at all. It seemed like he was staying true to his word. He was going to work hard and only use it as a last resource.

"Alright team, that is all for today. Meet back here tomorrow and we will get a mission from the Hokage" Kakashi said as he left the clearing.

"I can barely move. That last genjutsu was hard to break out of." Naruto said. Though he was the worst with genjutsu, if he overloaded his chakra he could usually break out of them.

"You're right. I am exhausted. I may just lay here all day." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke was the first to stand up. "I am going to get something to eat if you guys want to come. I saw a BBQ place on my way here I wanted to try out"

"I'm in. Thanks Sasuke-teme. Come on Shika. Get your lazy ass up" Naruto said. Once someone had mentioned food he was full of energy. Shikamaru groaned as Naruto tried to get him off the ground.

(Two Weeks Later)

Two weeks had passed since Naruto had learned of his parents and he was back to normal. He had forgiven all those involved in keeping the secret and understood why it was done, but he had gotten each of them back.

For Kakashi he had gone around all of Konoha and round up every copy of Icha Icha and replaced them with an all male knock off version someone had written. When Kakashi went to go purchase the "new" version of the series that Naruto had conveniently told him about, his scream was heard all around Konoha.

For Jiraiya, Naruto had Tsunade help him. Tsunade had invited Jiraiya over and told him that she never got to properly thank him for saving her and that she was going to give him a kiss, but first he needed to close his eyes. As Jiraiya had his eyes closed Tsunade held up Ton-ton and Naruto snapped a picture of Jiraiya kissing the pig and then distributed them to everyone in Konoha. Naruto had never run so fast in his life when Jiraiya found out. Training with him was hell for a week after that.

For the Hokage, Naruto decided that he was going to make him suffer through endless amounts of paperwork. Naruto had set up a sealing system that would erase the Hokage's signature from a document after he placed it in the done pile. After 10 papers were on top of it, it would be sent back to the incomplete pile. Naruto had rigged this to go one for 3 days straight. 3 straight days of paperwork nearly caused the Hokage to retire.

Naruto and his team had grown over the past two weeks, as well as all of the other genin. They began to train with Zabuza if they wanted to learn how to handle a sword. Sasuke, TenTen, and surprising Lee seemed the most interested in learning from Zabuza.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just gotten back from a mission with his team when he ran into Zabuza outside of his apartment.

"Hey brat, I have a favor to ask of you?" Zabuza said

"What is it Zabuza-sensei?" Naruto said. Zabuza still thought it weird to hear sensei after his name

"I was wondering if you could make a few seals for me. I was hoping to have ones that could hold **The Hidden Mist Jutsu** and be released by blood rather than chakra."

"Released by blood? I am not sure I can manage that yet. I will need to ask Jiraiya to help me, but I believe I can make that happen, on one condition?"

"What is it? It better not be to let you try and use my sword again? It's nearly double your size"

Naruto glared at him, he hated when people referenced his height. "It's not that. If you are going to be putting that justu into seals, I want you to teach me that jutsu. I have a water affinity along with my wind. It would be a good jutsu to add to my collection."

Zabuza thought about it for a moment. "Fine. I will write up the details on a scroll and have Haku drop it off for you. Haku also knows the technique so ask him when he is free from his shifts at the hospital to help you if you need any pointers"

Naruto nodded. "When do you need the seals by?"

"As soon as possible if you could" Zabuza said as he began walking down the hall back to his own place.

Naruto stared after Zabuza. _'I wonder why he wants those seals made, and with a blood seal? Why wouldn't he just use chakra to activate it?'_

(With the Hokage)

Sarutobi was currently sitting in his office with various jonin waiting for one to arrive. He should have known that he was going to be late, but he had figured this was important enough for him to be on time for. Sarutobi began to rub his temples when there was a puff of smoke in the room.

"It's about time Kakashi. What kept you this time?" Asuma said.

"Well you see I was just about here and then I ran into an old lady who needed my help" Kakashi said with a straight face.

Everyone in the room just ignored his excuse as they knew he would never give the real reason as to why he was late. The Hokage cleared his throat, "Now that we are all here, we can start this meeting. I have called everyone here, because as you know we are going to be hosting the Chunin Exams this time around. They will be here in a weeks time and I need to know what genin are going to be participating"

The various jonin-senseis went around and nominated their teams if they felt they were ready, and then the only four who were left were the Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi.

"I Maito Gai, nominate Team 9 with Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten." Gai said as he bowed to the Hokage, who nodded as he saw this coming.

"I Kurenai Yuuhi, nominate Team 8 with Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzaka" Kurenai said as she too bowed.

"I Asuma Sarutobi, nominate Team 10 with Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi" Asuma said as he bowed to his father.

"I Kakashi Hatake, nominate Team 7 with Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi said with a smile on his face as he too bowed to the Hokage.

The other Jonin present were shocked. Four rookie teams had just been nominated, three of which just had gotten out of the academy in the last round of graduation.

"Hokage-sama are you sure that that is wise, allowing four rookie teams to participate, three of which are the newest graduates?" Ebisu said, clearly shocked that they would even consider something like this.

"Ebisu-sama it is the choice of the team's jonin-sensei to decide if their respective genin are ready for the exams, and I believe that they have all made the right choice. I have personally seen the teams of each one of the jonin here, and I believe that if any of them are ready for the exams it is the four rookie teams." The Hokage said to the jonin present. Many of the jonin began to get upset.

"I am not saying that the other teams are not ready, but these four teams have trained together and house many clan heirs as well as some of the best and brightest of their graduating classes."

Many of the other jonin were not happy that the rookie genin would have a chance to show up their own genin who had been genin for a few years.

"If that is all you are all dismissed, but would you four please stay behind" the Hokage said as he pointed to the Gai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

Once the room was cleared out the Hokage spoke first, "I believe you all made the right choice in nominating your teams. I know they have all worked hard and are ready." All four jonin-senseis nodded.

"With that being said, you should all know beforehand that this test looks like it is going to be a tough one this year. The Tsuchikage's granddaughter's team will be attending this year. I am not sure why Iwa is sending a team as they never do when it is held here, but we have a few theories. Also Jiraiya has notified me that the Kazekage is sending his children's team. They are rumored to be extremely powerful. I want you to warn your genin to work as a team and watch out for each other."

"We understand Hokage-sama. I believe our teams are more than ready for what will lie ahead" Kakashi said and the other three nodded in agreement.

"Good. I am sure they are as well. You four are dismissed" The Hokage said only to be greeted with four "Hai Hokage-sama" and then four matching puffs of smoke.

(With Jiraiya and Tsunade)

"Jiraiya do you really think it is best that I still keep it a secret I am back?" Tsunade asked

"Yes. We don't know if Orochimaru has any spies within our ranks and we can't risk letting him know you survived the attack. If he does attack the village during the exams, then we will be prepared. I have a bad feeling about what is to come." Jiraiya said.

"I know what you mean. I have this nagging feeling at the back of my head that something big is going to happen soon."

"We need to be prepared for the worse Tsu-hime. If Orochi-teme attacks, we cannot let him escape. Him trying to kill you was the last straw. Next time I see him I will crush him with my bare hands if I need to" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade blushed a bit at the last comment, but quickly recovered. "Don't worry Jiraiya, I am almost done with the poison we have been preparing for him. Shizune and I are just going over the last few details of it now."

"Was Anko's knowledge on the snake poisons helpful?" Jiraiya asked

"Immensely. With her help we have been able to create a brand new poison that I am sure Orochimaru will surely cripple him"

Jiraiya nodded. "Good. I need to go meet with Naruto, he wanted help working on a few seals. I don't want to be late." Jiraiya said as he left through the open window.

Tsunade watched Jiraiya leave and found herself smiling. _'Why am I smiling like that? And why did I blush? I can't seriously be considering Jiraiya can I?'_ Tsunade was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Shizune enter.

"Tsunade-sama are you ready to complete our research. I have everything ready." Shizune said.

"Lead the way" Tsunade said.

**All right so that is the end of Chapter 13. Next chapter will be the Chunin Exams and I will get through the first two rounds next chapter. Also I know it may seem fast that Naruto learned about his parents, but it will be important later on especially near the end of the Chunin exams. **

**Please review and let me know what you think and what I can add or change. The next chapter should be out by Christmas because I will have more time once my semester is over next week. Also I am sure you may have already guessed who Zabuza wants the seals for. The fights of the exams are going to be different this time around, especially because of the Iwa team. **

**Until next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So in my story Naruto and Konohamaru have yet to meet. They will not meet until around the Chunin Exams. I never liked how Konohamaru acted so he will not be like that in my story, he will still be a child and act that way, but he won't be as annoying as he was when you first meet him.**

**This will cover the first exam and some of the second. I am going to be splitting the second up into two or three chapters. Without further ado here is chapter 14. Don't forget to review after. **

"**Raiton**:**Thunderball Jutsu**" Shikamaru yelled as a ball of lightning shot out of his hands and went straight at Kakashi.

Kakashi watched as the ball was getting closer and then yelled out "**Doton: Earth Wall Jutsu**" and a wall of earth about twenty feet high was erected to stop the ball of lightning.

'_Damn, that lightning jutsu should have gone through the earth jutsu. He must have poured more chakra into it to reinforce it. I hope Naruto is ready'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Shika try again, but this time I will back you up" Sasuke said as he jumped down from the tree and landed next to Shikamaru.

Both genin began flying through seals and then both exclaimed "**Raiton: Thunderball Jutsu**" and two identical balls of lightning shot toward the wall.

Kakashi was catching his breath behind the wall when he heard another voice with Shikamaru and knew he needed to move because together there jutsu would break the wall. As the two balls hit the wall, it began to crumble and within a second the two balls blast through the wall and right into Kakashi, only for him to turn into a log.

"Sasuke jump" Shikamaru said, and both he and Sasuke jumped into the trees as Kakashi's hands appeared from the ground where they had just been standing.

Once they landed they were greeted by a clone of Naruto "Guys, I need a few more moments, these seals are more complex than I thought. Try to lead him to the river if you can" The clone said as he disappeared.

"You heard the man, let's force him to the river. Question is how are we going to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a plan." Shikamaru said as he quickly whispered into Sasuke's ear so their sensei would not hear them.

Kakashi had jumped from underneath the earth and was currently scanning the trees trying to find where his genin went and he was having trouble finding them without the use of his sharingan. He was proud that they were able to hide their presence this well.

As Kakashi was about to use a sensor jutsu to find them, four figures suddenly appeared from the trees and surrounded Kakashi.

Kakashi was surprised to see two of each Sasuke and Shikamaru all with their weapons drawn. Ever since Sasuke had been training with Zabuza his kenjutsu had grown at a fast rate. Shikamaru had had Haku help him with learning his weapon, as it turned out the boy was rather skilled with a kusarigama, preferring it over the swords much to Zabuza's dismay.

"So Naruto taught you both the **Shadow Clone Technique**? I'm surprised and impressed you were both able to use it. Or are you guys just clones of Naruto **henged** into looking like Sasuke and Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked as he too took out his father's old chakra sword he had begun using again.

"Nope. It's us. It was troublesome, but I figured learning this move had its advantages and I was right. Are you sure that we aren't clones and the real us aren't with Naruto preparing something bigger?" Shikamaru said, all the while swinging his blade around menacingly.

"You're right I can't be sure, but I doubt you guys can use the technique like Naruto can or even myself. I bet you both can only make one or two clones max without getting chakra exhaustion. So I guess I will take my chances" Kakashi said as he quickly flashed through some hand seals "**Raiton: Static Pulse"** Kakashi said as a pulse of electricity quickly surrounded him and then shot out in all directions around him hoping to hit Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was expecting him to do something like this and he was prepared. "Sasuke now!" Shikamaru yelled. Both Sasuke's jumped into the air, as Shikamaru dodged the lightning coming at him. As Sasuke was in the air, he threw two flashbombs at the ground, while Shikamaru began extending his shadow to capture Kakashi.

Kakashi had worked with his team enough to know how they would work and he had expected something like this. As he saw the flashbombs go off, he quickly created a **shadow clone** and had it replace itself with him. Kakashi landed in the trees and took off to find Naruto. He had his smell, and he could tell he was near the water.

"**Shadow Possession Technique**: Successful" Shikamaru said as the light died down and Kakashi could be seen in the middle with his shadow attached to Shikamaru's own.

"Very impressive you two, but still not good enough to beat me."

"You are trapped Kakashi-sensei. You can't break out of Shikamaru's technique at the moment and we have you surrounded. I would say that we win" Sasuke said.

"You are only partly right Sasuke. Yes it is true that I have been captured, but you forget that I also know the **Shadow Clone Technique**. The real me should just about be ready to engage Naruto." Kakashi's clone said as he dispersed himself. It should have provided the real Kakashi enough time to find Naruto.

Shikamaru and Sasuke both expelled their clones as well. "See what did I tell you? Kakashi-sensei is too predictable. Let's hope we bought Naruto enough time. I don't have much chakra left"

"Me either. The genjutsu he trapped me in earlier was hard to break out of and I wasted a lot of chakra fighting him earlier. We should head to where Naruto is in case he isn't ready just yet" Sasuke said as he and Shikamaru jumped into the trees and began heading to the river.

(With Naruto)

"Where is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he looked up from the seal he was currently working on to see Sasuke land in front of him.

"Shikamaru told me to run ahead, while he would hold him off giving me time to come help you. Do you need help with the seal?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled, "Yea, I am just about to finish. Come here quick, we don't have much time."

As Sasuke began walking closer, he sensed a presence behind him and saw another Naruto coming at him with his trench knives drawn. Naruto swiped and Sasuke just barely ducked under it.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke said as he jumped back and got into his stance.

"Nice try. I know you aren't Sasuke. Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as the Sasuke dropped his **henge** and there stood Kakashi-sensei.

"How did you know it was me?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple. You answered my question wrong when I asked where Shikamaru was."

Naruto didn't allow Kakashi to respond as he flipped through hand seals and said **"Hidden Mist Jutsu"** and then mist began appearing all over the area.

'_When did he learn this? Did Zabuza teach him? He knows I can't use my sharingan in the mist very well, especially when he is using so much chakra to make it. I need to get rid of this if I hope to defeat him' _Kakashi thought to himself as he began going through some hand seals "**Futon: Great Breakthrough"** Kakashi said as air escaped his mouth and began pushing the mist back.

As the mist was pushed back, Kakashi could see a few of Naruto's clones placing seals along the ground, but the mist began to reform almost immediately. Kakashi began to run to where he saw the clone, but stopped when he heard Naruto say "**Prism Barrier Seal Technique**". Kakashi heard the technique and knew he was caught. He could see a purple walls rise up around the area and begin coming together near the top, forming a prism. He had seen this technique used before from his sensei, and knew if he wanted to break the technique he would need to go all out, but this was just a training exercise.

Naruto let the mist fade away and Kakashi could see all three of his genin gathered there. "So how did we do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as he looked at his sensei trapped in ones of his few trap techniques.

"I have to say, I am very impressed. The three of you worked perfectly together. Your teamwork was always good, but it has only gotten better since time has gone on. As I told you before, I signed you three up for the Chunin exams, but the only way I was going to give you the papers to get in was to defeat me, and you three have. You have passed my test."

All three members of Team 7 smiled. They were going to be participating in the upcoming Chunin exams.

"Naruto can you let the barrier down now?"

"Sure thing sensei" Naruto said as he made a hand seal, the barrier dropped.

Once the barrier dropped Kakashi handed them each the paper they needed to sign. "The test starts in three days time. You need to meet at the place designated on the paper. The other rookie teams have also been nominated, but all the sensei's agreed we would not force you into it and wanted to make sure you wanted to participate. I am sure they have all gone through tests of their own as well. Like I said before we started the test, all of you could become chunin, one of you, or none at all. If you want to become a chunin you need to demonstrate the qualities necessary. I am giving you three the next few days off to rest and prepare."

"Hai-sensei" all three genin said.

"Good you guys are dismissed for the day. I will see you the day of the test. Naruto can you wait a moment?"

Naruto told hung back as Sasuke and Shikamaru went off to their respective homes.

"What did you want Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, where did you learn that technique? I have only seen it used by-"

"My father. I know. It was in one of his books in his study. I have been practicing from the lately. He had a lot of good ideas." Naruto said.

"When did you go to his study?" Kakashi asked.

"Ero-sennin and I went a few weeks ago when he gave me the key."

_Flashback_

"_Naruto come here for a second." Jiraiya said after they had finished up a training session._

"_What is it pervy-sage?" Jiraiya cringed_

"_I wish you would please stop calling me that, but this is yours." Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto a package._

_Naruto opened the package and a key along with a seal._

"_What is this?" Naruto asked. _

"_This is the key to your father's house. This seal will allow you to pass through the genjutsu put up around it. Would you like me to bring you to it?" _

_Naruto could only nod._

_Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and disappeared in a swirl of leaves only to reappear on top of the Hokage Monument. _

_Naruto put the seal on and followed Jiraiya into the woods. After a few moments Naruto came upon a decent sized house he had never noticed here before._

"_How is this hidden so well? I used to run through these woods all the time after pranks." Naruto said._

"_You're father used intricate seals and space time jutsu. He was very talented in both. His space time ninjutsu was on par with the Second Hokage's, I say it may have been slightly better."_

"_Thank you for showing me this." Naruto said._

"_No problem kid. The house is yours now. You can live here if you want, but remember if you want to bring anyone here they need a seal on them like you have. I believe Minato kept more in his study."_

_Naruto nodded . He wiped his sleeve across his face to wipe up the few tears that had gathered._

"_I'll let you be kid. Go explore the house and see what it's like inside. I will meet up with you tomorrow for some more training."_

_Once Jiraiya left Naruto approached the house and used the key to open the door. The door swung open and Naruto expected to see dust everywhere, but was surprised when he found the house completely clean._

_Naruto searched throughout the house and came across a training room in the basement along with an armory with some weird kunais in them. Eventually Naruto came across his father's study and found his notes on his techniques and seals he had worked on. Naruto spent the rest of the night reading and searching the house._

_Flashback end_

"I see. That technique was something your father created near the end of his life. As I am sure you know it takes a bit of preparing to pull off, but can hold most jonin level ninja and below without a problem."

"I know. It took me a bit to finish. I have few others I wanted to try, but they were a bit past where I am in sealing at the moment."

"Don't worry Naruto you will get the hang of it in no time. You are a natural at sealing and will surpass both of your parents" Kakashi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I was wondering could you tell me more about my parents? I especially want to hear about how he was as a teacher. Jiraiya told me all about the time he had him as a student."

"Sure thing Naruto. How about we go get some ramen and we can talk it over then?"

"Ok, but you are paying Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared in a **shunshin**. _'Why did I teach all three of them that again?'_ Kakashi wondered as he disappeared as well.

(Day before the exams)

Team 7 had met up with each other at their training ground to go over some strategies for the exam and to make sure they had everything they needed ready.

"Oh before I forget, I made us a few seals that I believe will definitely come in handy." Naruto said as he handed his two teammates a pouch each that had seals in them for them to use.

"Those contain paralysis, trap, chakra draining, jutsu capturing, and sensing seals in them. Most of them can handle B-rank attacks and below. I also have a few others that I made. This one is one for our weapons. It is a containment seal that I can place on you that will hold your weapon. That way we can summon them and surprise our enemies." Naruto said as he held up to identical seals.

"Wow Naruto. Good thinking. These will be invaluable. If our enemies don't think we have weapons on us then they will underestimate us." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned. "There's more isn't there?" Shikamaru said.

"Yup. You know me so well Shika." Naruto said, but he could have heard he heard Shikamaru mumble something that sounded like troublesome blonde.

"So as you know I have more chakra than both of you combined, and I found a way to even the playing field for you guys. I had Pervy-sage help me create these. These are chakra storing seals. Normally they store your own chakra, but for the first use I charged them already with my own. They have about as much chakra as an average chunin does. I set them so you can release as much as you want." Naruto said.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were impressed. "Naruto when did you get so smart?" Shikamaru said. Something had been going on with Naruto the past few weeks. He was becoming more aware of his surroundings and he was beginning to think ahead more than he ever did before.

"I have just been reading a lot more" Naruto said. It was true. The past few weeks he would go and read books from his father's study when he had free time, and would leave clones when he was training or doing a mission in the village.

"Alright so where do you guys what the seals placed?" Naruto said as he took out his sealing ink.

(1 hour later)

After the seals were applied and Naruto showed them how to activate both of them they went to get lunch. As they were walking down the road, they saw a foreign ninja team in front of them, but only saw two members of the team.

"Let's talk with them to see if we can find anything out about them. They are going to be our competition starting tomorrow." Sasuke said. Both Naruto and Sasuke agreed.

As they began walking up to the foreign two ninjas who were sitting under a tree Naruto discreetly dropped a seal on the ground and made a hand sign.

"Excuse me ninja-san? I would just like to welcome you to our village" Naruto said as they approached the two ninjas.

Upon hearing Naruto speak the ninja's turned around and looked at the three Konoha ninja and began to study them.

Shikamaru immediately began analyzing the two in front him. One was wearing a black jumpsuit that had two pointed ears at the top that made him look like a cat and his face was covered in purple face paint. He also had a package wrapped up that was attached to his back.

The other was a girl who seemed to be a year or two older than the boy and had blonde unruly hair that was in four pigtails. She was tall for her age and black ninja pants on, a white shirt, light armor and had a big fan attached to her back.

"Are you guys ninja? You don't look like much" the one in the jumpsuit asked, only to be hit by his teammate. "Shut it Kankuro."

"Excuse my idiot brother here. He has no manners. I am Temari, and this here is my brother Kankuro. We are here from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Are you three competing in the upcoming exams?" She asked. Both Temari and Kankuro were also studying them so they could gather information on them.

"We are. This here is Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said. "What about your other teammate? These exams are done in teams of three are they not?"

"He is up in the tree Sasuke" Naruto said and they all looked up to see a red headed male standing on a branch studying the leaf ninja. Naruto looked at the ninja and could see that he had red hair and bags around his eyes as if he never slept. He also was dressed in black ninja pants with a red shirt and had a giant gourd attached to his back.

The redhead jumped from the tree branch and landed on the ground, looking at the leaf ninja with his green eyes. "I am Gaara. It is nice to meet the three of you. I will enjoy killing all three of you once the exams start. Come Temari and Kankuro we shouldn't make Baki wait for us any longer" Gaara said as sand appeared and the three of them disappeared.

"Well that was interesting." Naruto said.

"Extremely. Shikamaru what did you learn?" Sasuke said.

"Well from what I could tell that girl Temari is a long range fighter if that fan is any indication. She is also a wind user most likely. Either you or Naruto should fight her if we encounter them. That boy Kankuro was hard to get a read on. He only had a kunai and shuriken pouch on him besides that package on his back, but I couldn't figure out what it is, and that Gaara character was something else. Something was off about him."

"You think? He just said he was going to kill us during the exams. Not exactly normal Shika. And people said I was slow" Naruto said.

"That's not what I meant Naruto. That sand he used seemed different. Where did it come from? We don't have sand around here at all. Maybe he has a kekkai genkai. I have never heard of having control over sand though. I will need to ask my father."

"Well let's hope we don't encounter them in the exams. I am not looking forward to dying anytime soon." Sasuke said.

"Ditto. Let's get some lunch. Getting threatened has made me hungry." Naruto said.

As Team 7 began walking away Naruto turned around and looked toward some bushes that were a little bit away and winked and then turned and continued on with his team.

'_How did he know I was here?'_ Kurotsuchi thought from her hiding spot. _'I better head back to my team and tell them what I have learned' _

(The Next Day)

Shikamaru was walking to the Chunin Exam building and he had a lot on his mind. He has spoken with his father last night about ever hearing of a sand controlling kekkei genkai in Suna. His father had told him he had never heard of it, but knew that the current Kazekage had a gold dust release kekkai genkai and the team he met yesterday were the Kazekage's children so it could have somehow been passed down.

His father had also mentioned that there had been rumors of Suna having control of the one-tail demon and he was said to have control over sand. When Shikamaru had told him about the incident with the Suna team, his father and him began creating theories about the mysterious Gaara and his control over the sand.

'_Could he be like Naruto? Why is he so bloodthirsty? This is too troublesome' _Shikamaru thought as he was going over everything he knew.

"Hey Shika, hurry up. I want to be a chunin already" Naruto said as he saw Shikamaru walking up to the building. Naruto and Sasuke were currently sitting there waiting for him to get there.

Once they got into the building they began walking up the stairs to the third floor, but stopped after they had gotten up one flight of stairs.

"Why are we stopping?" Naruto said.

"Look" Sasuke said.

The three boys looked over at a door and saw Team 9 trying to get into a door marked 301. There was currently two guys outside the door blocking any genin from entering.

"Do you think they know that this is a genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"I am sure of it. Neji would not let something like this fool him. It is probably part of the test. They want to weed out some of the competition before it actually starts. Team 9 may be trying to show they are weak so that they will be underestimated later on." Shikamaru said.

"Come on. Let's get to the room" Sasuke said as they continued walking up the stairs.

The boys continued up the stairs and then soon found room 301 and were surprised to see someone waiting for them outside.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I just wanted to make sure you guys made it on time" Kakashi said to his students.

"You think we would be late to something like this? We aren't you Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said back with a grin on his face. Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked at the comment.

"Very funny Naruto. I came here to wish you guys luck. There are going to be people in this exam who are going to be stronger than you, but if you work as a team you guys will do fine. Just remember to work together and watch out for each other."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I am sure me and Shikamaru will be fine, dobe over here may need more help than we will" Sasuke said with a smirk as he made the jab at Naruto.

"Shut it teme."

"If you guys are done, I would like to get this over with" Shikamaru said.

"Just remember to remember everything I taught you" Kakashi said as he **shunshin'd** away.

"Let's get going. We are going to ace this exam" Naruto said.

(Inside the room)

When Team 7 opened the door they were surprised to see the room jam packed with contestants already. They quickly found team 8 and 10 and began talking with them.

When Sakura and Ino saw Sasuke they both looked at each and began walking towards him. Though Kurenai and Asuma had beaten the fangirl out of them, they still had some fangirl tendencies and couldn't resist the chance to talk to Sauske.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" they both said as they approached the last Uchiha.

"Sakura, Ino. How are you guys" Sauske said to the both of them.

As Sasuke was stuck with Ino and Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru conversed with the other rookies.

"What do you think this test is going to be like?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever it is I am sure it will be a piece of cake. Me and Akamaru have been training like crazy. We aren't going down without a fight." Kiba said and got a little yip from his partner on top of his head.

"Kiba you aren't the only one who has been training. We all have remember." Choji said in between handfuls of chips.

"Yes I agree with Choji. The training we have all gone through recently will help us and we are all much better prepared for what lies ahead" Shino said.

"Have you guys seen Team 9 at all?" Shikamaru said.

"T-they just w-walked in" Hinata said. Her confidence had been getting better especially with having someone who was more outgoing like Sakura on the team. Her training in her own taijutsu style was also helping. She finally felt as though she was good at something.

Shikamaru turned to see Team 9 walk in and they looked no worse for the wear.

"You guys should be careful in these exams. Everyone has heard about rookie teams being entered this year and are most likely going to be going right for you guys" Shikamaru heard from a voice behind.

"Kabuto-sensie! Why are you here? I didn't know you were still a genin." Naruto said. Catching the other rookies attention. _'How does he know this guy?'_ They all thought.

"It's good to see you Naruto. It's been a long time. I hope you have been keeping up with your training. This test isn't easy. This will be my seventh time taking it" Kabuto said.

'_Why would you take the test 7 times. Most would give up after the first few and shoot for a field promotion. I will need to pay attention to him.'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Man you must suck if this is your 7th time taking this test" Kiba said.

"The test is not as easy as you think Inuzaka-san." Kabuto said.

"I am sure Akamaru and I can handle anything that is thrown at us. Right bud?" Kiba said only to get a woof from his dog on his head.

"Kabuto-san if you have taken this test so many times before, do you have any advice for us?" Shikamaru said.

"Keep those you can trust close, because once the competition starts it is going to get hectic. I also have my ninja cards if you guys want to look at them."

"What are ninja cards?" Shino said. He too was wary of Kabuto.

"These cards here are info on all of the competitors here." Kabuto said as he took out his cards and held them out for the rookie genin to see.

"What information do you have on Gaara from Suna" Shikamaru asked

"Let me see. It says here that he has done 10 C-ranks, 5 B-ranks and 2 A-rank missions. This is weird. It seems as though he came back from every mission without a single scratch on him"

"What can you tell me about a black haired girl from Iwa?" Naruto said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"Well now you at least make it harder for me to find her. Let's see. Ahh yes, Kurotsuchi. Not much is known about her. It says she is the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and is supposed to be very talented with Earth Manipulation. It says here she has the Lava release bloodline."

'_I already knew that stuff. That wasn't much help'_ Naruto thought.

"What other villages are competing here?" Choji asked.

"Well we have ninja from Konoha, Suna, Kusa, Ame, Kiri, Taki, and we have a team from Iwa here which is weird because they have never sent ninja to a Konoha Chunin exam before. We also have a team from a new village here. The Hidden Sound Village. Not much is known about them, but they are relatively new so I doubt they are that strong yet." Kabuto said.

The three sound ninja could hear everything Kabuto was saying and Dosu didn't like it and decided to show him not to underestimate them. Dosu nodded to his two teammates and they began their attack. Dosu jumped at Kabuto who dodged underneath Dosu's punch and was about to kick Dosu when they heard

"No fighting maggots! Next person to step out of line will be kicked out of the exam along with their teammates." Ibiki said as he appeared in the front of the room.

All genin in the room looked to him and the chunin that were starting to pile into the room.

Kabuto straightened himself up and when he stood up he noticed his glasses were broken.

'_Interesting. Even though Kabuto dodged that sound ninja's attack, it seems as though he was still somehow affected.'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Listen up. Each of you will be given a number and you are to take that seat. Once everyone is seated I will begin the first exam."

It took about five minutes for everyone to get a number and sit in their respective seats.

(Ok so the first test is going to be the same essentially. Shikamaru uses his shadow bind to help Naruto with his answers so he does not fail. I am going to skip ahead to after the test)

Ibiki had just finished going over the purpose of his test. He had cut the number of contestants down by half, but he was hoping for a third. He knew Anko was going to put up a stink about it.

Ibiki had to move back as the window was suddenly smashed open and a woman came barreling through the window with a sign that was somehow hung from the ceiling.

The sign said: **Welcome to the second test of the Chunin Exams. Your proctor is the sexiest kunoichi in the Leaf Village. Anko Mitarashi**

"Anko do you always need to make such a flashy entrance?" Ibiki said as he had to deal with her antics on a somewhat daily basis.

"Someone has to have some fun doing these tests. Why are there so many left?" She asked.

"Good group this year" Ibiki said as he shrugged.

"Alright brats. You have to meet me at Training ground 44 in 45 minutes. The clock is ticking" Anko said as she suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Almost every genin in the room began frantically trying to get to the door and get to Training Ground 44. Most of the ninja had no idea where it was. The Konoha ninja knew where it was, but most stayed away from there.

Teams 7,8,9, and 10 all waited for the other teams to leave before departing for the next part of the exams. They had trained there before with Anko so they knew they had plenty of time to get there.

(At Training Ground 44)

"3… 2… 1. Time!" Anko yelled as the last team had just barely made it. It was a team from Kusa and they looked like they had run all the way here. They must have gotten lost along the way.

"Alright listen up. You all have made it past the first part, but this second part is where it gets fun. Right behind me is Training Ground 44, or as it known to most the Forest of Death."

"Yea yea, can you speed it up crazy snake lady. We want to get the test started." Naruto said and as he was finishing he felt something graze his cheek.

"Shut it brat." Anko said.

Naruto looked at the ground behind him and saw a kunai buried into the ground. He felt his face and could feel the blood on his cheek.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed me?" Naruto yelled at Anko

"You are fine. I will let the forest finish you off"

As Anko when to go pick up the kunai she stopped as she saw it wrapped in the tongue of a pale skinned Kusa ninja. "Here you go miss." The kusa ninja said

"Thanks" Anko said. She got a creepy feeling from that ninja and she felt as though they seemed familiar, but she knew she had never seen this ninja before, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

"As I was saying before, the second test will take place in here. It will be a survival test. You and your team will be given one of two scrolls. Either a Heaven Scroll or and Earth Scroll. Your job is to acquire the other scroll that you don't have from another team and make it to the tower in the middle. You and your team will have 5 days to reach the tower. You will only be allowed to pass onto the third exam if your team has both scrolls and all three members of your team are alive." Anko said.

"So you are saying that there is killing allowed in this part of the exam?" The Kusa nin said with a smile on her face that disturbed Anko.

"Yes killing is allowed because you will be fighting other teams for their scrolls. Ahh I almost forgot. When you go to get your scroll you must sign a waiver form. We do not want to be held responsible if you die in the forest" Anko said to all the genin gathered.

The teams gathered began getting their scrolls and signing the form. As Team 7 went to get their scroll they were given a Heaven Scroll. Before they left the tent Shikamaru stopped them.

"Wait, who is going to carry the scroll?" Shikamaru said.

"I will. I can carry it on me in one of my containment seals that I have on me. That way they can't get it even if they capture me." Naruto said as he took the scroll and placed it into one of his seals.

"Naruto how many blank scrolls do you have on you?" Sasuke asked

"Most likely 9 or 10 why?"

"I have an idea. Can you place tracking seals on three of the scrolls and then I will cast a genjutsu on each one making it seem like a Heaven Scroll. If we encounter a team looking for out scroll we will give them one of the fake ones and then follow them and ambush them after to get their Earth Scroll" Sasuke said.

"I like it. Good thinking Sasuke." Naruto said

"As do I. Hurry up the team behind us is getting antsy" Shikamaru said.

Naruto quickly placed tracking seals on each of the three blank scrolls while Sasuke cast a genjutsu. Each one of the members took a scroll and pocketed it. They went over to the gate they were assigned.

"Wow that was a good strategy. Do you think it will work? They didn't look like much to me, but that Naruto kid is a genius with seals" one of the chunin proctors in the tent said.

"Yea that is Kakashi's team. Rumor has it that they have been trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin as well. That team had an Uchiha and a Nara, and if that Naruto kid is good with seals, they are going to be a tough team to beat." The other proctor said.

"Looks like this year is going to be very interesting" The first proctor said and the other agreed.

(At the gate)

Once all the teams had gotten their scrolls and signed the forms they went to their own gate. Team 7 was just waiting for the exam to start.

"Alright maggots. You have 5 days from once the doors open to make it to the tower. Everything is allowed in this part of the exam. Good luck. Try not to get eaten in the forest" Anko said as she started laughing maniacally and pushed a button to cause all the gates to open.

Team 7 began walking in and decided to take things slow. They didn't want to rush in and get caught in anything.

"Alright so what is our plan?" Sasuke asked

"I think we should come up with a way to identify each other in case we get separated." Shikamaru said.

"Way ahead of you Shika. I have been working on these lately and I think they will do just fine" Naruto said as he pulled out three pieces of paper will seals on them.

"What are these" Sasuke said.

"Apply that to you hand or wherever you want. It will become invisible after. These seals can sense the other ones. If we all put these on we will be able to sense where the other one is. That way if someone is trying to pretend to be us just put some chakra into the seal and you will be able to know." Naruto said.

Each member of Team 7 applied the seals to them and tested them out. "See works perfectly" Naruto said.

"I'm impressed Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"Don't mention it. I found the idea in a book I was reading" Naruto said not wanting to tell them it was from his father's study.

"Alright I think we should take to the trees and try to get the drop on a team that might be travelling by ground. We have been here before so we are somewhat familiar with the terrain" Shikamaru said

"What do we do if we run into another Konoha team?" Naruto asked.

"We will leave them be. No need to harm them unless they attack us first" Sasuke said.

"Let's get going" Naruto said as Team 7 jumped into the trees.

(With Team 10)

"I didn't have time to get snacks for 5 days. What are we going to do?" Choji asked

"Do not worry Choji. I am very familiar with plants and herbs we can eat." Shino said. Shino had spent plenty of time in forests around the area with his family searching for new bugs to become familiar with what was not poisonous. He also had his bugs to thank for that because they can sense poison in the plants

"Let's just get a scroll as soon as we can and get out of here. I don't want to be here longer than we need to. I don't know how I am going to last 5 days in here" Ino began complaining.

(With Team 8)

"Hinata can you see if anyone is around us?" Sakura asked

Hinata activated her eyes and began searching the area. "No team is within 500 yd of us. There seems to be a Suna team about 750yds ahead of us, but they are currently engaged with a team from Ame. It does not look good for the Ame ninjas"

"I thought I smelled fresh blood" Kiba said.

"Let's get a little closer. If we are lucky maybe the two teams will hurt each other enough that we can swoop in and steal one of their scrolls. If it becomes too dangerous we can retreat and try for another team. Hinata can you see either of their scrolls?" Sakura said to her team

"The Suna team has a Heaven Scroll and the Ame team has an Earth Scroll" Hinata said. Team 8 had an Earth scroll.

"Well let's try to get a little closer" Kiba said as Team 8 began heading toward the two fighting teams.

(With the Gaara)

"Gaara we already have their scroll and one of their teammates is dead. Let's just head to the tower" Kankuro said to his younger brother, hoping for once he would listen.

"Kankuro shut up or I will kill you" Gaara said as he stared at Kankuro with eyes full of bloodlust.

Temari knew not to question Gaara when he got like this, but she feared that one day he may actually kill one of them.

Gaara currently had a member of the Ame team trapped in his sand while the other was trying to break him free.

"You choose the wrong team to mess with. You will regret killing our teammate." The Ame ninja said as he unstrapped his umbrella that he had on his back and then threw it into the air while making hand signs.

"**Ame Style: Poison Needles of Death**" The ninja yelled and the umbrella opened and began spinning wildly as needles began to shoot at Gaara.

The Ame ninja smirked as he believed he had won because there was no way he dodged those. Once the smoke cleared all he could see was his needles stuck in a wall of sand. The ninja didn't have time to react as Gaara suddenly shot sand at him and began to wrap it around him.

"**Desert Style: Sand Coffin**" Gaara said as he crushed the last two Ame ninja.

"Mother needs more blood. Let's find that Konoha team that we encountered before. Mother wants the blood of those three boys. Especially the blonde one" Gaara said as he turned to his two siblings. Neither would defy him.

Gaara leapt to the trees and his two siblings followed for fear of what Gaara might do if they didn't.

Team 8 was hidden behind bushed and Hinata was telling them everything that had happened as well as what Gaara had said. The only team of three boys that they knew with a blonde on it was Naruto's.

"What are we going to do? If they are going for Naruto's team, they are going to get destroyed. Gaara can take them on all by himself." Kiba said.

"We need to warn them. Kiba can you and Akamaru pick up their scent?" Sakura said.

"W-we should hurry. G-gaara's chakra was different."

"How so?" Sakura asked

"It was blue like normal chakra, there was some b-brown in it as well. H-he also has a lot of chakra similar to Naruto" Hinata said.

"I think I picked up their scent. Thank god Naruto eats ramen all the time. I am getting a faint scent of ramen west of here. We need to hurry" Kiba said.

(With Team 7)

They hadn't encountered any other teams at the moment and they had been travelling for a few hours. Naruto couldn't help the feeling that they were being followed so he took out a sensory seal and activated it. As Naruto took in what the seal told him he couldn't sense anything. Naruto tried to shrug off the feeling.

"Anything?" Sauske said

"Nothing, but I swear something is out th-" Naruto couldn't finish what he was saying because a sudden gust of wind came crashing through the trees and hit Team 7 and sent them all flying. Naruto was thrown the farthest while Sasuke and Shikamaru both slammed into trees and fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that" Shikamaru said as he slowly got to his feet. His whole body ached. After this exam he was going to sleep for a week straight. Regardless of what anyone said.

"Ehh.. I don't know, but whatever it was it was strong." Sasuke said as he was slowly getting up and wiping himself off.

"You guys alright" Naruto said as he appeared a moment later from the trees looking like hell. His clothes were all tattered and his had cuts all over himself.

"Glad to see you are safe Naruto. Did you keep the scroll safe" Shikamaru said.

"Of course. I have it in my pouch" Naruto said.

"Good. We can't afford to lose that." Sasuke said as he walked over to Shikmaru and quickly took out a kunai and threw it as fast as he could at Naruto.

The impostor Naruto dodged and started laughing as he dropped the **henge** to reveal it was the Kusa nin from the exams who had handed Anko back the kunai.

"Kukuku, I am impressed you saw through my disguise so fast. I thought for sure I had that boys mannerisms down to a T." The ninja said.

"You did, you probably would have fooled everyone else, but we prepared for that and plus we don't have an Earth scroll." Sasuke said as he and Shikamaru both had kunai out ready to attack.

"Where is Naruto?" Shikamaru said

"Don't worry about that fool. He is being taken care of by one of my pets as we speak" the attacker said. "How about the three of us have a little fun, Sasuke"

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked

"I know everything about you. I have been keeping tabs on you ever since Itachi left the village. I know you seek power. I can grant you the power you want."

"No thanks. I will get power on my own with the help of my friends."

"Suit yourself, but sooner or later you will be mine" the ninja said as she suddenly leapt at Shikamaru and Sauske and began engaging them in a taijutsu battle. The ninja moved faster than Kakashi ever had and both Shikamaru and Sasuke were getting beat badly. Sasuke had activated his sharingan and he could barely keep up.

Shikamaru and Sasuke both released their gravity seals and began their own attack, surprising the ninja.

"Kukuku this is going to be more fun that I thought. You two are full of surprises"

Sasuke and Shikamaru jumped back and both yelled **"Raiton: Thunderball Jutsu"** and two electric balls were shot at the attacker. Sasuke and Shikamaru both went through more hand signs as the kusa ninja dodged the lightning attacks and yelled **"Katon: Great Fireball Technique/Raiton: Lightningbolt Jutsu"** Sasuke shot a massive fireball at the attacker while Shikamaru began firing lightning at the ninja from his hands.

"Kukuku, you are going to have to try better than that if you hope to get out of here" the ninja said as they had dodged all the of the attacks.

Shikamaru summoned his kusarigama and began swinging and let the blade fly toward the ninja. The kusa ninja easily dodged the weapon and went to start running at the two, but found himself stopped in his tracks. Before the ninja had a chance to realized that Shikamaru had used his weapon to attach their shadows and trap them Sasuke had already sent another fireball directly at the ninja.

It hit the ninja head on and they could hear screams, followed by laughter. "Well that was very unexpected. I never knew a Nara could use a weapon to do that. Maybe I better mark both of you. You both show so much promise."

As the smoke cleared Sasuke and Shikamaru could see the ninja standing there, but they were more shocked to see her face. It was peeling away, to reveal another face behind her current one, this one a man.

"To be able to make me drop my mask. Who would have that this would happen? You two definitely have potential. "

"Who are you" Sasuke said

"I'm glad you asked Sauske. I am Orochimaru, the Legendary Snake Sannin."

**I definitely didn't think I would have another chapter out this fast, but I just wanted to write. I hope you liked the first part of the second exam. Where is Naruto? Will he make it back in time? Are Sasuke and Shikamaru going to survive? Who knows, but most likely yes. What about Gaara? Is he going to interfere? You will find out next chapter. Please read and review. I will try to update again soon. Until next time. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright so here is Chapter 15. Sorry for how long it took to update. I got caught up with Christmas break and then school started back up and I had a bit of writers block. Karin's team is introduced in this chapter, and she is not as useless as she appears in the manga. Also I made up her two teammates as well as Kurotsuchi's third teammate. Well enjoy the chapter**

(With Naruto)

Naruto slammed the ground and rolled into the base of a tree. "What the hell was that? Are you guys ok?" Naruto asked as he got up and began looking for his teammates. "Guys?" Naruto said. Naruto activated his seal and could feel both of his teammates, but they were not that close to him.

"Looks like I got thrown farther than they did. I better hurry up and get back". Just as Naruto was about to jump into the trees and head to where is fellow teammates were, a giant snaked came through the forest and began to lunge at him. Naruto saw it coming and luckily dodged out of the way just in time.

"Looks like I will need to take care of this guy first." Naruto said as he began throwing shuriken and kunai at the rampaging snake.

(With Shikamaru and Sasuke)

"I'm glad you asked Sasuke. I am Orochimaru, the Legendary Snake Sannin."

Shikamaru and Sasuke knew they were in over their heads now. If this man was telling the truth and he was in fact Orochimaru, they were outclassed. He was Jiraiya's teammate and they knew they were no match for him.

"Shika we need to think of something and fast if we want to survive."

"I know. Let's hope Naruto gets back here fast. We could really use his help"

"Kukuku.. your other teammate won't be back for a while, if it all. One of my summons should be taking care of him as we speak. I was hoping just to isolate you Sasuke so I could test your progress, but I lucked out and got both of you."

"What do you mean testing me?" Sasuke asked. He was trying to have Orochimaru focus solely on him so that Shikamaru could attack when he wasn't expecting.

"I know you crave power Sasuke, and I am willing to give it to you. All I ask in return is that you leave this village and join me. Together we can crush anyone who stands in our way that includes Itachi." Orochimaru said.

Upon hearing Itachi's name Sasuke's anger began to go through the roof. All Sasuke wanted to do right now was to attack Orochimaru with everything he had.

"Does my saying of Itachi's name make you mad Sasuke? If you stay here, you will never be strong enough to take him on. He was a genius and the pride of the Uchiha clan."

"Shut up!" Sasuke said as he let his anger get the best of him and he lunged at Orochimaru.

"Sasuke no!" Shikamaru yelled.

Sasuke was soon upon Orochimaru trying everything to land a hit on him. Whenever Sasuke would try to kick or punch him Orochimaru would dodge, even with Sasuke's sharingan active he was having trouble keeping up with him. Sasuke focused some chakra into one of his seals and his sword appeared. He slashed at Orochimaru's torso, but Orochimaru bent his body backwards and allowed the blade to pass over him. As Orochimaru was bent backwards he kicked out with his feet and hit Sasuke in his torso forcing him to go flying into a nearby tree.

Shikamaru jumped to intercept Sasuke before he crashed into the tree. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru said. "If we want to get out of here alive we need to keep our head on straight." As Shikmaru finished talking he and Sasuke were forced to jump away as a dozen snakes came at them ready to bite them.

(With Naruto)

"**Fuuton: Wind Cutter Jutsu**" Naruto yelled as he and another one of his clones each put their hands out and shot blades of wind from their hands at the advancing snake. The snake never saw the blades coming as he leapt for Naruto. Naruto aimed for the snakes head, and it paid off when the head fell of the advancing snake and landed on the ground. The snake's other half hit the ground and Naruto sighed.

"That was close. I need to get back to my team" Naruto said.

"Jesus Naruto what happened here?" Kiba said as he and his team appeared in the clearing.

"Kiba what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as he was surprised to see Team 8.

"We came to find you guys because a team from Suna is coming for you and they are pretty scary" Kiba said as Sakura and Hinata nodded.

"Well someone got the jumped on us and sent the three of us flying with a giant wind attack. Sasuke and Shikamaru are together, but I got sent all the way out here and had to deal with the snake first. I'm about to head to them now." Naruto explained to Team 8.

"Naruto we are coming with you. You guys are going to need our help if they attack" Sakura said.

"Let's go, hope you guys can keep up" Naruto said as he leapt into the trees. Team 8 followed after him as fast as they could.

(With Sasuke and Shikamaru)

Shikamaru and Sasuke were currently trying to avoid Orochimaru's attacks, and they were failing miserably. Both genin were covered in bumps and bruises and their cloths had cuts all over them. They knew he was just toying with them. They needed to escape, before Sasuke was "marked", but they had no idea how to escape and they didn't want to find out what being "marked" meant.

Orochimaru had just sent both genin into a tree with a wind jutsu. As they hit the tree, Shikamaru slammed his head and fell unconscious. Sasuke was luckily enough to stay conscious, but he was fading fast. "Kukuku who knew fighting against you two would be so much fun. As much fun as it has been though, I need to end this. I have some other matters to attend to. You will thank me when you come to me for power" Orochimaru said as he began to extend his neck and go to place his curse seal on Sasuke.

As Orochimaru was about to sink his teeth into Sasuke's neck an orange blur appeared and sliced at his neck with two trench knives, cutting his head off from his neck. "Get away from my teammates" Naruto said. As soon as Orochimaru's head was cut from his neck, his body turned into mud.

"Damn mud clone. Where is the real one?" Naruto said as he began trying to find the real one. A moment later Team 8 landed next to him and began to surround the fallen Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru… attacked… run" Sasuke said before he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto that is one of Master Jiraiya's teammates. If he attacked we need to get out of here fast. We don't stand a chance" Sakura said. She was beginning to panic because she could see her what happened to her crush Sasuke.

"Looks like I will have to dispose of you before I can mark Sasuke it seems" Orochimaru said as he began appearing from the base of a tree a few yards in front of the gathered genin.

"You will not lay another hand on them" Naruto said as he began to let his anger get the better of him. He was beginning to let out killing intent, only to be matched by Orochimaru.

"You are no match me for me, even with that gift you have."

Team 8 wasn't sure what Orochimaru was talking about. "You guys need to take Shikamaru and Sasuke to safety. I will be right behind you." Naruto said.

"Naruto you can't take him on all alone. With us here, it will be five against one and we stand a better chance" Kiba began to argue.

"No! Go now! I can do this" Naruto said turning to Team 8. His eyes had gone from the usually bright blue to now have a tint of red around them and his eyes were beginning to look like the eyes of fox.

Team 8 was shocked. They had never seen this side of Naruto and it scared them somewhat. Akamaru was whining. "Let's go guys." Kiba said as he began to grab Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Naruto catch up fast"

Team 8 went to jump into the trees when Orochimaru yelled out, "You aren't taking them anywhere" and began to lunge at the genin.

Naruto quickly dropped one of his seals on the ground and activated it. "**Seal Release: Great Breakthrough**". Orochimaru was slammed in the chest with the wind attack and was flung backwards into a tree.

"Run now!" Naruto yelled to Team 8 who too their chance and began running away.

"Well that was a surprise. It seems as though your whole team is full of talent. I don't think you can be marked on a count of the seal you already have on you. I don't think the Kyuubi would allow another influence" Orochimaru said as he picked himself up. "It looks as though I will need to dispose of you and catch up to that other team. Your deaths will not be in vain though. Sasuke will seek me out for power."

"You are forgetting one thing" Naruto said. "I'm not going down without a fight" Naruto said as he made two clones who also showed the signs of using the Kyuubi chakra.

(With Team 8)

"Quick this way" Sakura said as he began leading the group to a clearing. Team 8 landed in the clearing with the unconscious Sasuke and Shikamaru in tow.

"What are we going to do?" Kiba asked.

"We shouldn't have left Naruto alone" Hinata said. She didn't want to leave Naruto alone to fight against someone of that level alone.

"Hinata, Naruto will be fine. I could see it in his eyes. He has something big planned to make sure he survives" Kiba said. Kiba was just trying to comfort Hinata, but he feared for Naruto's safety as well.

"We need to make sure Sasuke and Shikamaru are safe first. Orochimaru really did a number on them. Once we get them hidden safely, we can check for Naruto" Sakura said. Sakura began walking over to one of the trees, while going through hand signs.

"Kiba bring them both over here. I am going to mask this place in a few of my genjutsu's so that way we can stay hidden. Hinata I need you to start working on their injuries once Kiba brings them here" Sakura said.

Kiba and Hinata nodded and brought the two fallen members of Team 7 to the safety of the tree. Once there Hinata activated her Byuakugan and began to search for any immediate injuries. Hinata could see a few broken ribs in each of the boys, but not life threatening injuries.

"Sakura, t-they both have a few br-broken ribs and cuts and bruises. They will both be fine after a bit of medical attention." Hinata said.

Sakura finished with her genjutsu's and walked over the her team. "I wish we had covered more medical jutsu before the test. I will be able to help place the ribs back in place, but I will not be able to heal them fully" Hinata nodded in agreement. Before the test, Kurenai had taught the girls a few medical jutsu so that they would be able to heal any minor wounds they might encounter. They never imagined they would run into someone so strong.

"Hinata let's just do the best we can" Sakura said as her hands began to glow green. If they survived this forest, Sakura was going to learn more medical jutsu.

"Akamaru and I will keep a look out while you two heal Sasuke and Shikamaru" Kiba said.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was trying this best to dodge the attacks being thrown at him by Orochimaru, but he was beginning to fail. Naruto ducked underneath a left hook from Orochimaru, only to get a kick right to the face sending him flying.

His two clones had not held up much better. Both of the clones were destroyed shortly after being created by Orochimaru's snakes. Naruto knew he needed to think of something soon if he was going to make it out of here. As Naruto picked himself from the ground he suddenly got the instinct to jump back. As soon as Naruto jumped back the ground erupted and a sword was where Naruto would have been.

"You have good instincts brat. Too bad you are already marked with the Kyuubi, or else I would possibly consider marking you as well. You think you have saved your teammate from me, but I will get to him sooner or later." Orochimaru said.

"You will never lay a hand on my friends" Naruto said as he leapt towards Orochimaru and began flipping through hand seals. Two clones of Naruto appeared and the two clones yelled "**Katon: Great Fireball" **while the original yelled "**Fuuton: Great Breakthrough Technique"**. The two fireballs nearly tripled in size when they were combined with the wind attack. The two fireballs slammed into each other as they hit the spot where Orochimaru was standing.

Naruto landed on the ground and began panting. Trying to keep up with one of the Sannin was draining enough, but trying to survive against them was a whole other matter. Naruto knew he needed to escape soon.

As the fire died down, Naruto could hear laughing come from the flames. "Kukukuku if this is what the leaf village has to offer now a days, then I am impressed. Who knew such talent lay hidden here all along? Well I shouldn't be surprised. I was facing a Nara, an Uchiha, and the Kyuubi brat." Orochimaru said as the fire and smoke cleared away.

Naruto looked at the figure standing on the branch and could barely recognize him. The burns from the attack had began to melt away his face, but instead of seeing burnt skin or bone, there was a woman's face there. "Just what are you?" Naruto asked.

"That is none of your business. I would love to finish this, but it seems as though I won't have the time. Let me leave you with a parting gift." Orochimaru said as he hand began to glow blue and he charged at Naruto.

Naruto didn't have time to dodge, and just as Orochimaru was about to hit Naruto in the stomach, a sheet of ice appeared stopping Orochimaru's hand from touching Naruto.

"What is this?" Orochimaru said as he looked at the ice slab in front of him.

"Hello sensei" Anko said from one of the tree branches. On her right was Haku with his hand in a seal, and on her left side was two ANBU, with their swords drawn.

"Why if it isn't my old student Anko. I see you are still causing me trouble. As much as I would like to stay and chat, I have a few other things to attend to. Feel free to stop me if you can." Orochimaru said as he began to disappear into the ground.

"Dove and Ant go after him. I will be right behind you with Haku" Anko said as the two ANBU disappeared into the trees.

"Naruto are you alright?" Haku asked as he and Anko dropped down on the ground in front of Naruto.

"Yea I'm good. He did a real number on Sasuke and Shika though. Luckily Sakura and her team showed up and helped them get away. Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"That was one of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. He was my old sensei, and he is an S-class criminal wanted by the Leaf. Naruto once you get to the tower, I want you and your team to report directly to the Hokage and inform him of what has happened. I will be letting him know, but he will want to hear your side as well."

Naruto nodded.

"Good. Now we need to leave. We can't be seen talking with you as it could look like we are trying to help. Haku let's go. We need to try and catch up to Orochimaru!" Anko said as she and Haku took to the trees.

"Man that was close." Naruto said out loud as he began using his sensor seal to find his team. Once located he took off in that direction.

(With Team 8)

"Hinata how is Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. She had been healing Sasuke while Hinata healed Shikamaru.

"H-he is fine. I have set most of the bones. He will be sore, but h-he will be able to move" Hinata said.

"Naruto is on his way here. He is coming pretty fast." Kiba said. He had picked up Naruto's scent coming right towards them.

Naruto landed in the clearing and looked around. His team was nowhere to be found, but his seal said that they were here. '_Is there something wrong with my seal? Did fighting Orochimaru somehow mess with it?'_ Naruto wondered.

As Naruto looked around more closely he could sense that something was off. '_Sakura could have set up a genjutsu to hide them. I guess I will need to break it'_ As Naruto put his hands up to break the genjutsu, Sakura broke it first and appeared.

"Naruto hurry up over here!" She yelled to him as she appeared underneath one of the larger trees. Naruto could see Sasuke and Shikamaru on the ground. Naruto ran over and Sakura quickly activated the genjutsu again.

"Naruto how did you escape?" Kiba asked

"Luckily Anko-sensei and Haku showed up with two ANBU right before he was going to hit me with some sort of seal. I am not sure what would have happened if he had hit me."

"T-thank god you are safe Naruto" Hinata said to the group while becoming slightly red.

"How are Sasuke and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"They are fine for now. They have some bruises and we tried our best to mend the broken bones, but they will need a doctor to look at them when we get to the center. Once they wake they will be a little sore, but they will be able to continue" Sakura said.

"That is good. I want to thank you guys for coming to our rescue. I'm not sure they would have survived if you guys hadn't showed up. We owe you guys one" Naruto said.

"Well you could give us your scroll as a thank you" Kiba said with a smile on his face.

"You wish dog breath" Naruto said.

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled. "We are not going to take their scroll. They are our friends"

"I know I was kidding" Kiba said, but he had secretly hoped that Naruto would hand over his teams scroll.

"Have you guys encountered any other teams?" Naruto asked

"Just the team from S-suna" Hinata said.

"You guys fought them and lived?"

"Well we didn't fight them, we saw them kill a team from Ame and take their scroll. The red headed one said something about coming for you so that's why we showed up to help" Sakura admitted.

"Shit, if the Suna team is trying to find us then we better hide ourselves a little better. None of us are in any shape to take them on at the moment. Something is off with that Gaara kid. I want to avoid him for as long as I can." Naruto said.

"How are we going to hide ourselves better?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry about that I have us covered, just make sure that these genjutsu will hold up" Naruto said as he took out some sealing paper and his ink.

Naruto quickly put together a few seals and placed them around the base of the tree and activated them.

"N-naruto what did you do?" Hinata asked.

"I just placed some seal on the ground that will mask our chakra and presence from anyone that comes close to us. More advanced sensors would be able to see through it, but they should hold until Sasuke and Shikamaru are ready to move." Naruto said.

(With the Suna team)

Gaara was currently in front of his siblings jumping from branch to branch trying to pinpoint Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara wanted nothing more than to prove his existence by killing Naruto. He knew Naruto would be a worthy opponent for him. His mother had told him so. She wanted his blood badly.

Gaara suddenly stopped on a branch and his brother and sister stopped right behind him. "I cannot sense him any longer. His chakra seems to have disappeared" Gaara said to his siblings.

"Maybe he has already reached the tower" Kankuro said.

Gaara's killer intent began rising. "Let's head to the tower. I will get him in the next phase of the exam" Gaara said as he began heading toward the center of the forest. Kankuro and Temari quickly followed.

(With Kurotsuchi)

"Remember what the Tsuchikage said. We are not to draw too much attention to ourselves, and at least one of us needs to make it to the finals" Kurotsuchi said as she and her team were jumping through the woods.

"I don't think that will be a problem. You and I are already Chunin, and Kenbachi here is just as good as most chunin." Akatsuchi said.

"Akatsuchi be careful what you say in these woods. We don't know who is listening. We can't afford for anyone to know. As far as anyone is concerned we are genin from Iwa." Kurotsuchi said to her teammates.

"Let's take a break here for a second" Kenbachi said as they entered the clearing.

"Kenbachi send out a few bees to check for any other teams" Kurotsuchi said. Kenbachi nodded and let some of his bees go out into the surrounding woods.

"I wonder if we will run into that Aburame boy I saw earlier. I would really like to get a chance to fight him" Kenbachi said. Kenbachi was one of the last remaining members of Iwa's Kamizuru clan. They were well known back in the Second Shinobi war, but the Aburame nearly wiped them out. The Kamizuru clan were similar to the Aburame in that they used insects, but instead of beetles like the Aburame they used bees.

"My bees have detected a team. They seem to be coming right for us. What do you want to do?" Kenbachi asked Kurotsuchi. She was the unspoken leader of the team even though she and Akatsuchi held the same rank, she was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and he had put her in charge of this mission.

"Let's go with plan A. How much time do we have?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"They will be here in less than a minute" Kenbachi said.

"Let's not waste any time" Kurotsuchi said as she and Akatsuchi began going through hand seals.

Less than a minute later a team from Kusa landed on one of the branches overlooking the clearing. When the team looked down they saw the team from Iwa panting on the ground and they looked as though they had just barely made it out of a fight.

"Man that was close. Good thing we have both scrolls now. We can head to the tower" Kenbachi said.

"Yea, we need to rest first though. After that last battle the three of us need to restore our chakra" Akatuschi said.

The Kusa team that was up in the trees sat and listened carefully. "Karin can you sense any other teams around here?" Hio asked.

Karin was known in Kusa as a prodigy among sensors. She was born with the ability to sense others that most worked years for. "No other teams are close, but something is off about this team. I can sense their chakra, but two of the chakra levels are more like chunin rather than genin. Also it seems as if there chakra is coming from underground."

"This is a set up. They must have known we were coming" Jin said. "What should we do?"

"Well they are obviously going to try to ambush us when we engage them, so let's turn the tables on them. Karin who are the ones with the chunin level chakra?" Hio asked.

"The girl and the bigger boy. You two will need to fight them, and I will fight the other one. His reserves are closer to my level." Karin said.

"Alright you guys know the drill. Let's take their scroll and then we will retreat and Karin will mask our presence. Let's go" Hio said. Karin and Jin nodded as all through jumped to the ground.

As the Kusa team was jumping to the ground they all threw kunai at the Iwa team. The real Iwa team was hiding underground thanks to one of Kurotsuchi's techniques so they could see the kunai coming at their clones. Akatsuchi commanded the clones to jump away and prepare for battle.

As Karin's team landed on the ground, they all began to engage their opponents. Jin ran right for Akatsuchi and began to fight him with taijutsu. Hio flipped through seals and fired off a water jutsu right at Kurotsuchi, while Karin's hands began to glow green as she engaged Kenbachi in a taijutsu match.

As the two teams were fighting, Kurotsuchi and her team were waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "It seems as though the girl is a medic. Let's take her out first, and then work on the other two. Akatsuchi I will wait for you signal before we engage" Kurotsuchi said as Akatsuchi nodded.

Jin began going through hand seals to release an earth technique when suddenly the group of Iwa ninjas they were fighting shattered into thousands of pieces of rocks. The Kusa team all had to put their hands up to block the oncoming assault of debris. As the pieces of rock began hitting the Kusa team, they felt the ground start shaking beneath them.

"Jump" Karin said as she and her teammates leapt away from their spots as the ground exploded.

"Kenbachi take care of the girl. Akatsuchi and I will handle the other two."

As Karin landed on the ground she rolled to the side as Kenbachi's kunai hit the ground where she just was. Karin took out her own kunai and ran at Kenbachi.

Kenbachi was forced to duck as Karin slashed at him with the kunai in her right hand. As Kenbachi ducked he let loose some of his bees that began to fly around Karin.

"I thought the Kamizuru clan had died out" Karin said as she leapt back trying to avoid the bees.

"Apparently not" Kenbachi said as he released more bees and directed them to attack Karin.

'_As long as he can see me those bees will be able to find me. If I can hide I can suppress my chakra enough so his bees won't be able to sense me and then I can strike'_ Karin thought as she took out a little black pellet and threw it to the ground.

As the pellet hit the ground it exploded and smoked filled the area where Kenbachi and Karin were fighting. Kenbachi waited for the smoke to clear only to see that Karin was gone. "Hiding won't help you. My bees will find you regardless. They can sense your chakra." Kenbachi said.

Kenbachi instructed his bees to spread out and find Karin, but was shocked when they could not find her. _'What? This is impossible. She shouldn't be able to suppress her chakra so much that my bees can't find her'_ Kenbachi's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt a kunai being pressed into his back and heard Karin's voice.

"Give up now and I won't be forced to kill you"

Kenbachi started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think you actually could kill me" Kenbachi said as he slightly turned his head and showed Karin the smirk he had on his face.

Enraged Karin went to press the kunai deeper into Kenbachi when he burst into bees. Karin didn't have time to jump away and was soon overtaken with bees. All Karin could do was scream as she fell to the ground as the bees began draining her chakra.

"She should have expected a bee clone after that smoke bomb" Kenbachi said as he jumped down from one of the branches above.

(With Akatsuchi)

Akatsuchi had decided to take on Hio and immediately chased after him as he jumped away from the explosion As soon as Hio landed he was forced to duck under one of Akatsuchi's punches. Hio tried to punch Akatsuchi in the gut as he was dodging, but soon learned that would be a mistake. As Hio's hand connected with Akatsuchi's gut, it felt as though he had hit a boulder.

Hio grabbed his hand in pain and rolled away as Akatsuchi tried to slam his elbow into Hio's back. _'How is his body so hard. Is that some type of jutsu?'_ Hio thought.

"**Doton: Earth Spear**" Akatsuchi said as he finished hand seals. Hio was forced to jump away as the ground in front of him suddenly erupted and a stone spear came right for him.

As Hio jumped away he ran through seals and yelled **"Suiton: Water Bullet Barrage**" and began shooting balls of water from his mouth at Akatsuchi. Akatsuchi saw the water coming for him and began molding chakra in his mouth and began to spit out mud from his mouth. As the mud hit the ground it began to form a golem in front of Akatsuchi.

Hio watched the water hit the golem and cursed. Hio began flipping through more seals, but was interrupted when the head of the golem suddenly shot at him. Hio went to jump, but found his legs stuck in mud that had appeared below him. Knowing he could not dodge Hio placed his hands in front of him and sent as much chakra as he could to them.

As the head of the golem hit Hio, his legs became unlodged from the mud and his body was sent flying backwards into a tree. The impact knocked him unconscious. Akatsuchi had a smirk on his face as he watched the Grass genin fly into the tree. _'I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge, but at least I took my opponent out.'_

(With Jin)

As Jin jumped away he saw two of the Iwa ninja began to target his teammates and knew that they were all fighting one on one. His knew his opponent was going to be the only female member of the Iwa team and he knew she was the strongest. If he had any hopes of winning he was going to need to go all out.

Jin landed on the ground and immediately began flipping through seals. As soon as Kurotsuchi landed in front of him she was forced to duck as a vine shot out from her opponent's hand and came right for her head.

"I'm not going down without a fight" Jin said as he flipped through a few more seals and yelled "**Kusa Style: Grass Prison**" as he placed his hands on the ground. As soon as his hands touched the ground, the grass around Kurotsuchi began to grow and become sharper and thicker. Pieces began to grow longer and began to entrap her. Soon Kurotsuchi was trapped in a grass prison that was shaped like a box.

"Good luck breaking out of that" Jin said as he was panting a little. That move took a lot out of him. Jin began to flip through seals again and said "**Prison Confinement**". The grass box around Kurotsuchi began to shrink as if it were going to kill Kurotsuchi.

Jin smiled to himself as he watched the prison shrinking. Without her out of the way, he could go help his two teammates and then they could take their scroll and leave. Jin's smile faded away as he heard Kurotsuchi yell from the inside "**Yoton: Lava Pillar**". Jin watched his grass prison go up in flames as a pillar of lava suddenly shot out of the top of the prison with Kurotsuchi standing on top of the pillar.

"That was a neat trick, too bad it won't be enough to beat me. I have the advantage here" Kurotsuchi said as she finished hand seals and said "**Yoton: Lava Spikes**" and directed her hands toward Jin.

Jin was forced to dodge as spikes of lava were suddenly shot at him from the pillar. Jin tried his best to dodge all the spikes, but he misread one of the spikes and paid for that mistake. The spike had grazed his thigh and caused severe burns on his leg. _'Shit. How could I have misread that? I need to finish this fast or else I am dead'_ Jin pretended to reach down to check on his leg, but he was secretly going through hand seals for a genjutsu to use of Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi saw Jin reach for his leg and then fall over writhing in pain. Kurotsuchi took advantage of her opponent's misfortune and jumped at him with a kunai drawn. As she landed in front on Jin she said "Give up and we will let your team live."

"Bite me" Jin said as he spit at Kurotsuchi.

"Suit yourself. I gave you the option of giving up" Kurotsuchi said as she raised her hand getting ready to stab Jin. As her hands reached above her head, she went to stab downward, but found her movements restricted. "What the hell?"

"You should be more aware of your surroundings" Jin said as the genjutsu faded and Kurotsuchi saw that she was being held by massive vines and Jin was leaning on his right leg with a kunai held to her throat.

"You failed to notice my genjutsu" Jin said. "Now give up and I will forgive you for going for the killing blow just now"

"You were good, but I did notice the genjutsu. Maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings" Kurotuschi said with a grin as she began to change into mud.

'_Shit. Where the he-'_ Jin's thoughts were interrupted as two hands suddenly grabbed his legs and pulled him under ground, leaving only his head showing.

Kurotsuchi soon appeared from the ground with the Heaven scroll in her hand. "Like I said you can't beat me, but that was an enjoyable fight. Thanks for the scroll by the way." Kurotsuchi said as she left Jin there yelling at her to let him out.

Kurotsuchi approached her team and saw that they two were successful in defeating their opponents. "Good now that we have both scrolls how about we head to the tower?"

Akatsuchi and Kenbachi nodded and the Iwa team took off in the direction of the tower.

Jin watched as the Iwa team left and he looked around at his team. Hio was knocked out cold and Karin was barely moving.

"Karin are you alright?"

Karin stirred a little bit and raised her head. "I'm fine, just in a lot of pain. Those bees nearly drained me of all my chakra. He barely left me with any. I need a bit before I can heal any of us" Karin said as she struggled to sit up.

(With Team 7 and 8)

A few hours had passed since Naruto had joined them and Team 8 was back at full strength. Sakura had gone to heal Naruto, but found that all of his injuries had already healed, and it looked like he had never been hurt at all. _'This is weird. How has he healed so fast. I know Hinata didn't heal him and Naruto's chakra control is horrible'_

"Naruto can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"You just did Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Naruto-baka you know what I meant"

"I know I was just kidding with you. Ask away."

"How did you heal so fast?" Sakura asked.

Naruto was not expecting her to ask that. He knew he healed faster because of the Kyuubi inside of him, and his injuries must have healed even faster after his fight with Orochimaru because he had tapped into a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"I have always healed fast Sakrua-chan. I must be lucky" Naruto said as he gave her a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura nodded and turned to check on Sasuke and Shikamaru. _'He is definitely hiding something'_

"How are those two?" Kiba asked as he walked up to the two unconscious members of Team 7.

"They are going to be fine, but they will require more medical attention than I am able to give them."

"We should talk about what we are going to do once Sasuke and Shika wake up. There is nothing in the rules that says we cannot travel together. Having both teams travel together will make it harder for other teams to ambush us." Naruto said.

"I agree. If we are all together there are no teams we cannot defeat." Kiba said.

Both of the girls on Team 8 nodded. They knew that their team alone could handle most of the other teams in this exam, but if they ran into another team like the one from Suna they would want back up.

"I think if both teams agree to it, then we should team up. We have different scrolls so it won't be like we will be competing for the same scroll." Sakura said.

"Well once Sasuke and Shika wake up we can all talk and decide what to do." Naruto said.

(Hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama" Dove said as he and Ant appeared in the Hokage's office.

"What is it Dove?" A look of concern suddenly gracing Hiruzen's face.

"Anko sent us. Orochimaru has appeared in the Forest and attacked Team 7."

"WHAT! Is Nar- are they okay?" Hiruzen yelled out as he found himself standing after hearing this news.

"Yes we managed to stop some sort of attack from hitting Uzumaki-san at the last moment."

Sarutobi let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"That is good. What of the other two genin, Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara?"

"They were not present when we had arrived. We believe young Uzumaki-san gave them time to escape while he stayed to fight" Ant said.

Sarutobi nodded, his head suddenly filling with all different scenarios of how this news was going to affect the Exam.

"Ant I want you to go fetch Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi. Dove I need you to go to bring Anko here."

"Hai Hokage-sama" both ANBU said as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hiruzen reached into his desk and took out his pipe and packed a bowl of tobacco while he waited for the four to arrive. As Hiruzen was looking out over the village he sensed three presences coming and knew that he just need to wait on Anko to arrive.

Sarutobi felt the three appear in his room. "Sensei what is the meaning of this? I was in the middle of valuable research." Jiraiya said. Kakashi's eye perked up at hearing that Jiraiya was gathering new material for another book, while Tsunade clenched her fists and said, "What were you in the middle of?"

Jiraiya had forgotten Tsunade was in the room and suddenly began backing up "Uh I meant I was starting to plan for Naruto's training"

"That's enough you two. Tsunade you can beat him later. Right now we have more important things to deal with."

"Sarutobi-sama, what is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru has appeared in the Forest during the second round of the exam" Sarutobi said.

"WHAT!" Jiraiya and Tsunade both screamed.

"Where is that snake? When I get my hands on him I am going to make him pay for trying to kill me" Tsunade said.

"Why was he in the Forest? What was he after?"

"It appears as though he attacked Team 7"

Kakashi's killing intent suddenly shot through the roof and the others all turned to him.

"Did he harm any of my students?"

"Calm down cyclops, he didn't mark any of your students" Anko said as she suddenly appeared in the room.

Kakashi began to calm down, but tension was high in the room. Everyone in the room, besides Anko, had a soft spot for Team 7 and wanted to make sure they were alright.

"Kakashi I don't know what you were teaching those kids, but that Naruto is more insane than I am. When we arrived on the scene he was trying to take on Orochimaru one-on-one. Luckily for him we arrived when we did because it looked like that old bastard of a sensei of mine was going to hit him with some sort of sealing technique. His hands were glowing blue, but luckily Haku was able to put a mirror up to stop him."

"What about the rest of my team? Where was Sasuke and Shikamaru?"

"The brat said that Team 8 had shown up and took them away to safety while Naruto stayed behind to give them time to retreat."

"Anko what happened after you showed up?" The Hokages asked.

"After we stopped Orochimaru's attack he fled and we followed suit. We followed him until the edge of the forest and then his trail went cold. We searched the forest and didn't find any other trace of him. I think it is safe to say that he has left the Forest."

"Sensei I would like to make a sweep of the Forest myself when we are done. I may be able to pick up on something they may have missed" Jiraiya said. Sarutobi nodded. He knew Jiraiya would go with or without his permission.

"Hokage-sama he also left behind this scroll. When I opened it, it is a hidden message that needs to be deciphered."

"Let me see that Anko" Sarutobi said. As he looked at the scroll, he saw the old code that he and his team would use on missions when passing information along to each other. After deciphering the code the scroll just said,

'_Sensei,_

_Do not cancel these exams. If you do the Leaf will burn and there will be nothing you can do to stop it.'_

Sarutobi passed the scroll to Jiraiya and Tsunade and let them read it. "Sensei we cannot allow Orochi-teme to get away with this. We cannot go forward with these exams if he is targeting teams. They won't stand a chance." Tsunade said.

"I understand Tsunade, but what would you have me do? You know Orochimaru well enough to know he will follow through with this threat, and if we cancel the Exams, we will look weak in front of the other countries. We have to allow the exams to finish. I will up the amount of ANBU in the forest"

Tsunade nodded. She knew that cancelling the exams was out of the question, but she did not want Orochimaru laying his hands on Naruto or any member of the Leaf.

"Anko you are dismissed you can go back to the Forest to proctor the exam. If he appears again call for ANBU immediately."

"I understand Hokage-sama" Anko said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sarutobi-sama do you think Orochimaru will actually attack the Leaf?" Kakashi asked.

Sarutobi got up and walked over the window and looked out over the village. "You know it's a little funny if you think about it. At one point Orochimaru wanted nothing more than to be Hokage, but after I gave the title to Minato, Orochimaru turned traitor on us. Now all he wants is our destruction."

Kakashi understood. "What is our plan? He might not attack now, but we still need to prepare for some sort of invasion by his forces"

"That is a good question. Kakashi I want you to get me Shikaku Nara. Jiraiya and Tsunade if you want to go search the forest do it now. I am going to be having a council meeting tonight and I want all of you present."

"Understood sensei./ Hai Sarutobi-sama" all three of them said as they disappeared to go get their jobs done.

"I am getting too old for this. I need to pick a replacement soon" Sarutobi said to himself as he took a puff from his pipe.

(With Team 7 & 8)

Night had fallen and Sasuke and Shikamaru still had not woken up yet. Naruto was beginning to get worried. They had been knocked out for almost half a day. Sakura had said they should wake soon and that was hours ago. Naruto felt one of his seals go off and looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru coming back to camp with some rabbits in their hands. It looked like they were going to eat well tonight.

"How are they?" Kiba asked as he approached the group.

"They are still out" Naruto said.

"Man that Orochimaru character really did a number on them. Everytime we faced the Jonin senseis and got knocked out we were up within an hour, but they have been out for hours."

"Kiba when we faced the Jonin they were not going all out and they were also doing it as a training exercise; Orochimaru was trying to hurt them. This is a different situation" Sakura said.

"I knew that. I was just making an observation" Kiba said.

"Will you guys keep it down, I have a massive headache" a new voice said. The group looked over and saw that Sasuke had finally woken up and was sitting up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she ran over to him quickly followed by the rest of the group.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked

"I am sore and my head hurts, but I will live. What happened? Last thing I remember was telling you guys to run."

"Well Team 8 here took you and Shika away and I stayed behind to buy you guys some time. Luckily Anko-sensei and Haku showed up with some ANBU and Orochimaru decided to leave before more showed up. We have been here waiting for you guys to wake up for hours. Shika is still knocked out" Naruto said as he got up to go over and check on Shikamaru.

"Oh hell no." Naruto said.

"W-what is it Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Shikamaru is sleeping, I can see the drool pooling around his mouth. That bastard. This will teach him" Naruto said as he placed a seal on Shikamaru and then activated it.

Shikamaru shot up "What the hell was that?" he yelled. "Oh hey guys. How long was I out?"

"Cut the crap Shikamaru. Naruto knew you were sleeping." Kiba said and got a woof response from Akamaru.

"How long were you sleeping for? And why didn't you tell us you were awake?" Naruto said as he took out more seals in case he didn't like the answer.

"Well I woke up a few hours ago, but you guys were all by the opening of the cave and I figured I could get some shut eye in know because Sasuke was still sleeping. "

"Shika-" Naruto started.

"Naruto drop it. We can discuss things later. Let's just be thankful that we survived the attack. Neither of us were 'marked' were we?" Sasuke asked.

"No I check and there are no other seals other than what I placed on you before." Naruto said.

"You guys have seals on you?" Sakura asked. She had been healing them all day and hadn't even noticed them.

"Yea don't worry about them, just a few things I created for the exams. Nothing you need to worry about." Naruto said.

'_Just how strong are you Naruto?'_ All of Team 8 thought.

"Well now that you guys are up how about we prepare dinner and then we can discuss our next moves." Sakura said. "Kiba, Hinata will you guys help me. I am sure Naruto wants to talk with his team". Team 8 left Naruto with his teammates as they left to prepare dinner.

"What was Sakura talking about saying 'our' next moves? Are we all travelling together now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it would make sense. If our two teams work together we have a better chance of surviving and not having another fight like that happen." Shikamaru said.

"Exactly, and they have an Earth scroll so we won't be competing for the same scroll as them so it shouldn't be a problem. And we are friends with them so we know they won't try and take our scroll." Naruto said.

"That could also be because they aren't sure who has the scroll." Shikmaru said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Naruto has the scroll in one of his containment seals and we all have a fake Heaven scroll that you made on us, but if Hinata used her Byagukan she would be able to see right through the genjutsu, Kiba can sniff it out, and Sakura is one of the best in our year with genjutsu. So even if they wanted to take our scroll they don't know who was it, just that we have three fake ones ready."

"Well I trust them. They risked their lives to saves us and I know they won't betray us." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Well in any case once daylight comes I think we should head out. Staying with Team 8 will be good for both of us. We will be able to keep each other safe." Shikamaru said.

"Good, and besides I already told them we would all travel together" Naruto said with one of his trademark grins.

"Who put you in charge dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well seeing as how I was the only one who didn't get my ass handed to me, I was the only one available to make a decision teme" Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"You're lucky I'm too sore to move that well right now or else I would kick you dobe"

"Naruto tell us your fight. How did you get away?" Shikamaru said.

(After the council meeting)

Sarutobi was sitting in his office leaning back in his chair puffing on his pipe when there was a knock on his door. "Come in"

"Hiruzen, you wished to see me?" Danzo said as he entered into the office.

"Thank you for meeting with me Danzo" Sarutobi said. "I know we have not seen eye to eye in the past, but I would like your help with something"

"What do you need my help with? It must be something important for the Hokage to ask for help" Danzo said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Can we get through one meeting without trying to undermine each other at every turn. We both want what is best for this village"

Danzo stared at the Hokage. "I apologize Hiruzen. What do you require of me?"

"Danzo I want your help to get rid of Orochimaru once and for all"

**What is Hiruzen thinking? Is Danzo going to accept? What will Danzo want in return? Find out next chapter**

**Alright well that is the chapter. Again sorry it took so long to get it out. I will hopefully have a new chapter out shortly. The next chapter will be the end of the second exam and we will get through the prelim fights at least. Also the prelim matches will be somewhat different and that will change the round 3 match ups as well. As always please read and review and let me know. I know this chapter probably wasn't one of my best but I will try to make it up next chapter. Until then. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16. The 2****nd**** exam will end as well as the preliminaries. The fights will not be the same as the manga and the finals will be changed as well. Hope you enjoy it. **

"Danzo I want your help to get rid of Orochimaru once and for all"

Danzo had a hard time hiding his shock from this statement. Usually when Hiruzen would ask Danzo to meet with him after a meeting they would argue about an issue that had come up in the meeting. Danzo was sure that this time would have been no different.

"What do you mean Hizuren"

"I have received information from Jiraiya that has led us to believe that Orochimaru is planning an attack of some sort against the Leaf Village. We believe it will happen during the third part of the exam. If he does attack, I do not want him leaving this village alive."

Danzo stared at Hiruzen for a moment. _'So he is aware of the invasion that Orochimaru is planning. I already have what I need from Orochimaru so this could be beneficial to myself as well'_. "I will agree to help you on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I want a ninja that I have trained to be placed onto Team 7 after the conclusion of the Chunin Exams."

'_What are you getting at Danzo? What do you hope to accomplish by placing one of your own on Naruto's team?'_

"Having four genin on one team is unusual Danzo"

"Have you no faith in your genin Hiruzen? I have heard that those three are all extremely talented, possibly more so than their fathers. I would be surprised if they did not all become chunin."

"If they all do pass to chunin, then yes they would need another member in their team because Kakashi would no longer be their Jonin-sensei. I will consider your idea, but I want a full report on this ninja's abilities if this is going to happen."

"Of course. Now what do you plan to do about Orochimaru?"

(The next day with Naruto)

The following morning found Teams 7 and 8 checking their equipment and getting ready to leave the clearing.

"Chances are most teams are still within the forest. I am sure by now only a handful of teams if any have made it to the tower. I believe our best chance for getting a scroll would be to get closer to the tower and then ambush teams as they try to enter." Shikamaru said. The other members of the teams all agreed.

"Alright for traveling purposes Kiba will be in the front, Sasuke right behind him, I will be third, Sakura you are fourth, Naruto you will be fifth, and Hinata you will be last. Kiba you along with Akamaru will be able to sense anyone if front of us, while Hinata will be able to cover us from behind."

All the members of the teams nodded. They knew Shikamaru was the smartest among them, and if he made up a plan it was more than likely going to work.

"Does everyone have everything? Good. Let's head out" Shikamaru said as both teams took to the trees and headed to the tower.

(With Team 10)

"Well that was easy" Ino said as she and her team approached the team of Ame ninja that had tried to ambush them. Luckily for Team 10, Shino had sensed them coming with his bugs and had sprung a trap for them. As the Ame team was sitting in the trees waiting to ambush them, a group of leeches fell on them and fed of their blood and killed them.

"Found the scroll, and lucky for us it's the one we need" Choji said as he held up the Heaven scroll in his hand.

"Good job Choji. Shino are there any other teams around us?" Ino asked.

"None that my bugs can sense. I believe that we should head to the tower now and not waste any more time"

Choji and Ino nodded.

"Lead the way Shino" Ino said as Team 10 took to the trees.

(With the Sound Team)

Dosu stood over a team of dead Kusa ninja as Zaku searched their bodies for the scroll. The Kusa ninjas had tried to ambush the Sound team, but they were no match for them. The Kusa ninjas were dispatched easily.

"Got the scroll" Zaku said.

"Alright now that we have the scroll, can we please continue our mission given to us from Orochimaru-sama?" Kin said.

"I will take out the Uchiha, while you two deal with his two teammates." Dosu said.

Zaku and Kin nodded, though they would have liked the chance to take out Sasuke, but Dosu was the team leader.

"Let's get going. We need to find them before they reach the tower or else our mission will be a failure." Dosu said as he jumped to the trees hanging over head.

(With Teams 7 & 8)

They had been travelling for a few hours and they needed a break. "Alright let's take a quick break and replenish our chakra and eat something quickly" Shikamaru said as they headed toward a clearing.

"Sakura if you wouldn't mind can you please put up a few genjutsu to hide us?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura nodded as she began going through handseals. "Hinata can you see if there are any other teams around us? Also look for any sources of water" Shikamaru said.

Hinata nodded and activated her eyes. "T-there are no teams within a k-kilometer of us and there is a r-river not too far up ahead"

"Alright. Hinata and Kiba come with me while we go to the river and stock up on water and get some fish. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto you threw set up camp for us so we can rest a bit when we get back"

"Sure thing Shika" Naruto said as he began unraveling his supplies.

"Hinata please lead the way to the river" Shikamaru asked as he and Kiba followed Hinata.

"Sakura how are the genjutsu coming along?" Sasuke asked "Do you need me to help with them?"

"No I just finished. We should be fine. Let me run a quick diagnostic jutsu on you while we have time. I want to make sure all the travelling has caused more damage to your body. Sit down for a second" Sakura said as she flipped through more handseals and her hands began to glow green.

Sakura ran through the diagnostic jutsu and found that the travelling had not caused his injuries to become any worse. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore. If anyone comes, I will be able to handle my own as long as they are not Gaara or Orochimare again." Sasuke said as he smirked a little.

"If either of those guys show up, we are running. I'm not risking a fight with either of them at the moment." Naruto said as he was laying out supplies to start a small fire.

"Dobe you should lay down a seal or two as back up" Sasuke said.

"Way ahead of you teme. How dumb do you think I am?" Naruto said as he had just placed a seal on the ground to alert him to anyone who came within 100 yards of the camp.

Sakura watched the two members of Team 7 interact with each other and wandered how different things would have been if she had been placed on the team instead of Shikamaru. She had dreamed on being on Sasuke's team since they had started the academy years ago. _'I am surprised at how they get along. Sasuke sure has lightened up since the academy days. Naruto must have brought him out of his shell.'_

As the trio waited for their other team members to come back they chatted amongst themselves. After a few minutes Naruto said "Teme, remember that time we caught Kakashi-sensei looking at his book when he was supposed to be training us? That was a good time"

Sasuke immediately caught on to what Naruto was referencing. A team had gotten close to their camp, and was currently watching them. Sasuke stood up and decided to stretch a bit. "Sakura I think I just heard my shoulder pop, can you look at it for me?"

Sakura was ecstatic that Sasuke was asking her to help him, as she went to check on his shoulder, Sasuke leaned close and whispered, "We are being watched by a team. Get ready for an ambush."

Upon hearing those words, everything made sense to Sakura. Naruto making that comment about Kakashi-sensei was his way of telling Sasuke that someone had gotten through the genjutsu she had set up and that they were close enough to be spying on them. Sakura nodded in response to Sasuke and said loud enough for others to hear them, "Your shoulder will be fine, but I suggest trying to avoid using it until we can properly heal it."

Sakura turned to go back where she was from before when she heard a sound coming from above. She looked up and a kunai coming directly at her. She jumped to the side and was forced to roll away as another kunai tried to hit to her.

Sakura stood up and threw her own kunai in the trees trying to hit the attackers. "Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked as he ran forward and took out his trench knives, all the while scanning the trees trying to find the attackers.

"Show yourselves" Sasuke yelled out to the team.

"Where is the fun in that Sasuke Uchiha?" a voice said among the trees. All three leaf genin couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from. It was as if the voice came from all around them.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and saw that the air was laced with chakra. _'A genjutsu! But when?'_ Sasuke put his hands together and made a seal and yelled "Kai!", dispelling the genjutsu that was around the three of them. Once the genjutsu was dispelled they all jumped away as kunai began to rain down on them.

Once the kunai stopped the Sound Team emerged from the bushes. "Well it seems as though you have activated your sharingan. Trying to hide behind that genjutsu now is pointless." Dosu said.

"You three don't stand a chance against us. Especially not you, you sorry excuse for a kunoichi" Kin said as she pointed to Sakura. She had taken one look at Sakura and pegged her for a fangirl type with no talent. If it had been a few months ago, she would have been right, but the Sakura standing before her after training with Kurenai had had the fangirl beaten out of her.

"You want to rephrase that you piece of trash?" Sakura said as he began balling her hands into fists

"Kin that one is all yours. I'll take the blonde one. Dosu you have the Uchiha. Let's finish this quickly" Zaku said as they all advanced onto their opponents.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all looked at each other and nodded. If the Sound team wanted one-on-one battles than they would give them one-on-one battles.

(With Sakura and Kin)

Kin leapt at Sakura and began to engage her in a taijutsu match. Sakura was forced to duck as Kin tried to hit her with a roundhouse kick from her right leg. As Sakura ducked she tried to sweep Kin's left leg out from under her, but Kin was expecting that and backflipped away. As Kin landed she took out a pair of senbon and through them directly at Sakura.

Sakura managed to dodge one of the senbon, but the second one lodged itself into her leg. Sakura cursed and pulled out the senbon and broke it in two. Sakura quickly began weaving through seals and yelled "**Cherry Blossom Barrage**". Kin looked on as cherry blossom petals began forming around Sakura and soon flew toward Kin. Kin being a genjutsu type as well recognized it immediately and released the genjutsu. As the genjutsu was released, she was forced to dodge as she saw that some of the petals were actually shuriken in disguise.

"Neat trick, but you are going to have to do better than that!" Kin shouted as she took out a few senbon and began launching them at Sakura.

Sakura went to dodge and found her movements slowed in her left leg, the one she had pulled the senbon out of. _'Damn it, she must have poisoned it or have a paralyzing agent on it' _Sakura knew she could not dodge them all so she took out a kunai and blocked what she could not dodge.

Sakura began going through handseals and yelled out "**Suiton: Water Bullet Barrage**" and began spitting out massive bullets of water at Kin.

As Kin was forced to dodge the bullets, she failed to notice Sakura's glowing green hand over her leg.

(With Naruto and Zaku)

Naruto watched as Zaku began advancing on him. Naruto smirked as he flipped through some seals and whispered "**Hidden Mist Technique**". A cloud of mist began covering Naruto and soon spreading to where Zaku was.

"You think this fog is going to help you? I will be able to find you easily" Zaku said as he raised his arms and began firing off powerful gusts of wind through the mist.

Once the mist was cleared, Naruto was nowhere to be found. _'Where did he run off to?'_ Zaku thought, but was not able to think about it any longer as a kunai landed in front of him with an explosive tag attached to it.

Zaku noticed the explosive note and jumped away just in time as the kunai exploded, leaving a nice crater in the ground where it once was. "I thought you said you would be able to find me?" Naruto taunted as he could still not be seen.

"Show yourself!" Zaku yelled, but was forced to duck as he sensed Naruto behind him. As Zaku ducked and rolled away, one of Naruto's trench knives sliced the air where Zaku once stood.

As Zaku rolled away, he pointed his hand in Naruto's direction and unleashed a powerful blast of wind. The wind hit Naruto head on and Naruto turned into smoke. '_Shit that was just a clone'_ Zaku thought.

"**Fuuton: Wind Blade Jutsu**" Naruto said from his hiding spot as blades of wind began flying at Zaku. Zaku saw the incoming blades and jumped away. As Zaku was jumping away, one of the blades caught his leg and left a cut near the back of his knee.

(With Sasuke and Dosu)

As Dosu began running at Sasuke, Sasuke began flipping through handseals and let yelled "**Katon: Great Fireball Technique**" and expelled a giant fireball from his mouth directly at Dosu. Dosu jumped above the fireball and was forced to dodge shuriken that Sasuke had begun to throw. As Dosu tried to dodge the shuriken, he noticed too late that they were attached to wires, and the wires began wrapping around him.

As Sasuke manipulated the wires to wrap around Dosu, Sasuke slammed Dosu's body onto the ground. As the body hit the ground, it suddenly turned to mud. _'Shit, he must have switched when he jumped above the fireball'_ Sasuke thought as he felt a kick connect with his back, sending him flying.

As went flying, he began to turn his body so that he would land on his feet. When he landed he looked at Dosu to see him hitting his gauntlet on his arm.

Sasuke just watched as nothing happened after he hit it. "Is that all?" Sasuke asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth, his ears felt like they were going to burst and he was forced to his knees. Sasuke grabbed his ears in pain as his vision began to blur as well.

"This is the end for you Uchiha. Once I kill you, Orochimaru-sama will praise me" Dosu said as he began walking toward Sasuke with a kunai out.

Sasuke could barely hear what Dosu was saying as he fought to get his senses back, but he thought he heard something about Orochimaru. Sasuke tried to get to his feet, but he was too dizzy. _'I need to move. I don't know what his attack did to me, but I am a sitting duck.' _Sasuke sent chakra to his eyes to activate them and opened them to see the that the air was laced with chakra emanating from Dosu's arm.

'_He must use that arm of his to send out chakra into the air through the sound. That's how he attacked my eardrums.'_ Sasuke thought as he tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground. As Sasuke was attempting to stand again, he grabbed some dirt from the ground and put it into both of his ears to stop the chakra from reaching them. Once the dirt was in his ears, the world became clearer and he saw that Dosu was getting closer to him. Sasuke threw a shuriken at Dosu who easily dodged it.

Dosu was close enough to strike Sasuke, and went to slam his kunai into Sasuke's back, when Sasuke suddenly pulled his arm back and Dosu noticed that the shuriken Sasuke had thrown earlier was attached to a thin wire. Dosu felt the shuriken bury into his thigh and then he felt a numbing sensation as Sasuke began channeling lightning chakra through the wire.

(With Shikamaru)

"Alright this should be enough for now, Hinata can you check to make sure no one is around us?" Shikamaru asked.

"H-hai" Hinata said, as she activated her eyes and began looking around. She didn't see any teams within range of them. She began to search the camp where their other teammates were and were shocked to see that they were currently engaged in a battle. "S-Shikamaru Naruto and the others are in a fight w-with t-the team from Sound."

Shikamaru and Choji's eyes widened. "Let's go, we don't have any time to waste" Shikamaru said as he took off into the trees.

(With Sakura)

Sakura had gotten the paralyzing agent out of her leg, but she was still pretending to be hurt to lure Kin into a false sense of security. Sakura dodged a kunai that came her way and unleashed a few of her own. As Kin jumped to avoid them, Sakura unleashed a subtle genjutsu on the area.

Kin landed and looked at Sakura and saw that she was beginning to pant. _'Perfect, the poison on the senbon is starting to kick in. Soon she will be on the ground and then I can take her out'_ Kin thought as she watched Sakura. Kin threw a few more senbon, and all of them landed perfectly in Sakura's legs.

Sakura cried out and fell to the ground, Kin taking full advantage of this situation ran at her with a kunai in her hand ready to finish her off. Once Kin was within striking range she tried to drive the kunai into Sakura's back only to have the kunai go straight through. _'Genjutsu! When did she-'_ Kin didn't have a chance to finish her thought as Sakura's fist hit her directly in the face, knocking her out immediately and sending her flying back a few feet.

Sakura watched as Kin's body hit the ground and smirked. Sakura took out some ninja wire and approached Kin and began to tie her up.

(With Zaku)

Zaku was breathing heavily as his body was littered with scrapes and cuts. He hadn't been able to land a single hit on Naruto. Zaku threw a smoke bomb on the ground and made a hand seal.

Once Naruto saw the smoke bomb go off he immediately went through seals and said "**Fuuton: Great Breakthrough Technique**" and unleashed a powerful gust of wind, blowing all the smoke away. Naruto ran at the surprised Zaku and interrupted his hand seal that he was making. As Naruto got close he sent a right hook that connected with Zaku's face and sent Zaku to the ground. As Zaku hit the ground his body turned to mud. As Naruto watched the body turn to mud, he felt a kunai press into his back.

"Make on move and you are dead" Zaku said.

Naruto smirked. "I think you need to rethink things" Naruto said as he began glowing white, and then soon exploded. Zaku took the explosion head on and was sent flying into a tree knocking him unconscious. The real Naruto watched from his hiding spot and jumped down from the tree once Zaku was knocked out. "Well that was easy, I wonder if he has the scroll we need" Naruto said outloud as he began searching Zaku for the scroll.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke smirked as he channeled lightning chakra into the wire. Dosu hit the ground as the chakra became too much and he lost control of his leg. Dosu struggled to get the shuriken out of his leg.

As Dosu was struggling to get the shuriken out of his leg, he took out an explosive note and through it at Sasuke. Sasuke saw the note and jumped away, letting go of the wire he had in his hand.

As Sasuke jumped away, he saw that the note did not go off and cursed to himself. He was too close to Dosu to have him set off an exploding note without hurting himself in the process. Dosu smirked as his plan worked and he slowly began to get up. Once he was on his feet he looked at Sasuke and smirked, "Is that the best you have?" Dosu said.

"I'm only just getting started." Sasuke replied. Sasuke then begin to grab a kunai as he heard, "**Shadow Possession Technique**" and saw Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba emerge from the woods.

"Why can't I move?" Dosu exclaimed.

"You are under my technique, now stop talking before I end your life." Shikamaru said as he forced Dosu to grab a kunai and hold it to his throat.

"Sasuke what happened here?" Kiba asked

"After you guys left, these three attacked us under orders from Orochimaru to take me out." Sasuke said.

"W-where are his teammates?" Hinata said.

"Right here" Naruto said as he and Sakura walked up along with two clones, both of whom had Dosu's teammates on their shoulders.

Dosu looked at his two unconscious teammates in disgust. How they could have lost to this trash from the Leaf village. They were under strict orders to kill Sasuke Uchiha and they couldn't even accomplish that.

"Well it seems that you are the only one still standing from your team right now. We also have you vastly outnumbered" Shikamaru said.

"If you let me go, I can give you our scrolls. We have a complete set." Dosu said. He knew it was his only hope of getting out of this situation. They could always find more scrolls before the exam was over.

"Where are they?" Shikamaru said.

"In my pouch" Dosu said as Shikamaru manipulated his hands to his pouch and grabbed the two scrolls. Shikamaru forced Dosu to throw them in front of him.

"Hinata check the scrolls to make sure they are fine" Shikamaru said as Hinata activated her byuagukan and checked the scrolls.

"They a-are real" she said.

Naruto stepped forward and picked up both scrolls, taking the Earth scroll his team needed and throwing the Heaven scroll to Kiba, saying "Fetch". Kiba caught it and shot Naruto a glare.

"Well seeing as how we have what we need from you, we will let you and your team go, but if you try to attack us again we will not hesitate to make sure you cannot advance in these exams" Shikamaru said as he released Dosu.

Dosu approached his two teammates and grabbed both of their shoulders and **shunshin'd** away.

"I doubt that will be the last time we see them before the end of the chunin exams." Naruto said. The others nodded.

"Well now that you guys are back, let us eat and then head to the tower" Naruto said. The others couldn't agree more.

(A few hours later)

As Teams 7 and 8 approached the tower, they ran into little trouble. Luckily having both Hinata and Kiba with them made it easy for them to avoid all the traps and other teams nearby. Once they got to the tower, they read the wall and realized they needed to open the scrolls they had recovered. As the two teams laid down their scrolls there was a puff of smoke and they were surpised by who greeted them.

"Old man what are you doing here?" Naruto said, shocked to the see Hokage here.

The old Hokage chuckled at Naruto's antics, while Team 8 nearly fell on the floor from the lack of disrespect. Sakura was about to correct Naruto, when Sasuke stopped her.

"That is how Naruto shows respect for people. He sees the Hokage as a grandfather. They have a very playful relationship." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Before I answer your question Naruto, let me just say that I am extremely proud of all of you for making it past the second stage of the exams. All of this year's rookies teams have survived the forest."

"Teams 9 and 10 beat us? Man that sucks" Naruto said. Everyone present laughed, even the Hokage.

"Well Teams 9 and 10 did not run into the same opponent that you all have, which brings me to why I am here. I would like all of you to please follow me to give me your report on your fight with Orochimaru. After that you are free to rest while the second exam is still underway"

The Hokage led them into a room where Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Ibiki were waiting. "Do not be afraid, I have asked them here so that I do not need to repeat the story to them"

(30 min later)

Teams 7 and 8 left the room with the Hokage and found their respective sensei's waiting for them.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked

"We just came to check on you and to tell you where your rooms are located. Team 7 is going to be up in room 315."

"And Team 8 is going to be in room 208" Kurenai said as she looked at her team with pride. Very few rookie jonin can say that their team of genin had passed two stages of their first chunin exams.

"Now don't forget that the exam is still going on, but you are free to explore the building as you wish, but just do not provoke the other teams." Kakashi said.

"Hai" all six genin responded, followed by one "Woof" from Akamaru.

"We will meet back with you guys when the second stage ends. Try to relax until then. You guys have earned it" Kurenai said as she and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Do you think they have ramen anywhere in the tower?" Naruto asked all the other genin as his stomach began rumbling.

(With the Hokage)

Hiruzen watched as the two genin teams left his makeshift office. He had to admit he was impressed. For Sasuke and Shikamaru to have lasted that long against his old student was nothing short of impressive. Luckily Team 8 had intervened with Naruto when they had, or else Sasuke could have been marked with the curse seal.

"How long until you think Orochi-teme tries to mark him again?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not sure, but we will need to have an ANBU squad near Sasuke at all times until these exams are over. We cannot let him place one of his seals on the boy" The Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama, what are your plans for getting rid of Orochimaru?" Ibiki asked.

"I am still in the process of finalizing them, but if he decided to attack, then we will be ready. I do not plan on letting him leave this village alive. I will correct my mistake I made years ago." The Hokage said. He looked to his other two students and asked, "Did you guys find anything when you searched the forest?"

"He was definitely there, but he left no traces when he vanished from the forest." Tsunade said.

"I would try to track him, but I need to be here to train Naruto for the finals" Jiraiya said.

The Hokage nodded. "Have you three thought anymore about what I have asked?"

"Hokage-sama though I am honored you believe I could be your successor, I am not suited for the job. I believe that it should fall to either Master Jiraiya or Lady Tsunade." Ibiki said.

"You already know my answer. I'm more of a teacher, rather than a leader" Jiraiya said.

They both looked to Tsunade. Tsunade was lost in her own thoughts. She began thinking about her old lover Dan, and her little brother Nawaki. Both of their dreams had been to become Hokage.

"Tsunade? Are you there?" Jiraiya said waving his hand in front of her.

Tsunade caught herself and shook her head. "I'm sorry sensei, but you know I cannot be Hokage either. You know with my weakness I would never be taken seriously"

Sarutobi nodded. He knew that his successor would be one of the three in this room, but he just needed to convince one of them to take the job. He already knew who he wanted, but now all he had to do was convince them.

"Very well. If you three will excuse me, I have a meeting I must attend to" and with that the Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving his two students and Ibiki standing there.

"So how about we go drinking to celebrate the Gaki making it out of the forest alive?" Tsunade suggested.

"Jiraiya put his arms around her waist and said, "I like how you think", but was soon punched into the ground by Tsunade. "Pervet" she said, but she was secretly blushing.

Ibiki looked on and just shook his head. Those two were madly in love with each other, but would never admit it. "I am needed back at my department. See you around" he said as he too disappeared, leaving Tsunade and a beaten Jiraiya in the room.

(Final day of the second exam)

Team 7 had spent their few days relaxing and trying to recuperate from their fight with Orochimaru. Sasuke and Shikamaru were almost back to one hundred percent. Naruto meanwhile was fine within a few hours of arriving at the tower.

"Hey there is only 10 minutes left until the second exam is over. We are supposed to meet the Hokage and all the other passing teams down in the arena. Let's go" Naruto said to his two teammates.

The past few days had allowed them to not only rest, but also think up new strategies and work on a few of their skills. Naruto had created more seals for himself and his team, Sasuke had practiced a bit more with his sharingan, and Shikamaru was trying to increase his stamina and in return in chakra reserves. He had the lowest amount on the team, and didn't want to be left behind by his two teammates as troublesome as it was.

As Team 7 was filing into the arena, the Hokage stood and began speaking, "The time has now run out on the second part of the Chunin Exams. Let me be the first to congratulate all of you on surviving the Forest of Death." The Hokage stopped talking as a jonin behind him gave a little cough. "Oh, right I am sorry. Allow me to introduce to you Hayate Gekko. He is the proctor for the third and final part of these exams"

Hayate nodded to the Hokage and stepped forward. "Let me congratulate all of you on *cough* surviving the forest, unfortunately there seems to have been too many teams that have passed, so we will need to thin out the numbers by having a preliminary round." This was met with a room full of groans and protests from the genin.

"So you are telling me we have to fight more even though we already made it through the second round?" Naruto asked outloud.

"That is correct. The third exam is one-on-one battles that take place during a day, but if we have 27 competitors than it will take longer than that. Now before we begin does anyone feel that they cannot compete? Your teammates will not be disqualified if you drop out now" Hayate said.

This was met with two individuals raising their hands, Kabuto from the Leaf, and Karin from the Grass.

"Alright you two are free to leave the arena or watch from above with the rest if you wish. Now that leaves us with 25 competitors. So 13 of you lucky genin will be making it into the finals. Lucky for you one of you gets a free pass into the final round. To avoid playing favorites we will randomly select opponents for you to face using this." Hayate pointed behind him to an electronic screen being lowered.

As the screen was lowered the Hokage began looking around at the other genin to see who had passed. _'9 teams total, with 5 of them being from the Leaf. Very impressive this year. I hope the rookies are ready for this.'_ The Hokage thought as he looked out and saw the teams from the Leaf, Sand, Sound, Grass, and Iwa.

Once the screen was all the way down, two names appeared on the screen, _Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzaka._

"Will all the other genin make their way up to the balcony to join their senseis. I will be proctoring the match. There are no rules, killing is allowed but I will step in if I feel the match has already been decided so that we can avoid useless killing" Hayate said as the genin filed up the stairs and left Naruto and Kiba down there.

Naruto went to one side of the arena, Kiba and Akamaru the other.

Up in the stands the Jonin sensei's of the four rookie Leaf teams all looked on in interest. This was the first serious match between their students. They all had a lot invested in them. It also didn't help that they had made a bet before the beginning of the exams on who would get the most students into the finals. As Kurenai looked on at her student getting ready to fight Naruto, she was worried. She had heard how Naruto had fought Orochimaru and lived to tell about it. She knew Kiba would put up a fight, but he would lose this fight. Naruto was stronger than Kiba. Karin looked down at the arena and looked at Naruto, '_Is he really an Uzumaki?'_ she thought.

"Are the two fighters ready?" Hayate said. Both Naruto and Kiba nodded. "Then begin!" Hayate yelled as he jumped back to allow for the fight to take place.

"Get ready dog breath" Naruto said.

"Bring it dead last" Kiba replied as Akamaru jumped from his head and barked.

Naruto flipped through a few handseals and said "**Hidden Mist Jutsu**" and soon the arena was filled with a dense fog.

As the mist began filling the arena Naruto made a hand seal and three clones appeared next to him. Kiba watched as the fog began filling the arena, but he was not aware that the clones were made.

"Naruto this mist will not help you, I will still be able to find you" Kiba said as he and Akamaru began crouching down. "You ready boy?" Kiba asked his faithful companion. Akamaru barked and jumped onto Kiba's back and they began their attack. "**Gatsuuga**!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru began drilling into the mist. Kiba connected with Naruto only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke. _'Damn, a clone! I need to find the real one'_ Kiba thought as he kept his technique going and moved onto the next one.

Kiba had destroyed two clones and moved onto the last Naruto he could sense. As he was approaching the target, Naruto turned and smiled. "You lose dog breath" Naruto said as he began to glow white and then exploded, causing Kiba and Akamaru to shoot out of the mist and slid across the floor. Once they stopped Hayate saw that both Kiba and Akamaru were knocked out cold.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate said to the arena. Once the winner was announced the mist cleared and there was Naruto with his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry it wasn't a big explosion. They will be fine in a little bit. I only used enough chakra to knock them out."

Kakashi smiled as he looked on at his student. _'Sensei you would be proud of your son' _Kakashi thought as Naruto jogged back up the stairs.

"Good going Naruto. That was a smart tactic using the mist" Shikamaru said. He was impressed by his teammate's strategy. By using the mist he was able to keep everyone guessing as to what happened in there. Most would assume it was an exploding kunai, but Team 7 knew it was one of his exploding clones.

Everyone looked to the board to see two names pop up, _Rock Lee and Yoroi_.

Lee began shouting about the power of youth when he saw his name and jumped down to the arena, as Yoroi began walking down the stairs. Once the two fighters were ready, Hayate gave them the signal to begin.

"Give up now rookie, you will not win this fight" Yoroi said.

"That is a most unyouthful thing to say. I will show you the power of youth!" Lee said as he rushed at Yoroi and began to unleash a flurry of kicks. Yoroi managed to block all of them, and caught Lee's foot on his last kick.

"I told you to give up, but this works just as easily" Yoroi said as his hands began glowing blue. Yoroi grinned as he began taking chakra from Lee, but was forced to let go when Lee's left foot came at his head and tried to take it off.

"I do not know what that technique was but I assure you it will not work" Lee said.

Yoroi looked at his opponent. _'I barely got any chakra from him.'_

Yoroi didn't have time to think of much else as he was forced to duck as Lee began his assault again. Though Yoroi had the experience, Lee had the speed and it was beginning to show. Lee had landed a few good punches on Yoroi and had kept him on the defensive the whole match. Whenever Lee would get close to Yoroi's hands, Yoroi would try and catch him to steal more of his chakra.

After a few minutes, both were beginning to tire. Lee looked to his sensei and Gai nodded. That was all Lee needed to finish this match. "I am sorry Yoroi, but this match has gone on long enough. I have enjoyed this fight very much and wish to spar again if you wish, but I must end things now."

"What makes you so sure you are going to win?" Yoroi said, as Lee yelled "Release" and then weights from his ankles hit the floor and he disappeared, only to reappear behind Yoroi and hit one of his pressure points causing him to pass out.

"Winner is Rock Lee" Hayate said as the medics came to pick up Yoroi's body. Lee went over and picked up his weights and ran back up to the balcony.

All the genin in the arena thought one thing as they saw Lee's last attack, _'Fast'_.

"Will the next two fighters please come down" Hayate said. Everyone turned their attention to the screen and saw the names _Gaara vs Zaku Abumi._

Gaara appeared in the arena in a swirl of sand, as Zaku was making in his way down the stairs.

"Your blood will have to do for now." Gaara said as he looked at Zaku.

"Are you two both ready?" Hayate asked. Zaku nodded, while Gaara continued to stare at Zaku. "Begin" Hayate said as he jumped away.

"Let's see you survive this" Zaku yelled as he helled up his right arm and began firing off blasts of wind. As the wind began approaching Gaara, sand came out of the gourd on his back and stopped all of the attacks.

Everyone besides the team from Suna watched in awe as the sand was being manipulated without Gaara moving at all. Shikamaru watched everything closely, trying to find a weakness to exploit.

Zaku watched as his attack was stopped. _'Damn. I knew he had control of the sand, but I didn't think it would be that fast or strong. I will need to get behind that shield of his.'_ Zaku thought as he took out a few kunai and began throwing them with his left as he let loose blast of air with his right. When the air hit the kunai, the kunai began flying at Gaara faster than before. Zaku watched as the kunai began exploding and smirked.

Up above the arena Temari and Kankuro watched as the kunai exploded and both leaned forward over the railing. "You don't think that worked do you?" Kankuro asked.

"Doubtful" Temari said as the smoke cleared away to show an unharmed Gaara with a wall of sand receding.

"Mother grows tired of this" Gaara said as he put one hand out and sand began flying for Zaku. Zaku saw the sand coming for him and jumped to dodge it. As he jumped, the sand began following him. Zaku unleashed another blast of wind from his hand to stop the sand, but the sand kept coming.

Zaku was forced to roll away as he landed as the sand crashed onto the ground. _'There is no way I can get through his sand. He is way too strong'_ Zaku thought as he felt his legs get caught in the sand.

"I forfeit" Zaku said as the sand began covering the rest of his body.

Hayate appeared in front of Zaku and looked at Gaara, "Release his now. He has forfeited. You are the winner. If you do not release him you will be disqualified."

Gaara let loose some of his killing intent as he let the sand fall away. "Mother will not be happy about this" he said as he disappeared in a swirl of sand and appeared on the balcony.

Most of all the genin present were sweating at the amount of killing intent that Gaara had unleashed. The jonin present were surprised that a genin could unleash that amount of killing intent.

'_It seems as though he can communicate with the beast within him. He believes it to be his mother. I will have to make sure Jiraiya keeps an eye on him'_. The Hokage thought as he looked at Gaara. His thoughts were cut short as two new names appeared on the screen. _Shino Aburame vs Kenpachi Kamizuru. _

'_The Kamizuru Clan? I thought they had died out. Well this will certainly be an interesting match'_ Sarutobi thought as he watched the two young genin approach the arena.

"Begin" Hayate yelled as the two combatants gave him a nod letting them know they were ready.

"Let's see who the better bug user is shall we?" Kenpachi said as he began letting out his bees. Shino responded as he began to let his beetles out.

Kenpachi began sending swarms of bees at Shino who responded with swarms of his own beetles. As Shino watched the two swarms battle for dominance, he knew he needed to do something to tip the scale in his favor if he were to come out on top. Shino quickly called his beetles back as he began flipping through hand seals.

"**Katon: Great Fireball Technique**" Shino yelled as he let loose a fireball that engulfed some of his own beetles and the majority of Kenpachi's bees.

Kenpachi dodged the fireball and swore mentally. _'He took out nearly the whole swarm with that move, as well as taking some of his own. I need to engage him in taijutsu so he can't use any more ninjutsu' _Kenpachi thought as he took out a kunai and began running at Shino.

Shino took out his own kunai to combat the one that Kenpachi was coming at him with. As Kenpachi began to strike with his own kunai, Shino blocked it with his own and began sending beetles to attack Kenpachi. Kenpachi saw this and sent his own bees to stop the beetles. As the two battled for dominance, Shino began to lose as the kunai that Kenpachi held began getting closer to impaling Shino. Kenpachi put all his strength behind the kunai and broke through Shino's guard and plunged the kunai into Shino's chest.

"Yes" Kenpachi said as he watched the kunai go into the chest of his opponent, believing it to be over. As soon as the word escaped his lips, Shino's body exploded into a swarm of beetles and began attacking Kenpachi and sucking his chakra dry.

Kenpachi tried to release his bees, but the beetles outnumbered his bees because of the fire ball from earlier. As Kenpachi struggled to fight the beetles off, Shino appeared in front of him dropping the genjutsu he had put in place to hide him. "Surrender or my bugs will finish you"

"Never" Kenpachi said as he melted into the ground before Shino. Shino quickly flipped through hand seals and placed his hands on the ground.

After a few moments Kenpachi shout out of the ground covered in more of Shino's beetles. "Surrender" Shino said showing no sign of emotion.

Kenpachi tried to stand, but soon found himself too weak from having his chakra drained from all the beetles.

"The winner of this match is Shino Aburame" Hayate said as Shino nodded and recalled his beetles back to him. Shino walked back up the balcony while the medics came to collect Kenpachi.

"These Leaf genin know how to handle themselves" Akatsuchi said to Kurotsuchi as they watched their teammate being taken away.

"Yea I am surprised that that Aburame boy beat Kenpachi. Kenpachi was one of the next few up for promotion, and he beat him easily. If the other genin are as skilled as him, this mission just got a lot more fun" Kurotsuchi said as she began looking over all the Leaf genin. None of them really stood out as powerhouses, but those that she had seen already had impressed her. She also knew never to judge a book by its cover especially in the ninja world because underestimating ones enemy could lead to death.

"Well looks like it's my turn. I hope this genin gives me a good fight" Akatsuchi said as his name appeared on the screen as well as Choji's.

Once Akatsuchi made it down to the arena he found Choji already waiting. "Are you two ready?" Both of them nodded. "Begin" Hayate said.

Akatsuchi began flipping through signs and said "**Doton: Earth Golem**" and two Golem appeared from the ground. Choji saw this and said "**Partial Multi-Size Technique**" and both of his hands became larger.

Akatsuchi sent the two Golem toward Choji who rushed forward and sent a punch at each of the advancing Golem. Akatsuchi was shocked as the two Golem were sent back a few feet and they had some cracks in them.

'_He is stronger than he looks. I can't afford to underestimate him_' Akatsuchi thought as he rushed forward and tried to outnumber Choji. Choji saw this said "**Multi-Size Technique**" and his body began to grow in size. He grew until he was double the size of Akatsuchi. Choji sent a punch at one of the Golem and shattered it into pieces and then turned to hit the other one, but found Akatsuchi standing in his way with his fist drawn back. Choji didn't have time to block as he was hit in the stomach from Akatsuchi.

Choji was sent backwards and managed to catch himself before slamming into the wall. As Choji recovered, he reached into his pouch and took out two strings filled with kunai and wrapped himself in them. Choji then began growing in size again and began to curl into a ball and started to advance on Akatsuchi while saying "**Spiked Human Bullet Tank**" as he began rolling.

Akatsuchi saw Choji rolling at him with the kunai attached to his body. _'Interesting. Those kunai will not only help with his attack, but also allow him greater maneuverability. I have to make sure not to take that attack head on.'_

As Choji approached Akatsuchi, Akatsuchi jumped into the air and commanded his last Golem to try and grab onto Choji. As the Golem went to try and stop Choji, the kunai wrapped around Choji began grinding into the Golem and shattered it. Choji kept rolling through the crushed Golem and turned around to come back at Akastsuchi as he was landing.

Akatsuchi saw this coming and was already going through hand seals and slammed his hands onto the ground as he landed and yelled "**Doton: Quicksand River**" and the ground in front of him began to change into quicksand. Choji couldn't turn fast enough and found himself lodged in the quicksand. Choji unrolled himself and tried to break free, but found that the more he struggled, the faster he sank. Realizing defeat Choji said "I forfeit".

"Winner Akatsuchi" Hayate said. "Would you mind releasing your technique?" Hayate asked Akatsuchi as he went through hand seals and placed them on the ground and Choji was released.

As Akatsuchi was climbing the stairs he saw the board flash two more names, _Shikamaru Nara VS Kin Tsuchi._

Shikamaru saw his name appear on the board and smirked. He would be able to show her why she shouldn't mess with his team.

As the two entered the arena, they stared at each other the whole time. Hayate could tell that these two had a score to settle and he was going to enjoy watching this fight. '_I will show him that he shouldn't underestimate me. His friends got lucky when we fought.'_ Kin thought. Hayate gave the signal to begin and jumped away as Kin immediately took out two senbon and through them at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru saw the senbon being thrown and and dodged them allowing them to pass him and go into the wall. As Shikamaru readied himself to attack he suddenly heard a ringing sound and realized that the senbon had bells on them. '_She is trying to catch me in a genjutsu'_ Shikmaru thought as he threw down a flashbomb. Everyone in the arena had to close their eyes for a second as the bomb went off.

Once the flash died away Kin saw Shikamaru standing there still. Her genjutsu had worked. Just to make sure that her genjutsu was in place she began to circle around Shikamaru and noticed that he was not following her with his gaze. She threw another senbon at Shikamaru this time heading for his back. As the senbon hit Shikamaru's shoulder, he cried out. Kin smirked and began to run at Shikamaru.

As Kin was running at Shikamaru, the senbon that was stuck in Shikamaru's shoulder suddenly came flying at her. Kin stopped running and turned to look at Shikamaru only to see him still standing there looking in the other direction. "How the hell did that happen?" Kin asked out loud, not expecting to get an answer.

"I was thinking of letting you closer, but I would rather end it now. Fighting you has become too troublesome and I want to relax." Shikamaru said, but the Shikamaru Kin could see was still in a stupor from the genjutsu. Kin went to run away again but soon found herself unable to move. She looked down and saw that nothing was attached to her shadow.

"How are you doing this?" Kin asked.

"A ninja cant reveal all his secrets now can he?" Shikamaru said as he suddenly dropped his **Chameleon jutsu **and appeared behind Kin with a kunai to her throat. Kin's heart skipped a beat and she knew she was defeated. "I surrender" Kin said. As Kin said that the Shikamaru that had been in the genjutsu dispelled letting everyone know it was a shadow clone.

"Winner Shikamaru" Hayate said. '_Damn that kid is good. It looks like Team 7 is going to be hard to beat'_ Hayate thought as he watched Shikamaru head up the stairs to his team.

Once Shikamaru got back to his team all the other members looked at him for an explanation. "What?" he said. "Don't what us Shika you lazy bastard!" Naruto said. "How did you do that?"

Kakashi was extremely curious because he wasn't even sure how he did it. "Well remember when I let go of the flash bomb?" His team nodded. "Well when that went off I made a shadow clone and then used the **Chameleon** **Jutsu** that Jiraiya had taught me to conceal myself next to the clone. I had the clone pretend to be caught in the genjutsu she was using and when she threw the senbon I had my shadow grab the senbon right before it hit my shoulder and my clone faked being hit."

"Ok that explains that, but how did you trap her? We didn't see your shadow at all?" Sasuke asked.

"Explaining everything else would be too troublesome at this time as you guys would want me to explain everything about my technique" Shikamaru said as he leaned against the railing waiting for the next match to start.

Naruto was about to say something before Kakashi cut him off, "If Shikamaru doesn't want to explain his technique then he does not need to. As I am sure you both have some techniques hidden from your teammates" causing both Naruto and Sasuke to look at each other. They both agreed that they had techniques that they had been working on that they didn't want others seeing yet.

"Fine Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

Team 7 looked down at the arena and realized that the other two combatants had already been chosen. It looked like Sakura was facing off against one of the Grass genin called Jin.

Hayate signaled for the two to begin as he jumped away. '_Shit I won't be able to use most of my jutsu here in the arena. I am going to have to end this fast'_ Jin thought as he jumped back and began going through hand seals.

As Jin jumped back Sakura ran forward and began throwing kunai and shuriken at him to disrupt his hand seals. Jin was able to finish them all and he disappeared from sight. Before Sakura had a chance to react, she felt two sharp pains on her thigh and saw that there was two cuts there. Realizing that this a a genjutsu she cancelled it and quickly began going through her own seals. "**Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu**" she said as she began to fire off water bullets at the newly appeared Jin. Jin was forced to dodge as the bullets came at him. As he was dodging he didn't realize that Sakura was going through her own set of seals.

Jin dodged the bullets for a good thirty seconds, before realizing that unless she had a mastery of the water element her chakra would be taking a huge hit from using this technique so much. '_Damn it, when did she catch me in a genjutsu?'_ Jin thought as he brought his hands up to dispel the technique, but as he was going to dispel the technique he suddenly felt a pain in his back left leg and was forced to drop to his knee, when he felt a sharp pain in his right leg too and fell to the ground.

Sakura released the genjutsu she had up and Jin found her standing over him with her hands glowing green. '_Her control must be insane for her to have the genjutsu up this whole time and be using medical jutsu as well'_ Jin thought. Jin tried to stand but found that both of his legs were useless.

"What did you do to me?" Jin asked, as he tried again to stand, but found that his legs would not respond.

"Just a little medical ninjutsu. Our medics will be able to heal you, but first you need to surrender." Sakura said as she took out a kunai.

"Fine. I surrender" Jin said as medics came out onto the field to heal his legs. "Winner Sakura Haruno" Hayate said.

As Sakura was walking back to her team, she found that Kurenai was smiling at her. "You did well Sakura. That was impressive catching him in that genjutsu as he was also a genjutsu type." She said to her student. Sakura smiled and nodded. She was proud of herself.

Everyone glanced at the screen as two new names appeared, _Kurotsuchi vs Dosu Kinata._

Kurotsuchi glanced at Dosu as they made their way down to the arena. '_He is from that village that tried to capture me. I will not be taking it easy on him'_ As Kurotsuchi was walking past Team 7 she could have sworn someone had whispered something about covering your ears, but she wasn't sure. They must not have been talking to her.

"Dobe what did you just whisper to her?" Sasuke asked as he had seen his teammates lips move.

"Don't worry teme, it was nothing" Naruto replied as he turned to watch the match.

Hayate could feel the tension in the air down at the arena and knew he needed to start the match, "Begin" he yelled as he jumped away.

Dosu and Kurotsuchi just stood there and stared at each other for a few moments. They were sizing each other up. Dosu knew that she had the Lava release bloodline so he was wary of engaging her right away. He didn't want to lose a limb.

"Are we going to just sit here all day or are we going to fight?" Kurotsuchi said when she had enough of them just staring at each other. Dosu looked back and just said "Ladies first" as he was already planning an attack .

"Don't need to tell me twice" Kurotsuchi said as she suddenly disappeared beneath the ground. Dose jumped as soon as she went underneath the ground and as he left the ground, a pillar of stone erupted from where he stood. As Dosu landed again another pillar erupted from the ground. This continued three more times as he landed.

'_I need her to come above the ground for my attacks to work.'_ Dosu thought as an idea struck him and he landed on one of the pillars. He placed his hand of the pillar and struck the gauntlet he had on his arm. He channeled chakra into the sound wave as he knew the ground would dull it.

Within a few seconds Kurotsuchi popped out of the ground and rolled to the side as Dosu began unleashing a volley of kunai on her. Kurotsuchi ran behind one of the pillars. '_Whatever that attack was really messed up my headache is killing me'_ Kurotsuchi thought as she was suddenly propelled forward as the pillar exploded. Dosu had jumped down and broke apart the pillar with his sound waves come from his arm. Kurotsuchi caught herself and began going through handsigns. "**Suiton: Water Wave**" she yelled as water began pouring out of her mouth and at Dosu who was forced to jump to another pillar as not to be hit. As he landed on the pillar he was forced to jump away was mud bullets were being shot at him. Dosu landed on the water and began running at Kurotsuchi as he was throwing kunai at her.

Kurotsuchi evaded the kunai and ran at Dosu to engage him in a taijutsu battle. As the two battled for dominance, Kurotsuchi began to lose focus as she felt her senses slipping. Dosu took advantage and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying into one of the pillars. Kurotsuchi hit the pillar and fell into the water that was still in the arena. Hitting the little bit of water left from her technique made her snap back to reality. '_His attacks are somehow affecting my other senses.'_ Kurotsuchi suddenly remembered the advice she had gotten before the match.

Kurotsuchi stood up, she began to go underground. Dosu knowing how to force her out immediately put his hand on the ground and forced sound waves underground. After pumping more chakra into the technique, Dosu realized that she had found a way to stop his technique and he jumped away as a pillar of lava erupted from where he once stood. '_Shit! She is getting serious now. I need to end this'_ Dosu thought as he was thinking of a way to end this.

Up in the arena the sound team looked on as Dosu was dodging the lava pillars. Zaku and Kin watched and cheered him on silently because they knew that they had already failed in their mission and would be punished, but they wanted Dosu to succeed so he would not suffer the same fate. Their sensei, who was really Orochimaru in disguise, looked on at his last genin, '_He is faring better than I thought he would against her. He may be able to win this. If not, he will just be used as a sacrifice later on'_

As Dosu was dodging one of the pillars, he realized that the pillars had begun to make a wall around him. He was trapped, and his chakra was running low. He saw his only chance of escape from the pillars close up as another was risen. He landed in the center of the circle and looked around. All around him were pillars of lava and he couldn't navigate through them as he would get burned.

Kurotsuchi appeared on top of one of the pillars and looked down. "Give up and I won't end your life right here" she said. Dosu looked around and knew that there was hardly anything he could do to win. If he gave up, Orochimaru would kill him, if he didn't then he would die anyways. '_I might as well die in battle'_ Dosu thought as he jumped toward Kurotsuchi.

"**Katon: Great Fireball Technique**" Kurotsuchi yelled as Dosu jumped at her. Dosu had no chance to dodge as the fireball hit him head on and he was sent crashing to the floor screaming in pain as the flames ate away at him.

"Winner Kurotsuchi" Hayate said as he used a water jutsu to put of the flames and called for medics who rushed onto the arena so they could begin healing Dosu.

As Kurotsuchi landed back on the arena floor, she went through handsigns to lower all the lava pillars that she had used so the medics could get to Dosu. Kurotsuchi climbed the stairs back to her spot and as she walked by Team 7, Naruto gave her a smile that she returned as if to say thanks for the information.

Everyone watched as Dosu was being healed enough to move into the recovery room. As they waited, the remaining nine genin who had yet to be called all looked around at each other. Hayate coughed as two new names come on the screen. _Temari vs Tenten_

The two girls looked at each other as their names appeared on screen. "Tenten show them the power of youth!" Gai and Lee both shouted, while Neji looked at her and nodded. Temari got on her fan and rode it down into the arena as Tenten took to the stairs. As Naruto watched he wondered if he could do something similar with wind techniques.

"Are the two of you ready?" Both nodded. "Begin" Hayate said as he left the floor so the two kunoichi got ready to fight.

Tenten began to unleash kunai and shuriken at Temari who took her fan and blew them all away. Tenten tried again with more weapons as she unsealed one of her scrolls and unleashed another volley of weapons on Temari. Temari swung her fan again and sent all the weapons flying away.

"Is that the best you have?" Temari asked. "Who knew kunoichi of the Leaf were so weak." All of the females of the leaf present began to grow angry at Temari. "I'll show you weak!" Tenten said as she unsealed her katana and ran at Temari.

Temari smirked as Tenten ran at her. Her plan to get her riled up was working. The angrier she got, the easier it would be for her to make a mistake. Temari was forced to duck as Tenten swung her katana at her. Temari could tell that this girl was good with weapons so she needed to put some distance between them so she could attack from afar. Temari jumped back after Tenten tried to slash her midsection, and Temari swung her fan and unleashed a blast of wind that forced Tenten back a few feet.

Tenten knew that engaging Temari up close was going to be hard because she would just keep forcing her back with those blasts of wind, and fighting long range was out of the question as well. Tenten had her work cut out for her.

Tenten resealed her katana and flipped through handseals and yelled "**Raiton: Lightning Bolt Jutsu**" and began firing off bolts of lightning at Temari. Temari didn't have enough time to get off a wind jutsu so she was forced to jump away. As Temari was landing, Tenten ran at her and began to engage her in a taijutsu battle. Temari was finding it hard to fight against Tenten in a taijutsu battle as she usually dealt with her opponents with her fan and hardly ever fought them up close. Temari had no idea that Tenten's sensei was the Leaf's leading taijutsu expert, but she was beginning to figure it out as she was on the defensive the whole time.

Temari grabbed her fan and tried to use it to push Tenten back. As Temari swung her unfolded fan, it was met with a Bo Staff that suddenly appeared in Tenten's hand. The two battled for dominance with their weapons, but Temari found herself outclassed in the weapons battle. Temari jumped back and began to swing her fan. Tenten tried to block her swing with her staff but wasn't fast enough and was blasted back by the blast of wind. Tenten flew back and let go of the staff. Tenten hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet back. As she was trying to get up Temari unleashed another blast of wind and Tenten was sent flying into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Winner Temari" Hayate said as he landed and checked on Tenten who had just been knocked out. Temari grinned and panted heavily, the battle had taken more out of her than she thought it was going to. She was going to need to train hard over the next month.

As Temari was walking back up to the stands, her brother Kankuro was heading down. "Looks like it is my turn to win" He said as Temari glanced at the board and saw _Kankuro vs Misumi_.

Once the fight began Temari knew her brother would win because the Leaf shinobi was too overconfident. She watched as Misumi made his body bend around Kankuro's and try to strangle him, only for it to turn out to be his puppet in disguise. Temari turned away as Misumi's dead body fell out of the puppet. She always hated had Kankuro killed his opponents with his puppets. They were always so messy.

As they were cleaning up Misumi's body she realized her team had all passed. She wasn't surprised though. They were chunin level already, but they were forced to stay as genin to complete a mission for their village.

Once the body was cleaned up the board showed two new opponents, _Sasuke Uchiha VS Hiro_.

Sasuke was glad his turn was finally here and he wasn't going to let his team down. Sasuke shunshin'd down to the arena as Hiro nervously walked down the stairs. As soon as the two reach the floor and gave the signal that they were ready Hayate called for the match to begin.

Sasuke wanted to end this battle quickly so that people would not see his moves or fighting style so he activated his Sharingan and began discreetly making hand seals. Once Sasuke was ready he dodged the kunai that Hiro had thrown at him and unleashed his genjutsu. **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique** and watched Hiro get caught in it immediately.

Hiro stood still for a few moments until he began screaming and then eventually passed out from whatever he saw in the genjutsu. "Winner Sasuke Uchiha" Hayate said as medics gathered Hiro from the arena.

Most genin weren't sure what happened, but they were surprised it ended so quickly. As Sasuke walked back to his team they were all smiling. "You just had to use that jutsu huh teme?" Naruto said as he approached.

"Shut it dobe. I figured it was a quick way to end it. That way no one can see my other jutsu's. This is a competition you know." Sasuke said. The others nodded. Naruto remembered when Sasuke first learn that jutsu and he was on the receiving end of it. Naruto had imagined that there was no more ramen left in the world. The thought still gave him nightmares til this day.

"There are only three people left know. Ino, Hinata, and Neji. I wonder who will face off." Shikamaru said. He wondered who was the stronger Hyuuga, Hinata or Neji. Neji was rumored to be a prodigy, but Hinata wouldn't go down without a fight if they fought.

Hayate stood at the center of the arena and looked up into the balcony to address the three remaining genin. "Whichever one is not called is given a bye into the finals. So let's see who will be fighting" Hayate said as everyone's head turned to the screen.

The first name to appear was Neji's. The second name seemed like it was taking forever to appear. Hinata and Ino looked at each other. Both hoping it was not their name up there, especially Hinata. She did not want to face Neji. As the name stopped everyone stared at it. Ino Yamanaka.

Hayate motioned for the two genin to come to the arena and both made their way down. As Ino was leaving Asuma pulled her aside, "Ino I know you have come a far way since leaving the academy. I have faith in you. Play to your strengths and you can win this" Choji and Shino agreed and Ino felt confident as she descended the stairs and met Neji in the arena.

"If you two are ready, begin!" Hayate said.

Neither two moved. "You should give up now Ino. I have seen you during our training sessions. You cannot defeat me. I have a whole year experience on you. Give up now and I won't be forced to hurt you." Neji said.

Ino just smiled as she looked back at Neji. "Neji you know nothing about me. I don't care if you have more experience, I will not go down without a fight" Ino said.

"Kick his ass Ino" Sakura yelled. She didn't say Ino-pig because she didn't want to ruin her moment.

"You can do it" Choji said in between handfuls of chips.

"Suit yourself Ino." Neji said as he got into his fighting stance and activated his Byuagukan. Ino got into her fighting stance and took out two kunai. Neji didn't hesitate and immediately began attacking Ino, forcing her onto the defensive. Everyone present watched as these two engaged in a taijutsu battle. Ino was trying to hold her old, but she was not fast enough. Neji was getting through her guard and she was taking hits. Ino jumped back and threw her kunai at Neji. Neji saw it coming and dodged both only to see Ino drop a pellet on the ground. As the pellet exploded the arena was filled with a green gas.

Neji held his breath as he jumped out of the fog. He was caught off guard from that attack and ended up taking some of green gas in. Neji began to notice that it was harder for him to see through the fog. He could barely make out Ino in the fog.

"You are starting to feel the effects aren't you?" Ino asked as she stayed in the fog.

"What is this?" Neji asked. His byugukan no longer active.

"Just a little something Anko-sensei and I created. It messes with your chakra control. I myself am immune to it" Ino said as she began throwing kunai, shuriken, and senbon at Neji. Neji was forced to dodge the projectiles. He wasn't used to fighting without using his bloodline so he Ino managed to hit him with a few senbon.

Neji started to feel the the places where he was hit become numb. "You put a paralyzing agent on those didn't you?" Neji asked.

"Correct." Ino said as the gas was beginning to clear. Neji went through hand signs and tried for a jutsu.

"**Raiton:** **Lightning Bolt Jutsu**" and fired of a few lightning bolts. Everyone watched as the few bolts that had been fired off were nowhere as strong as they should have been. '_I only inhaled a small amount. It should leave my system soon. I just need to wait for it to leave my system and then I can attack'_ Neji thought as he began throwing his own kunai at Ino.

Ino jumped out of the way and unleashed her own jutsu "**Suiton: Water Bullet Jutsu**" and fired off five water bullets at Neji. Neji dodged the first four, but the last one hit him in the leg and sent him back a few feet. Neji was trying to work his chakra around his body to get the gas out of his system and he was beginning to get some of his control back. He guessed he needed about a minute longer until he would be able to use his eyes again.

"I am impressed thus far. I did not think you would be able to make me go this far Ino" Neji said as he reached for a scroll on his side and sent more chakra than he normally needed to open it. What popped out surprised everyone present except for Team 9. They had seen Neji use his weapon before and knew he had it.

Ino watched as Neji unsealed his weapon and knew that fighting him from long distance was out of the question. "Nice bow you have there, I never would have guessed you would use one" Ino said. Trying to buy herself some time to think of a plan.

"Well Hyuuga are known as close range fighters, what if I run into an opponent who fights at a long range like yourself? I will need a way to fight them, wont I?" Neji said as he loaded the bow and pulled back the arrow aiming right for Ino. Ino swore to herself as she jumped out of the way of the arrow. She barely made it and was forced roll away as another arrow nearly buried itself into her leg.

Ino dodged a few more arrows and went through hand some seals and exclaimed "**Ninja Art: Poison Cloud**" and then purple smoke suddenly shot from her mouth and formed a cloud around her and Neji. Neji knew not to breath once he saw the cloud come. Luckily for him he could use his eyes again and as soon as he activated them he saw Ino running straight at him with a kunai drawn. Neji dodged at the last second and struck the tenkutsu in her legs forcing Ino to fall onto the ground. Neji kicked Ino out of the poison cloud and she landed a few feet from the wall.

Neji jumped right after her and landed a few feet away. Ino could see his chakra control was back and she knew that without her legs she would not be able to win.

"Surrender Ino or I will be forced to hurt you more" Neji said. Ino realized that she would only get harmed more if she continued to fight. "I surrender" Ino said as she hung her head in shame. She had thought she could beat him.

"Winner Neji Hyuuga" Hayate said. Neji was already making his way back to the balcony. "Can you unseal my chakra points first Neji?" Ino asked.

Neji just looked back and then continued to walk. Hinata seeing this, disgusted with the way her cousin was acting jumped down beside Ino and unsealed her chakra points for her. "Thanks Hinata." Ino said.

"D-don't worry about it Ino. Y-you fought well" Hinata said.

"Thanks" Ino said as Hinata helped her up.

"That concludes that preliminary round. Will all the winning genin please make their way down here." Hayate said as the thirteen winners beagn to line up in front of him.

"The third round is tournament style fighting, similar to what just happened here. Instead of being randomly chosen, we will draw numbers so you can see who you are facing before hand." Hayate signaled one of the chunin present and grabbed the bag he was given.

"Will everyone please grab a number and pass the bag down." Hayate waited for all thirteen genin to grab a number. Hayate asked who had each number until he had reached the last one.

"Now pay attention because this is how the fights will go" Hayate said as he held up the sheet for all the genin to see.

**Round 1:**

1) _Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga_

_2) Shikamaru Nara vs Temari_

_3) Shino Aburame vs Kankruo_

_4) Sasuke Uchiha vs Kurotsuchi_

_5) Naruto Uzumaki vs Akatsuchi_

_6) Gaara vs Rock Lee_

_7) Sakura Haruno. _

**Round 2:**

8) _Winner of 1 vs Winner of 2_

9) _Winner of 3 advances to Round 3_

10) _Winner of 4 vs Winner of 5_

11) _Winner of 6 vs Sakura Haruno_

**Round 3:**

12) _Winner of 8 vs Winner of 3_

13) _Winner of 10 vs Winner of 11_

**Final Round:**

14) _Winner of 12 vs Winner of 13_

After everyone had seen the match-ups Hayate put the schedule away. "Everyone will be given a copy tomorrow. Now I believe Hokage-sama wishes to say something" Hayate said.

"Thank you Hayate-san. I want to congratulate all thirteen of you for making it this far. You should all be proud of yourselves. You will all have one months time to prepare for the finals where at the time you will fight in front of a stadium full of people. Now take this month and train hard for the fights coming up. Those of you who are foreign ninja you are welcome to stay here in the village for the month or return home. If you wish to stay, a private training ground will be given to you so you can train in private for the month. I wish all of you the best of luck" Sarutobi said. He looked out at the genin and was happy to see so many Leaf genin in the finals. He was surprised that they were all rookies this year too.

As the rookies began to break apart and head back, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai appeared. "Our genin stay here." They all said together. Team 7 along with Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Lee all stayed behind as the others all left.

"Let us first just say how proud we are of all of you." Kurenai began.

"You guys made it through the forest on your first exams, and made it to the final round. That is very impressive" Asuma added

"I knew the power of youth was in you all" Gai said

"That being said, because there are so many of you in the finals, we cannot train all of you personally so we have made arrangements for your tutors for the month." Kakashi said as he looked at his team. His was the only full team from the Leaf to make it. The other jonin sensei's lost the bet so they would need to pay up.

"Who will be our sensei's?" Naruto asked.

"You will find out tomorrow. We want everyone to report to their own team's respective training grounds tomorrow morning at 9 am. From there everyone will get their tutor for the month ahead. Any questions?" Kakashi asked the genin. All shook their head.

"We will see you all tomorrow at 9 a.m." Kurenai said and with that all four jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

All the genin left and began heading back to the village. Once outside the gates of the forest Naruto turned to his team "I wonder who Kakashi sensei got to train us for the month"

"It's too troublesome to think about" Shikamaru said and Sasuke agreed.

"Hey I have some stuff for you guys for training for the next month. Do you think you can meet me above the Hokage Monument in 2 hours time?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Shikamaru. They both gave him a weird look.

"Sure dobe we can meet you then" Sasuke said.

"You are so troublesome Naruto, but we can meet you" Shikmaru said.

"Alright see you guys then" Naruto said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Alright so that is the chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, but I was swamped with life. Some of the fights may seem short, but the fights will be longer in the finals. Also next chapter Naruto will tell Sasuke and Shikamaru about his parents, and the sensei's for the month will be revealed. The next chapter will be mostly the training for the month and then the finals will start in the chapter following that one. If you have any ideas on who you would like to see train some of the genin I am open for ideas, but I have already chosen most of them. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Please review as well. **


	17. Chapter 17

**So this chapter will cover the beginning of the month long training for the leaf genin and a few other parts to the story. The training will not be shown because I want the techniques to be kept secret. I have realized that Kabuto was supposed to be more involved in the story and be closer to Naruto, but as I was writing the story went a different way. Kabuto will still show up in the story but he will not be as close to Naruto as originally intended. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood atop the Hokage Mountain waiting for his two teammates to show up. Naruto had decided to finally tell them about his parents. As Naruto was lost in his thoughts Sasuke and Shikamaru arrived in a swirl of leaves.<p>

Seeing Sasuke and Shikamaru arrive made Naruto come back to reality. "Hey guys" Naruto said as he smiled at his two teammates. "So I know I said I had stuff for you guys to help you train over the next month, but I called you here for another reason as well."

"What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru said. His interest was piqued.

"Well it's about my parents" Naruto began.

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other. They had known that Naruto had grown up without parents, but they hadn't known that he knew whom they were.

"Naruto you don't need to tell us if you don't want to" Sasuke began. He knew how hard talking about family could be.

"I want to. You two are my two best friends and I trust you with my life. Besides you know about the Kyuubi already so this won't be nearly as bad." Naruto said as he looked at his two teammates.

"Naruto.." Shikamaru began, but Naruto cut him off, "Hold on Shika, I want to show you guys something. It will help explain everything" Naruto said as he led them toward his father's house.

As they arrived at the spot Naruto could see the house, but the other two couldn't. "So what do you guys see?" Naruto said. Sasuke activated his sharingan and began looking around. Shikamaru looked at everything and tried to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

"I just see the forest" Sasuke said as he deactivated his eyes.

"Me too" Shikamaru said.

"Here take these and apply them to yourself" Naruto said as he handed them a seal each. Once applied both of them went wide-eyed at what appeared in front of them. A house suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto what is this place?" Shikamaru asked.

"And what did you just give us?" Sasuke said.

"Well you see here, this is my house, or rather it was my father's house. He kept it hidden with a series of complex seals and space-time ninjutsu. To be able to access the house you need a special seal. The one I just gave you. If someone else where to come up here and walk toward the house, they would just go right through it as if it wasn't there."

Sasuke and Shikamaru both stared in disbelief. They knew seals were powerful but to hide a whole house and make it so you could walk right through without a proper seal was hard to believe.

"Naruto this is some seriously complex sealing. Especially adding in the fact that there is space-time ninjutsu added in as well. Only a fuuinjutsu master could hope to pull something like this off." Shikamaru said. His mind was racing as he began piecing things together. _'There have only been a few seal masters in our village, and only two of those could use space-time ninjutsu. The Nidaime and the Yondaime. How could I have not seen it before!_' Shikamaru thought as he finally pieced it together.

"Figured it out huh Shika?" Naruto said as he stared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just started back at Naruto in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he was still trying to piece everything together.

"Sasuke think about it. This house was created with complex seals and the use of space-time ninjutsu. Only a few people come to mind when those two things are brought up." Naruto said as he tried to get Sasuke to reach the conclusion. Sasuke thought about it and within a few moments he had reached the same conclusion as Shikamaru.

"Naruto is your father-" Shikamaru began but Sasuke finished for him "the Yondaime?"

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded because they wanted to know. "Yes he was" Naruto said.

"I only just found out recently when Tsunade- baachan came back to the village. She is my godmother and Jiraiya is my godfather." Naruto said.

"Naruto wh-"Sasuke began, but Naruto didn't let him finish. "I don't want to be treated any differently because of this, but I needed you guys to know because soon my heritage will be released and people are going to come looking for me. That is why all three of us need to get stronger. I am not going to be able to take everyone on by myself."

"We will always have your back Naruto. Knowing who your father is doesn't make us think differently of you." Shikamaru said.

"You are always going to be a dobe" Sasuke said as he smirked. _'Naruto has trusted us with two of his deepest secret. Maybe I should tell them about Itachi'_

"Naruto what about your mother?" Shikamaru asked.

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She came from Uzushiokagure and came here shortly before her village was destroyed in the Second Shinobi War. She was the second container of the Kyuubi as it has been said that only and Uzumaki can contain it because of our chakra. She like my father was a seal master." Naruto told them.

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru just nodded. It was a lot to take in finding out one of your best friends was the son of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto waited for all the information to sink in and then began walking toward the house. "You guys coming? I have some scrolls waiting for you guys" Naruto said as he entered the front door. Sasuke and Shikamaru followed him.

When they entered the house they were surprised at how nice it was inside. They saw Naruto turn down a hallway so they followed him. Naruto entered the room at the end and waited for Sasuke and Shikamaru to arrive. Once they entered the room they found they were in an enormous study. The walls were lined with scrolls.

"Naruto where did you get all of these?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well some of them where already here, but I also grabbed the Uzumaki clan scrolls that were left in the Senju compound. So I added them to this collection as well. My parents were well versed in the shinobi arts." Naruto said as he walked over to the desk and grabbed two scrolls he had sitting on top of it. Naruto handed one to each Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Inside each of the scrolls are some copies of scrolls from here. Shika I put some scrolls on some jutsu you might like as well as some on space-time ninjutsu. I figured you would find those interesting. Teme I gave you some scrolls with some fire and lightning jutsu as well as a scroll on kenjutsu." Naruto said.

"Thanks" they both said. They could not believe that Naruto was giving them copies of his family's scrolls.

"Naruto you don't need to do this. We do have access to our own families scrolls." Shikamaru said.

"Shika I know that, but like I said, I want all of us to get stronger together, and besides I have copies of everything I gave you anyways." Naruto said.

Shikamaru knew that Naruto was going to make him take the scroll so he dropped it. He also couldn't wait to see what was in the scroll.

"Listen it's been a long day and we need to meet Kakashi-sensei tomorrow. I'm heading to bed. I will see you guys tomorrow" Naruto said as he began to head for the door while Sasuke and Shikamaru followed him. Sasuke and Shikamaru left the house as Naruto went to bed and they both sped home to see what was in the scrolls.

(Konoha Hospital)

Kabuto began to move toward the bed that Dosu. Orochimaru had ordered him to make sure that Dosu's body was healed enough to be used later on. Dosu and his team were going to be punished for failing to complete Orochimaru's orders.

As Kabuto began healing Dosu he could not help but smile. "Too bad for you and your team that Orochimaru-sama does not accept failure that lightly. The three of you will make great sacrifices" Kabuto said to the unconscious body. Dosu was heavily medicated because the Leaf was trying to make sure he was comfortable as they tried to repair his skin.

Kabuto sensed someone outside the room and quickly disappeared from the room. As the door opened and a nurse peered in, Dosu opened his eyes and they held a great amount of anger within them. '_What did he mean sacrifices?'_ Dosu thought.

(Next day Training ground 7)

Naruto arrived to see Sasuke and Shikamaru going over a few of the scrolls he had given them. "You guys couldn't wait to see what was in them could you?" Naruto asked

"Could you blame you us? These were the Fourth's scrolls" Sasuke said. The conversation was interrupted as Kakashi appeared in the training ground.

"Yo" Kakashi said.

"You are actually on time" Naruto said. Kakashi hung his head.

"Well I didn't want to be late for this. I have secured senseis for all three of you for the next month. It would not be fair if I only trained one of you, so we have set up a rotation schedule. You will train with your respective sensei during the week and I will train each of you one day during that week. We will not be meeting again as a team until right before the finals." Kakashi said.

"Who are our senseis?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto you will be training with Master Jiraiya for the month, Sasuke you will be training with Zabuza, and Shikamaru you will be training with our newest jonin, Iruka." Kakashi said. After he was done speaking, all three respective Jonin appeared in the training ground.

As the three Jonin appeared, Naruto ran up to Iruka and hugged him. "Iruka-sensei you finally made jonin. How did you do it?"

Iruka tried to pry Naruto off of him, but Naruto was hanging on tight. "Naruto now is not the time to discuss this. I can tell you about it later over some ramen"

At the mention of ramen, Naruto let go and jumped in the air. "Yea! Ramen!" Everyone present shook their heads. No one would ever suspect that he was one of the strongest genin in the village with the way he acted.

"Do you three have any questions?" Kakashi asked his genin as Naruto finally calmed down. All three shook their heads.

"Well then I will leave you with your senseis. I will be in touch with each of you to train you throughout the week"

"Wait. What will you be doing in your off time?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you worry about that Naruto." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Zabuza stepped up first and looked at Sasuke. "Brat you are with me. Meet me at your compound in 30 minutes" he said as he disappeared in a swirl of water. Sasuke nodded and then said good-bye to his teammates and ran off to his house. He did not want to keep Zabuza waiting.

"Gaki you are with me. I am taking us somewhere more private for your training" Jiraiya said as he grabbed Naruto and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that just leaves us Shikamaru" Iruka said.

"Guess so. Are we staying here or are we moving, because moving somewhere else would be too troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"I agree, and that is why we will stay here. Let me just make sure this place is secure" Iruka said as he went through a few hand seals and put his hands on the ground. A light blue wall suddenly surrounded the training grounds.

"What did you just do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I just erected a barrier around these training grounds. People cannot enter it unless they overpower it or I give them permissions to enter and they cannot see or hear what we are doing in here. We will train in here"

Shikamaru was now intrigued. He never knew Iruka knew techniques like this. "Iruka-sensei no offense, but why were you chosen as my sensei for the month?"

Iruka laughed slightly. "No offense taken Shikamaru. Kakashi chose me because he wanted me to teach you **Doton** techniques to go along with your **Raiton**. I have both affinities and I use them in conjunction with my barrier techniques. Your opponent, Temari, is a wind user and your **Raiton** jutsu will be at a disadvantage."

"So you are going to be teaching me **Doton** and barrier techniques?" Shikamaru asked

"Correct. You may not know this, but I am one of the few ninja in the village that specialize in barrier techniques. They are hard to master, but when you do they can save your life. If you impress me, I will even teach you one of my own signature jutsu." Iruka said.

"Sounds troublesome" Shikamaru said, "but I need to get stronger so how do we start?"

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke arrived at the front gate of his compound and found Zabuza waiting for him. "About time brat, I was just about to leave. I don't have time for your excuses. Let's just start training. Kakashi is going to owe me big time after this"

"Where are we training?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to be training in your compounds training ground. I figure it will be the safest place to train kenjutsu at the moment. If we get to jutsu then we will go elsewhere if we need to, but jutsu will come only after I am impressed with your kenjutsu." Zabuza said.

Sasuke nodded and unlocked the front door to his compound and led Zabuza to his families training ground. "Here we are" Sasuke said as they entered the grounds.

"Good this will do just fine" Zabuza said as he took out his sword and waited for Sasuke to do the same.

"No using your eyes. Now get ready" Zabuza said as he rushed at Sasuke. Sasuke barely got his sword up in time to block the attack.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Jiraiya landed near one of the waterfalls in the village. It was in a secluded part where few villagers ever travelled. "What are we doing here Ero-sennin" Naruto asked as he looked around at his surroundings.

"When are you going to start calling me Jiraiya-sensei like everyone else?" Jiraiya asked.

"When you stop perving on women."

"That won't happen"

"Then Ero-sennin is here to stay" Naruto said.

"Whatever brat."

"So what are we going to be learning this month?" Naruto asked.

"Well I am glad you asked. I am going to be teaching you how to summon toads. Your father summoned toads, and so do I. I am also going to be refining all your currents jutsu and I am going to be helping you learn one of your father's personal jutsu, the Rasengan."

"I already know all about the Rasengan. I read his notes a few weeks ago and have been practicing in my free time. I haven't been using clones that much because I wanted to complete it without clones."

Jiraiya was impressed. "What stage are you at?"

"I am close to completing stage 2, but I think with a few more weeks I could have it completed. Especially now that I have more time to dedicate to it."

"Well I will definitely be helping you complete the Rasengan and we will also be learning some of your mother's family jutsu, but first let's try your hand at summoning" Jiraiya said as he took out the summoning scroll from behind his back and prepared for Naruto to sign it.

(With Team 8)

Kurenai was waiting for her team to arrive. She was proud that Sakura and Hinata had advanced into the final round. Hinata had the most to prove because she got to the final round on a bye. She was going to have to make sure she was ready to defeat her cousin.

Kurenai watched as Sakura and Hinata came strolling into the training grounds chatting. "Hello ladies. Let me just say that I am extremely proud of you both. The next month is going to be hard, but I am sure you too will do just fine."

Both kunoichi nodded. "Thank you sensei" they both said.

"As you know there is one month before the finals, and it would be unfair of me to only train one of you so I have found two teachers for you both over the month. I will still be training you both from time to time but for the majority of the month you will be training with your other sensei"

"Who are our sensei's?" Sakura asked. She was curious as who was going to be teaching her.

"Well Sakura, your sensei actually approached me. She watched a tape of your match and she was greatly intrigued. She said she wanted to train you because you reminded her of herself when she was younger." Kurenai said.

"Who is it" Sakura asked. Her mind was racing at who it could have been.

"Sakura you are going to be trained by Lady Tsunade" Kurenai told them.

Sakura and Hinata's eyes went wide at the statement from Kurenai. Sure they all had trained somewhat with Jiraiya during their group training sessions, but Team 7 usually got the majority of training with him. For Sakura to be trained by Lady Tsunade was something else. Lady Tsunade was the best medic in the world, and all kunoichi looked up to her.

"Sakura she wants you to meet her at the hospital in thirty minutes. Don't be late. I will be in touch with you to set up our own training sessions"

"Hai sensei" Sakura said as she left and headed to the hospital.

"Now Hinata, I could not ask Gai to help you train as two of his own students are in the finals as well and would put him in an awkward situation, but I found someone willing to train you for the month. They are also one of the best in taijutsu in the village and they are very familiar with the Hyuuga fighting style"

Hinata was trying to think who this person could be. She didn't know of many people who were very familiar with her family's fighting style. "W-who is it sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well Hinata, you are very familiar with this person, as it is your own father" Kurenai said as she watched Hinata's face turn into one of surprise.

'_Father? Why would he help train me?'_ Hinata thought. "Hinata, your father came to me when he found out you were going to be in the finals and requested to teach you for the month. If you do not want him to train you for the month, then I can tell him I have found someone else" Kurenai said.

"No. I-I will train with my father" Hinata said. This surprised Kurenai.

"Alright. He wants you to meet him at training ground 1 in 30 min." Kurenai said.

"Hai sensei" Hinata said as she nodded.

"Hinata, I know you can beat Neji. You just need to believe in yourself." Kurenai said.

"Thanks sensei. I better get going so I am not late to meet with my father" Hinata said.

Kurenai watched her favorite student rush off to meet her father.

(At Training ground 1)

Hiashi was waiting for his daughter to arrive. He was extremely proud of her for making it to the final round in her first chunin exam. She did better than he did his first time around. His brother's team knocked out his team. Hizashi never let him live that down.

Hiashi was forced to stop reminiscing as he saw his daughter approach. "Hello father" Hinata said as she bowed to her father.

"Hinata I am glad you showed. I asked Kurenai-san to train you because I want to show the Hyuuga elders that you can be strong without using our traditional style. I am going to help you complete your mother's style this month. We will show them together" Hiashi said as he looked down at his daughter. Hinata looked so much like her mother that it hurt, but he was doing this for not only his daughter, but his late wife and his deceased brother as well. He along with his wife and Hizashi had wanted to change the Hyuuga clan, but once his brother passed he was unable to do so. He was hoping that Hinata and Neji would be able to accomplish what he could not.

"Hinata are you ready to begin" Hiashi said as he slipped into the Hyuuga's style.

"Hai father" Hinata said as she went into her new style.

Hiashi looked down at his daughter with pride and Hinata could have sworn she saw a small smile form.

(At the Hospital)

Sakura approached the front desk of the hospital and was greeted by the receptionist there.

"How can I help you miss?"

"I am here to see Lady Tsunade. My name is Sakura Haruno". At the mention of Sakura's name, the receptionist perked right up.

"Ahh, Tsunade-sama has been waiting for you. I will call up and tell her that you are on your way up. Her office is on the 4th floor. You can't miss it."

Sakura nodded to the receptionist and thanked her and headed to the elevator. As she got off on the fourth floor she immediately saw a sign that pointed her in the right direction. Sakura approached Tsunade's office and knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter" Sakura heard from the other side of the door.

As Sakura entered the room she found Tsunade and a young brunette women in the room. Sakura immediately bowed in the presence of the Legendary Medic. "Lady Tsunade I am very thankful you chose to train me for the finals. I will not let you down." Sakura said.

Tsunade smiled at the young genin in front of her. She reminded her of herself at that age. She had gone over her file and was impressed. She was beyond gifted with chakra control and she had shown herself to be useful with genjutsu and medical ninjutsu.

"Sakura please take a seat" Tsunade said as she stood. "Would you like some tea?" Sakura nodded.

"Shizune please get us some tea and then join us as we are going to be discussing her training schedule" Tsunade said as she ran to get the tea from the other side of the room.

Once the tea was poured Tsunade began, "Sakura I saw a taping of your match and I was very impressed. I have read your file and I can see the potential in you. I plan on training you to become a front line medic. There are few of those among ninja, and I believe you would excel as one. If you agree to my training, myself along with Shizune will be overseeing your training. It will be tough and there are going to be times when you will hate me, but I assure you that you will not regret it. So what do you say?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade and immediately said, "I accept. I will not let you down"

(With Team 10)

Asuma showed up to his team's training ground and found Shino already there waiting. He kneeling down so Asuma assumed he had found a bug that he was inspecting.

"Hello sensei" Shino said as he rose and turned to face Asuma.

"Shino I am very proud of you for making it to the finals. To make it as a rookie genin is unusual. That being we are going to need to step up your training for the month. I have spoken with your father and we are going to split your time training. He is going to train you in more of your clan techniques while we work on furthering your techniques that you already have. I will also be teaching you some more fire jutsu" Asuma said.

Shino nodded. He had figured that this would be what would happen. He was the only genin from his team that made it to the finals so Asuma did not need to split his time. He was sure that when he was training with his father that Asuma would be doing D-rank missions with Ino and Choji.

"I understand sensei." Shino said.

"Well there is no time like the present to begin training. We will spar for a bit then we will work on jutsu" Asuma said as he took out his trench knives and got into his stance. Shino began by letting some of his beetles loose. Asuma took the initiative and attacked first.

(With Team 9)

Neji arrived at his training ground to find his sensei and Lee already training. He wasn't surprised. This happened all the time. Gai saw Neji approach and stopped doing his one handed pushups and greeted Neji.

"Ah Neji how youthful of you to arrive just on time" Gai said

Neji just nodded at the antics of his sensei. By now he was used to them. "Now that you are both here I will let you know about your training. Though I wish to train you both, there are area where I feel you both need to focus on and improve, and I have found two people to help you in those areas. I will still be training both of you from time to time, but you will spend the majority of your time with your other sensei for the month."

"Who have you found to train us Gai-sensei? Can they match our power of youth?" Lee asked.

Gai smiled at his young protégé, "Don't worry Lee I believe they will be able to keep up. They are Jonin after all. Neji I have found someone who not only is a lightning user, but is also well versed in the using the bow. They will train you to use your bow and help you with your element. Ken if you will" As Gai finished speaking a male jonin suddenly appeared beside Gai, surprising the two genin. Ken was wearing the standard jonin uniform and wore a black bandana around his head.

"Neji, Ken here will be taking over your training. I will be by in a few days to check in and train you as well for a bit." Gai said. _'I'm lucky Ken agreed to take a month break from ANBU to help train Neji. I owe him big time for this'_

"Hyuuga-san if you would please meet me at Training Ground 33 we will start our training there" Ken said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Neji bowed to Gai and then left to head to Training ground 33.

"Gai-sensei who will be training me?" Lee asked.

"I will be" a voice said as they appeared in the training grounds.

"Ah right on time Yugao-san" Gai said.

Lee looked at the ninja who appeared before him and saw that this one was a female who had long purple hair and had a sword strapped to her back.

"Lee this is Yugao-san. She will be helping you train during the month."

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee said

Gai smiled at his young protégé. He was always so happy to see how energetic and eager Lee was over training. "Lee I will stop by in a few days to train you a bit, but until then you are under to Yugao-san. She is very knowledgeable" Gai said.

Lee looked to his sensei and nodded. "See you in a few days sensei" Lee said as Gai left the training grounds.

"As Gai said my name is Yugao. I am a jonin of the Leaf Village and I have agreed to be your sensei over the next month" Yugao began. Gai owed her big time for this. She was taking time out of her ANBU vacation to teach one of his students. "Gai has told me you have an interest in kenjutsu, as you can see by the sword on my back, I am also a sword user." Yugao said as she grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Did you not bring your sword with you Lee?" Yugao asked as he realized Lee did not have a sword on him.

"Quite the opposite sensei. I have them sealed on me" Lee said.

"Well that is good to know. As you know your opponent is Gaara of the Sand in the first round. We need for you to have an edge over him, and that is where I come in. I am also a lightning user, so we will be working on channeling your element through your sword."

Lee was excited when Yugao began talking about his training, but soon a frown was on his face as he realized that he might not be able to complete this training with his inability to use chakra correctly.

"Lee, do not worry, Gai-san has told me about your problem with chakra and I have just the way around that" Yugao said.

Lee turned to his new sensei and had a giant smile on his face.

(Two weeks later in the Hokage's Training ground)

Hiruzen ducked under a kick from Gai as he sent his own kick to Kurenai. Kurenai could not dodge in time and was sent flying back and went right into Kakashi. Hiruzen jumped back and began going through hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground and yelled "**Doton: Great mud river**" and the ground suddenly began turning into a river of mud.

Gai and Asuma were lucky enough to jump away, but Kakashi and Kurenai had gotten caught in the river. As the two struggled to break free they sank further into the river. Asuma engaged his father as Gai went to get his two comrades out of the river.

Asuma rushed his father and began a taijutsu battle. The two Sarutobi's were almost evenly matched. Though it looked as though Asuma was slightly faster, Hiruzen had way more experience and easily began to dominate the exchanged. As Hiruzen overpowered his son, he was forced to dodge as Gai had finally freed Kurenai and Kakashi, and the three of began to join in the battle as well.

It had been a while since Hiruzen had had a battle like this, and he felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He jumped back and began going through hand seals as did Kakashi and Asuma. The Hokage released his technique first upon the four jonin. "**Doton: Great Mud wall**" Hiruzen said as he began spitting up mud and formed a massive wall between him and the jonin.

As the wall was being built Kakashi and Asuma unleashed their own techniques "**Raiton: Lightning Dragon Technique**" and "**Katon: Fire Dragon Technique**" respectively. The two dragon techniques hit the wall and caused an explosion. The four jonin looked toward the wall as the smoke cleared and saw that the wall was still standing.

"I will get rid of this wall", Gai said as he rushed toward the wall, intent on taking it down with his own strength. As Gai approached the wall, he pulled his arm back to punch the wall but jumped back at the last second as a mud dragon came shooting from the wall. As Gai landed among the other jonin, they were forced to dodge as the Hokage began raining down fireballs from atop the wall.

Kakashi began shooting lightning bolts at the Hokage as Asuma began shooting wind bullets. Gai and Kurenai began unleashing kunai and shuriken. Hiruzen stood still as the attacks came at him. He smiled as he had not had this much fun in a while, but he knew he needed to end this soon. The Hokage let the attacks hit him as he set his plan in motion.

The attacks hit the Hokage and cause an explosion. As the dust settled the Hokage was nowhere to be found and the giant mud wall was beginning to crumble. "You don't think.." Kurenai began but was cut off from Asuma "Keep your guard up, he would never be taken out so easily"

Kurenai nodded as she grabbed two kunai and held them. As the wall finally came down four copies of the Hokage came rushing at the four jonin. Kakashi looked at them and saw through it immediately, "Mud Clones, keep watch for the real one" Kakashi warned them.

As the clones reached the jonin, they began trying to dispel them, but as soon as they were going to fight them the arena went dark. The four jonin realized as soon as it happened that they had been caught in the famous genjutsu of the first Hokage. Trying to dispel it while fighting a mud clone was not easy as the four jonin soon found out. Kurenai wasn't known as the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha for nothing as she was the first to break the genjutsu, but as soon as she had she saw the Hokage in front of her and received a kick to the stomach sending her flying back.

The real Hokage caught Kurenai and held onto her with a kunai in his hand. He ended the genjutsu on the other three and signaled for the match to be over. Once the genjutsu was over the other three turned and saw the Hokage holding Kurenai.

"Guess we lost huh?" Asuma said as he looked at his dad and scratched his head.

"You have a surprising amount of youth left in you Hokage-sama" Gai said.

The Hokage smiled as he let go of Kurenai and allowed her to join her fellow jonin. "You fought four well. I was worried you almost had me there for a minute" The Hokage said as he chuckled lightly.

"Now tell me how goes the training for your genin? Are they prepared for what is to come in the finals?"

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say that whatever Orochimaru has planned for the finals, our squads can handle it. We have trained them well" Kakashi said, getting nods from the other senseis. The Hokage smiled at hearing this. He knew that this current generation was going to go on to do great things.

"That pleases me to hear. We are still trying to figure out what Orochimaru has planned, but I am confident that we will be victorious. Now if you four will excuse me I have a meeting to attend. I will see you all in a week so that we can have a rematch." The Hokage said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the four jonin in the training grounds.

"Who knew Hokage-sama was still so strong" Kurenai said as she was nursing her stomach where she had been hit.

"Pops wasn't called the God of Shinobi for nothing. If he was going all out we wouldn't have stood a chance." Asuma said. Kakashi and Gai nodded. They had heard stories of the Hokage in his prime and knew that though he had aged, he was still a force to be reckoned with. None of them were on his level at this current time.

"I'm late for a meeting with my team, I wonder if they will believe my excuse this time. See you three around. " Kakashi said as he disappeared from the training grounds.

The other three took Kakashi's departure as cue that they should leave as well.

(That night)

Haku was leaving the hospital after a late shift and was heading back to his apartment as he heard blades clashing. He wasn't near any training grounds so he decided to go and check out the noise. As Haku approached he could sense two people. Haku immediately went on guard and took out a few senbon.

As Haku was getting closer, the clashing of the swords suddenly stopped. Haku landed on a roof and looked to where the noise was coming from and saw a body with blood pouring out of it and another figure standing over the first.

"Stop right there!" Haku yelled as he began advancing on the figure. He could not see the attackers face because their back was turned, but Haku began unleashing senbon. The attacker turned and blocked all the senbon with their sword and disappeared in a shunshin. Haku knew that chasing off the attacker would spell certain death for the wounded.

Haku reached the wounded body and found it to be Hayate. "Haku..Sand and Sound… tell Hokage" Hayate said as he lost consciousness. Haku immediately began trying to heal Hayate but knew his level of medic jutsu would not get the job done. Haku knew to save Hayate he would have to try something that he hadn't performed yet, but only worked on the theory behind it. '_I've never actually have tried this, but I hope this works'_

While one hand was trying to heal the wound, the other was sending ice chakra into Hayate. Haku hoped that if he could drop the temperature of his body enough then the blood flowing from the wound would stop. Haku began pulsing his chakra to alert nearby patrols of his presence.

Haku looked down at the wound and saw that the blood was beginning to slow down. It was working. Soon a squad of ANBU appeared. "What is going on?" the squad leader said. He was wearing a Wolf mask.

"Hayate was attacked. I am trying to save him. Quickly I need help healing him and transporting him to the hospital." Haku said to the ANBU present.

One ANBU in a squirrel mask stepped forward and began healing Hayate along with Haku. The leader turned to the other two with him. "Frog go alert Hokage-sama immediately. Tell him what has happened and tell him we are bringing Hayate to the hospital. Dove go to the hospital and have everything prepared immediately. I will try to pick the up attackers trail. Squirrel move him as soon as it is safe." Wolf said as the three of them left in puffs of smoke.

"The body will be ready to move in a second. He has lost a lot of blood, but we can move him if we use this" Squirrel said as he pulled out a scroll.

"What is that?" Haku said.

"This is a stasis seal. It will put Hayate-san into stasis until we get him to the hospital. I am going to need you to activate it as I am healing him" Squirrel said as he handed the scroll to Haku.

"What do I need to do?" Haku asked.

"Unroll the scroll the length of Hayate-san and when I tell you place your hand on him and send chakra into the scroll. His body will be placed inside as we transport him."

Haku unrolled the scroll and waited for the signal. "Alright do it now." Squirrel said. Haku placed his hand on Hayate and on the scroll and pumped chakra into his hand. Hayate then disappeared in a puff of smoke and the scroll rolled up and glowed a light blue for a second.

"We need to hurry. Though his body is in stasis, his body is not strong enough to last long in that state." Squirrel said as he stood and he and Haku sped off toward the hospital.

(3 hours later)

"..and that is what happened Hokage-sama." Haku said. Haku had been asked to wait at the hospital until Hayate got out of surgery. Luckily because Haku had found him he was going to make a full recovery. It was touch and go for a while, but luckily Shizune was able to make sure he would live. Haku was currently meeting with the Hokage in an empty room.

The Hokage looked at Haku and smiled. "Haku, you have done well. You saved a jonin's life tonight with your quick thinking. If it wasn't for you, Hayate would have died tonight."

"I was just doing my job Hokage-sama." Haku said.

"Haku you may go now. If I have any other questions I will contact you. Please keep what has happened here tonight a secret."

"Understood Hokage-sama" Haku said as he exited the room.

The Hokage sighed as Haku left the room and turned to the ANBU that appeared in the room. "Wolf report"

"Hayate is coming too. Yugao-san is with him currently."

"Good. I will be there shortly. Please have your team meet me there."

As the Hokage left the empty room he went to Hayate's room. As he walked in he saw Shizune doing some medical scans of Hayate and he could see a very tired looking Yugao. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

As the Hokage entered, Yugao stood up to greet the Hokage, but the Hokage put his hand up, "Yugao-san, no need. You have been through a lot tonight with the attack on Hayate. Please sit back down."

Yugao smiled briefly and then sat back down and grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"Shizune-san how is he?" Sarutobi asked.

"He will make a full recovery, but he needs to be kept to bed rest for a week. The wound was pretty deep. If it was not for Haku-san's quick thinking then he would have died."

As Shizune finished speaking, Hayate began to stir. "Uhh.. where am I?" he said as he was trying to get oriented to his surroundings.

"Hayate-san you are currently in the hospital. Haku brought you here after finding you. You nearly died." The Hokage said. "Do you remember anything at all before the attack?"

"We are in danger Hokage-sama" Hayate said. "As I was doing my patrol, I came across two people meeting. One of them was wearing a cloak and I could not see him, but his voice sounded familiar. He said something about Orochimaru attacking during the finals. The other person was Baki of the Sand. The Sand is on the invasion."

The Hokage could not but help his shock at this statement. He had known about Orochimaru attacking, but he never thought that he would have somehow gotten the Sand to help him. The Sand was supposed to be the Leaf's ally.

"That is very grave information. Are you sure about this?" The Hokage asked.

"I'm positive Hokage-sama. When they realized that I had overheard Baki began to chase me. He eventually caught up to me. We fought and as you can see he bested me."

The Hokage sighed and began thinking. He motioned for the ANBU. Wolf and his squad appeared. Sarutobi looked at everyone present in the room. Shizune, Yugao, Hayate, Wolf, Squirrel, Dove, and Frog.

"Chances are that Baki thinks you died. He would not have left Haku-san alone with you if he thought there was a chance you would have survived. We can use this in our favor. I am going to announce to the Jonin that you have died Hayate, just for the time being. This way they think that we never got the information. Once their attack is over, we will reveal that you are in fact alive."

Those present nodded. It made sense. If they announced that Hayate had been killed then that would give them an advantage over the Sand and the Sound.

"Everyone in this room is sworn to keep the existence of Hayate-san a secret for the time being. For now I will let you rest Hayate-san. Yugao-san feel free to stay here as long as you need. I will inform Gai of the situation." Sarutobi said. He knew Yugao was training Lee for the upcoming exam.

"Everyone else is free to leave. I will check back in with you tomorrow" Sarutobi said as he headed for the exit.

(With Kabuto a little while later)

Kabuto was quite pleased with himself as he checked into his shift at the hospital that night. He had no doubt in his mind that Baki took care of Hayate. As Kabuto began to work he saw a purple haired woman come out of a nearby hospital room in tears and collapse against the wall. Kabuto watched as the woman was then approached by a few ANBU.

"Yugao-san we are very sorry for your loss. We are here for you if you need anything. Hayate-san was a great man and he died defending this village. We will make sure his killer is found" The ANBU said. Yugao barely noticed the ANBU in front of her as she continued to cry against the wall.

'_That is Yugao, Hayate's girlfriend. It seems that Baki succeeded in killing Hayate' _Kabuto thought as he hid a smirk and turned away. Kabuto knew that with Hayate dead their plan would be able to proceed without any disturbances. '_I will have to congratulate Baki next time I see him'_ Kabuto thought as he turned and went down the hall.

(With Dosu)

Dosu had been sleeping but he woke up when he heard a woman crying outside of his room. Dosu was deep in his thoughts about what must have happened to this woman when he felt a familiar presence near the window.

"What do you want Kin?" Dosu said as Kin appeared now that she was found out.

"I came by to check on you, we are still teammates." Kin said. The three of them had been a team for a while now and she had become attached to them.

"Where is Zaku?" Dosu asked.

"He is back at the hotel. He is pretty pissed still about losing. Keeps saying he is going to have his revenge during the invasion."

Dosu had been thinking a lot about the upcoming invasion. "Kin what do you know about that gray haired guy Kabuto?"

Kin took a few seconds to think about it. "Not a lot. He didn't fight in the finals so I have no idea how he fights or what type he is, why do you ask?"

"Kin what I am about to tell you needs to stay between us. It can't get out." Dosu said as he looked directly at Kin.

Kin saw the seriousness in his eyes and nodded. "Alright"

"Well after the finals when I was in here, he came in and began to heal me and said that the three of us were going to be used as sacrifices for master Orochimaru's plans during the invasion. I think he is with the Sound."

Kin looked shocked. She knew that they had failed in killing Sasuke during the second part of the exam, but they still had the time during the invasion to kill him as well. "Dosu are you sure? You were on a lot of pain medication after the fight." Kin said not wanting to believe it.

"Kin I am positive. You know what happens to those who fail missions in Oto. They are killed or severely punished. Our mission was to kill Sasuke Uchiha during the second part of the exam and we failed miserably. Do you think that is going to go unpunished?" Dosu asked.

Kin stared at Dosu in disbelief. She knew that failing a mission meant death or extreme punishment, but she didn't want to think about it. "Dosu.." Kin began

"Kin listen to me. We are going to be targeted very soon and used as sacrifices during the invasion"

"Dosu Orochimaru would not do that to us. He said we were hand picked for this assignment. We can still complete it."

"Kin don't be stupid. How many times have we heard Orochimaru say something like that to someone only to have him or her killed when they fail. He does not take kindly to failure, and the three of us failed the mission. We are going to die."

"But Orochimaru-sama knows that we are loyal to him. He saved us. Why would he kill us?"

"Because we have outlived our usefulness" Dosu said. "Think about it Kin."

Kin sat there as she took everything in. Kin did not want to believe that the man that had saved her would kill her just because she had failed a mission. Sure she had seen others who had failed be punished and killed, but Orochimaru had told them personally that they were chosen for this mission because they were perfect for it. Their team would be able to take out Sasuke's team and kill him.

"Don't you think its weird that he wanted us to kill Sasuke's team, but those leaf genin could have killed us if they had wanted to." Dosu said.

"That pink haired girl was not part of his team" Kin said, still bitter about losing to her in the forest.

"That is beside the point. You fought his other teammate and lost anyway, and he could have killed you if he wanted to. He was playing with you, just like Orochimaru is playing with us."

Kin took a few moments to process everything. She could understand where Dosu was coming from, but she did not want to believe it.

"As soon as I am released I am leaving and not turning back. I would rather be on the run than be used as a sacrifice and killed." Dosu said.

Kin was shocked. She could not believe that Dosu would leave Oto behind, leave their team behind, leave her behind. "Dosu please think about what you are saying. If you leave then Orochimaru-sama will undoubtedly kill you. He will not let you escape." Kin said.

"I know, and I would rather be killed trying to get away from him then be used as a pawn in his plans." Dosu said his mind made up.

Kin knew that once Dosu had made his mind up on something then it was very hard to change his mind. "Dosu you won't want last long on your own"

"That is why I want you and Zaku to come with me. The three of us have survived this far together" Dosu said.

Kin tried to take in what Dosu had just said. If what Dosu said was true, then she was dead anyways. If she left with him she could at least have a fighting chance to survive. Kin didn't know if she could betray Orochimaru and leave the village that she had been calling home for the past few years, and she knew for certain Zaku would never betray Orochimaru.

"Kin I don't need your answer now, but I want you to think about it. I am going to be released in a week."

Kin nodded and turned toward the window. "Good night Dosu" Kin said as she leapt out the window with her mind racing. Dosu watched his teammate leave and hoped she would make the right decision.

(1 week later, nighttime.)

Kin hadn't visited Dosu since that night in the hospital where he had told her that he was going to be leaving once he was out. She had been thinking about what he had said the whole week and she just still couldn't bring herself to believe that Orochimaru would betray them and use them as sacrifices during the invasion.

Kin had soon found herself outside the hotel room where she and Zaku were staying while Dosu recovered. The third Hokage had let all the competitors who had teammates in the hospital stay until they were ready to leave. Kin was about to open the door, but as she reached for the knob she heard a muffled sound and then heard a body hit the floor.

"Ignorant genin. All of this could have been avoided if he had just come quietly. Well he is going to die anyways" a female voice said.

"I could have handled him you know. You should have stayed hidden"

"Yea but you were taking too long, and besides you can handle the girl waiting outside the room." The female said.

Kin tensed up as they mention her. She immediately began running away. As she turned the corner of the hallway she heard the door fly open and she knew she was being pursued.

'_I need to get to the hospital and get Dosu. He was right. We are going to be sacrificed'_ Kin thought as she ran as fast as she could out of the hotel and towards the hospital. Kin began weaving genjutsus as she was running in hopes to throw her pursuer off. She doubted they would make much difference, but she had to try.

Kin soon found herself near the hospital and she took to the roofs so she could get to the window that was Dosu's. As she landed on the building she threw open the window and jumped into the room. "Dosu! Get up we need to go! They got Zaku! We need to hurry!" Kin said as she looked at Dosu.

Dosu realized immediately what was going on and jumped out of bed. He was being released tomorrow and he had a feeling something like this may happen so he had been prepared.

"Kin let's go before whoever was following you gets here." Dosu said as he went to the window and he and Kin jumped out. Dosu found that being in the hospital for three weeks had reduced his movement a bit. He was still recovering from his injuries and wasn't supposed to doing strenuous movements, but Dosu needed to get away or he would be dead.

Kin and Dosu landed on the street and began making there way to the village gates when they suddenly found their path blocked by a wall of ice. "What the-" They both said, but before either could finish their sentence two senbon were put into their necks and they fell to the ground.

Anko and Haku appeared next to the two fallen Sound nin. "Good job Haku. You are proving more useful than I ever thought" Anko said

"Thank you Anko-san" Haku said.

"Let's get them before anyone notices what is going on. Ibiki and the Hokage are waiting" Anko said as she leaned down and threw Kin over her shoulder, and Haku doing the same with Dosu. They both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(In the Hokage's office)

Sitting in the Hokage's office was the third Hokage along with Ibiki and Inoichi Yamanaka. The Hokage was sitting behind his desk smoking his pipe while Ibiki and Inoichi were both sitting at the couch sipping on tea. The three were enjoying the peace and waiting for what was to come as two puffs of smoke appeared.

"About time Anko-chan. I thought for a second you were losing your touch" the Hokage said to Anko as she stuck out her tongue at the old village leader.

"We had to make sure that the pursuer was captured before we took them" Anko said. She turned to Ibiki, "the traitor was picked up by ANBU and brought to your office for some fun later"

"Thank you Anko-san" Ibiki said. Anko could have sworn she saw a small smile form on his lips.

"Hokage-sama where would you like us to put them?" Haku asked.

"Please put them in those chairs over there and tie them up and apply the chakra suppression seals" The Hokage said as he pointed to two chairs off to the side. Haku and Anko put Dosu and Kin into those chairs and tied them up. After they were secured Anko applied a chakra suppression seal to both of them.

"How long until they wake up?" Anko asked

"Once I take the senbon out I can wake them up without harm" Haku said. Haku looked toward the Hokage and he nodded.

Haku took the senbon out of the necks of Dosu and Kin and then put smelling salts underneath their noses causing both of them to stir.

"What the hell happened?" Kin said as she was coming to.

"Where are we" Dosu said. Both were not fully aware of their surroundings.

As the two Sound genin were coming to the Hokage stood and walked over to stand in front of them along with Ibiki and Inoichi. He gave a slight cough and waited for the two genin to look at him.

Kin and Dosu both realized what had happened and knew they needed to be extremely careful with their next few words.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to introduce myself. As I am sure you know I am the Third Hokage. These men are Ibiki Morino, Head of Torture and Interrogation and this is Inoichi Yamanaka, the old head of that department." The Hokage said as he pointed to Ibiki and Inoichi. "You two were saved by Anko and Haku here"

Both Kin and Dosu looked at each other and thought the same thing, _'Saved?'_

"I am sure you are both wondering why you are here. Well you have information we would like and we would like it if you gave us that information" The Hokage said. "As it stands now I can have you both arrested and killed for being part of the conspiracy to destroy our village, but it may be due to my old age, but I am feeling nice and will let you both explain yourselves."

"Where is Zaku?" Kin asked

"Ah yes, your other teammate. Unfortunately our ninja were not able to rescue him. It seems as though who ever he was talking to inside that hotel room overpowered him and took him. We have our best trackers on it at the moment. Rest assured that who ever he was talking with in his room was not affiliated with this village. The ninja who was pursuing you has been captured." The Hokage said.

"What are you going to do with us?" Dosu asked.

"Like I said earlier, we are looking for some information on Orochimaru" Sarutobi said.

Kin and Dosu tensed. Dosu recovered first. "I owe him nothing anymore. He gave us promises of power and a home and then he was going to throw us away first chance he got. I will tell you anything you want, but I want something in return." Kin nodded in agreement.

"I think we can work something out" Sarutobi said as he smiled. "Anko please untie these two and get them some tea and something to eat. We have much to discuss"

(In the woods outside of the village)

Kabuto was waiting at the meeting area. He had been waiting longer than he would have liked. _'They have better have gotten all three of them. Orochimaru will not be happy with anymore failures.'_ Kabuto thought. Kabuto sensed someone coming and prepared himself in case it was an enemy.

"Why are you here?" Guren said as she appeared in the clearing.

"Guren-sama a pleasure as always" Kabuto said not even trying to hide the fact he did not like her. "Where is Mako and the genin?"

"Well when we arrived at the hotel only that brat that could shoot air out of his palms was there, and he was quite a handful. Had to knock him out. He is in the scroll." Guren said as she tossed Kabuto a scroll. "Unfortunately for us that girl was outside the door and heard us talking and realized they were going to be killed anyways and fled. Mako is currently getting her and the other from the hospital."

"Why didn't you go after the girl? You are stronger than Mako" Kabuto said.

"Ehh.. I didn't feel like it." Guren said.

Kabuto stared at Guren. He hated her, but could not get rid of her. For one he wasn't entirely sure he could kill her and second she was also one of Orochimaru's top ninja. He would surely notice if she were to go missing.

"Very well. The others have set up camp a few miles ahead. I will wait for Mako and then we will join you" Kabuto said as Guren took to the trees and disappeared. _'I wonder if I could make her death look like it was an accident from the invasion'_ Kabuto thought to himself as he began imagining the different ways he would get rid of Guren.

(2 Hours later)

Kabuto approached the camp and went immediately to two ninja standing around. "You two. I need one of you to get me Sonka and the other to get me Guren. Tell them to meet me immediately in my tent."

Kabuto watched as the two ninja left to do his bidding and he ducked into his tent. He was extremely angry. Mako had never shown up and he believed he has been compromised. Kabuto did not need to wait long before Guren and another ninja, Sonka, arrived..

"What do you want? I was sleeping" Guren said.

"Mako never returned. I fear he may have been compromised. I need you to sneak back into the village and search for him while you get a team together and search the woods for Kin, Dosu, and Mako." Kabuto said pointing to Guren and Sonka respectively.

Guren and Sonka nodded. Guren was going to argue but knew that this was important. If Mako did not make it back then he may have been captured and she would be getting blamed for it.

(1 week later. Day of the finals)

Naruto woke up and took a quick shower and made a cup of instant ramen. The month had gone by quickly in his opinion and Jiraiya had told him he had gotten a lot stronger. After getting ready he looked at himself in the mirror. Gone was his bright orange jumpsuit and instead was a pair of ANBU style ninja pants and a dark blue shirt. Jiraiya had drilled in the importance of choosing colors that were easier to blend in rather than bright orange. Forcing him to change his outfit was hard, but Naruto felt it was worth it. He felt he looked more like his father now that he had gotten rid of his jumpsuit.

Naruto checked his supplies and made sure he had blank scrolls for later. He double-checked all the seals he had on him. Once he was satisfied he left his room and headed to his living to grab his jacket and head to the stadium. As Naruto entered the living room he saw package on his living room table along with a toad.

"Naruto-sama. Sorry for disturbing you, but Jiraiya-sama has asked me to deliver you this package. Good luck today Naruto-sama".

"Thank you gama-san" Naruto said as he did not recognize the toad before him.

The toad nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto approached the package and found that there was a letter attached to it.

_Naruto, _

_You worked harder than I ever could have imagine over the past month and I am extremely proud of you. I know your mother and father would have been as well. Enjoy the package. You have earned it._

_-Jiraiya_

Naruto put the note down and opened the box. What he found inside surprised him. It was a cloak just like his father use to have. It was white just like his fathers, but instead of having red flames on the bottom it had orange flames. Naruto held back the tears as he put the cloak on. Naruto turned to look at the mirror he had in his living room and liked what he saw. He was nearly an exact copy of his father.

'_As much as I want to wear this out to the match I can't. I need to conceal my heritage for a bit longer.'_ Naruto said as he took the cloak off and put it in the box. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that he had an hour to kill and decided to go walk around the village and wait for the finals to begin.

(With the Hokage)

Sarutobi arrived at the stadium and took his seat in the Kage's Box. There were two other seats there as well. One for the Kazekage and the other for the Tsuchikage. Sarutobi was surprised that Iwa send genin to the chunin exams as they never did when they were hosted in Konoha, and he was even more surprised that Oonoki was coming to see the finals. Sarutobi knew that the two villages were not on the best terms ever since the end of the last war, but the Tsuchikage was smart enough not to start anything when he was here. Sarutobi was worried about Orochimaru attacking the village with the Tsuchikage here.

It was bad enough having to worry about his former student attacking, but now he also had to worry about protecting the Tsuchikage. He knew that Oonoki seeing the village being attacked would not be good as it would most likely mean Iwa would attack them in their weakened state.

"Hokage-sama the Tsuchikage has arrived at the stadium and is on his way here" The ANBU said that appeared before the Hokage. Sarutobi nodded. He didn't have to wait long before he saw the Tsuchikage, but he was not walking up the stairs, rather he was flying toward the Kage box.

"Stairs too much for your back Tsuchikage-dono?" Sarutobi asked.

Oonoki grinned "You wish Hokage-dono. I felt this way was faster and I wanted to talk to you before my guards got here."

The Hokage nodded and dismissed his ANBU. "What did you want to talk to me about Tsuchikage-dono?" Sarutobi said as Oonoki landed in the Kage's box.

"First let's stop with all the pleasantries formalities shall we Sarutobi-sama. We have known each other for a long time"

"Agreed Oonoki-sama. Now we don't have much time before the Kazekage gets here. What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"Well there is no use in beating around the bush. I know about Orochimaru and the invasion" Oonoki said to a shocked Sarutobi.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. That is the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry this took so long but I was busy with finals and the end of school. I will try to have the next chapter out within two weeks. Please review and let me know what you liked or didn't like. I will explain everything next chapter as to how Oonoki knows about the invasion. I will try to write all of the fights for the finals next chapter but I still haven't decided if I am going to split them up into two chapters. Sorry I did not cover the training, but I want everyone's techniques to be a surprise when they fight. <strong>


End file.
